2ymphonies 0f 1mmortal 3nchantment
by RainySunnyEnding
Summary: (Symphonies of Immortal Enchantment) During 2013 I'll be uploading song drabbles. Dedicated to Summerdreamin, AlexiaD99, borogroves, jobelle516, NanaMii148, 10jbg, DemigodGleek, singyourheartout287, lostinthemoment125, Klainelovexxx, loverstar, HockeyGal09, 20eKUraN11 and everyone else who has made me feel so welcome in this community. I take requests for songs.
1. Give Me Love

**1st January  
**

**_Give Me Love - _Ed Sheeran**

* * *

It was quarter past two in the morning when Kurt woke up.

Blaine was curled into himself, hugging his knees to his chest. His hair lay, an explosion, on his pillow. His chest rose and fell slightly as he slept. Kurt reached out a hand to tuck one of his boyfriend's curls behind his ear. And he slept on.

Kurt kissed Blaine on his forehead softly, not wanting to rouse him from his sleep. He then stood quietly. He grabbed a pair of jeans in the dark, opening the door softly and shutting it behind him. Once out in the hallway, he stepped into the trousers and tugged them up his thighs, zipping them up when they comfortably hugged his hips. Next to the door he found a pair of trainers, Blaine's but it didn't matter; they had the same sized feet anyway. He stepped into them, his bare feet touching the soft interior, and laced them up loosely. His chest was still bare, so he grabbed a jacket off the coat rack, Blaine's brown leather one, and shrugged it on.

Then he grabbed the set of keys from the hallway table and headed out of the apartment. He decided on using the stairs instead of the elevator for two reasons; one - he needed the exercise to help him sleep at quarter past two in the morning, and two - it was quarter past two in the morning.

Kurt arrived at the bottom of the stairs and slipped out of the building. The cool September air hit him as he left the heated lobby and he hugged Blaine's jacket closer around him, smiling when he smelt Blaine on it. Kurt often went for early morning walks now. Ever since his insomnia came back it just seemed like the right thing to do. There was no point in staying in the room and risking waking Blaine. Besides the fact that he wanted Blaine to sleep properly, Kurt hated the thought of worrying him. He could deal with this by himself.

As he plodded down the street, he passed a guy and smiled at him. The guy smiled back. And they continued on their different paths. Kurt loved seeing the life around him as he came out at the time, from the pigeons dozing on the lampposts to imagining a backstory behind every stranger he saw. It gave the twilight a special quality.

Kurt never chose the same route, to avoid boredom. This time he walked two blocks until he saw their local coffee shop. He smiled as he looked in the window of the 24/7 café, seeing the various people inside. One of them caught his eye and waved. He waved back.

He started on his walk back to the apartment. The air he was breathing in was cool. Refreshing. It helped to clear his head, helped him to think properly and hopefully make it easier for him to sleep when he got back.

And when, twenty minutes later, he opened the apartment door again, he entered with a yawn, stretching. He smiled. Maybe he'd be okay tonight.

He unlaced the shoes and stepped out of them, kicking them under the coat rack. Next he took the jacket off,relishing in the feeling of it leaving his bare skin. He decided to take his jeans off before returning to the room to make it easier not to wake Blaine.

But as he pushed the bedroom door open he shouldn't've worried. Sat in the middle of the bed, cross legged and facing the door, was an awake looking Blaine.

"Honey?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kurt dumped the jeans, climbing into bed. He laid down and Blaine laid beside him.

"I figured." Blaine kissed Kurt softly, tenderly on his lips. Then he settled, holding Kurt with his head against his own chest, making Kurt listen to his heart beating. It was a trick which had apparently worked with Kurt when done by Elizabeth. And, judging by the soft breathing from the other body, it worked now too.


	2. Blackbird

**2nd January**

**_Blackbird_ - Kurt Hummel and the Warblers (Glee Cast)  
**

* * *

"Blaine!"

The curly haired man looked up from where he was standing at the sink in their bathroom, shaving.

"_Blaine!_"

Without hesitating any further, Blaine ran from the room. "Kurt?"

"Come here quickly!"

Blaine followed the sound of his boyfriend's voice to the backdoor. Kurt was stood, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. When Blaine reached him, he stepped outside. "She's over there."

"Who is?"

Kurt pointed. "She just flew into the greenhouse window. She's still moving, but only just."

On the ground, about a foot away from the greenhouse, was a blackbird. She lay perfectly still apart from the breeze fluffing her feathers and the occasional flicking of her tail. A faint, panicked chirping could be heard. Her eyes were closed.

"Oh, poor thing."

"We need to do something, Blaine. A cat or something could get her if we just leave her there."

Blaine nodded. He stepped out of the house, squeezing Kurt's shoulder reassuringly as he passed. He went up to the bird, quietly so as not to frighten her any more. He knelt down on the grass beside her and stroked her feathers gently. "She's still warm."

Kurt nodded, before realising that Blaine couldn't see him. "She only flew into it a couple of minutes ago." He was still standing on the path next to the house, not wanting to be near the bird if it turned out she was dead.

"Can you find me a cardboard box?" Blaine called out over his shoulder.

Kurt disappeared inside to find one while Blaine sat by her. "Come on, you can pull through this. You can make it. You're strong." He stroked her softly, willing her to wake up. She was now not moving at all.

"I've got one." Kurt returned with a cardboard box, one of the ones Blaine had thrown out from the packaging of his new amplifier. Blaine took it and put it on the ground next to the bird. Carefully, with both hands, he lifted her body and placed her gently in the box. She didn't move.

Now Blaine was chewing his lip. "We need somewhere to put her."

Kurt thought for a few seconds. "The garage?"

Blaine considered. "It's not too warm nor too cold, it'll keep her away from cats and she won't panic and knock things over if she wakes up." Kurt gave him a look. "_When_ she wakes up," he corrected. "Yes, the garage."

He stood up, taking the box through the house. Kurt followed him, picking up the garage keys from next to the front door. They went out the front and Kurt unlocked the garage, sliding the door up. Blaine walked in with the box. "Where shall we put her?"

Kurt looked about. "We don't want to put her at any height, in case she wakes up and is frightened and falls. Erm… we could put her here. On the floor. And next to the door. If we leave the door open she should be fine."

"And cats?"

Kurt shook his head. "Cats wouldn't come in here."

Blaine nodded. He placed the box down on the floor and gave her a final stroke before standing up again. "She's still warm."

"She would be."

Blaine sighed, letting a silence fall. Then he said, "I should probably go and wash my hands now."

Kurt nodded. "I might stay out here. For a bit."

Blaine frowned, worried. But then he sighed. "Just please don't get too attached to her. We don't even know if she's alive."

"I know. I won't."

Blaine sighed again. He walked over to Kurt and kissed him, careful not to touch him with his hands. Then he went inside, shutting the front door behind him.

Kurt watched the bird. She was so small, so quiet and peaceful. So beautiful. He took a chair from one corner and moved it closer to the box. Poor little thing. She didn't look old. She had so much life left inside of her. Kurt prayed that she still did. Yes, he wasn't religious but he prayed.

As a tear fell down his cheek, he began to sing softly.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting_

_For this moment to arise."_

He paused, shifting his chair closer. He sung a bit louder for the next verse.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life you were only waiting_

_For this moment to be free__."_

He paused again. This time he got off the chair. He sat, cross-legged, on the floor, right next to the box. Another tear began to fall down his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night."_

He lowered his voice to a soft whisper, opening his eyes softly.

"_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night__."_

* * *

**I was planning on uploading a drabble based on Michael Buble's Georgia On My Mind today. But then I was feeding the birds nextdoor and I heard a huge bang. A blackbird had flewn into the greenhouse. I got my dad and we carried it in a cardboard box to our garage. She's still there. This song is now making me cry for an entirely different reason. We don't know if she's still alive but I hope she is. Unfortunately, she's most probably dead; she hasn't moved in quite a while.**_  
_

**I won't usually do Glee songs for these drabbles, but I think you can understand why I had to today.  
**

**Please leave me requests of songs to do?  
**


	3. Georgia On My Mind

**3rd January  
**

**_Georgia On My Mind - _****Michael Bublé**

* * *

"Come on, Kurt, it'll be _fu-un_!"

Kurt sighed, but there was no way he was saying no to that face. On the outside he was still scowling. On the inside he was happy, smiling and laughing, also awwing slightly at his adorable boyfriend, and mentally fist pumping that he'd manage to bag him. "Fine!" he snapped. Inside, he was melting.

Blaine whooped. He actually whooped. Kurt couldn't keep the façade up any more. He laughed. Blaine's eyes sparkled when he heard that magical sound. "I love you."

"And I love you, you big dummy."

* * *

A fortnight later, they were there. Kurt tutted continually as they walked up, muttering 'how did you talk me into this' under his breath. And every time he did, he'd be rewarded by the pair of them stopping and Blaine giving him a quick peck on the lips. Which is why the journey should have taken them ten minutes. And had so far taken them forty minutes.

When they did finally reach the door, Kurt shut his eyes. In truth, he was almost as excited as Blaine. He was just terrified.

They walked inside.

And everyone cheered.

Blaine was beaming, saying hi to everyone. And Kurt just stood there; dumbfounded. The pillars in the room were covered in a thin layer of glitter, something that Kurt was sure the owner wouldn't be happy about. The balloons about the room were sparse and classy, mostly silver in colour. The lighting was similarly classy, with the chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling having silver streamers hanging down from it. And mistletoe. Of course mistletoe. In the middle of November. How did he manage to get it so early? In one corner of the room was a stage, set up with a mic stand, piano, drum kit and amplifiers for various instruments. About the room were all of his friends. Looking at him and smiling.

He turned to Blaine who was in the middle of a conversation with Sam. He grabbed his hand, causing the man to start, and dragged him to the centre of the room. Right underneath the chandelier. With the streamers. And the mistletoe.

"Hello," Blaine said nervously. "What do you think?"

In answer, Kurt kissed him. Full on the lips. In front of everyone.

As he pulled away, Blaine was smiling. "That good, eh?"

"I had no idea you were so good at this. When you said you wanted to arrange it… I'll admit I was more than doubtful. And then you go and pull this off? This?"

Blaine smiled. "So you don't mind about the jazz band coming later? And the fact that we're going to dance to them. Alone. With the room watching. Like we will be doing next July."

Kurt, eyes growing wider with every sentence, now cut Blaine off with another kiss. This one was even longer than the first, and he hooked his hands around his boyfriend's neck. Mind you, that wasn't quite the right word…

"I am so glad I'm getting married to you…"


	4. Rewind

**4th January**

**_Rewind_ - Paolo Nutini  
**

* * *

Kurt's eyes watered. He sat in the middle of their bedroom floor, hugging his knees to his chest. He was surrounded by photos, snap after snap. Every one was different, each the same.

Him and Blaine. Every photo. From every stage in their relationship...

A cheeky shot from his first proper day at Dalton. That first Christmas when they sang _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. A cuddly photo from Regionals where they sang _Candles_ after getting together. One from inside the club Sebastian took them to, before everything went wrong. Copies of the professional photographs taken at _West Side Story_. An adorable snap of them sleeping which had been taken by Rachel on his phone one morning. When Kurt graduated, Blaine kissing his lips in pride. Another of them sleeping, in this one considerably more drunk, at their graduation party, limbs intertwined on Puck's sofa. When Blaine graduated, Kurt with his arms around his neck. A blurry photograph from when Blaine's excited hands slipped when pressing the shutter, standing in front of the door of their first apartment. That one they'd asked a passing stranger to take as they went to the Empire State Building for the first time. A moody picture of Kurt's Broadway debut, and another of Blaine's first proper gig in an underground bar. That time when Mike and Tina came to stay with them and they'd gone to the park, Tina taking a picture of Kurt sleeping on Blaine's chest, Blaine playing with his hair as he dozed in the sunlight. One from a couple of hours after that, walking back through the park after dark, Kurt and Blaine holding hands in front while Mike was behind, taking a photo of them. A cheesy photo of just two to of them on a ride at Disneyland. A holiday they'd gone on with Finn and Rachel, Rachel taking a snap of Blaine sunbathing on his stomach, Kurt massaging his shoulders. That time they'd gone back to Ohio at Christmas. When the Warblers had their first reunion and Wes had insisted on a group photograph. A cute one where they both lay on their bed, the white sheets visible, faces close together as they stuck their tongues out at the camera. Going shopping together and pretending they were married.

And then the hardest ones.

A photograph of the bunch of roses after it had been collected together, Kurt having gone around their house finding each of them. Each had a piece of paper tied around their thornless stems (which symbolised love at first sight). Red (courage), white (youthfulness), pink (perfect happiness), yellow with red tip (friendship), lavender (enchantment), coral (desire), light pink (sweetness), another red (I love you) and yellow (promise of a new beginning). Kurt had collected them and put them in the vase that Blaine had offered him, a frown on his face. Blaine had merely smiled, explained that eleven roses meant the recipient is truly and deeply loved. Kurt smiled, but then counted them. Blaine had drawn the last two out from behind his back. Red and white (unity), and their stems were entwined together. Marry me.

The next photograph after that was their wedding. It was painful to look at. It had happened a lot sooner than either of them had expected. They'd wanted a summer wedding. They'd got a winter one. The photo shows the two of them, taken by Carole, as they were saying their vows. Both sets of eyes showed an undying love for the other. Blaine's face was pale; paler even than Kurt's. He'd been struggling to breathe, face gleaming with sweat, Kurt squeezing his hands to urge him through. Kurt's own face had been paler than normal too, but his features crossed with worry. That was meant to be the happiest day of their lives. They were meant to be in tuxes and running through the sand. They were meant to sleep in a four-poster bed afterwards with the sound of the sea lapping up against the shore. They didn't get that. Any of it. Blaine was in a hospital gown and running out of breath. They'd slept in his hospital bed that night, Kurt crying into his husband's chest to the sound of his monitor bleeping.

The final photo was the most painful of all. It was taken a couple of days after the previous one. After Kurt had woken on the morning after his wedding. To silence. To a deathly silence. Which was soon shattered by his piercing scream and loud sobbing which made the hairs stand up on the backs of everyone's necks in the entire hospital. And Burt had put his hand on his son's shoulder and just touched him as he broke down over the lifeless body in his bed, kissing every inch of its skin. His screams continued to cut the air for another hour.

Kurt took a breath, tears streaming off his chin, before he made himself look at the photo properly.

A single black stone. Marble. With gold lettering. A single black rose lay beneath it. Farewell. Utmost devotion. The photograph had been blurry by how much Kurt's frail hands had been shaking when he took it. But the lettering could still be made out.

_Here lies singer, friend and husband_

_Blaine Devon Anderson_

_1995 - 2017_

_I'll never blow our candles out_

Kurt dropped the photo to the floor. His eyes became waterfalls, dripping tears down his cheeks, falling off his chin and soaking his shirt. He was silent at first. But then it got too much, too real, too recent. He was struggling for breath. And the sobs came. Soft at first. Then louder. Then as clear as his vision was cloudy. His body racked with sobs as moan after moan cascaded from his lips.

He'd had it all. That life he'd always dream of. He'd had that perfect job, that perfect man with his own perfect job. Their perfect house in the suburbs. Perfect plans for perfect children.

And then he'd lost it. In one fell swoop. And he'd lost the one constant through everything. The one who taught him how to love, properly, not some high school crush on a straight guy. The one who'd taught him to have courage. The one who'd taught him not to hide who he was. The one who taught him that he was beautiful and amazing and sexy. The one who taught him that any dream is possible if you just believe in it. The one that taught him to be strong through his dad's illness. The one who taught him that cancer isn't the end.

Until it is.

And the sobs still reverberating around his body, he said the first thing that came into his head.

"Why can't we just rewind?"


	5. Steps

**5th January**

**_Steps_ - Orla Gartland  
**

* * *

Kurt danced around the lounge, bouncing about. The CD player was blasting out an unfamiliar song, an interesting acoustic backing with a gorgeous Irish voice. As it reached the chorus, Kurt opened his mouth and sang along.

His voice went with the girl's so beautifully. He was just bouncing around; he'd regressed back a child, a cheeky grin on his face, as he watched his feet point, waggling his shoulders. He sung as if he were a child too, voice in his higher key.

"_Step one step two step._" He pretended he was climbing down stairs.

"_But I don't care and guess why._" He shook head exaggeratedly, a happy grin on his lips.

"_Your smile turns into a growl._" His bright grin turned into a staged frown, before he giggled and turned it back again.

"_And I wonder if you'd run them for me too._" He put his hands on hips and stepped backwards and forwards.

"_Welcome me with open arms._" He opened his arms out wide, threw his head back and span around, eyes closed.

He was having fun, taking a welcome break from life, just having fun and smiling and giggling while Blaine was out shopping. Or so he thought.

"_And I will search the nation, till it turns to frustration-_"

"Kurt?"

The older boy span around quickly. "Blaine?"

Blaine grinned. "There you are. I've been looking for you forever."


	6. The Day That Never Comes

**6th January**

**_The Day That Never Comes_**** - Metallica**

* * *

Blaine looked out across the sea. The wind flicked salt sprays at his face, tugging his hair from its gel hold. Just along the beach, a party was in full swing. It had been going since midday; now, at ten past eleven, it didn't show any signs of slowing.

Occasionally a couple of drunken teens would tumble past him, grabbing on to each other for support from the booze as well as for other, more _pressing_ issues. They all looked apologetically at him for a couple of seconds before getting distracted by the other again, giggling and kissing like they were alone on the whole beach.

He'd been so confused when Kurt had booked the holiday. A beachside hut was beautiful, certainly, but this was a well-known party beach. Why would Kurt want that much noise going on when he was trying to sleep, and more importantly work? They'd come here to try to find Kurt some inspiration for his latest collection. He hadn't been out of the spare bedroom since they'd arrived.

Blaine sighed as he looked out across the sea, scrunching his eyes as a guitar solo started with some heavy feedback. Mind you, wasn't that just the style? A wave crashed onto the shore and splashed up his legs, getting spray on his face and in his hair. He now had almost the full fro. Great.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently. He started, and looked up to see Kurt above him. He was gazing out to the sea, hands rubbing his soulmate's back to relax him, nodding his head to the music. Blaine frowned.

"You like this?" Kurt hummed in response. "But it's so loud. It's not… _musical_."

"It's music, Blaine. Listen."

"But you usually go for, I don't know, Wicked or something. Something a little more… _emotional_."

Kurt grinned, now looking down at the face he knew so well. "It _is_ emotional. You think they can play that if they haven't experienced something so… _raw_? You can almost _hear_ what life they've had."

Blaine grinned. "You seriously like this, don't you."

Kurt looked back out at the sea. "Oh yes." He lowered his voice and brought his mouth next to his boyfriend's ear, pausing the rubbing of his shoulders. "And that's not the only thing I like."

He turned on his heel and walked back up to the hut shaking his hips, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at his boyfriend to see him running past him. He giggled childishly and ran after him. "Get in that bed, Blaine Hummel-Anderson!"

* * *

**Hey. A different sort of music, yeah? This has seriously become my new song obsession. Honestly, I love it!**

**This was requested by my very good friend Matt (goes by the name DrUnderscore). He is awesome :D He is writing a story over on fictionpress at the minute and I'd love you guys so much if you could give it a little read? I'm betaing bits for him and, although it isn't the type of story I'd usually search for, it is incredibly well-written and I now look so forward to his uploads!**

**Find the story here: www .fictionpress. (com/) s/3082685/1/  
**

**We are also currently working on a project together which has been an idea in my head for six months now and I am over the moon that it is finally coming to fruition, and that I'm joining forces with someone as amazing as DrUnderscore.  
**


	7. Lovesong

**7th January (just)**

**_Lovesong_**** - Adele**

* * *

Kurt looked over the table. His food lay beneath him, untouched. He couldn't bring himself to care. The man across the table from him was... simply stunning. Breathtaking. Every minute of every day he took his breath away. And the way he was just eating, enjoying his food. It made his heart ache.

The younger man's head came up. Honey met glasz. Kurt blushed. He ducked his head and started eating. Blaine smiled.

He had tried to be surreptitious with his staring, but seemingly it hasn't worked. Kurt had caught him staring. Again. And could he help it? No. Not when there was someone as gorgeous and utterly beautiful sitting opposite him. He didn't want to stop looking. He could watch that man every day for the rest of his life. He glanced at his hand. He really could.

Kurt looked up again. The music in the background faded as it reached its last note. Neither man had eaten much. Neither really wanted to.

Simultaneously, they pushed their chairs away from the table and stood up. They held their hands out to each other. And together, hand-in-hand, they left their half full plates in the kitchen as they entered the bedroom.


	8. I Kissed A Girl

**8th January**

**_I Kissed A Girl_**** - Katy Perry**

* * *

Kurt was in a good mood. He'd had a great day shopping with his girls. They were in the middle of a queue for coffee when Rachel's phone rang. It was Finn, asking for her to come home because Emily had been sick. Of course, ever the caring mother, she had sighed first before answering.

But although Rachel was upset that she'd missed out on another two hours' shopping, Kurt had all he needed. He'd told her that they'd have another trip soon. Mercedes had agreed, and they had all hugged before parting and promising to meet again soon. Anyway, Kurt was happy to be back home, to Blaine. As he slid his key into the door of their apartment, he pictured them kissing.

And opened the door to two people kissing.

Blaine's head shot up. "Kurt!"

"Blaine?"

The girl bit her lip. "I'll... I'll go."

"Yeah, I think that's for the best," Kurt spat as she ran out the door behind him.

"Kurt it's not what you think!"

"What's not what I think? I come home to find you tongue fucking with some random girl? I'm not fucking stupid!"

Blaine knew it was serious when his boyfriend started swearing. "Please, just let me explain!"

"What, so you can fuck me about with some sob story? No thank YOU!"

"She's gay!"

Kurt paused. He'd been shocked into silence. "She's what?"

"Gay. Lesbian. Likes girls."

"Then, why..."

Blaine's cheeks coloured. "Ifeltlikeiwasntgoodenough," he mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

Blaine sighed loudly. "I didn't feel like I was good enough for you. You're such an amazing kisser that you make my knees go weak just thinking about it. And I'm... not."

"No, sorry, still confused."

Blaine sighed again. "I wanted to find out how to be better. You know, at kissing."

Kurt frowned . "And you asked a lesbian to help out with that?"

"I was hardly going to kiss another guy, was I!?"

"So, you kissed a girl."

"Yes. You're not still angry, are you? Fuck, you're still angry. Listen Kurt, I'm so so sor-"

He was cut off as a weight was hurled at him, knocking him flat. Something was attacking his lips. "Mmmm!"

"Stop wriggling and let me fucking kiss you." Kurt's eyes, normally blue/green/grey, were now black.

"You're... not angry?"

"What, why should I be angry at you for being so goddamn stupid?"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah. You're a fucking amazing kisser."


	9. Kiss Me

**9th January**

**_Kiss Me_**** - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

As Kurt sang, Blaine watched. The man in uniform had perfect tears rolling down his perfect cheeks. His perfect lips opened in song, letting out a perfect sound. He flicked a perfect lock of hair out of his perfect eyes.

And Blaine stopped singing along.

There Kurt was, crying and upset. And all he could do was see him as perfect. Why? What was Blaine seeing?

Then Kurt turned to the window and Blaine heard a crack.

He looked about. But no one else had seemed to have heard it, too busy singing. But it had been so loud... He looked at Kurt again, the tears still speeding down his face. And the crack again. But this one he felt too. He gasped and grabbed at his chest almost unable to breathe. It was so painful, hurt so much, and...

Kurt turned his eyes towards him and the pain melted away. Just like that. All the tension seeped out of his body. And he was left, staring right into the eyes of the most perfectly beautiful person in the room. No, the planet.

Blaine didn't know when it had started, when he had tripped up. Maybe it was that day on the staircase. But now he'd fallen. And he'd hit the ground _hard_. He just wanted to hold Kurt close, heart against heart, protecting him under the cover of darkness. He wanted to cuddle him under the covers in his dorm and under the cover of love. He wanted to love Kurt.

And it had taken a death to get here. But now all Blaine could do was stare at those perfect lips now ending that perfect song, and wishing he was kissing them. Because he wanted his love.


	10. You Won't Feel A Thing

**10th January**

**_You Won't Feel A Thing_ - The Script  
**

* * *

I heard the door bang. He's home! I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could, almost knocking over the hallway table in my rush to get down. And there he stood, as gorgeous as ever. His honey eyes looked at me, right into my soul. Like he always has.

"Kurt."

I let out a sob as I threw my arms around him. "You're back. You're home."

He laughed. "Yes. Yes I am."

Tears of joy streamed down my face. He was back, in my arms. And I could never let him go again. "I love you. I'm so proud of you, darling, you know that?"

He laughed tearfully. "Yes, I think I know."

"Oh, Jack…" I hugged him even tighter. There was no way that I was letting him leave again. He was here now. That was all that mattered. "Promise me you'll never leave again?"

He smiled, squeezing me. "You don't want me to make a name for myself?"

"Oh, don't be silly." I breathed his smell in. "But I hate being without you. You know I do."

"I know."

"And what you've been through-"

"I know. Please."

"I'll do anything to protect you."

"I know."

We finally pulled away from the hug, laughing as we saw how much the other was crying. I reached an arm up to stroke his arm comfortingly. "You're here. You're really here." I took his hand and lead him into the lounge, sitting him down. "You're safe now."

"With you attacking me with hugs every five seconds?" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out. "You know you love it."

He giggled. "True. I do." He sighed. "It's like I've never left."

"Hey, come here." I collected him in my arms, hugging him tight. He rested his ear next to my heart, just like he always had. I stroked his hair, pressing a kiss into his hair.

I'm glad he went to New York to chase his dreams. I am. But I'm not glad of the pain he had while there. I'd give my life to protect him. In an instant. But right then he needed me. He needed me to let him ignore everything that had happened. And I wasn't about to take that away from him. "I love you so much, Jack." I pressed another kiss into his hair. He snuggled under my chin, just like he'd done when he was younger.

"I love you too." Silent tears started to fall down his cheeks again, this time in pain.

"Oh, baby." I hugged him closer, my heart breaking in two.

The next time he spoke, his voice was thick, attempting to stop the tears that were coming. "When will Blaine be back?"

I hugged him tighter. "Soon. Your dad will be back soon."

And then the door banged shut for a second time.


	11. Talking To The Moon

A note about these, especially this one; they read so much better while listening to the song. Please find it and press play before you read.**  
**

_ www .youtube. (com/) watch?v=gD8CxPtOpjY_

* * *

**11th January**

**_Talking To The Moon [Acoustic Piano Version]_ - Bruno Mars  
**

* * *

"Okay Kurt, we're going on a picnic." Blaine skipped around the kitchen pulling food out of various cupboards and the fridge, filling the little hamper he and Kurt had used on their very first picnic by the lake.

He stood back and inspected his work. Sandwiches, various snacks, crisps, chocolate bars, lemonade. Sure, it wasn't the healthiest thing ever and Kurt probably wouldn't be too impressed. But he'd eat it anyway and enjoy it all the more because of how childish his boyfriend was. Blaine stuffed a few napkins in along with paper plates and a couple of red solo cups, as they always used. Then he shut it and picked it up off the counter. And took Kurt's hand in his free one as he left the house and locked the door behind him.

It was a short walk from their house to the lake, and they walked in a beautiful silence. The birds around them were twittering happily in the falling light. And Kurt curled himself into Blaine's side, Blaine breathing in his smell; making it last.

Then they reached the clearing. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot to them. It was where they went on their first proper date together, Blaine having packed a dinner very similar to the one he had now. There was a backdrop of trees, but none above their clearing so they had an unobstructed view of the night sky when it arrived. And the lake.

The lake was what had brought them to this place the first time. It was so peaceful, so serene. It was a large lake for somewhere so secluded. The other side could barely be seen from their spot, and they were always alone there. And when the stars came out they reflected in the mirrored surface, like a million tiny fireflies were hiding just beneath the surface. Barely a ripple graced it.

Blaine laid out the blanket, leaving the food basket for now. He laid down on it and closed his eyes. He felt Kurt's breath against his cheek and smiled as he heard him lying down next to him. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached his hand out to take Kurt's. And when he did he squeezed it lovingly, carefully. It felt heavy and comforting in his own.

And they just laid like that for half an hour, possibly more. Blaine was content, just laying there with the love of his life, not needing yet to open his eyes and look at the stars above him. A breeze rustled the leaves of a nearby tree softly, sending ripples across the surface of the lake.

Blaine opened his eyes softly to watch. This place was just as beautiful as it was the first time he'd seen it, and every time since then. He came out here most nights now, sometimes with food, sometimes after eating. And now that the sky was dark, it looked so beautifully perfect.

Tonight, there was no question of Blaine not coming out. He had to. The date on the calendar had caught his eye. In reality, he'd been following the date, tracking the days to and past it. And now here it was…

He turned on his side to look at the lake. "Isn't it beautiful, Kurt?" His boyfriend didn't reply. They just sat, watching, together. A dragonfly flew past, deliciously close to the tip of Blaine's nose, before skimming the water and flying off again into the dark. And even in the poor light, Blaine had been able to make out its brilliant blue colour. Just like Kurt's eyes. He smiled.

He lay on his back again, up at the stars. He took them in, remembering the first time they had come…

* * *

"_How many do you think there are, Blaine?"_

"_Millions."_

"_Only millions?"_

"_Okay, billions. Trillions. Gazillions."_

_Kurt had giggled. "Gazillions isn't a number, silly."_

"_Okay, how about this then. However many stars there are out there, I love you more."_

_A silence had passed._

"_Do you know that that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me?"_

"_No. I didn't."_

"_Well, it is."_

_Another silence, this one a bit longer as they watched the sky, making shapes in their heads._

"_Do you know any constellations, Blaine?"_

"_No, I don't. Do you?"_

"_No. Do you want to?"_

"_Yes, I think I would." Blaine had dragged his eyes away from the stars for a few seconds. "I think we should learn them together. That way, we can come back here and lie just like we are now and know what we're looking at."_

_Kurt had smiled. "I'd like that."_

"_Good. Let's do it then."_

_And then their lips had touched, tongues meeting as they had shared their love._

* * *

"Look, Kurt, there's Ursa Minor," Blaine pointed. "And your favourite, Draco. And… and over there is Cygnus, and Lyra." Blaine smiled to himself, proud that he'd got them right.

He let his eyes travel to the moon.

"Can you remember when we came here on your dad's birthday? We managed to escape the house for a couple of hours. And we just came out to look at the stars, you said. I also remember you saying that you'd never have sex in a public place. That's two lies you made that night." Blaine smiled at the memory. "But we touched the stars then."

A lone tear fell down his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly. "And then when you'd had a bad day at college. And you drove back here and we had that argument because I said you should have stayed and you left before I said I would have gone out for you? But I knew you'd come here." Another tear. "You always came here."

He choked out a sob. "And then that night five years ago today. We agreed to meet here, Kurt. Do you remember that? Five years…" He trailed off. "I was going to propose to you that night. You were coming back and I was going to propose. 11th August. I bet you didn't know that."

He now didn't bother trying to stop his tears, his voice thick. "And I came here and I waited. I waited for ages, Kurt. And you never turned up. You never even showed. And then I got a phone call from Carole. From _Carole_, Kurt. And she couldn't even make any words make sense. I… I had to go round to see her. To understand what she was saying."

He sat up at looked at the lake. "Why couldn't you have been more careful? Why couldn't you have been going down that road five minutes earlier, or five minutes later? Why couldn't you have stopped beforehand?"

And Blaine broke down. He rolled onto his back and howled at the moon above him. "Why, Kurt? _Why?_"

And the emptiness next to him couldn't respond.


	12. Tomorrow

**12th January**

**_Tomorrow_ - Avril Lavigne  
**

* * *

Well, here I am. Again. Home.

I turn away from the door and drop my bags in my bedroom. It feels like so long since I was last here. In reality, it was only a couple of days. It just so happened that those couple of days were the most important in my life so far. Apart from the day I met him, maybe. Or when he first kissed me. Or our first time. But everything other than that.

Fifteenth of February. Rachel won't be back until tomorrow. I have a class early in the morning; that's why I came back today. I wanted to stay.

I wanted to stay with Blaine.

When I arrived at the wedding I was so nervous. I hadn't seen anyone apart from Rachel, and Finn and Blaine, since I left Lima. But it was good to see them again. Just… not Blaine. As close as we'd been at Christmas, this was different. Christmas was my home territory. The wedding was in Lima, in Ohio, in his.

And so I had avoided him. I had not met his gaze, pretended not to hear him calling my name, acted like I was busy.

Which was very hard when '_Come What May_' started playing and I had a microphone stuffed in my hand. Oh.

And then that little stage… When we got up there and we sang to each other and everyone was watching. Everyone was watching us. And my nerves, my fears, my pains, they all went. Blaine had broken my heart. He had taken my faith, my happiness, my trust. But then, up on that stage, none of it mattered.

Because he loved me. He _loves_ me.

I walk into the kitchen and sit on one of the stools, wincing as I do so. That reminds me; I have to clean my car out.


	13. Sober

**13th January**

**_Sober_ - Pink  
**

**Based on the characters from _I Should Tell You_ by _ singyourheartout287 _(It doesn't like the dots in the name)  
**

* * *

Blaine span around, a smile on his lips. He felt good, like nothing could touch him. He was untouchable and nothing could cause him harm. And he was happy. He was laughing, having fun, with a room full of people. And even better? He could do what he wanted, say what he chose, because he'd probably never see any of these people again.

Apart from maybe the next time he wanted to get hammered.

He stopped dancing and made his way to get another drink, tripping on the step up to the kitchen. A pair of strong arms caught him. He grinned up at the owner of the arms. "Hey, Jonathon."

The man frowned at him. "Blaine, you're drunk."

Blaine giggled. "So I am."

"We need to get you home."

Blaine's manner changed. "You can't tell me what to do, Jonathon," he spat. "Now leave me alone, I'm getting another drink."

He forced himself out of Jonathon's grip and grabbed another drink from the side. He downed it quickly before grabbing another one. It made his head go fuzzy and that was good. He liked it. It made him feel free, forget about everything that was going on with Alex, with his parents. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone.

He turned around to see Jonathon on his phone. "Whachu doin'?" he slurred.

Jonathon rolled his eyes and continued his conversation with the person on the other end of the phone. "Yes, that's great. Thanks Carter…Yeah, I'll keep him occupied…No, keep him away. I know he loves Blaine, but…Yeah, he's a stronger man than I…Great, I'll see you soon…See you." He hung up and strode over to Blaine, grabbing the glass out of his hand and chucking its contents down the sink.

"Oy, I was drinking that!"

Jonathon turned on him. "No you weren't, Blaine, you were killing yourself with it! You were killing your boyfriend with it. Remember him? His name is Kurt and he loves you even in this state. You know what that makes him? A fucking _God_. And how do you repay him, eh? You go out and get slaughtered. _Again_. What sort of a person _are_ you? That man would do fucking anything for you and you go and fucking throw it back in the face all the bloody fucking time."

Blaine had been stunned into silence by Jonathon's outburst, but not now. Now, he was angry. "How dare you? You know nothing about me. You know not the first bloody thing about my life. How dare you judge me? You know shit all about me."

"I know that you're an alcoholic, that your brother is dying and you can't accept it and that you have a boyfriend you don't deserve."

Blaine saw red. He lashed his fist out and hit… the wall. The collapsed on the floor in tears, nursing his hand, curling into himself. His body rocked with sobs. He thought he'd never do that again. He thought that was over. He thought-

"Blaine?"

He looked up to see his roommate standing a few metres away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Carter rolled his eyes. "I got a call saying you were bladdered and needed taking home." He sighed. "And I think that's the best way to do things, yeah?"

Blaine curled into himself more. "Just leave me here. I don't deserve this. I should be left here to rot. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve Kurt. Oh, Kurt…" His body erupted with fresh sobs.

"Fucking hell, Blaine, I have a class in the morning. Can you please move your sorry arse from that floor and get a bloody move on." Blaine didn't move. Carter rolled his eyes and approached the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. Blaine flinched and swung out.

"Get off me!"

Carter froze and jumped back. "Shit." He looked over his shoulder to Jonathon. "Did he…"

"The wall."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Carter ran a hand down his face in exasperation. "How are we going to get him home?"

Blaine pulled himself to his feet and staggered past the two men, out the door. He fell onto his knees as he emptied his stomach on the pavement. Everything he'd eaten that day escaped his body, until he was only bringing up his stomach acid, burning the back of his throat.

When the heaving finally came to a stop, he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. Carter was stood there, Blaine's jacket in his outstretched hand. "You might need this; we're walking back."

Blaine stood up and grabbed the jacket, pulling it on. Then he marched off into the dark in the vague direction of their accommodation. Carter followed a few paces behind.

When they got back, all Blaine wanted to do was curl up in bed and forget about everything; forget about Alex, forget about the alcohol, forget about what Kurt's reaction would be if he ever found out about tonight. Oh shit, _Kurt_.

And as they walked up the stairs to their room, Blaine heard Carter groan as he saw Kurt stood outside their door. Kurt's eyes were trained on their approach, hurt showing in his glasz eyes.

Blaine reached Kurt and the door, pushing on the door forcefully, swearing when it didn't open. Carter moved past Blaine carefully, sliding his key into the lock. As soon as it was opened, Blaine pushed his way in. He tried throwing the door shut behind him. The last thing he wanted now was Kurt seeing him. He couldn't let Kurt see him. He couldn't bear the disappointment in his eyes. He pulled himself up the ladder and threw himself face down on to his bed.

He heard murmuring outside the door, then heard it open and close again. Carter. Well, he had another think coming if he thought he'd be getting anything from him tonight. Blaine wasn't going to say a word to him.

"Please sleep on your side? At least that way when you're sick you won't kill yourself."

Blaine moaned into his pillow. "Leave me alone, Kurt."

Kurt considered. "Nope, don't think I can do that."

Blaine groaned again and turned himself on his side so that he could see his boyfriend. "And why not? Why are you even still with me? You tell me not to drink and yet I do. I went out to drink myself into a stupor, Kurt. I don't deserve you. I almost hit Jonathon tonight. _Jonathon_."

"But you didn't."

Blaine scoffed. "That's beside the fucking point."

"No, it isn't," Kurt persisted. "You could have done but you didn't."

Blaine sighed. He just wanted Kurt to leave. "Why are you here?"

And there it was. That look in his eyes. How he could have that look at a time like this, Blaine had no idea. It made him feel sick. How could it? How could he? It was the Love Look. And it made no sense. "Because I love you. Because you need me. Because I'm never, not ever _ever_, going to leave you."

And Blaine burst into tears.


	14. Never Grow Up

**14th January**

**_Never Grow Up_ - Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Blaine, look."

Kurt's husband smiled as the bundle in his arms wriggled. "Kurt she's beautiful," Blaine whispered back. He stretched out a finger gently and stroked the newborn's cheek. Her arms reached up and grabbed onto the finger, holding on tightly. "Kurt…"

The older man had soft tears flowing down his cheeks. "Is this really happening?"

Blaine looked into his husband's eyes, struggling to through his own curtain of tears. "I think it is." He gigglesobbed. "It really is."

Kurt looked at his husband, the father of their child. He never felt more love for him than he felt in this moment. He was holding their baby. Their child. Theirs. "I love you so much."

Blaine leant over the bundle and kissed the love of his life softly, sweetly. "I love you too."

The baby stirred. Then she opened her eyes. Both fathers gasped. "Look how blue they are…"

Blaine's smile grew even wider. "Just like yours."

"All babies are born with blue eyes."

Blaine shook his head with a smile. "This little mite is going to keep them. She's beautiful. Just like you."

Kurt's smile grew to breaking point. "Merline."

"Merline…" Blaine tried the name out in his mouth. It felt good. "What does it mean?"

Kurt smiled. "Blackbird."

Blaine grinned more brightly than he ever thought possible. He looked down at his baby; their baby. "Hello, Merline. I'm Blaine. And the man holding you, that's Kurt." A tear sped down his cheek. "And we love you very, _very_ much."


	15. Good Morning Beautiful

**15th January**

**_Good Morning Beautiful_**** - Jim Brickman ft. Luke McMaster**

* * *

"Blaine, why are we here?" Kurt pulled his hand away from his boyfriend's, wobbling a bit before gaining stability.

"You'll see."

"You keep telling me that. I don't see."

Blaine sighed. This wasn't working. "Do you trust me?"

Kurt pulled a face. "Of course I do." Blaine held out his hand again and Kurt sighed before taking it.

They set off at a run again, the sand beneath their shoed feet, Kurt squealing as Blaine tried to direct them towards the waves lapping on the shore. They ran awkwardly, but at least their hands were the right way around, unlike the first time Blaine had grabbed Kurt's hand.

They ran for a couple of minutes before Blaine changed their course and dragged Kurt into the back entrance of a beach bar. The volume change was dramatic.

"Blaine, it's an openmic?"

Blaine nodded, grinning.

"Oh, no, you're not..."

Blaine nodded again. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not getting up there with you."

Blaine pouted, trying to use his puppy eyes to persuade him otherwise.

"No, not happening."

Blaine shrugged. "So long as you don't mind me picking you out in the crowd then."

Kurt sighed as a voice came through the microphone. "Can we have a Mr Blaine Hummel, please?"

Kurt stared, openmouthed, at his boyfriend. "You used my name?"

Blaine shrugged, dropping Kurt's hand and taking to the stage. He picked up the guitar that he'd dropped off earlier and slung the strap over the shoulder. He grabbed a stool to sit on and pulled it next to the mic. He smiled at the expectant crowd.

"Hey guys! My name's Blaine and I'm from Ohio. Now, this first song I'm going to sing," he strummed a chord playfully, "is dedicated to the most amazing, beautiful, caring, and of course devilishly sexy person in the world." He sought his blushing boyfriend out in the crowd. "And as I couldn't persuade him to come and sit up here with me on the stage as he used to love doing, can you all look there, please?" He pointed, laughing as he saw how much his boyfriend was shaking his head. "Kurt, I love you. And I want the whole world to know." Through the anger and shyness, Kurt started smiling. "And there it is. The smile that makes my knees feel weak. This song, it describes everything that I feel every morning when I wake up with you." Another strum. "I hope you enjoy it."

He sat back from the microphone as he started playing the guitar. It had taken him a while on the arrangement, but he was so happy with what he had ended up with.

_"I hear the alarm go off at 6_  
_Used to be I'd wanna call in sick_  
_I always dreaded this time of day_  
_But not anymore 'cause of you"_

He fixed his eyes upon Kurt's, trying not to look down to check his strings.

_"Smiling you, perfect you_  
_Good morning beautiful_  
_I know it's gonna be a good morning beautiful_  
_When you're waking up with me_  
_It's gonna be a good morning beautiful"_

Blaine stopped strumming, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't, and- "Marry me, Kurt?"

* * *

**Well, not quite sure how this turned out like this, but hey! (If you want more of awkward proposing Blaine, go check out T&C - ch30 has big things happening!) This was a song request from the amazing, incredible, life-changing paddyofurniture. I love her to pieces. When we meet I'm going to be an absolute state, I just know it. But yes, this was a request from her.**

**What struck me as interesting, though, reading over the lyrics, was one line. And no, my penname was based on a different song (bonus love if you can guess which one and which lyric; I have used the artist before).**

* * *

**_Sometimes this world is such a crazy place_**  
**_But all I need is just to see your face_**  
**_Whether sunshine whether the rain_**  
**_I can weather any weather with you_**


	16. Shiver

**16th January**

**_Shiver_ - Coldplay**

* * *

"Blaine, _no_."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, you were the one who wanted to come here."

"Yes… but not _here_."

Blaine shrugged. "Why not?"

Kurt pointed to his hair. "You saw how long I spent on this this morning. I'm _not_ messing it up."

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "And if I say I'll treat you later if you do this for me now?"

Kurt tried to look angry, but really who could say no to those eyes. Kurt rolled his own. "You'll be the death of me, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Thank you. And glad of it," he winked.

They got into the queue, waiting for a lot shorter time than they'd expected. And then they were strapped in. The bar came down. Blaine held out his hand and Kurt glanced at it before taking it and squeezing it tightly.

And then they were off.

It started off simple and straight enough, just gently twisting and turning. And then as the car started to climb steadily, Kurt hugged his Mickey top closer to him, giggling as he saw Blaine doing the same with his Minnie one. "I still can't believe you wore that top," Kurt called over the wind.

Blaine grinned. "It _is_ Disneyland. Plus, you want me not to wear a top matching yours?" He pouted adorably.

"Not at all, I just think- _Blaine Devon Anderson_!"

Kurt sat, shivering. Blaine was in fits of giggles. "Your face! Oh, I hope the camera caught that. Your _face_!" Kurt scowled. "For the record? You hair, like this, water dripping off it? Hottest thing I've ever seen."


	17. Fences

**17th January**

**_Fences_ - Paramore  
**

* * *

**IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside was listening to this song. I decided I'd drabble it!  
**

* * *

Class. Boring as ever. I twiddled my pen in my hand, moving it about between my fingers.

"And if you could turn to page 546…"

I sighed. Yes, McKinely had textbooks; but not ones with nine hundred pages. I turned to the right page, staring at the sea of numbers before me. They made no sense, none whatsoever.

I flinched as I felt something hit the back of my neck and heard something fall on the ground. As I rubbed as where it had hit me, I looked to the floor. A paper aeroplane. I frowned and turned around. Everyone was getting on with their work, concentrating hard on their workbooks. Strange…

I leant down and picked it up, hiding it on my lap. I heard a giggle behind me and turned around. Wes and David looked back at me, eyes wide and acting innocent. Hmm, innocent; I think not.

I turned back to my book to start my work. But I couldn't even do a single question. The bloody aeroplane on my lap was distracting me… Dammit…

I checked nobody was looking and then opened it. Words were written on the inside; a note!

_Maths. Fun. I'm stuck in English. Just as fun. Want to skip? If yes, I'll meet you at our tree at ten past. B_

I frowned at the paper. Our tree? B? It could only be Blaine, but that wasn't his writing. Besides, how could he have got the note to me?

Still, I glanced up at the clock. Five past. I hid the plane under my books and shot my hand up in the air. "Miss?"

"Yes, Mr Hummel?"

"Can I go to the toilet, please?"

"Of course."

I stood from my seat, puzzling at the laughing coming from the desk behind me. What on Earth was going on?

* * *

It was ten past. And I was at our tree. And there was no sign of Blaine. Typical. I sighed. It was obviously a set up, done by the terrible twosome to verify the fact that I liked Blaine. Well, more than liked. And guess what? They're right.

I turned to go, only to see my favourite curly haired hobbit running up to me. "Hey, Kurt, I got your note."

My smile at seeing him turned into a frown. "My note?"

"Yeah, the one you sent me in…" Realisation sunk in. "It was Niff wasn't it," he groaned. I bit back a smile.

"So can I presume that the note I received was from Wevid and not from you then?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes. Yes it would have been."

"Oh. Okay." I tried not to sound too disappointed. "I'm going to kill them when we get back," I joked, trying to clear the air. I was met with silence. "Well we should probably get back to lessons then." I started to walk off, only to feel a hand grabbing my wrist, slowing me down.

"Wait." I turned and looked into his eyes, glancing down at his hand on mine which he quickly removed. "I mean, we're out now. And I wasn't exactly finding Great Expectations enthralling, so…"

I grinned. "Blaine Devon Anderson, are you suggesting that we skive?"

Blaine blushed. "Mehbe…"

I nodded slowly, considering. "Let's do it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

Blaine started bouncing about. "I know a great place we can go." He grabbed my hand just like he'd done on the first day we met and my heart leapt into my mouth before I was dragged along behind him, running across the grass. He dodged behind the odd tree to make sure that we couldn't be seen from the school. And then we reached the boundaries of the school, where the fence stood. He dropped my hand and started climbing up it.

"Blaine!" He looked down. "What are you doing up there?"

He shrugged. "Climbing."

"And you expect me to follow?"

He shrugged again and then grinned before dropping back down. "Do you want me to give you a leg up?" he teased.

I sighed and shook my head. "You're going to be the death of me, Anderson," I muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Go on; go for it."

He grinned and held his hands together near the fence so that I could use them for a boost. I stepped up. I didn't want to admit that I was scared by this, not to Blaine. So I grabbed onto the fence. And I climbed.

When I reached the top I didn't want to look down. I screwed my eyes tight shut and swung my legs over, and then dropped down on the other side. I opened my eyes. I made it!

Blaine grinned at me from the other side, and then he scaled the fence, dropping down next to me…

Dropping down rather close next to me…

His face was only a couple of inches away; I could feel his breath tickling my face. All traces of cheekiness had gone. He now looked deadly serious. His gaze flicked down to my lips, then back into my eyes. The gap shortened. Oh.

He continued looking into my eyes, as if asking for permission. And he was so close, his soft breath hitting my lips and mingling with mine. If we had been any closer we would have been touching; kissing.

So why not?

I closed the gap. And felt… fireworks.

All the clichés were coming to mind as I felt his lips against mine. His lips. Blaine Anderson's lips. They were soft, but exuding just enough pressure to make me know that he wanted this. He really wanted this, maybe even more than me.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Wow."

I let out a breath. "Yeah."

We continued looking at each other for another few seconds, just letting everything sink in. "That… that was…" He couldn't find the right words.

"Maybe I'm not going to kill them afterall…"

"No… Maybe not… maybe not quite yet." He lifted one of his hands and cupped my cheek with it, stroking my skin gently. I closed my eyes. And once again I felt those lips at mine. Kissing me. Kissing _me_.

A door banged shut somewhere. We pulled away, wide-eyed and looking about. A teacher! Without saying a word, Blaine grabbed my hand, more assertively this time, and dragged me away at a run.


	18. Stay The Night

**18th January**

**_Stay The Night_ - James Blunt  
**

* * *

The party was in full swing. Kurt was standing in the middle of the lounge casually dancing to the track that was on. He was acting calm, uninterested in anything in particular, but really he was watching something across the room. Something that made his heart beat a little faster, made his pulse rise just a little bit.

And could he help himself from looking? With all the noise of the party, with all of the people in the room, was it any surprise that his eyes were on the birthday boy? But then the man he was talking to leant in to press a kiss on his cheek and Kurt turned away. He couldn't watch that.

He went into the kitchen, sighing when he saw Rachel and Finn pressed up against the fridge, making sick noises until they stopped. Kurt grinned sweetly back at them. "Oh hello, you two. Having fun?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to get back to kissing an intoxicated Finn, whereas the aforementioned giant was now smiling at him. "Great thanks, Kurt. This party is awesome!"

A shout came from the next room which sounded suspiciously like "body shots!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Finn's lit up. "Ooh, I'll see you in a minute!" And he was off.

Rachel stared after him, distracted until Kurt cleared his throat. "You're not seriously telling me that you got him drunk so that you could stick your tongue down his throat?"

Rachel blushed, caught out. "Well…"

"Oh, Rach." Kurt walked forwards to give the girl a hug.

"I just want him back…"

"Then ask him. This isn't the way." They pulled apart. "Besides, I kinda want to get at the fridge, so…"

Rachel's cheeks coloured and she sidestepped. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Kurt opened the fridge door and pulled out a diet coke. "Don't worry about it."

Just then Finn walked back into the kitchen. "Who announces party tots like that? Oh, hi Rachel, I didn't see you come in."

The brunette resisted the urge to sigh. "No, I've been here a while." Kurt nudged her rather sharply. "Actually, Finn, can I… can I talk to you for a minute."

Finn shrugged. "Sure."

Kurt slipped past them through the door to the lounge. "I'll catch you too later."

He stepped back into the party. And great. He didn't need to see that.

Kurt had half a mind to turn straight on his heel and return to the kitchen. But then he thought about how much Rachel would kill him. And he liked having his nether regions intact thank you very much.

It was quite antisocial, really. To concentrate on only one person at your party. Especially if that person happened to be your boyfriend. And who wasn't a very pleasant person. And who seemed to be dancing very close to Blaine and-

Kurt squeezed his eyes tight shut. He did _not_ want to see Sebastian whisper into Blaine's ear like that.

He felt sick. The music was suddenly too loud, the lights too bright, his coke too alcoholic. He needed to get out of there. Could he leave without saying goodbye? It didn't seem polite but there was really nothing else he could do. To see Blaine be that pally with Sebastian… it killed him. Why couldn't Blaine be dancing with _him_? Why couldn't _he_ be the one to whisper in his ear or to kiss his cheek?

He walked through the lounge, shooting a final glance at the birthday boy and his fuck buddy and pulled his coat off the hook in the hallway.

Only to feel a hand on his arm.

He jumped and turned about. And wished he hadn't. Those eyes… he could get lost in them for weeks, even if he had GPS. Which he didn't. "Blaine."

"Don't tell me you're going?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm tired. I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday."

Blaine shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "And how am I meant to do that?"

Kurt frowned, confused. "Uhh…"

Blaine pulled Kurt's arm out of his coat, hanging it back up again. "How am I meant to enjoy myself if you're not going to be here?"

"I… I don't… what about Sebastian?"

"Sebastian?" Blaine seemed genuinely confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Kurt shrugged. "I thought your boyfriend might do something to help your enjoyment," he said, quietly.

But it had been loud enough for Blaine to hear. A laugh tickled his face. "My boyfriend? You think _Sebastian_ is my boyfriend?" When Blaine received no response, he grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back into the lounge. He pointed. "Sebastian _my_ boyfriend?"

Kurt frowned. There was Sebastian. And he was dancing. If you could call that dancing; it looked more like groping. It was so different to how he had been dancing with birthday boy Blaine.

"He's called John," Blaine explained. "He's been in the Warblers for a couple of months now. He joined after you transferred back to McKinley. And, safe to say, Sebastian was smitten the first time he laid eyes on him.

"I'm not into parties, you know I'm not. Give me a small gathering any day. But Sebastian came to me a while back and begged me to do this for him. He explained the situation, and his plan, and, well, I couldn't say no."

"His plan?"

Blaine nodded. "I'd pretend to be his boyfriend to get John jealous, and then eventually come over and steal Sebastian away from me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And you're not telling me that worked? Since when does the jealousy thing ever work?" Kurt blushed then, realising that it had worked on him in that very party, but he wasn't about to admit that any time soon.

"I think you can see the evidence." Blaine gestured again. The track changed and Blaine grinned. He thanked David and his brilliant timing silently. "And now, if you don't mind, this is my favourite song and I'll be damned if I'm not going to dance to it."

And then Kurt felt hands at his hips, holding him and swaying him gently. Blaine's hands were on his hips. _Blaine's_ hands were on _his_ hips. Blaine's _hands_ were on his _hips_. He could have passed out.

Kurt didn't know what made him do what he did next. His only excuse was that his coke must've been spiked. But the next thing he knew, he had knotted his hands behind Blaine's neck and was swaying with him in time to the music.

And then his heart seemed to stop beating. Everything seemed to slow down. Every heartbeat felt like an earthquake. He was dancing a slow dance with Blaine Anderson and Blaine seemed to be enjoying it. Blaine was enjoying dancing with him, eyes closed and a happy smile on his face. Kurt was two inches away from his face; two inches away from kissing him, from kissing Blaine. His blood pumped in his ears. He couldn't hear a thing other than his fast pulse. And suddenly it wasn't two inches but one and a half. Then one. Then…

Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt jumped back. Real time started again and he could hear that the song had changed to a more upbeat one. Kurt tried to think of anything witty to say, anything at all… "I guess you really do love that song." Great, Kurt. Very smooth.

"I love it even more now," Blaine blushed.

"How do you mean?"

Blaine didn't think it was possible to turn any more beetroot red. That was, until he cast his eyes about the room trying to think of the right words to say and saw the mistletoe that was hung right above where he and Kurt were standing. Damn December birthdays. "Because it'll always remind me of you." And Blaine leant forwards and kissed Kurt boldly on the lips.

The world stopped.

He pulled away, seeing the bewildered expression on Kurt's face. "Sorry," he muttered. "Mistletoe."

Kurt's eyes travelled upwards, then back down to Blaine. And he kissed him back.

Blaine's hands found Kurt's hips again, and Kurt's hands automatically joined behind Blaine's neck. They moaned into the kiss, taking their time to tell themselves that this was real; this was really happening.

And when they finally pulled away again Wes walked past Blaine and patted him on the shoulder. "Glad you put our mistletoe to good use there."

But Blaine couldn't hear him. Instead, he leant forwards and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Stay the night?"


	19. Getting Out

**19th January**

**_Getting Out_ - Daniel Merriweather  
**

* * *

"Blaine, romantic music, really?"

The younger man shrugged as he made his way back to his seat. He lifted his champagne flute up. "To us," he offered.

Kurt smiled and raised his own glass. "To us." They chinked glasses and each took a small sip. "Mmm, that's a good one Blaine. Good find."

Blaine smiled. "Only the best." He laid his hand on the table and made grabby motions until Kurt laughed, shaking his head lovingly in despair at his hobbit and joined their hands on the tabletop. Their fingers intertwined, both of their rings could clearly be seen. "One year," Blaine mused.

"Yup." He gave his husband's hand a soft squeeze. "It feels like a week, at most." He looked at Blaine seductively through his lashes. "The time has flown by so quickly. You must be magic."

Blaine laughed heartily and shrugged awkwardly. "Just call me Harry Potter."

Kurt snorted. "Oh God; my husband, the dork." His eyes widened as he remembered a film they'd recently watched together. "Nerd," he corrected quickly, "my husband the nerd."

Blaine laughed again. "Oh, I'm not sure. I'll be a dork for you if you want," he teased.

Kurt blushed, dropping the hand he was holding. He coughed uncomfortably. "This food looks lovely. Mm. And it's getting cold. Let's…"

Blaine giggled. "My husband, the baby penguin."

* * *

**I've started doing some short collab stories with the beautiful Amy (_IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside_) using the app 'Story Up'. She has uploaded a couple. Go check them out!**

**Also, I've been working hard on _luspeak. wordpress .com_ (yes, I know, I know, I should be revising, so shoot me) and it'd be great if you could check it out?**


	20. Spider Pig

**20th January**

**_Spider Pig Theme_ - The Simpsons Movie  
**

* * *

**Yeah, this is smutty. Smut smut smut.  
**

* * *

Kurt broke down in Blaine's arms. "We're going to die. How can they do this to us? We're _people_; do they not get that concept?" He turned his eyes to the big screen. "Monster!" he screamed.

Blaine shushed him, rubbing his back soothingly. "We've got each other, yeah? We still have each other." He took a breath as he looked up at the time they had remaining. It was long enough. He hugged Kurt quickly and then pulled him away so that he could look into his eyes, brimming with tears. "Look, I understand if you don't want this, if you're not up to this, but…" He paused, gaining the confidence to say what he was about to say. "I'd quite like to spend my last minutes alive inside you."

Kurt gasped. Whatever he thought Blaine was going to say, it wasn't that. But really, what better way was there to spend your last living moments? He wanted to die connected in the closest possible way to the man he loved. He nodded softly. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "Now hurry up and find us somewhere!"

Blaine wasted no time, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him down a road at a run, in the opposite direction to where everyone else was going. He ducked into the first empty house he saw, which wasn't difficult as all of them were abandoned. There were holes in the roof, but neither boy could care less. They had each other. They could die happy.

Kurt looked at Blaine, breathing heavily from the running. And he launched himself at him.

Their lips met sloppily, kissing as if it was their last hour alive. Which, of course, it was. Kurt's hands travelled speedily down Blaine's torso, grabbing onto the hem of his tattered shirt and pulling it cleanly off his head, only breaking the contact of their lips for a split second. Blaine reciprocated and soon Kurt's shirt had joined his on the other side of the room. They panted breathily into each other's mouths, hands travelling south with as much speed as the Japanese bullet train. It wasn't long before their torn trousers were pooled at their feet and they were stepping out of their boxers.

Blaine fell to his knees and took Kurt in his mouth. Kurt keened, digging his fingers into Blaine's curls and keeping his head in place. He moaned loudly, not caring for anyone who may be walking past. Even if they did they'd probably just think he was in pain. "B-Blaine… I'm so close…"

Blaine pulled off immediately, standing up and reconnecting their lips in a quick, sloppy kiss before replacing his lips with his fingers. Kurt sucked eagerly, coating them with his saliva.

"We should probably… floor." Kurt nodded, agreeing. The floor was filthy, littered with debris, but he wasn't going to care when he was dead. Just before they lay down a huge piece of the ceiling plaster fell down, landing only metres away from them. Now there was an even larger hole above them and the daylight streamed in. Neither boy cared.

They lay down and Blaine wriggled on top of Kurt, pressing wet kisses to his face, body, neck. He bit down on Kurt's pale neck, hoping to leave a mark. Kurt pushed him off. "No time," he whimpered.

Blaine nodded sadly. He knelt on the ground while Kurt threw his legs over Blaine's shoulders, his eyes rolled back in his sockets in anticipation. Blaine pushed his first finger in slowly, not wanting to hurt Kurt. "Come on, Blaine, more." Blaine pulled out and inserted a second finger into Kurt's tight hole. The older boy groaned. Blaine continued to pump before adding the third and final finger. He crooked his fingers to massage Kurt's prostate.

"Blaine, please, fuck, please, Blaine." Kurt's words were a mess. Blaine knew he couldn't waste any more time. He pulled his fingers out, causing Kurt to moan wantonly at the emptiness. He changed positions slightly to line himself up, and then pressed his erection inside Kurt.

Both boys let out loud moans, not noticing that everything outside had gone quiet, concentrating too much on their skin touching as Blaine lowered himself onto Kurt, kissing him passionately.

He slid out then rammed back in again. On the next thrust, Kurt rolled his hips up to meet Blaine's and pleasure shuddered through them. They continued to rock erratically against each other. They knew their time was running out, they knew they only had maybe a minute, at most.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whimpered, his eyes filling with tears.

"And I love you too." Their lips caught in a searing kiss. Kurt pulled away and whispered into Blaine's ear. "Now hurry up and make me see the stars."

Blaine didn't need asking twice. He pulled out and then rammed back into Kurt. He didn't need to worry about feeling sore tomorrow; there was no tomorrow. He pounded all his love into the boy lying moaning beneath him. Kurt was so tight around him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He knew he wouldn't live much longer. He felt something bubbling in his stomach. This was it.

One last push and everything exploded. The power of their orgasms made their bodies rock, screams of ecstasy ripping from their throats. Something started falling down around them. It looked like glass, small pieces of broken glass. It was falling like rain from the hole in the roof. It looked like a scene from a highly romanticized cartoon film.

Realisation dawned in Kurt's mind as he came down from his high, still seeing stars, two minutes later. "Blaine."

"Mm?"

"We're… we're still alive."

Blaine looked back, eyes widening. He was still on his way down from the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. "We're still alive." He pricked his ears. "Kurt! Birds!"

Kurt listened and gasped. He heard the birdsong that Blaine was referring to. "Oh my God, it can't…" He glanced up. A tree standing over the house was blowing in the breeze. "Wind! Blaine…"

"It's gone. The dome has gone…"

Tears brimmed and burst in Kurt's eyes. "It's gone. It has really gone."

Blaine smiled. He pulled slowly out of Kurt and shuffled next to him to kiss him languidly. "Best sex of my life," he muttered.

Kurt merely smiled in response, happy to still be alive, to have Blaine lying next to him in his post-sex phase. "Best sex of your life _so far_."

* * *

**Yes, there are references to the film. If you haven't watched it, go do it! I saw it last night for about the fifth time and it still made me laugh so much. Also kind of amazed that I managed to put Klaine in Springfield and make their skin yellow without completely breaking down whilst writing it **


	21. Come What May

**21st January**

**_Come What May_ - Moulin Rouge  
**

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt look about him, confused. "Blaine, where are you?" He stood, shivering. Why had Blaine called him up to the roof? It was freezing up here. And someone had put some lanterns up. Sure, they were romantic, but Kurt was tired. He just wanted to go to bed. Where was Blaine? Why had he invited him up here?

Suddenly he heard something. Music. Or something. And footsteps. He turned around. Blaine was walking towards him, smiling. Kurt frowned back at him. What on earth was going on? He stopped about five metres away from Kurt. He was dressed smartly, wearing a suit. His hair was slicked back. And the look of happiness in his eyes was balanced with one of pure panic.

Blaine swallowed deeply, closing his eyes and letting the music build. And then it dropped and he opened his eyes.

_"Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
Every day I love you more and more._

_"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change, winter to spring."  
_

He paused and looked straight into Kurt's life changing eyes.

_"But I love you until the end of time._

_"Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day."_

Kurt smiled slyly and sidled up to Blaine, stepping past him at the last second and looking out over the city.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."_

Blaine stepped up behind him and placed his hands carefully on Kurt's waist.

_"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."_

_"It all revolves around you."_ Kurt span on his heel until he was facing Blaine and carefully hooked his arms together behind Blaine's neck.

_"And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide,  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide."_

Everything seemed to slot into place as they stood, looking at each other. _"But I love you, until the end of time."_

_"Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you until my dying day._

_"Oh, come what may, come what may,  
I will love you."  
_

The music dropped and Blaine could feel the chill of the night air. He searched Kurt's eyes. Then leant forwards. Kurt pulled away and went to stand by the edge of the roof, ducking under a lantern. "_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." _He turned around and looked into Blaine's eyes, a nervous smile on his lips.

_"Come what may." _They started travelling towards each other, breathing heavily.

_"Come what may." _They were a metre apart.

_"I will love you." _Kurt's hand was on Blaine's cheek.

_"Until my dying day."_

And they kissed.

* * *

**I had to! This image has been in my head all weekend! And, erm, if you don't know... COME WHAT MAY!**

**Erm, I don't usually like putting all the lyrics to a song in a chapter or fic or songdrabble, but I needed to here so you could see how I imagine this perfect little scene... pure romance (lovelovelove)  
**


	22. Not Alone

**22nd January**

**_Not Alone_ - Darren Criss  
**

* * *

Blaine was on his way to the chemistry labs when he heard a sound. It sounded like… crying.

"Nick? You go on ahead. I'm just… tell her I'll be along soon?"

He turned back down the corridor leaving a bewildered Nick. His eyes darted about, trying to find the source of the sound. The bustle of the corridor was too much, he couldn't…

He passed an alcove and looked in. There was a body on the floor, knees tucked up to his chest and rocking with sobs. Blaine glanced over his shoulder. Everyone was going into lessons. Good.

He walked around the corner and sat down next to the body, leaving only just enough space for a bubble around the person, dumping his bag on his other side. Blaine had to let him know that he was there and that he cared.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. Neither boy spoke, but the sobs had lessened. The corridor had emptied and they were left alone. Finally, Blaine reached out a hand to place it on the boy's arm. "You're not alone."

The person said nothing. Blaine sighed.

"Talk to me?"

Still no reply.

Blaine shuffled sideways so there was now no space between his body and the boy's. He turned so that he was facing him. And he opened his arms to envelope him in a hug. The boy fell into him.

He still didn't say a word.

"What's wrong?" Blaine was now stroking his back reassuringly.

The silence was painful. Blaine sighed again and pulled the boy closer.

"Just because we've broken up, it doesn't mean that I don't care. It doesn't mean that you can't come to me anymore. I want you to come to me." Kurt sniffed and tried to move away. Blaine held him more tightly. "I care about you, okay? And I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Kurt mumbled.

"Well then. I guess we'll be staying here a long time."

Another silence fell, and then Kurt tried to pull away again, struggling against Blaine's grip. Blaine held him in place. This struggle continued for about five minutes. Kurt didn't get free. He collapsed again and Blaine pulled him even closer.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you just said what was up? I mean, I'd quite like to go to my lesson. And I'm sure you would too. And we can't exactly sleep here, can we? What happens when the classes are let out? Or if we need the loo, hmm, Kurt? What happens then?"

Kurt wavered for a few seconds, and then gave in. He let his knees down and wrapped his arms around Blaine's warm body. Blaine carefully turned them so that they could lean against the wall, Kurt's arms wrapped around his waist, his around Kurt's shoulders. Before he realised what he was doing, he pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair then mentally swore.

Neither of them said anything.

"Kurt?"

The younger boy sniffed. "It's just… I miss you. I miss you so fucking much that it's not even fair." He started crying again. Blaine was surprised; it wasn't often that Kurt let an expletive slip.

"You still have me. What do you think this is?"

Kurt snorted. "You know what I mean."

Blaine sighed inwardly. "Listen, Kurt, we've talked about this."

"And we never came to any agreements!" Kurt exclaimed. "I don't see why we can't-"

"Because I love you too much, okay?" Blaine exploded. He let go of Kurt as if he was suddenly on fire and stood up, tripping over his bag in his haste to get to the other side of the corridor. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the gel out. "Because I love you too much."

Kurt frowned. He stumbled to his feet, taking care to avoid the bag that Blaine had fallen over. "I don't care, alright, about the distance and any other guy and the fact that we'll hardly see each other. I don't care about the expensive plane trips back home or about the nights I'll sleep in an empty bed. I don't care about the short minutes we'll have free in the day to talk to each other. I don't care about the duets we'll miss, the kisses we won't have, the little glances we'll go without. I don't care about any of that. Because I care about you. And because I love you. And because there is no way I'm going to New York if I don't have you with me, in my heart."

Blaine turned away from his ex-boyfriend. "We've been through this, Kurt," he moaned.

"No," Kurt countered. "We haven't. You may have, but you never let me have my say." He crossed the corridor and span Blaine around, hands at the shorter man's elbows. "I love you, Blaine, and I'm not leaving without you."

Blaine's resolve faltered.

"At least let's talk about it? Properly?"

Blaine sighed. He shook his head. "No. No, there's no point in talking about it."

"Why?" Kurt groaned. "Why won't you just listen to what I have to s-"

But he couldn't say any more. He'd been cut off. And was now moaning into Blaine's lips, allowing his tongue access as he felt it at his bottom lip. They kissed for what felt like hours.

"Because you're right."

* * *

**More angst! Yay! What is the matter with me?!**

**It's Tuesday night and there's no T&C... sad times.**

**In better news, I am called RainyorSunnyEnding on YouTube and I uploaded a new video earlier. Go check it out ;)**


	23. Forever & Always

**23rd January**

**_Forever & Always [Piano Version]_ - Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

Kurt woke up and looked across the bed. Empty. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

When Kurt woke again half an hour later he could feel the coldness behind him; he didn't have to turn around to know that Blaine wasn't there. He turned onto his back and splayed out his arms, kicking the sheets off. What had he done? Nothing was right and everything was wrong. He scrunched his eyes up, trying to clear his heads from any thoughts.

And then he heard Bocelli in the next room. He sat up. Was Blaine back? As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he caught the tune, recognising it instantly. It ripped through his heart. He couldn't listen to it.

He stumbled out of bed, rolling up the arms of Blaine's jumper, taking a long sniff of the scented fabric before pulling the bedroom door open and sitting in front of Boci's cage. He had to do something to make him stop. How Blaine had taught their bird to sing that, Kurt had no idea. But he knew that Blaine must have been planning it for a while, that he must have had A Thousand Years in his mind for weeks before…

Kurt brushed away the tear that was creeping down his cheek angrily. What right did he have to cry? Even so, that song hurt too much. He opened his mouth and sang back the first thing that came to mind.

_"Once upon a time,_  
_ I believe it was a Tuesday_  
_ When I caught your eye,_  
_ We caught onto something_  
_ I hold on-"_

Kurt paused. Forever and Always. The irony was bitter. Why had he picked that song?

"_Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"_

Kurt screamed and tugged at his hair before falling to the floor. Bocelli flapped, scared, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to think about that. He rocked with sobs as lyrics spilled into his head.

_One second it was perfect_

_I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_

And still Blaine didn't return.

* * *

**Yes, this is my first spin-off from T&C!**

**My blog is now fully operational, with all pages uploaded. It should be easy to find where I'm going to post my spin-offs for T&C, because I'm not going to post them on here. You can follow my blog via email, so please do!  
**

**Once again, it is luspeak. wordpress. com  
**


	24. Satellite

**24th January**

**_Satellite_ - Lena Meyer-Landrut  
**

* * *

Right. Today. Today's the day.

Kurt checked his hair in the mirror once more. It wasn't perfect but it'd have to do. Typical, having a bad hair day, today of all days. His heart was beating erratically. Maybe he could just put it off. It had already been six months, after all. What difference would one more day make? But no, Jeff had said, how did he put it, oh yes, he was "going to flush your entire Vogue collection unless you get a move on." Kurt sighed. He picked up his blazer and slid it on, brushing it down nervously. Today's the day.

* * *

Right. Today. Today's the day.

Blaine checked his hair in the mirror once more. It wasn't perfect but it'd have to do. Typical, having a bad hair day, today of all days. His heart was beating erratically. Maybe he could just put it off. It had already been six months, after all. What difference would one more day make? But no, Nick had said, how did he put it, oh yes, he was "going to flush your entire Harry Potter collection unless you get a move on." Blaine sighed. He picked up his blazer and slid it on, brushing it down nervously. Today's the day.

* * *

The boys walked into the dining hall. They spotted each other and waved nervously before heading to the breakfast bar together. They smiled over the cornflakes and then reached for a bowl.

When Blaine's hand closed over Kurt's, he jumped back. "Sorry," he mumbled, waiting for Kurt to take his bowl so he could grab the one beneath it. Even worse, his hand now felt on fire, as if it had been hit by sparks.

* * *

Kurt took the bowl, smiling shyly at Blaine. His hand hurt a bit, which felt strange, almost as if it had been hit by sparks. But he assumed it'd pass. He filled his bowl with cereal, then milk, and took it to a table.

To their table.

* * *

Nick and Jeff had watched the whole episode. "They're not going to say anything, are they?"

Nick should his head sadly. "Doesn't look like it. It was never like this; they were always so comfortable around each other. That's what made them so cute together. But now, with this, it's kinda painful to watch."

Jeff nodded thoughtfully. "You take Blaine and I take Kurt?"

They stood up without speaking another word.

* * *

"So, Kurt."

Kurt glanced up. "Oh, hey, Jeff."

"When are you going to say it?"

Kurt coloured. "I don't know…" he mumbled.

Jeff pulled a mock sympathetic face. "You know, I'm almost starting to feel sorry for your Vogue magazine collection."

Kurt spluttered. "Alright! I'll do it!"

"Today?"

"Today!"

Jeff smiled and patted the boy on his back. "Good boy." He stood and went back to his table.

* * *

"So, Blaine."

Blaine glanced up. "Oh, hey, Nick."

"When are you going to say it?"

Blaine coloured. "I don't know…" he mumbled.

Nick twisted his lips. "You know, I can't help but feel sorry for poor Harry and all of his friends."

Blaine spluttered. "Alright! I'll do it!"

"Today?"

"Today!"

Nick smiled and patted the boy on his back. "Good boy." He walked back over to his table.

* * *

"Do you think we were a bit harsh?" Jeff was now sitting worrying, glancing up and saying a quick 'hi' as David and Wes joined them.

"What was too harsh?" David asked.

Nick sighed. "Threatening Vogue and Harry."

Wes shook his head. "I presume you're talking about Klaine not announcing their feelings? Still. And if that's the case, then nothing is too harsh."

The group of four watched Blaine joined Kurt at his table. They smiled awkwardly at each other and then ate. In silence.

David sighed. "Want me to have a word as well?"

* * *

Kurt was on his way to form. He still hadn't said anything all breakfast. They'd just sat there, eating, not saying a word to each other. And now he was on his way to class. And he wasn't going to see Blaine for the rest of the day.

As the five minute bell went, he turned on his heel and ran back down the corridor.

* * *

Blaine was on his way to form. He still hadn't said anything all breakfast. They'd just sat there, eating, not saying a word to each other. And now he was on his way to class. And he wasn't going to see Kurt for the rest of the day.

As the five minute bell went, he turned on his heel and ran back down the corridor.

* * *

_Smack!_

Kurt and Blaine both jumped as they ran into something. Another body. Each other. They watched each other shyly.

"Hi."

Blaine chickened out. "Hey. You look in a rush, I'll…"

"Actually," Kurt interrupted, "I was looking for you."

"For me?" Blaine seemed startled. "Actually, I was looking for you too."

A silence fell. Kurt looked about him. And then a memory clicked in his head. "Blaine, this is where we first met."

Blaine smiled. "It is."

Kurt closed his eyes. "It's also the place I fell in love with you." With his eyes closed, he couldn't see Blaine's wide open ones. "And it's going to be the place where I tell you that I'm madly in love with you."

Silence.

Kurt chanced opening his eyes. But he still couldn't see anything. Because as soon as he opened them he felt a soft pair of lips on his own, kissing him gently.

"And the place, Kurt, where I ask you to be my boyfriend."

Kurt smiled. "And the place where I accept."


	25. Runaway

**25th January**

**_Runaway_ - Avril Lavigne  
**

* * *

"Shit!" Blaine yelled out as he stubbed his toe against the sideboard. He hopped about, holding onto it, trying to inspect the damage. "Fuck." He drew his hands away with blood on them. "Fuck fuck."

He hobbled over to the bathroom. As he put his hand on the door handle, it fell off. "Godsake!" He pushed the door open and went to stand in the bath to wash his foot down. He turned the tap on and promptly fell over.

There he was, foot bleeding with a door handle in his hand and sitting in a slowly filling bath, his clothes getting drenched. And he started laughing.

It clearly wasn't his day. Someone was clearly against him. What he'd done to upset the gods, he had no idea. But, for once, he couldn't care less. He washed his foot until the bleeding stopped, sitting on the side of the bath carefully, and when he was done he stood gingerly and stepped out onto the bathmat. He tugged his jeans off, and then his t-shirt, which had also managed to get wet. He stood, shivering, in just his boxers. But he was smiling.

He picked up the clothes, and the door handle, and walked out of the bathroom. He heard his phone bleep from the sideboard as he walked past it. He stopped to look at his message.

"I'm getting on the plane now. I love you. See you in four hours! Xxx"

The smile was still on his lips.


	26. How Do You Do?

**26th January**

**_How Do You Do?_ - Natasha Bedingfield  
**

* * *

**I'll admit it; the last line wasn't planned. But it is, I think, a stroke of genius. No?  
**

**Kind of proud of this one...  
**

* * *

Blaine sat at the foot of the library steps, strumming on his guitar. It had been a long day of lectures and studying and now he was busking, trying to earn just a little bit of money. He sighed as he looked into his guitar case. Clearly his top 40 covers weren't very popular.

He stopped strumming for a few seconds and rearranged how he was sitting so that he was more comfortable. He'd do one last song and then go. He looked to the sky, deciding what song he'd do. He frowned. He couldn't do that, could he? He shrugged, not caring how weird his conversation to himself would look to other people. If other people's songs weren't earning him anything, why shouldn't he play one of his own?

He sat up again, stretching his back. He placed his hands around the guitar, closed his eyes, and strummed out a chord.

The tune was soft, heartfelt. He'd written it three years ago, but the lyrics still slipped from his lips as they'd done on the day he'd written it. The words still hit hard, and the smooth tune was enough to let him slip away to the place he'd been all those years previously.

He took no notice of his surroundings, looking down at his hands on the guitar, or sometimes raising his face to sing but closing his eyes because of the impact of the lyrics. He had no idea of what the reception to this new tune was. And to be honest, he was too tired to care. He just wanted to get back to the dorm and sleep.

He hummed as he plucked the last few notes, holding the final note long after the guitar's song had died. He sighed.

He looked up, finally taking notice of the life going on around him. Groups of friends were walking out of the library, hugging files to their chests. A couple on a nearby park bench were acquainting each other with their tongues. A boy was stood about ten feet away, watching him inquisitively.

Wait, what?

The longer he looked at the boy, the longer he looked back. He was attractive, hair elegantly styled and a soft smile on his features that was growing more as the seconds passed. He had a messenger bag over his shoulder which he was now digging into as he walked over.

He stood a metre or so in front of Blaine, still searching in his bag and not looking at the busker. He fumbled around, trying to find something. Blaine felt his throat go dry. Why couldn't he say something? This stranger was just looking for money. You're a busker, that what you do. He's just being friendly. Why can't you be friendly back?

Blaine dropped his eyes to his guitar as he turned to his own bag sitting next to him and fumbled around in it to find his plectrum pot. He didn't often use a pick, but it had felt right today, as his fingers were raw after several hours of studying beforehand. He drew the pot out and pulled the top off, placing the yellow sliver of plastic inside before closing it again and returning the container to its hiding place amongst his books and folders.

By the time he looked back up at the boy, he was dropping something in his guitar case and walking off.

"Thank you," Blaine managed to call out. His voice was hoarse. He gave himself the excuse of singing too much. What else could it be? He sighed when the boy turned around only to smile at him before continuing on his way. Away.

Blaine sighed. He'd better get sorted then. He got his money pot out of his bag to put the meagre scrapings of the day in it. And then he paused. He frowned at his case. Most people had put coins, mere pocket change. A couple of notes fluttered about in the bottom. And another note.

And this other note wasn't of any monetary value. It was on lined paper.

Carefully, he leant down to pick it up, fingers shaking. He hadn't noticed this before; it must have been left by the boy. He opened it carefully.

_Hi. I'm Kurt. And you're really good._

And below that was a number. A phone number. Blaine's head shot up, looking about for this Kurt. But he had gone from sight a long time ago. He peered back down at the paper. What did he mean by this? Did he want to sign Blaine? No, not possible, he wasn't good enough, he knew. Plus, he wouldn't say his name. Nor write note… So what? It was even more absurd to think that he wanted a date. Wasn't it?

As he reached into his pocket, he swore as he remembered his mobile had run out of battery just half an hour previously. Suddenly, he went into fast mode. He collected the money up, dropping it, and the precious letter, into his money pot, pushing it forcefully into his bag and tugging the zips closed. He rested his acoustic in its case and clipped it up, before swinging his backpack on his back. He picked up his case. And left. At a steady jog.

* * *

Blaine stood on the stage outside the library, strumming on his guitar. He sang into the microphone, smiling at the man sitting on the steps opposite, hiding behind the crowd. He was tired and had had several weeks of just playing. But he loved it.

The words slipped easily from his tongue. It was a new song, only penned the week previously. And he didn't need to make up emotions; he had them there, ready to draw upon simply by looking at that well dressed man he called his fiancé.

Kurt had given him more than just love; he'd given him the confidence to pursue what he wanted to do. And that was perform. And now here he was, back where it all started that dozy summer afternoon two years previously.

He lifted his chin, letting Kurt know he was singing to him, that he would always sing to him. He grinned, his face growing even brighter when his smile was returned. He reached the end of the song and blew a cheeky kiss to the back of the crowd. Kurt blushed but held up his hand to catch it.

And Blaine had never been so thankful that he'd played an original song.


	27. Wanted Dead Or Alive

**27th January**

**_Wanted Dead Or Alive_ - Bon Jovi  
**

* * *

**Sad. And gory. And I'm an evil person. You must think I have iron emotions to be able to write this. I don't. I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

Kurt crept stealthily through the abandoned warehouse. He kept to the shadows, trying not to make a sound. He heard movement behind him and span on his heels. His hands shot to his belt, his eyes alert. But he couldn't see anything.

He stood, watching silently for another few minutes, just to make sure. No, nothing. He continued on his way, padding noiselessly behind the crates. He had to keep his mind focused on the job at hand. He had a debt to pay off. He wasn't going to let Karofsky down.

At least, that's what he told himself. He was disgusted by even the thought of enjoying was he was forced to do, but secretly it brought an undeniable thrill to his veins. The feeling of so much power under his hands made a sly smile creep across his features.

He paused again, pricking his ears and thinking. Part of him wanted this to be over so that he could go back to Karofsky one final time and be a free man. Part of him never wanted to leave, to draw it out to get the ultimate buzz. He swept his eyes about, taking in every shadow, every pool of light.

And then he heard sniffing.

He straightened sharply, hands immediately falling to handles at his waist. He fingered the cool metal carefully, eyes darting about to find the source of the sound. He saw nothing, and now heard nothing. He strained his ears to hear the sniffing again above the deafening silence. His eyes were wide, alert, his muscles shaking in anticipation.

Then he saw him.

A twisted smile flickered across Kurt's features. The body was huddled into the small space between two crates, arms hugging his knees protectively to his chest. He was facing away from Kurt, so the man wasn't worried about him trying to escape. He started padding towards him soundlessly, pulling one of the daggers from his belt.

He twirled it about it his wrist, much like he had done with his sai swords when he was younger. The handle was heavier than a tsuka, but the weapon was more pointed than a sai. And what was the point in a blunt saki? He licked his lips as he allowed a small smile to flicker across them.

Life at his fingertips. All it took was a quick throw and the stiletto would be in his victim's neck, well placed to allow maximum suffering but no chance of recovery. One throw to cause a fatality. He smirked again, now right behind the sobbing man.

He raised his arm, still twirling the knife between his fingers. And then stopped.

"Blaine?"

The man let out a shrill shriek and jumped, head twitching backwards to see his assassin. His eyes were wide, panicked, tears spilling down his cheeks. When he saw Kurt he seemed to stop breathing, relief flooding his features. Then he saw the stiletto dagger. He started to pant, whimpering quietly. "No… please no…"

Kurt's eyes flicked over his best friend's face. What had happened to the beautiful young man he had known? And why did Karofsky want him dead so badly? This rugged skeleton of a man surely couldn't be a threat?

But he had a mission to complete. He had a debt. And he had to pay it.

For the first time, as his dagger sunk into flesh, he felt no pleasure.

* * *

**Check **luspeak. wordpress. com** for a masterpost of all the fics I have uploaded, inluding breakdowns of 2013, Snapshots and T&C, and don't forget to follow it by email (box in sidebar).  
**


	28. Autumn

**28th January**

**_Autumn_ - Paolo Nutini  
**

* * *

**I'm sorry. Honestly I am. Can somebody _please_ request me a happy song?  
**

* * *

Kurt walked down the dust track, the wind blowing cold around him. He tugged his coat closer to him, ducking as leaves flew past his head. His hair was ruffled but he didn't care.

Because today was the saddest day of his year. It was the anniversary of the death that tore his world apart.

A tear scarred his cheek as he struggled, against both the gale and his memories. He could picture the day as if it was only yesterday, even though it had now been twelve years. He'd held his hand tightly, lifting himself slightly out of the seat of his chair next to the hospital bed so that he could leap up as soon as help was needed. A shaking, comforting hand on his shoulder as he squeezed the hand of the man in the bed. The man who had been hit by a drunk driver, and kept drifting out of consciousness. The man who was wired into the heart rate monitor as it slowed down, as the doctors bustled around, as Kurt watched, frozen.

He remembered the doctor announcing the time of death and the world stopping. He remembered the world going black, and coming to an hour later, the body removed. That was when he'd screamed. Doctors came running to see what was wrong, and gave him sympathetic looks when they realised who he was, and who had died. He didn't leave that hospital for another week, feeling as if he just stayed then he'd come back. That it would all just be one horrible, horrible dream. Nightmare.

He was finally convinced to go home, but he couldn't look at anyone. He cut everybody out who cared about him. He'd often go out to the grave in the evening and not return until the next morning. Christmas was a sombre affair, and he cut himself completely out of that. He tried to forget about it, refusing to have any decorations in the house and breaking down whenever he was reminded of the 'festive' season. Every memory was a pain that he wanted to forget.

And twelve years on he still cut himself out. He had gotten better, but he wasn't the man he was. He wouldn't say a word on the anniversary of the death. Not one word. It started off as an inability, and grew into a respect. He still walked down to the grave, sat by it all day, and only returned home when the light faded. He wouldn't stay out all night anymore; he knew better than to worry others.

Kurt stopped at the gate of his home. They'd bought it because of him. They should have moved out as they didn't need the space any longer, and it only reminded a broken Kurt of what he'd lost, but they had kept it. It would have been more of a hassle to move again. Besides, this house was out of the way of everywhere, but close to the grave. He caught a movement in a window and looked at it. The figure looked back at him sadly, raising a hand to beckon him. Kurt closed his eyes softly before nodding and continuing on his way up the path, kicking the leaves out from under his feet.

By the time he reached the front door it had opened. The man who opened it collected Kurt in his arms, and sighed into his hair. He was crying too. Kurt held on tightly, trying to squeeze as much love and support as he could out of the man holding him. He shut the door behind Kurt and took them into the lounge, curtains open to the autumn night outside. He sat him down on the sofa, lying down and turning Kurt next to him so that they were lying on the sofa in each other's arms.

Kurt was so thankful for this man for being his strength when he had none. He had felt selfish for many years about using all this strength, about being a burden, until the man had told him to stop being so stupid, that he just had other coping mechanisms and was just as broken as Kurt. That Kurt was _his_ strength, his reason for continuing.

The man pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, more tears pooling in his glasz eyes. The man lowered his lips to his husband's ear. "I love you."

Kurt nodded dumbly. He couldn't speak. He wouldn't say a word, not today.

The man pulled him closer and kissed his cheek softly. "It's okay to cry," he whispered. "You are so strong, darling. And I'll always be here for you."

Kurt just nodded again and opened his eyes, reaching forwards to show his reciprocation with a loving kiss to the man's lips. The man was his anchor, his pillar, his heart.

He couldn't move from the sofa; he didn't have the energy. After half an hour the man stood and got the duvet from their bed and brought it down, cocooning Kurt in its warmth and then sliding in next to him again. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and tugged him close. Kurt rolled his head back to rest it again the man's shoulder before he drifted off to sleep.

The man couldn't sleep. Not that night. Not on the anniversary of the death of Harry Hummel-Anderson.


	29. Carry On

**29th January**

**_Carry On_ - fun.  
**

* * *

"Hold my hand," Blaine demanded.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "No!"

"_Hold_ my hand," he repeated.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "You're not going to let me get away with not doing this, are you?"

Blaine shook his head and offered his hand again. "You're going to love it, I _promise_ you."

"And if I die?"

Blaine smiled softly. "You're not." He looked into his husband's eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Kurt scoffed. "Obviously." Blaine glanced down at his still outstretched hand. Kurt looked at his husband. "You really want me to do this, don't you." He sighed, screwing his eyes tight shut and gripping Blaine's hand with all of his strength.

A voice came from behind them, "right, you can go." And they jumped.

The wind was rushing past their ears. Instructions were being yelled at them. But Kurt couldn't open his eyes.

"Kurt, come on, look! It's amazing!" Blaine's excited tone almost had Kurt fooled.

"No, you can't make me, you can't!"

Blaine sighed, which was difficult going at that speed. He hated himself for saying what he said next, but he had to. "Kurt, if you don't open your eyes I'll let go of your hand and then you'll have to."

Kurt's eyes snapped open. "Fuck! Blaine! What are we doing?!"

Blaine laughed and pushed against the air to press his lips against his husband's. He pulled away. "We are kissing at 120 miles per hour."

Kurt laughed. "Shit…" He eyed Blaine quickly and then kissed him back. "Mmm." He licked his lips teasingly.

Blaine stared at him. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine groaned. "I thought you were scared?" Kurt shrugged, still grinning. "And I know people join the mile high club, but if you continue doing _that_ we might have to take that to its next extreme."

And all too soon they had to open their parachutes and land, travelling along the ground a bit before coming to a standstill.

"_Bla_-aine?"

The man in question was still trying to get his breath back. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Can we go skydiving again?"


	30. Don't Stop The Music

**30th January**

**_Don't Stop The Music_ - Jamie Cullum  
**

* * *

**Smuuuuuuuuuuuut ;) Naughty boys...  
**

* * *

The beat of the music ran through the nightclub. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, feeling the music. It was still fairly early so there wasn't anyone drunk, and the lights were still on a visible level, as opposed to the manic flashing that Kurt knew they would turn out like. He moved slightly to the tune, not recognising it, and also not nearly inebriated enough to let himself go. Not yet.

Kurt hadn't been to many clubs. He argued it wasn't really his scene. But Mercedes had wanted to take him to a gay bar, and when he had refused that point-blank, this was a compromise. She wanted him to find a date, guilty after spending more time with Sam recently than him. Kurt didn't mind. He rather liked the extra time alone. But Cedes was dead set on finding him a boyfriend. Kurt looked about the room quickly. He mentally wished her luck on finding a single other gay guy, let alone one that would find him attractive.

"Kurt?" The boy hummed, indicating he had heard her. "Kurt, I'm going to scout someone out, okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There won't be anyone, Cedes. You haven't got a chance."

She grabbed hold of his hands. "Well then at least let me see that for myself?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again, but right at that moment the music changed and Single Ladies came on. "Whatever, Merce." He turned away from her and started doing the dance he knew so well. Mercedes turned on her heel and started moving around the bar, looking for possible candidates.

Kurt shook his hips, eyes closed, imagining he wasn't in some busy underground bar, but back in his old room with Britt and Tina, masquerading as straight when his dad came downstairs. He let the music ripple through him, and was quite shocked when the song came to its close.

He opened his eyes slowly. He looked about him. Nobody was paying him any attention. He sighed. He was now alone, with a strange track, and no Mercedes or anyone else to keep him company.

He stepped backwards and squeaked when his foot landed on flesh rather than floor. He span around. "Sorry, I was just…" He broke off when he saw the man properly and words caught in the back of his throat. He blushed, thankful for the dim lighting of the room. Just his luck to step on the foot of a gorgeous guy and embarrass himself.

"Just what?" The stranger's voice was deep, his eyes dark. It made Kurt shiver.

He cleared his throat. "Um, going back to the bar. To, you know, get a… a drink."

The man smiled. "That's a shame. I was hoping you would dance with me?"

Kurt seemed startled. "Me? You want to dance with _me_?"

The stranger smiled shyly. "Well I think my mates would _kill_ me if I left here without dancing with you." At Kurt's raised eyebrow he continued. "My friends dragged me to, _well_, to find a date." He blushed deeply. "And I may or may not have been staring at you all evening."

Kurt laughed slightly, flattered. "_Me_?" he repeated.

The man looked confused for a second. "Have you _seen_ you?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh shit, unless you're not… oh God, I'm sorry, I just assumed, I… I…"

Kurt laughed again, and reached a hand out to stop the man from panicking. "No, I am gay. And, uh, thanks."

The man smiled, relieved. "So, can I get that dance?"

Kurt grinned. "My name's Kurt."

The smile was reciprocated. "Blaine."

Kurt smiled as the track ended. "Well, Blaine, I'm all yours."

Blaine looked as if all his birthdays and Christmasses had come at once. He waited for the next track to start, and grinned widely when it did. It was the sort of song that you had to get close to someone with. He took a chance and put his hands upon Kurt's hips. Kurt raised an eyebrow but threw his hands into a clasped position behind Blaine's neck.

As the music played on, Blaine gradually drew Kurt nearer and nearer. He felt his heartbeat race with nerves and adrenaline and pure _want_. Blood rushed around his body until it all came to rest in one place. He panted. And then pushed his hips into Kurt's with a moan.

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine's erection rubbed against his own, his head feeling faint. He closed his eyes slightly, tilting his head back. The sensation was entirely new to him, but not unwelcome in the slightest. Suddenly he felt lips at his outstretched neck and he moaned breathily. That was new too.

Blaine found himself rubbing his hips against Kurt's as the music continued, still nibbling longingly at his neck. He'd never felt like this before. He'd obviously had more alcohol than he first thought; no way would he be this bold if he wasn't completely hammered. Mind you… He groaned as Kurt slid his hands into his gelled hair and tugged, releasing some of his curls. He couldn't be bothered to care about his appearance. All he was focusing on was the man he was rubbing against and how damn attractive he was.

When Kurt felt hands over his arousal his eyes rolled back in their sockets. He felt them fiddling with his button and he pushed his hips further forwards, closer to those heavenly hands. His mind was fuzzy. Something was telling him there was something wrong but he couldn't work out what it was. All he knew was that he wanted this man to touch him and he wanted it now.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I've looked everywhere and- _OH MY GOD_!"

The hands froze. Kurt's eyes flew open. "_Mercedes_?" He stumbled away from Blaine. Only now could he hear that the song had finished and a new, faster one was playing. The two men stood, frozen, staring at each other. Their breathing was still laboured, heavy. It slowly sunk in what they had almost done. And where. "_Shit…_" he breathed.

Mercedes looked panicked. "Kurt, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We can go back and-"

She was cut off by Blaine. "It was, um, nice meeting you, Kurt." He turned around, face flushed darker than the dress that Cedes was wearing. He couldn't believe he'd made that much of a fool of himself. And he had really liked Kurt. Trust him to mess it up.

Then he felt a hand on his wrist tugging him around and he turned and didn't have time to see anything before a pair of soft lips were on his and a tongue was slipping into his mouth and a hand was cupping his cheek and _fuck_ if this wasn't the single most amazing thing that he had ever participated in.

Kurt pulled away with a shy smile. "I'd quite like to see you again?" It was a question rather than a statement; he was unsure of Blaine's intentions, scared of messing up and reading the signals wrong.

Blaine beamed back. "S-sure!" He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "C-can I have your n-number?"

Kurt smiled as he took the phone to type his number into it, then texted himself. He handed the phone back just as another slow song started to play. He bit his lip nervously. "Want to dance again?"

Blaine smiled, taking no notice of the worried glances that the woman was sending Kurt's way. "I like the way you do this."


	31. How You Remind Me

**31st January**

**_How You Remind Me_ - Avril Lavigne  
**

* * *

"Let's hear you make some _noise_!"

Blaine stepped back from the mic as a cheer rose up from the crowd. He shot a smile Jeff's way and the blond started building a rhythm on the drum kit he was sat behind. Nick strummed the tune to their latest smash hit on his guitar and the crowd went wild, screaming in excitement. And Blaine's eyes scanned the crowd before he stepped back up to the microphone.

The Warblers. World famous, currently touring to promote their latest album: _Looking For You Forever_. Every venue they went to was the same to Blaine; big crowds, but empty. The lyrics to _There You Are_ spilled from his lips as his eyes roamed the hoards of people who had paid to watch them perform. Always the thousands of people, but the crowd was always empty, meaningless.

He loved the burst of adrenaline he got from performing. He loved the thrill he received when a particularly excited audience sang along to the lyrics he had written, the song he had penned. He loved the fans who sent them stories of how much they had changed their lives. But he'd trade it all in in an instant.

Because however much love he got from those fans, they could never fill the hole in his heart. He was dying, and every show brought him closer to that. Every time his eyes scanned an empty crowd, he grew closer to death. It hit his heart and it hit it hard.

_One Medium Drip_

_One Grande Non-Fat Mocha_

_Maybe a Cupid Cookie_

_One Medium Drip_

_One Grande Non-Fat Mocha_

_It's on me_

A dropped his eyes to the stage in front of him and forced himself to concentrate on his performance, on singing to bring others joy. He felt tears brimming at his eyes but he couldn't let them fall. Once they fell, that was it. And tears had no place in this song of happiness, this song of love. He wrote songs to bring others the warmth he had once held. He couldn't help but feel cold when he sang them.

When the song drew to a close, he looked up at the crowd, bright-eyed and cheerful. "You having fun?" A loud cheer came back. "I said, are you having fun?" A louder one. He let a smile flicker across his face. No matter what, no matter how little he had to give, he'd always give his fans everything. "Good. This next one is called _Promise_."

_Love_

_Defend_

_Surprise_

_Pick up_

_Bake_

_Kiss_

_You are perfectly imperfect_

_Perfectly imperfect_

_Perfectly imperfect you are_

Every word stabbed through Blaine's heart like a sharpened sai sword. He tried to smile, to let his listeners know about love, not about a love lost. He always did. Most of the time he even had Nick and Jeff fooled. But this tour was starting to take its toll on him. He thought he'd be okay with the crowds supporting him. All he felt instead was loss as the crowds didn't bring him what he wanted, what he needed.

So when the crowd started singing the words to _Promise_, he stopped, taking the microphone from its stand and pointing it at them, smiling and laughing and pretending he wasn't a dead man walking.

When the song came to its close, he turned to his band members with desperate eyes. Nick saw his panic and quickly took over, taking the lead mic. "Hello guys!" Blaine rolled his eyes lovingly as he heard his friend address the crowd, reminding himself why he was on lead. He plodded off stage while Nick continued speaking. "Now, Blaine has had to leave us, but if you make some noise, I'll play one of my own. You'd like that? Yeah? Well, this is from my solo album that I'm currently working on and…"

As Blaine got further and further from the stage, his friend's voice faded. He sidestepped Wes, mumbling something about "I'm sorry but I can't," before continuing past his dressing room and outside. He took a few steps on the soft grass, not quite sure where to go. He needed air. He needed space. He needed to breathe. He let out a strangled sob. He needed Kurt.

He leant again the tent, throwing his head back on it and closing his eyes. He shouldn't do it, he knew that much. He shouldn't let the lack of Kurt in the crowds do anything to him. After all, they went to so many venues. He couldn't expect Kurt to turn up to all of them. Or even any of them. He ran a hand back through his gelled curls. He couldn't expect it, but that didn't stop him from wanting it.

He let a tears slip down his cheek. This was the first time he had let it really get to him. Every time they were on a stage, he looked. He hadn't left stage prematurely until this afternoon. He felt like he should feel that he'd let his fans down, but he didn't. He just felt empty. He slid down the canvas wall.

He couldn't blame Kurt, not at all. It hadn't been Kurt's fault. It was his own, and nobody's but. He hated himself for what he'd said, for blaming Kurt and their reduced contact. He'd cried himself to sleep for weeks after uttering those fateful words to him. He saw now that he had no right to blame his ex-boyfriend whatsoever for the events that unfolded. It was him who accepted a stranger's friend request. It was him who…

He choked out a sob and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't bear to think about what he'd done, no matter how many years ago it was. Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and to throw him away for one night of not feeling lonely… He was an idiot. He had realised that many months ago. But it still didn't stop the ache.

"No _Zig Zag Romance_ today then?" Blaine jumped and ripped his hands away from his face, looking up. "That's my favourite."

Blaine wasn't going to believe his eyes, nor his ears. "Kurt?"

The boy looked down at him and bit his lip. "I've followed you around, you know. I've seen every performance of this tour."

Blaine stared. "But… you weren't… I looked…" He couldn't manage to string a sentence together. "You have?"

Kurt nodded. "And you're brilliant, by the way. But you already know that. You've done well for yourself."

Blaine groaned and buried his head into his legs, embarrassed to show his falling tears in front of the man he loved. "Kurt, I'm so, so, so sorry." He heard a shift of movement next to his head and a warm body slid down next to his. He felt a hand on his arm and failed at his attempt to suppress a sob.

"I know."

A head came to rest upon his shoulder and he couldn't hold back any more. The sobs came flowing freely from his wrought body. He was embarrassing himself horribly, but he couldn't pretend that everything was rosy when Kurt; the man who he loved, the man who he dreamt about, the man who was his inspiration, the man who he hadn't seen in two years; was sitting by his side, touching him. "I miss you s-so much."

There was a silence, save Blaine's continued sobs and the crowd cheering on Nick's final number. Neither boy could say anything more. Neither boy could pretend that everything was okay.

"W-why have you c-come to every show to s-see us?" Blaine paused. "To… to see _me_?"

Kurt swallowed thickly. "I…" He raised his head from Blaine's shoulder and sat on his knees opposite him. He put his hands on Blaine's arms and forced him to look up. Blaine looked at him through a curtain of tears, frantically brushing them away. "Because I miss you too."


	32. Unwritten

**1st February**

**_Unwritten_ - Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

Kurt opened his laptop lid and waited for it to fire up, typing in his password when prompted. Various unnecessary applications opened which he then closed. He clicked on Word and looked at the blank page. He hovered his fingers over the keys. And then stopped.

He frowned. He couldn't think of a single thing to write. Usually the words flowed from his fingers. Usually he couldn't stop writing. Usually he had to stop his consciousness from churning out rubbish. But now... nothing. Not one word.

He hit a key experimentally. Q. Great choice. He rolled his eyes and deleted it again, accidentally hitting the P in the process. He sighed. This wasn't working.

He shut the laptop lid again and went to leave the room, noticing the photo album that had been left out on the desk. He tutted at the untidiness and went to out it away, but paused. He took it to the window-seat, sitting cross-legged and setting the book in his lap. He turned the first leaf over.

Two bodies laying on the grass. They lay close together, grinning widely. The camera he had held at arm's length, pressing the shutter with no idea that at the last moment a butterfly would settle on his nose.

Kurt smiled at the photo, remembering that day. He remembered waking up to pebbles being thrown at his window, followed by a serenade. Then Blaine had taken him to breakfast at the Lima Bean, then they had hung out until they went to school, where he was escorted from every lesson to his next one. At lunch he had dragged his boyfriend to the choir room to sing him something, damning Brad's presence when Blaine's eyes had darkened by the time he had finished. After school they had made out in the back of his car, before he'd been allowed to go home to get changed before they went out for a meal in the evening.

Kurt smiled before he turned over the page. That was their first anniversary as a couple. Kurt bit his lip as he tried to stop himself beaming at this second set of photos; their first anniversary as a married couple.

As Kurt flicked through the album, seeing the smiling faces of himself, Blaine, Joey and Tessa. The events covered by the photographs were large in number, from birthdays to family outings.

And when Kurt finally returned the album to its shelf, he didn't leave the room, but sat back down at his laptop and this time his fingers let their magic flow.


	33. Happy Birthday

**2nd February**

**_Happy Birthday_ - Classic**

* * *

**Did I cheat a bit? I don't care! Because it is Amy's birthday today so I wanted to do this for her. Happy birthday, darling.**

* * *

Kurt woke up, bleary-eyed, stirring from sleep. The girls in the room were all still in the Land of Nod. He smiled as he remembered why they were there. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina looked so peaceful, sleeping. He decided to get up quietly, after glancing at the clock and seeing the time.

He slid out of bed (the girls had insisted that they were fine with the floor and he should sleep in luxury) and tiptoed out of the door. He considered poking his head around his dad's door, but then remembered the sight he had seen last time he had done that, and shuddered. As much as he loved Carole, it didn't feel right to see her sleeping in his father's arms. Instead, he descended the stairs, taking them slowly and holding on to the bannister as he was still half-asleep, and uneasy on his feet.

He heard noises from the kitchen and entered, seeing Burt making waffles. "_Da-ad..._" he complained

Burt turned around, a smile on his face. "Hey, son. Happy birthday." He bear hugged his only child. "Are the girls not up?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I saw the time and wanted to catch you before you went into work. But why are you making waffles, dad? You know what they do to you!" He was hurt that his father would do that.

Burt was quick to correct him. "Oh, no, these aren't for me! I, er, was going to make a plate up and take them up to you. You know, breakfast in bed. I've been a good boy and had a banana."

Kurt looked at his father, love in his eyes. "Really? Aww, thanks dad."

Burt ruffled his son's sleep-tousled hair. "Don't mention it." He plated the waffles up. "Now, you wanna take these up? I have managed to get the afternoon off today; Tony said he'd cover later. So I have booked a table for lunch. One o'clock."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "Thanks dad."

Burt ruffled his hair again. "Now go upstairs, kid. Happy birthday."

Kurt heard the front door close as he climbed the stairs with breakfast. As disappointed as he felt he should be with the fact that his dad had to work this morning, he wasn't. He would spend the afternoon with him, and anyway, he had the girls now. They could keep him entertained.

He pushed the bedroom door open. There was nobody inside. He frowned. Where had they gone? "Guys?" He took a step inside. No, the room was definitely empty. He put the plate down on his bedside table-

And was promptly ambushed by three giggling, cuddling girls.

Kurt laughed, sprawled out on his bed where he'd been knocked to, the girls on top of him. "Thanks guys, but I sort of can't breathe!"

They slowly got off him, Rachel staying till last to make the most of their cuddle attack. "Happy birthday, Glinda."

"Happy birthday, boo."

"Happy birthday, Kurt."

Kurt was still laughing. "Thank you." He eyed up the plate. "My dad made us breakfast."

Suddenly, he wasn't the most popular thing in the room as the plate got attacked, Kurt looking on in amused horror as the buttery food was quickly devoured, leaving just one on the plate. "Oh thanks," he said, sarcastically.

He reached for it, but just before he was going to take a bite, his phone rang. The girls squealed, bouncing about. Kurt rolled his eyes at them before he accepted the call, not needing to check the caller ID. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, birthday boy. How are you?"

Kurt giggled. "Oh, I'm good. I've just woken up and I've already been attacked. And my dad made us breakfast so that's - Rachel Barbra Berry, I swear to god if you eat that I will burn everything you hold sacred - and, yeah, I'm good."

"Good." Kurt could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice.

He bit his lip. "So, I'm still seeing you later, yeah? Cedes, shut up!"

Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. "Are they causing you grief?"

"Just a bit."

"Haha! Anyway, yes, you'll see me soon. In fact..." Kurt heard the sound of a closing door. "In fact I'm just leaving the house now. I'll be with you in ten minutes. That sound good?"

"Perfect."

"Good. Well, I'd better go then; I don't want to break the law by phone driving."

"No. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Kurt. Happy birthday."

And the line went dead. The volume in the room shot up suddenly, as the girls no longer needed to stay quiet to try to listen in on the conversation. Now they were just excited. "Kurtie! My boo is growing up."

Kurt scoffed and flicked his hand at Mercedes as she mock fainted.

"You really like Blaine."

Kurt looked at Tina and smiled. "Yes," he asserted. "Yes I do." He quickly leant forwards and took the last waffle, biting into in quickly. "Mmmmm!"

Half an hour later, the girls had left. Rachel had got Kurt a programme from the Broadway debut of Wicked. Mercedes had bought him Patti Lupone's new book (SIGNED!) and a pack of 'hot stuff' boxers. Tina had given him some cushions which he had had his eye on for ages and a photo album ("for all the memories you're going to make with Blaine.") He thanked them for their gifts, but made sure they were out of the house before the half hour was up. He couldn't cope with the teasing that Blaine arriving was sure to bring, and also he didn't want to scare his boyfriend off; he hadn't met the girls that many times, after all.

When he heard a car pull into the drive, he gave his hair one final check before running downstairs, pulling the front door open before Blaine had time to even hit the bell. "Hi Blaine."

Kurt's boyfriend answered his name with a kiss straight to his lips. His hands found Kurt's hips and held him there, while Kurt's hooked behind Blaine's neck. Blaine lapped at Kurt's lips softly, and Kurt granted his boyfriend access, moaning as he felt his tongue trace the roof of his mouth. "Happy birthday."

Kurt giggled. "You know, most people would have waited until they were inside before they gave me my gift."

Blaine grinned, pecking Kurt on the lips again quickly before stepping inside and closing the front door behind him. "I'm not most people." He lowered his voice and brought his mouth next to Kurt's ear. "I'm yours."

Kurt gulped, shivers travelling down his spine. "Shall we... lounge?"

Blaine smiled and stepped back, realising that he was probably being too eager and wanting to give Kurt space. "Sure."

They went into the lounge and Kurt waited for Blaine to sit first, then taking his spot on Blaine's lap, sitting sideways so he could still see Blaine's face. He snuggled into his boyfriend's chest as he felt arms snake around his waist, holding him close and secure.

They stayed like that for most of the morning, kissing lazily and talking about not much. Kurt put a film into the DVD player but neither of them were really watching it. Blaine revealed his gift to Kurt; plane tickets for the two of them to go to New York in the summer, and a pair of tickets to see Les Mis on Broadway. The present, of course, was met with much excitement, and the film was very much ignored after that, as Kurt found himself underneath Blaine, who was kissing as much uncovered skin as he could find.

When midday rolled around, Kurt didn't want to say goodbye to Blaine, but he knew he had to because he was busy for the afternoon and Kurt was going out with his dad anyway. So when Burt came home and announced that Blaine was eating out with them, he was more than pleased.

Blaine sat opposite Kurt in the restaurant, slowly stroking up his leg and feigning innocence. Burt and Finn were involved in a heated football debate, and Carole just watched on in adoration for the boys she shared her life with.

"So how come you're eating with us?"

Blaine pouted. "You want me to go?"

Kurt started. "No. No, not at all! No, I was just surprised that you could, that's all. I thought you had other plans..."

Blaine beamed and nudged his foot a little higher up Kurt's thigh. "And I've been excused from them, so I'm spending the rest of the day with you."

Kurt stared. "Honestly?"

Blaine nodded. "Honestly."

Kurt let out a highly embarrassing and excitable squeal and quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. Blaine merely smiled, looking up as the food came.

The meal was enjoyable, as much as he could have wanted on his birthday, although a cake arriving for him and the whole restaurant singing happy birthday to him had his cheeks blushing red.

When it came for them to leave, Kurt went to the loos quickly, and when he returned he saw Finn complaining about something while Burt and Blaine talked. As he approached the group again, Carole winked at him before leading her son and husband away, leaving just Blaine, who held out his hand for Kurt to hold.

He took it as they walked out. "What's going on?"

Blaine blushed. "They're taking the car back and I... I was wondering if we could walk? You know, spend some time alone before a crazy afternoon of whatever you want to do."

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Blaine just shrugged. "So. How's McKinley?"

Kurt started gushing. "Oh, it is so great to be back. Now that Karofsky has gone I feel so much safer, although I have heard rumour that he is being allowed back, but that's okay because I have the Glee guys to protect me and although I loved the Warblers to pieces, they just weren't New Directions and it feels like I'm back where I belong even though I miss you terribly but then we still get days like this when we can just hang out without the Dalton staff watching our every move and the lessons are a lot more relaxed so I am a lot less stressed about the work and I've been given some solos which Rachel gave up even though she really wanted them and-"

"I love you."

Kurt stopped talking, and walking, instantly. He completely froze, staring at his boyfriend and letting the words sink in. He loved him. Blaine loved him. Blaine _loved_ him. "I love you too."

And he felt a pair of lips on his and nothing else existed.


	34. Happy Birthday part two

**2nd February**

**_Happy Birthday_ - Classic**

* * *

**Two in one day? Oh, I do spoil you! This is a continuation of the previous one (read part one first!) and explains why Finn was complaining that something wasn't fair...**

* * *

Kurt's birthday afternoon was better than he could ever have imagined. The five of them sat in the lounge watching musicals all afternoon, singing along to most of the songs. Burt and Carole were sat on the sofa, next to each other but not too intimate. Finn took the armchair. Blaine sat on the other armchair, Kurt on his lap, but this time sitting forwards. Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, his chin hooked over his shoulder as he pressed kisses into the skin beneath his ear.

They started off with The Producers, which always had them laughing, and even Finn was joining in with some of the songs. Mind you, his attentiveness to the movie could have had something to do with Ulla...

Moulin Rouge was next on the list, and Blaine and Kurt sang Come What May to each other, their recent admissions burning beautifully in their memories. Blaine made sure to hug Kurt's waist extra tight at the end of the film, when Satine lay behind the curtain, Christian crying over her body.

The third musical they saw was The Phantom of the Opera. Even Carole joined in on every song, even though Kurt was wincing at some of the bum notes that she was hitting. He heard Blaine gasp slightly behind him as he managed to reach Christine's high notes. He felt a nose nudge his neck and hot breath on it. It felt more intimate than what they had been doing, but Kurt didn't feel like they were moving too fast.

When the films finally finished, Kurt looked at the clock and swore. "Blaine, it's ten past eleven; you should be getting back! Your mother, she'll start to worry!"

Blaine laughed, keeping a tight grip on his boyfriend's waist. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" he sang back. Then he became serious. He looked at Burt, who cleared his throat and nodded.

"You're not a child any more, son." At which he stood and left the room. Kurt looked after him, bewildered.

"What's he talking about? Carole? Blaine?"

Carole quickly stood and left the room, Finn scurrying after her. Kurt turned slowly in Blaine's lap, brushing unbelievably close to the area that Blaine needed him to stay away from. "What's going on?"

Blaine's cheeks were deep red. "I... er..." He stumbled over his words, unable to say anything of any sense. Kurt took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Burt says it is nice to sleep with a warm body next to you and he says that we love each other so it is okay and we can't do anything sexual but I don't want to do that anyway because I'm not ready and you're not ready and we're not ready for anything like that but he said I could sleep here tonight in your bed for your birthday and we could snuggle and in the morning you can wake to me kissing your beautiful face but you can say no if you want to and I'll go home and I'll understand and you're going to say no aren't you and I'll just leave and enjoy the rest of your birthday and I love you and I'll go and say goodbye to your dad and-"

"Yes."

Blaine stopped speaking and stared at Kurt. "Yes?"

Kurt giggled. "_Yes_!"

Blaine leant in and captured Kurt's lips, kissing him smoothly. The kiss stayed chaste, but conveyed all he needed to. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And that was how, on the morning after his birthday, Kurt woke to his boyfriend hovering over him, kissing down his neck and gently brushing his lips against Kurt's face.


	35. Beautiful In My Eyes

**3rd February**

**_Beautiful In My Eyes_ - Joshua Kadison**

* * *

**For paddyofurniture. I love you, and I hope this is okay?**

**And don't forget, all of you, to check out Give Me Strength which is being updated later tonight.**

* * *

The park was all but empty, with just a few other people enjoying sunning themselves on the green expanse of grass. Kurt had slathered layers of suncream on himself to avoid his pale skin getting burnt, and was now laying on the blanket that Blaine had brought, an arm thrown protectively over his eyes.

Blaine couldn't stop himself staring. It was a beautiful day, but it couldn't even compare to Kurt's beauty. He took Blaine's breath away. Every line on his face, every time his chest rose and fell, every lash of his eyes; these sights stopped his heart from beating.

Sometimes he felt guilty for spending so much time staring at his best friend. He was thankful that Kurt's eyes were closed so that he couldn't see the look of rapture on Blaine's enamoured face. With each passing second, Blaine could feel his resolve growing weaker and weaker. He wanted to lean over and kiss him on the lips. But he couldn't. He wasn't his.

Blaine cleared his throat, causing Kurt to remove his arm and look at his best friend. "Do you think it's time to make a start on the picnic?"

Kurt smiled and sat up. "Sure."

As Blaine dragged the food basket over, Kurt rummaged around in his bag to find the suncream again. He popped the lid off and squeezed some out, starting to rub it into his skin again.

Blaine watched him, basket forgotten. "You really need more of that?"

Kurt nodded. "I burn too easily. Hey, this is your fault, mister, for making me come out on such a sunny day," he teased.

Blaine bit his lip. "Want me to help rub it in?"

Kurt's head shot up and he stared at his best friend, before shaking it. "No, I'm sure I'll be okay." He continued to rub the cream into his arms and legs and neck, not noticing how red Blaine had turned, and that wasn't due to burning.

Blaine started working on the picnic basket again, trying to undo the buckles on the straps to open it. He fiddled with them, straining the leather to try to get them to open. He couldn't, and he felt like an idiot. "Come on, open," he muttered under his breath.

Kurt returned the cream to his bag and looked up to see Blaine struggling with the basket. He laughed. "Want a hand?"

Blaine sighed and nodded. Before he could hand the basket over, Kurt had leant across him and was playing with the buckles. Blaine's eyes widened, his brain not ready with the sight of Kurt's long body stretch out over him, backside in the air. He gulped, focusing all of his energy on controlling himself.

"See? Easy." Kurt sat up again, a lot closer to Blaine than before, triumphant after successfully winning his battle against the buckles.

Blaine laughed uneasily. "You've, um..." He trailed off and raised a shaky hand to Kurt's nose, stroking down it slowly. "Suncream."

Their faces were only inches apart, and Blaine couldn't stop himself flicking his eyes down to the gorgeous pair of lips opposite him. "You're beautiful," he whispered. And then he closed the gap.


	36. Last Request

**4th February**

**_Last Request_ - Paolo Nutini  
**

* * *

**Sad as fucking hell. I am so sorry. I told you to give me some songs to do! But I have been wanting to do this song for ages. Just didn't quite expect it to turn out this way... If you're too sad after the first bit, don't read on.  
**

* * *

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice was broken. His world was crashing down around him and he didn't want to believe what his ears were telling him. He couldn't. "Kurt, _please_."

He jogged a few steps forwards, catching the wrist of the man who was walking away from him. Kurt snatched his hand back and choked on a sob, continuing to stalk off, rubbing his tears away with the back of his hand. "Leave me alone, Blaine. It's over."

Blaine ran forwards a few more steps and stood in front of his boyfriend. His _ex_-boyfriend. "Say it then. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me." He knew his words were hardly making sense as he forced them out of his throat. He could barely see past the tears clouding up his vision. All he knew was that he must be dreaming. It must have been some horrible nightmare, one that would leave him screaming as he woke up in Kurt's arms and he'd be hushed back to sleep, loving kisses pressed into his forehead. He only hoped he'd wake up soon, because this nightmare really wasn't a pleasant one. "Say it."

Kurt avoided his gaze, trying to sidestep him and failing. Tears continued to cut into his skin, marring the clear 'porcelain' skin. "I can't," he muttered. He tried to step around Blaine once more but instead felt arms wrap around his waist. He pushed them off angrily. "I can't!" he yelled.

Blaine caught Kurt's wrists, holding them tightly so that he couldn't wriggle free. "I love you," he screamed. "I fucking love you and you love me and you know it." He gasped for valuable air, sobbing blocking his airways. "I love you and you love me and yet you… you leave me with no explanation? No 'this isn't working out.' Hell, not even an 'I'm seeing someone else.' Kurt, that would hurt, it'd hurt like fucking _hell_, but at least I'd know where I stood. I'd know that there was no chance of getting you back. I'd know what was wrong with us. But then you go and fucking… you fucking…" He held Kurt's wrists even tighter, causing the older boy to cry out in pain. "I won't have it, Kurt. You can be such a fucking _dick_ some times but I love you anyway, you know that? I _love_ you, and then you tell me it is over for no bloody fucking reason. What is it? _Tell me!_"

He threw Kurt's hands away, making the taller boy stumble and lose his balance, falling to the floor in a ruffled, sobbing mess. Blaine came to his senses immediately. He fell on the floor next to his ex-boyfriend and took his hands gently in his own, gulping back a new flood of tears when he felt those hands rip away from him. "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered.

They sat there, together but miles apart, on the path running through the park for half an hour, crying. When people came to pass, they gave them a wide berth and weird look. For the most part, they were avoided, alternative routes being quickly scouted out by the prospective passers-by. And still the boys lay crumpled on the ground.

Finally, Blaine gathered some of his wits. He rubbed his palms one final time against his eyes and then sat back on his heels, watching Kurt. "I just want to know why," he whispered.

Kurt gulped slowly and then nodded, moving his hands from his eyes and pulling his sleeves down his wrists to cover them. He focused his blurred gaze on a spot on the path a couple of inches in front of where Blaine was sitting. "I can't tell you I don't love you, because I do. I love you so much that I know we can't stay together. In two weeks, I'm going to be out of here. I'm going to New York and I'm not coming back. And you? You'll be here, at school, waiting until you can come out to join me." Kurt finally raised his eyes. "I can't do that to you."

Blaine frowned, another tear slipping down his cheek and off his chin. "Do what to me?"

"Make you wait," Kurt shrugged. "You're going to be getting attention from everyone when I'm gone. You're a teenage boy; I know how hormones work. I can't expect you to wait for me, so I won't. I'm doing this for you, Blaine. I'm doing it because I love you."

Blaine scoffed. "I don't care about anyone else. As many attractive guys as you want can come up to me and ask me out and I won't glance twice at them. Barely even once. I can't let you slip away Kurt. I won't."

"But you _must_," Kurt insisted. "You can't have me. I'm not going to be here. You can't have me. I have to let you free."

"I don't want to be let free," Blaine argued childishly.

"Oh, _Godsake_, Blaine!" Kurt was exasperated. "I'm doing this for _you_! You think _I_ want this? You think _I'm_ going to look anywhere else? You mean _everything_ to me, Blaine. You _are_ my world. And that's why I have to let you go. I refuse to be responsible for when your eyes do go wandering, which they will because we are teenagers and we have these crazy, _stupid_ things inside us called hormones. I refuse to stand by and know that that's going to happen, and then watch you be guilty afterwards. This is easier. Just believe me and let me go."

Blaine screwed his eyes tight shut, not wanting to believe anything that Kurt was saying, not wanting to listen to it. He whimpered, not able to keep the noise back. Usually, this was the time in his dreams when he would wake up. Usually Kurt would be kissing him awake by now, sensing his unease. He wished the nightmare would hurry up and end.

It hadn't even started.

"It's for the best, Blaine," Kurt reasoned.

"It's not for the fucking best," Blaine swore, but this time his voice was quiet and soft. His fight had gone. He was tired and he wanted everything back the way it was. He wanted things back to how they should be. He mind escaped to where it often went; music. He remembered some lyrics to one of his favourite songs. He could see now that Kurt wasn't going to budge. He too looked exhausted, his fair skin paler than normal in the yellow moonlight. He seemed thinner than usual too. Maybe he'd been stressing about this for a while, knowing he would have to say it, or maybe it was the added stress of leaving behind all he knew, packing up his life and moving it a thousand kilometres to New York. But the lyrics returned to his mind. "Grant my last request and just let me hold you," he sang.

Kurt smiled then. It was the saddest smile that Blaine had ever seen. And that's when he knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. This was really it. In two weeks, Kurt would be gone and he was never going to look back. He'd probably never see him again, and even if he did it'd be as just friends. They'd never lie awake at night by the lake counting the stars. They'd never catch a quick coffee date at the Lima Bean, critiquing other patrons' fashion choices. They'd never sit in the back row of the movie theatre reacquainting their lips like they were long lost lovers. This was it.

So as Kurt leaned forwards for a hug, Blaine was sure to grab him as quickly as he could and hold on more tightly than he ever thought possible. He squeezed his arms around his ex-boyfriend, burying his nose in the space under his neck, taking in his smell once more. He just wanted his imprint him into his memory.

No matter what Kurt said, no matter what Kurt wanted him to do, he knew he'd never move on. He would never want to. He wanted to stay in Kurt's arms forever. He wanted to finish school as quickly as he could and then go out and join Kurt, get an apartment with him and get back together and then, one day, marry him. But that would never be. Even if he could never move on, he'd pretend he could. For Kurt's sake. He'd let Kurt move on. He'd learn from Finn about his stepbrother moving on, having a great time, finding another guy, maybe many more, and then settling down, getting married, having kids. With the other man. The new man. The man who wasn't Blaine. As much as it killed Blaine to admit it, this really was _it_. After tonight, there was no turning back. They'd both move on with their lives, or at least try to. They'd both sleep alone, and then sleep with others. They'd both experience new love, those nervous butterflies in the stomach as they hoped their feelings were reciprocated. They'd both take chances; sometimes failing, sometimes being so successful that their song filled hearts could burst.

They'd both never forget the other as long as they both would live.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

Their last kiss was a harsh reminder of all the things they had shared, and of all the things they would never share again. A bitter parting gift before they stood and walked away.

* * *

**You can stop reading now and I won't think any less of you. I reread this bit and was sobbing like crazy. This second part hurts. Only read on if you're sure. I don't know what made me think of this being part of the story, but I knew it was the case from when I started writing it. Oh, it's horrible. Don't read it.**

* * *

It was October and they were moving on with their lives. Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt since that last day at the park. He knew it was for the best. He knew that Kurt was trying to sever all connections with him to make it easier for him to move on. He tried to be touched by this gesture. He couldn't.

Before they had been boyfriends, they had been best friends. Now, it sucked that Blaine couldn't call him up to gossip about the latest Glee club rumours, or to chat about America's Next Top Model, or to discuss which bowtie he should wear every day. He wanted that best friend back if nothing else. He wanted to know what life was like for Kurt in New York; if he was enjoying himself, if he'd managed to get a place with Rachel, if she was driving him mad yet. He wanted to know what NYADA was like, if he'd made any new friends, joined any clubs. Hell, he even wanted to know if Kurt had a new boyfriend yet.

So that's why, when he caught sight of Finn roaming around the halls of McKinley, he called after him and ran to catch up.

"Finn!"

The giant turned around. "Oh, hi there Blaine. How's things?"

"Oh, you know…" Blaine wasn't quite sure what he could say. He decided to be tactful, rather than pushing straight in there. "How's Rachel?"

Finn smiled sadly. "Oh, you know, she's great and all. I, er, went to see her the other week actually. Mr Schue told me he was going to be away for a bit and asked me to cover so I thought I'd go and see her first and-"

"Wait, Mr Schue is leaving? You're covering?!" He received a look. "Oh, sorry. Well, that's great! Um, sorry, carry on?"

"Yeah, anyway, so I went to see her. She's doing great at NYADA. She's even managed to bag herself a new boyfriend." He laughed humourlessly. "I guess it is true what they say; long-distance relationships really don't work."

Blaine bit his lip. "Oh, I'm sorry, mate. For what it's worth I think she's an idiot for choosing someone over you."

"Um, thanks? I think?"

Blaine clicked his tongue, suddenly realising what he'd said. "Oh, no, not like that! No, it's just you're such a great guy and you really loved her. That's all. But I guess you must be right about long-distance relationships. If that really is the case, I'm glad Kurt broke it off. I hope he's found someone else. Do you know if he has?"

Finn frowned at his friend. "Excuse me?"

Blaine was confused. "Erm, Kurt? Your stepbrother?"

Finn shook his head. "I know who you're talking about. But… you think he broke up with you? Because he didn't want a long-distance relationship?"

Blaine frowned. "Well, yeah. Well, there was a bit more too it than that, obviously. He said he knew about hormones and urges and-"

"Dude," Finn interrupted. "I don't need to hear that about my brother. But, Blaine, Kurt didn't break it off with you because he didn't want to try a long-distance relationship."

"No?" Blaine was thoroughly confused now.

"No," Finn asserted. "He broke it off with you because he had leukaemia and was given a couple of weeks left to live and didn't want you to see him dying."

* * *

**I told you to stop! You silly billy, continuing to the end... Oh, I'm so sorry :/**

**In other news, this may have been in my head because I'm writing a story called Spectacular Gleetacular at the minute. Yes, I'm doing Moulin!Klaine. Keep a look out for it.**


	37. Taxman

**5th February**

**_Taxman_ - The Beatles**

* * *

Kurt peered into the shop window, looking at the model. _I like that coat,_ he thought to himself. He hummed and then broke away from the display-

And was hit by a passing scooter.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up to see a boy standing over him. He was about his own age, with deep honey eyes and a thick mop of curly, dark brown hair. His scooter lay abandoned. He held his hand out to help Kurt up. And he took Kurt's breath away. "Um, yeah, I'm fine." He struggled to stand.

The boy smiled. "Good. I would have hated to have hurt you. I'm, um, I'm Blaine, by the way."

Now was Kurt's turn to smile, and really, who could resist a smile that infectious? "Kurt."

"Well, nice to meet you, Kurt. And sorry again." He glanced down. "Are your clothes okay?"

Kurt, for once, couldn't care less. "Yeah."

Blaine blushed, suddenly realising he was still holding Kurt's hand and dropping it like it was red hot. "I, erm, don't suppose I could... you know, to say sorry?"

Kurt frowned. "You don't suppose you could what?"

Blaine blushed more deeply and his eyes fell to the ground. "CanIbuyyoucoffee?" he mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Can I, um, buy you, maybe, a coffee?"

Kurt grinned. "I know a really great place just down the road."

* * *

**And on the subject of the law... WHAT HAPPENED TO MARRIAGE EQUALITY TODAY?**


	38. In Your Eyes

**6th February**

**_In Your Eyes_ - Peter Gabriel  
**

* * *

**Before you read this, I want to tell you something amazing that happened at school today. The bell had just gone after break and we were getting ready to go to lessons and there were a couple of guys standing by the staircase. And they kissed. Honestly, our school is so-so when it comes to acceptance. There are many homophobes, which are horrible to be around, and barely an hour goes past when you don't hear someone throw a comment about like "oh, you're so gay" or "what are you, _gay_?!" (usually responded to by "what, no, of course not, ew!"), but there are a few out-and-proud people too. But not many. So to see that just casually happening in the middle of the school... that was special. Nobody gave them any grief for it either. And usually when I see young children together I think it's a bit naff, I'll admit. They try to be all cutesy and end up just looking ridiculous. This wasn't. This was 'I don't want to stop kissing you so why are you moving away so I'm just going to chase your lips now'. It was one of the most adorable, and heart-warming, things that I have ever seen ever.  
**

**Sorry, cuteness over :) I WANNA SEE THEM AGAIN... and I promise I'm not a stalker...  
**

**Anyway, this drabble! The song was recommended by the amazing, beautiful, perfectly imperfect paddyofurniture. I started listening to this song and could find no inspiration from it. So I decided I'd leave it for another day and then boom! idea. I hope you like it, K xx  
**

* * *

They ran along the beach, laughing as they kicked up the sand and spray. Their eyes were alight with happiness and love. Smiles were bright grins as they turned to each other mid-step. They were young, happy, carefree and in love. They were a couple like any other, setting the trend for many others in the future to follow. They were the perfect couple, with the perfect love in the perfect location.

"Cut!"

Kurt and Blaine stopped running, turning to the camera crew and director. Kurt huffed, annoyed that they'd been stopped once again. Blaine stroked his arm comfortingly, aware at just how much this disorganisation was annoying him. "What's wrong this time?" he asked.

The director grimaced. "It's just a bit… safe." Kurt rolled his eyes. "We've just been granted marriage equality nationwide. This is huge. The last thing we need is a backlash. We want an advert that will make people stop and go 'yes, we made the right decision. Now all these people in love can be just like all other people in love.' We need more… love."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "What do you want us to do? Strip naked and start getting it on?!" He turned his back on the production team and started walking to the sea. Blaine caught him around the shoulders before he could go very far.

"Don't go, Kurt? But, no, honestly guys, what do you want us to do? I'm sure we've both been in love; we're doing everything we can to recreate that. What is it you want from us?"

The director pursed his lips, considering. "I think we need a kiss."

"A kiss?!" Now Kurt was fuming. "We're actors, not porn stars."

Blaine frowned, this time at his co-star. "Kurt, it's just a kiss."

Kurt almost laughed. "A kiss is not 'just a kiss'. A kiss is special, shared between two people who want to spend the rest of their lives together."

"Exactly!"

The men jumped as their director shouted. "Excuse me?"

"A kiss. That's what it is to you; that's what we want it to be to everyone who watches this. It shows love and care and an eternal life together. Come on, one more take. Please?"

Kurt gave in, shoulders sagging, but moved back the couple of metres to where he'd be just out of shot. Blaine joined him, standing just behind.

"And action!"

He ran, smiling. He was followed by a man, laughing, flirting, loving. They ran across the beach, water splashing up their legs as the man in front turned to see the man following him. Suddenly, the man behind sped up, running with a boost of love. He overtook, and then stood in front, blocking the path of his love. He ran a smooth hand up his chest, trailing it up his neck, to his cheek. He cupped it and leant in slowly. He captured his lips in a short but sweet kiss, one that encapsulated everything he needed to say: love.

"Cut!"

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's hold, but still watched him. "Happy now?"

The director of the advert grinned. "That's a wrap, people!"

Kurt sighed with relief, but still didn't remove his eyes from Blaine's as they walked back down the sand together to get to the dressing vans. Blaine fell into step naturally beside him.

"You okay?" Kurt nodded quickly, biting his lip. "I know what you meant, Kurt; a kiss is love." Kurt continued worrying at his lip. "Not such a bad first kiss, then?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "How did you… how did you know?"

Blaine smiled. "Lucky guess."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. Well. I had hoped my first kiss would mean something; that it wouldn't be something on film to mean something to loads of people but not me. I guess I shouldn't've gone into acting," he shrugged.

"Oh, I'm not so sure…" At Kurt's confused look, he continued. "Well, that meant something to me."

Kurt looked utterly confused, and then the light seemed to dawn. "Yeah, I guess. It's great that we now have marriage equality in all fifty states, and that we got to play a part in that."

Now was Blaine's turn to blush. "Yeah. But I wasn't talking about that."

Kurt stopped walking instantly. Colour rose to his cheeks and a small smile played at his lips.

"Oh."


	39. Anything But Ordinary

**7th February  
**

**_Anything But Ordinary_ - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

"Left. And right. And at me. And another one? Just one more. Can we have a hand pointing here? And another just a bit higher? That's great. You've just seen your crush. They've just looked at you. They've winked at you. That's perfect. Point at me? Perfect. Over the shoulder. More lip. Hands on hips. Stick your backside out a bit? Great. One more to the front. Yes. Now whatever you want. Yes, that's great, perfect, amazing, _oh my god hold that there_!"

Tom started, but did as he was asked. He was in the middle of sitting down on the floor when he was made to freeze. He had one knee raised, the other leg flush against the floor.

"Can I… this is going to sound absurd… can you rest your left hand on your knee. Like that. And point your index finger on your right hand to your chin. Let's have a bit of that Tom charm that we love so much. Perfect. Absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much."

Tom stood up. "No, thank _you_. I'm just honoured to have been given this opportunity. When I was little I always wanted to work with you; this is just a dream come true for me."

The photographer flushed. "Well thank you very much. I'll take a look at these and get Sophie to send you some."

"Sure. Thanks."

Tom wandered out of the room, only to be chaperoned to his dressing room and told he had eight minutes until they needed to be in the car again because he had an audition at half past ten. He sighed as soon as the door was shut behind him.

It wasn't easy, he considered while removing a shoe, being stuck this high in the limelight. He was always being asked to do things that he couldn't turn down. Tom. Even the name now scared him as 67% of all boys born in the last year took the same name as the model/actor. It was scary to be a role model for so many people. Just one slip up and everything could tumble down around him.

He had made the decision very early on to never get his family involved in his fame. It wouldn't've fair for them. It wasn't fair as it was that he only visit them for a week twice a year; his schedule didn't allow for anything more. He went from photo shoot to audition to filming to interview to press release to rehearsals to photo shoot. And often all in one day.

He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and hung it up.

A smile flickered across the model's features. With everything that happened every day, with the amount of rush and stress and early mornings, it was lovely to get home and be waited on. His boyfriend. He often wished he could take him around to things with him, but he'd never do that to him. Once the press got their teeth into him, they'd never let go. At red carpet events, he was always the only one to turn up without a date. He was forever getting asked about his love life. He never answered. No, he'd never drag Blaine into his work life. He was too precious to him.

"Come _on_, Tom. What are you doing in there?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Two minutes, Marie. I'm not a magician."

"Ooh, don't let your fans hear you say that," she teased. "But please hurry up or we won't get to the audition in time."

Tom heard her footsteps moving away from the door. He picked up his jeans and squeezed into them. Sometimes he regretted wearing only the skinniest jeans when he was younger, because now if he was seen in anything else suspicion about a problem in his personal life flew around for weeks. At least Blaine liked them. That was all that mattered.

He smiled again as he dropped to the floor to lace up his shoes. Blaine. They'd met as Warblers at Dalton and hadn't really separated since. He couldn't see himself with anyone else. He hated that the world couldn't see them together; he'd do anything to show him off. As amazing as people thought him, he knew that there was someone even more so living in his very house. One day, Tom knew, he'd ask his adorable hobbit to marry him. He'd have to be careful; about the wedding, the honeymoon, the ring; but he would be prepared to do anything to make Blaine happy.

He picked his jacket up and dashed from the room. Marie was waiting for him just down the hall. "Tom, thank _god_! Car, _now_."

She ushered him from the building and he dived into the car. She tumbled in behind him and was still partway through closing the door when she ordered the driver to start driving.

Marie. Tom was lucky to have her, he knew. His agent did everything for him, and expected nothing in return apart from the huge pay check. She didn't ask him about his family, or force him into anything he wasn't comfortable with. She knew the sorts of contracts he'd want to snap up, and the ones which he wouldn't touch with a ten foot bargepole. She made sure television interviewers wouldn't ask about his personal life, and kept him up to date with everything. The only thing Tom might have resented her for was the amount of work she sent his way. But, hey, what else would pay for his and Blaine's house?

Just as she started talking to him about the contract he was looking to bag, his phone rang.

She raised an eyebrow as Tom checked the screen, but dismissed him when she saw the smile light up his face. "Honey bunches, I take it?" Tom giggled at the nickname. "Go on, answer it."

"Thank you." Tom hit the accept call button. "Hi, darling." He was always careful not to say Blaine's name out loud.

Blaine's voice emerged from the phone. "Hey, Kurt."

* * *

**If you're confused about this, just message me :)**


	40. White Flag

**8th February**

**_White Flag_ - Dido**

* * *

**A very different one! See if you can guess whose perspective this is?**

* * *

I sat gripping the headphone cable in my teeth, chewing on it and hoping it didn't fray. My legs were knotted together under my desk in an attempt to stop myself from kicking out. Silent tears fluttered down my cheeks as my nails picked at the edge of the desk.

My eyes, during this time, were glued to the small laptop screen in front of me. The activity on that screen was my life for forty minutes. And I wasn't about to miss a second of it.

I held my breath, flicking at the edge of the computer to turn the volume up. I didn't want to miss a word. My eyes grew wider and wider and- The scene changed and I let out a breath. The danger, for now, had passed.

Or had it?

The door opened. Instantly, I was on edge, waiting for something horrible to happen. I wasn't going to relax now.

The people on my screen had a conversation, shared a kiss. I wasn't going to give up hope. Everything was going to be fine. It _had_ to be.

The scene changed again, and a pretty bar appeared with brightly coloured lights. When one of the men took to the piano and started singing, I was mentally screaming at him to stop. He couldn't do that; he couldn't ruin that song.

That's when I started sobbing, watching the man and feeling the same helplessness he was feeling, the tears tumbling down my cheeks as they sped down his. My world was crashing down around me, and it seemed that everything I had believed in for the last year was coming to a close around me. This was it; possibly the end?

I watched the screen as the scene changed again. Outside. A walk through a park. In silence. My heart was in my mouth as they started talking. I hardly dared to watch. One word passed the man's lips which I couldn't catch. I paused and rewound. And wished I hadn't.

I started sobbing uncontrollably, not believing what my ears were telling me; not wanting to. Surely I had misunderstood in some way? Surely I had misinterpreted the situation?

Then my emotions started changing. Not sadness, but a huge sense of anger. This couldn't be happening, and he couldn't be saying that. I was furious, my mind plotting various methods of murder.

But that emotion was quickly replaced by one of complete despair. This couldn't be happening. I rubbed my eyes to clear them of something, of anything.

Music started again. A man was stood on a stage, singing. He was joined a couple of verses in by another. They sang together. And my heart ripped open. I couldn't see the end. I would believe that this _was_ the end.

When the credits rolled, I continued staring pointlessly at the screen. "I will go down with this ship," I whispered as an image of Klaine breaking up sat with me forever...


	41. Invisible

**9th February**

**_Invisible_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

He stared across the courtyard at his latest crush. This wasn't like him at all. Usually he was brave; he'd go up to someone, flirt with them, get them to fall in love with him, then make them beg for a date. Not this time. As much as he wanted to go over and crack one of his infamous jokes, he couldn't. This was too important. So instead he just stared. He took in every contour on the face, every out of place hair. He wanted to badly to run his fingers through that soft hair, feeling its softness, kissing the cheek under his other hand as he stroked the face of his dreams.

Yep, no doubt about it, he was besotted.

He suddenly took notice of his surroundings, realising where he was sitting, and who he was sitting with. He cleared his throat.

"What?"

He dropped his gaze to the coffee cup he was gripping. "I think I'm in love."

Blaine froze for a couple of seconds. When he did speak again, his voice was hushed, almost worried. "What? Who?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to say anything more. He received a look from Blaine that said 'come on, you know you can tell me anything' and he sighed. It made Blaine smile that he could communicate with him without speaking; that they knew each other that well. Blaine counted himself lucky.

He gripped more tightly onto his coffee cup, taking a long sip. He felt like it would make it too horribly real if he told Blaine. But he knew he had to now. He looked across the courtyard again and pointed surreptitiously. "There." His eyes didn't move again.

Blaine sighed. "Shit," he whispered. "You really are smitten…"

* * *

He'd just been walking to class on a perfectly ordinary day. He'd been stopped in the corridor by somebody asking a question. And he froze.

His eyes met a pair of beautiful sea-green ones and time stood still. He took in the owner of the eyes; the hair, the face, the nose, the lips. The _lips_. He suddenly realised that he should probably answer the question.

"It's, erm, just down the corridor. You want me to take you there?"

He was rewarded by a bright, shining smile, and his world lit up. "Yes please."

And the _voice_. He'd never fallen so quickly. He had to use everything in him not to catch the hand swinging next to his as he strolled back down the corridor he'd just travelled down. He watched as he was thanked, and then a pair of long legs walked into the classroom. Gone.

He staggered away from the door, not quite sure what had just happened. This wasn't like him, not at all. He…

Just then, he saw someone at the other end of the corridor who he so badly needed to ask for advice. "Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt turned around, confused, but then a smile covered his lips. "Hi."

"Hi," he countered when he reached Kurt. "Listen, I…" He laughed slightly. "I don't quite know how to start saying this."

Kurt frowned. "You're not usually like this." He giggled then. "Come on, what's new? Tell me."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I've met someone." His ears were greeted with silence, and he had to open his eyes slowly. "Kurt?"

"Um. Yeah, sorry. I'm just, well, you know, shocked. Met someone as in…?"

"I think I might be in love."

"Oh." Kurt had to stand still for a few seconds, letting it all sink in. Then he turned his face into a big grin. "That's great. Come on, I have a free period now, you can tell me everything!"

* * *

Blaine was sat on Kurt's sofa, watching him put a DVD in. Kurt turned around to catch Blaine looking at him and he smiled. He settled next to him on the sofa and waited as the DVD warmed up.

"So, how was your day?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Kind of normal, kind of weird."

Blaine frowned. "How so?"

"Well, normal in most senses, but then…" He glanced about him quickly to check his brother wasn't around. "Finn has a new crush."

Blaine's eyes widened. "No way! I mean, what about Rachel?"

Kurt flicked his wrist, dismissing the idea. "She's happy without him. I'm glad he's over that, to be honest." Kurt frowned as he remembered all the times he'd enter the house to hear sad love songs playing at full volume from his brother's room. "Anyway, how about you? You met Cooper this morning, yeah?"

"Yeah, before school."

"How was he?"

Blaine bit his lip and a laugh. "He has a new fancy too, actually. Oh, _Kurt_, you should have seen him! He was a little lovesick puppy! It was halfway between endearing and plain pathetic. I've never seen him like this. He's always the chased, not the one doing the chasing."

Kurt giggled. "Oh, I wish I could have seen his lovesick puppy look. I could have completed the set."

"Hey, you." Blaine poked Kurt softly in the ribs. "I'm not a lovesick puppy."

Kurt raised his signature eyebrow. "Yes, Blaine, you are. But that's okay, because you're _my_ lovesick puppy."

It was a shame, really, that the DVD was one that Blaine had really wanted to see. Never mind. He'd just borrow it from Kurt some time in the future. Or maybe come over to watch it with him again. And again. And again.


	42. Catching Snowflakes

**10th February**

**_Catching Snowflakes_ - Pixie Lott**

* * *

**^at^ is an at sign. Stupid forbidden characters... And the picture link should actually work.  
**

* * *

He was in the park when Blaine first saw him. He'd gone back to Ohio for Christmas, as he did every year. It was Boxing Day, and he just wanted to get out of the house. So he went to the park for some fresh air, gloved hands dug deep into his pockets for warmth. His parents wouldn't be happy that he'd left the house alone; what if someone saw him? But he didn't care. Just wanted to be normal for once.

As he made his way to the park, he saw no one. He was glad for this. Even if he had, he had his hair ungelled, curls springing from underneath his hat. He also had a scarf covering the bottom half of his face. He doubted he'd be recognised.

The park was all but deserted. There was just one person there, wrapped up in a thick coat and making a snowman. He had his back to the actor. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he saw him working, rolling up the snow and patting handfuls of soft powder on to the body he was building. Blaine also felt something horribly sad about the situation. Here this boy was, about his own age, building a snowman in the bitter cold with nobody for company.

He knew it was a bit weird, but he stayed and watched the boy. He found a bench and brushed a thick layer of snow from it, not caring for the fact that it would make his trousers damp. He pulled his coat tighter around him for warmth now that he wasn't moving about. Watching the boy at work was so peaceful, the world silent. He rolled the head and carried it on top of the body. Blaine smiled as he perfected his masterpiece, patting snow in to cover up the joins.

When he was nearly finished, Blaine knew he should leave. The boy would see him watching him if he wasn't very careful, and he couldn't risk that. But he couldn't bring himself to walk away. He found himself glued to where he was sitting, still watching. He saw the boy dig into his pocket and pull out… a tie?

Blaine stared at it. It was blue and red striped. It looked like a _Dalton_ tie. He sighed silently. He'd been an actor for the past three years, singing on a popular television show called _Dalton_, based around a high school glee club. Seeing the tie brought back a sad ache. His contract had come to an end and it hadn't been renewed. He knew how important the show had been to its fans. And now a load of them had 'graduated' and had to leave. He knew others were going back for cameo appearances. He wasn't. He sighed again, this time aloud. He'd never got on with the writer. When he was cast, he was the main character. His part gradually got smaller and smaller until he'd get a couple of lines at most by the end. He knew he'd never be invited back, and that hurt so much.

Blaine stood then, ready to leave, but he glanced one final time at the boy and his snowman. And gasped. The tie was now wrapped around the snowman's neck. But not how he would have expected. Somehow, he'd managed to turn it into a bowtie. _That boy is talented_, he thought. More importantly, a bowtie. He was the character who wore a blue and red striped bowtie as often as he could. This was one of _his_ fans. The thought shocked him a bit and he couldn't move his feet. He saw the boy wipe a tear away and his feet found movement again.

In the wrong direction.

He stopped a couple of metres behind the boy, amazed that he hadn't heard him walking on the crisp snow. The boy was still staring at his creation and Blaine could hear him crying gently. He took a breath before saying, "you okay?"

The boy froze and then sniffed a bit. He didn't turn around. "Yeah. It's over now. Sorry." He still didn't turn.

Blaine felt like being brave. "What's over? Ben at Dalton or Blaine?"

He heard the boy bite back a sob. "Oh, so you know _Dalton_ too?"

Blaine squeezed his hands together. "You could say that."

The boy seemed to freeze again. He turned around slowly, and as he did, snow started to fall. By the time he faced him, Blaine could see freezing tear tracks down his red cheeks and snowflakes on the lashes of his beautiful eyes. "Oh. God." His raw hands flew to his face as he covered his mouth in disbelief. "No…"

Blaine was totally out of his comfort zone. He'd never talked to a fan like this before. Sure, he'd spoken to some crazy fans at signings or concerts, but not like this. He didn't know what to say. "Um, you know, Ben might have left Dalton, but Blaine hasn't left the business." The boy didn't say anything; he just stared at the celebrity in front of him. Blaine shifted his feet awkwardly. "It's, um, really good, by the way."

The boy seemed to freeze for just a few seconds more before melting back to life. "Um, thank you. And I'm so sorry. You probably just wanted a peaceful morning stroll and don't need a crazy fanboy like me talking to you. I'm so sorry. I'll just, er…"

As the boy brushed past Blaine, he caught his arm. "Don't go?" He felt the boy freeze again under his grip and realised he probably shouldn't've done that. He let go and then noticed the boy's bare hands. He pulled his own gloves off and went to stand in front of the boy again. "Here," he offered, holding his gloves out.

The boy's eyes travelled from Blaine's to the offered gloves and back up again. His mouth was parted in disbelief. "I can't."

"Yes," Blaine insisted. "You can." He rotated the gloves and gulped slowly. "Can I?" Kurt didn't seem to make any sounds of protest, so Blaine slowly slipped the gloves over the boy's freezing hands. He frowned. "So cold." He looked into the boy's eyes, instantly finding himself falling. He stopped himself. "Why don't you have any gloves?"

The boy dropped his eyes, Blaine still holding his hands. "I lost them," he mumbled.

Blaine took a minute to mentally step back and look at the situation. He saw a surprising similarity in this boy as with his own childhood school days. He spoke softly. "I was bullied too, you know."

The boy's eyes travelled slowly upwards to meet the actor's again. "You were?" he whispered.

"I was," he confirmed. The moment lasted for another few seconds before Blaine slowly dropped the boy's hands. "What's your name?"

"K-Kurt," he boy stuttered.

"Kurt," Blaine smiled. The snow was still falling slowly, the odd flake settling on Kurt's lashes, making him seem all the more beautiful. Blaine found himself wanting to lean forwards and capture his chapped lips in a soft kiss. But he couldn't. He blushed at his own thoughts, wondering what Kurt was thinking about. "Well, Kurt, are you not going to take the tie back?"

"Oh. No. _Dalton_ isn't really _Dalton_ without you."

Blaine considered Kurt for a few seconds. "Kurt, can I ask what got you interested in Dalton in the first place?"

Kurt blushed. "I saw me. It was based in a high school with boys who loved to sing. And then there was you; a gay actor playing a gay character and making it big. I wanted to be like you," he admitted, blushing deeply.

Blaine smiled softly. "Then take it back. Take the tie. It's still _Dalton_, it's still a high school with boy who love to sing. There are still gay actors playing gay characters. There's still all the stories. Just because I'm not in it anymore, that doesn't mean you should stop watching it. I can tell you loved it. And besides," he paused, "I know I'm not really meant to say thing yet, but you haven't seen the last of me. In the world of celebrity, I mean." Blaine congratulated himself on his quick save, although he felt his cheeks burning by what he almost admitted to this boy he had known for such a short time and certainly couldn't be falling for. "I'm starting a solo career. Recording something for myself, even some of my own songs."

"You write your own songs?"

Blaine smiled. "Take the tie back, Kurt." He bit his lip. "For me?"

* * *

When Blaine finally arrived back home, his parents shouted at him for going out with anyone ("What if you had been seen, Blaine?!") and for 'losing' his gloves. He shook them off, insisting he'd been fine, then escaped upstairs.

He pulled his laptop open and continued working on a song he'd started the other day. It didn't seem quite right. He frowned, then opened a new score.

"_Though it's over now  
And I cope somehow  
And the cold winds blow  
I hear you_"

He smiled at what he'd completed so quickly. Inspiration had never hit him so quickly. He glanced out of his window to see that it was still not snowing. It had stopped as soon as he and Kurt had parted. He turned back to his computer screen and opened Firefox, clicking to Twitter. He sent a quick tweet out.

**Enjoyed my walk this morning. Ohio is beautiful. Today, it was magical. Don't ever give up on what you love.**

He minimised the tab and went back to his song, and it wasn't long before he had found lyrics to the whole thing, and had done a first draft of the tune. He saved it, and then turned his attention back to his Twitter page. Oops. His publicist was going to kill him. #lovewhatyoulove was trending. Worldwide. He grimaced a bit, skimming through his mentions quickly. He hardly ever replied, unless he was doing a Q&A session, but those were few and far between. Then he stopped. One tweet caught his eye. It wasn't the generic "**#lovewhatyoulove I love YOU, Blaine!**" or even "**the snow in Ohio is almost as beautiful as you, BA**". No, this one was different.

**I'm never saying goodbye to Dalton… pic. twitter. (com/) Jw76S3hE**

Upon clicking on the link, Blaine saw what he presumed was the back of a bedroom door. A Dalton tie was hanging on it. With a smile he saw it was sent by ^at^kurtanderson. He hit a couple of keys and then closed his internet. He'd think about his publicist later.

Meanwhile, in a lonely bedroom elsewhere in Ohio, Kurt was staring at his computer screen in shock.

**Blaine Anderson followed you.**

* * *

"Okay," Blaine laughed. "I want to try one of my own songs on you; is that okay?"

The crowd cheered back at him and he grinned.

"Good. Right, this one is called Catching Snowflakes and I wrote it a couple of years ago, just after I left Dalton. It was Boxing Day and I went out for a walk." He bit his lip. "My life turned upside down after that day, in the best way possible." The crowds screamed at him, understanding what he was saying. Blaine laughed. "We're good friends," he teased. He and Kurt hadn't gone public yet. He didn't want him to be hounded by the paparazzi. As it was, they suspected something, and Kurt now had over 10,000 followers on Twitter.

He started strumming on the guitar he had over his shoulder. Every so often, his shirt would ride up a bit, revealing the snowflake tattoo on his hip.

In the VIP area, Kurt had his hand on his own hip, covering his snowflake tattoo, a wide smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend singing.

* * *

**#catchingsnowflakes is trending!**

**I'm really jealous of ^at^kurthummel …**

**YOU GUYS ANDERKURT IS ON!**

**Ohmigodohmigodohmigod I've just worked out the best ship name ever. Bye AnderKurt, hello KLAINE!**

**#klaine IS TRENDING WORLDWIDE**

** ^at^BlaineAnderson ^at^kurthummel I expect an invite to your wedding**

**Guess who was sat next to me at BlaineAnderson 's tour today….. KURT FREAKING HUMMEL!**

**Aww, my baby Blainey is so in love….**

**Blaine**** in love is trending! We have THREE WORLDWIDE TRENDS! Flails**

**Am I the only one who thinks #catchingsnowflakes is a breakup song?**

**#catchingsnowflakes ISN'T a breakup song, it's a reference to how they met AAAHHHHH FANGIRLING!**

** ^at^BlaineAnderson was #catchingsnowflakes when ^at^kurthummel gave up on #Dalton but then Kurt started watching it again!**

**#BEAUTIFULGAYBABIES #BEAUTIFULGAYBABIES #BEAUTIFULGAYBABIES #BEAUTIFULGAYBABIES #BEAUTIFULGAYBABIES #BEAUTIFULGAYBABIES**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand four TT. Who da best?**

**Why the hell are there so many Blaine and Kurt trends? They aren't even dating, idiots…**

**Remember this?! RT "^at^kurtanderson: ^at^BlaineAnderson ****I'm never saying goodbye to Dalton… ****pic. twitter. (com/) Jw76S3hE**"

**RT "^at^BlaineAnderson: ^at^kurthummel I love you, baby" IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING *dead***

**RT "^at^kurthummel: ^at^BlaineAnderson I love you too, darling" skjddgabjdzvkdfabwhiusgdbdzv goodbye everyone!**


	43. Black Star

**11th February**

**_Black Star _****- Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Kurt woke up, disorientated. He was in a strange room, in a strange bed, and everything was white. He blinked his eyes open carefully. He ached all over. He had no idea why.

He brought his hand up to rub his face and when he pulled int away he saw a marking on it. A tattoo outline of a black star. That's odd. He frowned at it. He sort of remembered it. Yes, now that he thought harder, there was this famous singer, um, Blaine. Yes, Kurt was a big fan and he'd just had a new album out. Yes, that was it. Blaine Anderson the singer-sexgod who Kurt had been in love with for three years.

He sighed contentedly that he'd managed to remember this piece of information, although he was concerned as to why he couldn't remember anything else. He dropped his arm back to the bed just as someone walked into the room he was in.

"Excuse me?" he asked. He was slightly outraged that someone had clearly just strolled into his bedroom, even if he couldn't remember it.

The person looked at him. "Ah, Kurt! You're awake now I see. Thank goodness, you really gave us all a shock there."

Kurt frowned, utterly bemused. "Excuse me?" he repeated.

The nurse watched him carefully. "Kurt. How much do you remember?"

He showed her his wrist. "I'm a fan of Blaine Anderson, the singer. That's all I know."

The nurse smiled then. "In which case you know all you'll ever need to know. I'll leave you to it." And she left again.

At this point, Kurt became aware that he wasn't alone in the room. In fact, his stomach was feeling rather warm. He glanced to his side to see a boy lying on his hospital bed, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He dug his head into Kurt's side. He awoke when Kurt gasped. "You're Blaine Anderson."

The man smiled. "I am." He leant in to press a sweet kiss to Kurt cheek. "And you're Kurt Hummel-Anderson."


	44. Mixtape

**12th February**

**_Mixtape_ - Jamie Cullum**

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read or reviewed this collection! Lent starts tomorrow; one of my friends is giving up fanfiction. I can tell you now that I'm not. Never.  
**

**I'll admit it, I sort of cheated with this one. I received a couple of reviews this morning which had me smiling all day, so thank you for that :) While I usually only accept song requests for this collection, I couldn't not do this because the reviews made me smile so much. So, to my wonderful guest reviewer, I hope you like Fashion Designer Kurt/fan Blaine. This song, for some reason, was the first to come to mind after I read the prompt, so it inspired me for the plot.**

* * *

Blaine stared at his screen dreamily, slowly scrolling down the page. It was his 'heaven on a webpage'. Row after row of beautiful bowties in the best patterns and materials. He'd never seen any better.

He'd been lucky enough to get a couple from some rich relative last Christmas; a green, silk one and a purple one with tiny white and black dots. They were called Rory and Mike. And they were like Blaine's best friends.

Yes, some people may say that he was only in love with bowties, but that wasn't the case with this collection. Every tie was rumoured to be named after someone close to the designer. And the designer… well, he was something else.

He was the one who had made Blaine realise that he was gay. He modelled quite a few of his designs, and Blaine always had a tab of his designs open just to marvel at all of the ideas that he must have. His bowties were obviously his favourite items made by the designer, but he also had one of his suits, and had craved some Kurt Hummel boots for a long time.

The best thing about the designer, in Blaine's opinion, wasn't the bowties he made. It wasn't his creativity or his bright smile whenever he was interviewed. It wasn't the care that he took his appearance, his company and his customers. It wasn't even his bold cheekbones, nor his attractive, slim build. No, what Blaine loved most about Kurt Hummel was that he was twenty, already highly influential, and _gay_.

It made him feel a lot more confident in himself, in his own success, because of the fact that Kurt was so young and was already doing so much, even though he'd gone through what Blaine himself had gone through at school. Homophobia was everywhere, and Kurt made no secret of the daily beatings he used to get at school. What made Blaine admire him so much was that he seemed to bear no malice towards those who had mistreated him. He was just happy in the knowledge that he had succeeded where they hadn't.

Blaine scrolled to the bottom of the page, where grey striped Burt sat alongside red and white Finn. And his heart skipped a beat.

_Win a meeting with Kurt Hummel to have your own bowtie designed, to have a limited release._

Blaine had never clicked an 'enter' button more quickly.

* * *

Blaine was still in shock as he walked out into the hotel foyer. Not only had he won the competition, not only had he got to meet The Kurt Hummel, but Kurt had seemed to be flirting with him. _Flirting_. With _him_!

"Sorry," he apologised as he almost walked into someone who was walking past him, still completely in a daze.

"Star struck, are we?" the body teased.

Blaine's mouth fell open. "Oh my god…"

Kurt grinned and then bit his lip. "I've managed to convince them to let me off the reins for a bit. I don't suppose you'd…" He cut himself off, cheeks turning a bright red colour. "I've, um, already got some good ideas for the bowtie, but, um, could I talk them through with you maybe? Only if you want to, of course."

"You're _asking_ me if I want to?" Blaine shrieked. "_YES_!" Then he clapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm, um, a bit excited?" He blushed too then. "If I'm honest, you're, um, kind of the one who made me realise that I was gay."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Whoah. Okay. Well." His eyes fell to the ground. "I suppose it makes it a bit less weird that this was my original idea then, yeah?"

The designer pulled a piece of paper from his suit jacket and handed it to Blaine, who unfolded it…

… and gasped when he saw the tie covered in little hearts.


	45. Him

**13th February**

**_Him_ - Lily Allen**

* * *

**Thank again to my guest reviewer :) You really did make my day! And thank you too to anyone else who reviews! Requests for songs are more than welcome. I love you.**

* * *

Kurt squealed with delight as he scooted around the room, sticking his tongue out at the body speeding past him in the opposite direction. His foot touched the ground, pushing it behind him as he sped on, leaning to the left in order to turn the corner.

When he and Rachel had bought their place together in New York, the first thing they did was to bike around the large, open-plan room. They'd chatted, having fun and dreaming about the future. Now, he was scooting around his new place in San Fran with Blaine, flirting and seeing if they could kiss in motion.

Current answer: no.

Just as Kurt turned the corner, he saw Blaine right in front of him and shrieked, falling off his 'vehicle'.

"Kurt! Are you alright?" Blaine jumped off his scooter and was at his boyfriend's side in an instant. He cradled Kurt's head as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry…"

Kurt swatted Blaine's hands away, finally getting enough air to breathe. "You wally! This is the most fun I've had in _years_. Please remind me why we didn't do this before?"

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "You numpty. You had me worried there!"

Kurt grinned and rolled on to his stomach, looking up at Blaine flirtatiously. "Let's pretend I _was_ hurt. How would you make it up to me?"

Blaine's lips were on his in a second and all thoughts on unpacking were back in Ohio...


	46. Heart Of Gold

**14th February**

**_Heart Of Gold_ - James Blunt**

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I love you all!**

* * *

Kurt lay on the bed, looking at his boyfriend flirtatiously through his eyelashes. Blaine looked back. Slowly, carefully, Kurt reached a hand out and pressed it to Blaine's chest. The ex-Warbler placed his hand on Kurt's, holding it, telling him it was okay. He licked his lips carefully and gingerly guided Kurt's hand down to the hem of his t-shirt. He let go of the hand and looked into Kurt's eyes. 'It's okay,' his eyes seemed to read.

Hesitantly, Kurt dipped a finger under the hem of Blaine's shirt, feeling the smooth skin underneath. He heard Blaine gasp slightly and looked at his face quickly in worry. He received only a smile, Blaine's hand back on his, encouraging.

Kurt sat up, cross-leggèd, and encouraged Blaine to do the same. Once they were both up, Kurt took the bottom of Blaine's top and ran it gently under his fingertips. He pressed a single, loving kiss to Blaine's chin and then pulled away to look directly into his eyes as he pulled the material up. They had to break eye contact as the soft fabric slipped over Blaine's head. He lifted his arms up and then the shirt was on the floor by the bed.

Seconds passed in silence, Kurt looking at Blaine's chest, taking in every contour. His eyes darted up to Blaine's, asking for confirmation, before he reached his hand out and stroked gently from his right shoulder, across his stomach, to his left hip. Blaine's breathing jumped.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just smiled, drawing Kurt's hand back on to his chest from where he had removed it a few seconds previously. "More than."

Kurt smiled. He continued exploring the skin with his hand, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Blaine's tummy. "Is this okay?" he murmured against the skin.

"Mm," Blaine breathed. "No."

Kurt pulled away slowly. "No?"

"No," Blaine agreed. "You're wearing too much." Kurt blushed deeply and glanced down at his lap, placing his hands upon it and fiddling them together. Blaine shuffled forwards and captured Kurt's lips in a quick but meaningful kiss. With one hand on the love of his life's cheek, the other sought out the hem of his shirt. "Can I?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine used the opportunity to nibble softly at his neck. Kurt gasped.

"Is this alright?"

"Mm," Kurt groaned. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Blaine smiled as he kissed the area he had been playing with. "I just figured it could feel nice."

"Nice doesn't cover it," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smiled again and then pulled back. "Talking of covering it…" He took both hands to the bottom of Kurt's top and pulled it up slowly. He marvelled at the pale skin it uncovered, eyes roving over every inch as it was revealed to his eyes for the first time. As he pulled it over his head, it got stuck on Kurt's ears. Blaine giggled awkwardly as he pulled it free. "Sorry," he whispered.

"S'okay," Kurt countered.

Blaine looked at his love's face and frowned. "Why have you got your eyes closed?" Kurt didn't respond. "Honey?"

"I'm scared," Kurt finally admitted.

"Scared? What of?"

"Scared that you won't find me attractive."

Blaine breathed out, not believing what he was hearing. "_Kurt_." His eyes roamed lovingly over Kurt's exposed chest. Carefully, and ever so slowly, he raised his hand up and rested it upon Kurt's chest, right where his heart sat. "I love you. And you are _beautiful_."

"Honestly?" Kurt asked.

"Honestly," Blaine promised. He lifted his hand and kissed the skin below it. "So, so beautiful."

Kurt giggled and the sound made Blaine look up. Kurt now had his eyes open, and was looking at Blaine as if it was for the first time. "I love you."

"I love you too." It was the easiest thing to slip off his tongue.

Kurt nudged his head forwards and tentatively attached his lips to Blaine's in a deep but, currently, chaste kiss. During this time, he raised his hands again to Blaine's chest, and felt Blaine's at his own. He pushed his body into the touch. Yes, it was unusual, unfamiliar, but it felt good. He was careful with his hands, not wishing to cause Blaine any discomfort. When he felt Blaine's tongue run behind his teeth, he shivered, and his hands found a nipple, which he stroked playfully under his fingers, smiling into the kiss as Blaine pushed against his hands, their conjoined lips not muffling his moan. Cautiously, Kurt pushed on Blaine's chest, encouraging him to lie down. Blaine shivered and just kissed with more enthusiasm.

Kurt giggled and pulled away from the kiss. "Lie down," he commanded.

"Oh!" Blaine blushed. "Okay." He wriggled backwards, watching Kurt as he lay down. The older boy lay his body on top of the younger's, holding his body up with his arms.

Kurt dipped his head and experimentally licked at Blaine's shoulder. He took the soft groan he received as a good reaction and moved lower down, alternating between licking, kissing and softly nipping.

When he reached Blaine's right nipple, Kurt considered it for a few seconds, then hovered his mouth above it and blew gently.

"Aahhh," Blaine cried.

Kurt pulled back. "Sorry."

Blaine opened his eyes, which he had closed when Kurt had started exploring his chest, and stared into Kurt's. His pupils were dark. "Don't ever apologise for doing that." His voice was lower than usual.

It sent shivers down Kurt's spine, and blood to his loins.

Kurt froze, considering his next move. Then, gradually, he shortened his arms, dropping his hips on to Blaine's. They both gasped as their erections met through the trousers they were wearing.

"Is this alri-" He was cut off.

Blaine's lips pulled away from Kurt's briefly to mumble "stop talking" before reconnecting their lips in a fiery kiss. In contrast to the passion passing between their lips, Blaine's hands were light. He trailed them up the sides of Kurt's naked body and brought them to rest on the seat of his trousers. He waited to see if Kurt would protest. He didn't. Blaine squeezed the soft flesh between his hands. His toes curled at the beautiful sounds that ripped from Kurt's throat.

Blaine chuckled and continued massaging Kurt's cheeks. He managed to slip his hands into Kurt's back pockets and from this position he was able to tug Kurt's hips up…

…and let them fall again.

Any sense of an unhurried pace was no more. All either boy wanted was the other, was to feel the build-up of pleasure and to let it rip through them. They kissed clumsily, teeth knocking each other.

"Owch," Kurt complained.

"Sorry."

"I don't care." Kurt went in for another kiss, and this time his jaw didn't feel the same pain. He dropped a leg between Blaine's knees and used this to get their bodies even closer together. He dropped his chest to Blaine's before he realised he had and they simultaneously pulled away from the kiss at the feeling of skin on skin. Kurt, panting heavily, dove his tongue into the shell of Blaine's ear, tugging his lobe between his teeth. And still, after the initial shock of their chests touching, they ground their hips together, rubbing deliciously.

"Are you sure you - mm - want to - ahh - do this?" Blaine spat out in the midst of the pleasure overload.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a grin and crashed their lips together once more. He rotated his hips and felt Blaine shudder beneath him, dangerously close. Pleasure rocked from one body to the other.

This was when the awkwardness was meant to kick in. But it didn't. One final synchronized thrust, and then…

Oblivion.


	47. Safe And Sound

**15th February**

**_Safe And Sound_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Thank you to GrangerHermoine for prompting this :) I hope this is okay, and feel free to give me more songs to drabble!**

**I'm having a rather good night tonight; I'm watching Sadie Hawkins, Naked, Diva and I Do (I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO!) with I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE.**

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed. "_BLAINE!"_

"I'm here," Blaine coughed, catching Kurt's shoulders to let him know he was there. "I'm here."

Tears streamed ferociously down Kurt's cheeks, but he refused to take notice of them. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Blaine joked.

Kurt hit him around the face.

"Don't you dare, okay? Don't you even-"

But he couldn't get any further, because right then the roof collapsed.

They fought their way out of the building, coughing and spluttering. Kurt used all his remaining strength to hold Blaine, wrapping his boyfriend's arm around his neck to keep him upright. They stumbled out. Kurt wanted to, needed to, find somewhere to rest. The world was on fire. He looked at the sky; red. He breathed deeply, trying to filter some useful air out of the soot. He spluttered some more and then dragged Blaine away from the falling wreck of a building.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Blaine Anderson, do you hear me? Don't you even dare."

Kurt looked about frantically. Everywhere was flattened. He desperately tried to seek out a safe place. He saw nowhere. He just continued walking, staggering away from where they were. Everyone around them was running about, screaming. Their faces were smudged with layers of grime and soot and tears. Nobody cared.

Blaine groaned and Kurt stopped instantly. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

He didn't answer, but only tried to remove his arm from Kurt's neck in order to hold his stomach.

"Nuh-huh, Blaine. You're not letting go, do you hear me?"

Blaine groaned again, louder this time. Kurt dropped to the ground instantly, laying Blaine down carefully on the path that used to be called a road. Blaine wrapped his arms around his middle, whimpering. Kurt swallowed thickly. The bloodied shirt was getting bloodier by the second. Blaine was still bleeding.

Without thinking, Kurt tore the shirt off his head. Blaine flickered his eyes open. "No," he whispered. "You need that."

"And you need it more," Kurt stated. Before Blaine had time to protest again, he had lifted up Blaine's bloody shirt and tied his own as tightly as he could over the gash on Blaine's hip. He tried not to look too closely.

There was a bang a couple of hundred metres away and they both started. Kurt looked back to Blaine. "Can you walk?"

Blaine panted for a few seconds. "I can try?"

Kurt frowned but helped Blaine to his feet nonetheless. They couldn't stay here. As soon as Blaine was standing, they were off again, down the path, towards anywhere, over the bodies of the dead and the not yet dead. Babies screamed from next to their mothers' corpses. Flames licked at the air from the flattened houses which had once been homes. The sky was alight with explosions.

And they struggled on, trying to find somewhere; anywhere. Somewhere away from the chaos, the death, the destruction. Somewhere where Blaine could heal, somewhere where Kurt could relax. Anywhere that they could exist without hearing the screams of those who were left behind.

Anywhere that they could be together. Safe and sound.


	48. The A Team

**16th February**

**_The A Team_ - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

"Excuse me? Do you have any change? Can you spare some coins? Please? Excuse me? Please, sir? I'm sorry. Can I…"

Blaine watched the boy on the other side of the street sadly. He looked so young. It wasn't right that he was living on the streets and begging for scraps and loose pocket change. He deserved to have someone to look after him. He wondered where his parents where; what had happened to them? Did he not have any other family?

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten for days. Can nobody spare me even a cent? I could sing for you? Can I busk for you? I can try a… Yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand, When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand…"

Blaine felt a huge sense of sadness. The boy could have only been sixteen or so years old. His parents must have kicked him out. But why did he have nowhere else to go? And who was going to look after the child now? And he had such a good voice; the emotion in it was raw and crisp.

"Oh, please, say to me, You'll let me be your man, And please, say to me, You'll let me hold your hand…"

Blaine loved that song. He squeezed the hand that he was holding, the one belonging to the man standing next to him. The man squeezed back. He knew exactly what was going through Blaine's head. "Go on," he prompted. "I know you, you want to ask him."

Blaine turned his head to look at the man standing next to him. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Of course I am, silly. Go on."

Blaine pecked the man's lips softly and then dropped his hand to talk to the boy. The man stood back and watched them; the boy stopping singing to look up at Blaine, the hopefulness on his face, when Blaine motioned back to him and he had to wave back to the boy, watching a smile alight upon the boy's face. The man couldn't help but smile back. He was proud of Blaine. It wasn't everyone who'd do that. But Blaine was different. Blaine was special.

The man watched as the boy stood up and gathered his pitiful belongings, and then saw Blaine standing next to him protectively as he glanced across the road to wait until it was safe to cross. Then Blaine led the boy over the road. And the cuts on the boy's face were a lot more obvious at close distance.

And this was the beginning of when George came to live with Kurt and Blaine, of when he started seeing them as his parents, of when Klaine had a child. This was the beginning of something that never ended…


	49. Change

**17th February**

**_Change_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Spoilers for 4x14 (I Do)**

* * *

"No matter how much you pretend this doesn't mean anything…"

Kurt turned around slowly. He brought his lips dangerously close to Blaine's, and then whispered, "I'll see you downstairs." He slipped out of the room.

Blaine bit the insides of his lips to stop his smile from splitting his face. He hadn't said no. He _hadn't said no_! "Okay," he spoke to the empty room. Then he couldn't help himself any longer. He bounced on his feet and fell onto the bed on which he'd just had the best sex of his life.

He was going to get Kurt back.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kurt was making his way back to the dance floor. He spotted Mercedes and sidled up to her. "Hey, want to dance with me?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Thanks. That'd be great."

Kurt pulled her to her feet and started swaying to the faint tune in the background. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she insisted.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Let's try again; what's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's just seeing Sam with Britt. Didn't think it'd hurt so much, you know?"

Kurt span her out and then back in again. "I know. But you moved away. And things change, yeah?"

Mercedes smiled sadly. "I know. And some things never change."

"How do you mean?"

Mercedes smiled properly this time. "The car. That duet. Then slow dancing. And you're not about to tell me that it isn't suspicious that you and Blaine disappeared at the same time and now you have that stupid post-sex glow and ruffled clothes and a rip in those lovely trousers."

Kurt dropped her and inspected said trousers quickly. "They're not, are they?"

Mercedes giggled. "Got you!"

Kurt looked at her. "Ooh, bitch!" He got into dance hold again, shaking his head. "I hate you."

"You could never hate me, boo. Besides, you're good together. And you know that."

Kurt smiled secretly but said nothing.

"May I have this dance?"

Kurt span on his heel to see a brightly smiling Blaine Anderson. Kurt blushed. "Yes. Yes, you may."

As the track changed, Mercedes slipped away when Blaine mouthed "thank you" to her, and he took Kurt into a close hold. After what they had been doing, the action was so peacefully intimate. And Blaine felt something change. It was as if a shard of glass had slipped from its home inside his chest. A dull pain which had been overwhelming him for the past few months disappeared and he was left feeling happy, alive and _in love_.

"Be honest with me," Blaine muttered in Kurt's ear, "we're not 'just friends', are we?"

Kurt remained silent.

"I want you back. So badly. I know you're still in New York, and I'm still here in Ohio, and you have Adam and-"

"There's still that distance. It could happen again."

"But it hasn't. Even though we haven't been together, it hasn't. I _love_ you, Kurt."

Kurt swallowed slowly. "We're just friends." And then he kissed Blaine's lips slowly.

"Friends with benefits?" Blaine grinned as he pulled away from the kiss that curled his toes in pleasure.

"No," Kurt disagreed. "Soulmates."


	50. Love Letter

**18th February**

**_Love Letter_**** - Leona Lewis**

* * *

**Spoilers for 4x14 - 'I Do'.**

* * *

Blaine.

I knew that if I talked to you, or rang you up, I'd never be able to say this. As it is my hands are shaking. I apologise if you can't read my handwriting.

You always used to love my writing. You said you loved it when we got to sit together in class because you got to see my penmanship. You loved the way the tails on my gs and ys bounced back up. You said it was unique. You said you love them. You said you loved me.

And guess what? I believe you.

Last week was, as you'd say, perfectly imperfect. You were, as always, the perfect gentleman. Don't think I didn't notice your face falling whenever I reiterated the fact that we were just friends. We weren't dating. Bros helping bros. That's all we were. Well, I think we both know that we can never be that; we never have been. You and I, Blaine, we are soulmates. That word is thrown around too often these days. A soulmate is somebody who you are with from each life to the next. Soulmates don't have to be romantic. I think you and I both know that something out of this world brought us together. I think you and I both know that "just friends" is never going to apply to us.

What Tina said to us, before we took her to the double feature. "Legendary chemistry" and "soulmates rediscovering each other". She wasn't wrong. And I'm sorry if inviting her meant we had to use the bathrooms instead of the backseats. But, you know, we're all friends and

Who am I trying to kid? I love you. I am in love with you. I always have been and I always will be. I keep trying to tell myself otherwise. I keep trying to tell you otherwise. But I'm just lying to myself. I never stopped loving you.

The next chance you get, I want you to come out here. Isabelle has just got me started on a big project, so I don't have the opportunity to come out to you, and I know you sent me to New York to do just this. But I need to see you again. I want to make us real. I want you to be my boyfriend again.

I want you back.

Kurt


	51. When I Was Your Man (Luke Conard)

**19th February**

**_When I Was Your Man_ - Luke Conard**

* * *

**This is the first of two song drabbles of this song. This version is the cover, and the other, which will be uploaded later today, is based on the original (by Bruno Mars). I also need to apologise. I said that today would be the earliest I'd upload T&C. I'm not uploading that today. Check my blog at luspeak. wordpress. com for updates on my writing.**

* * *

Blaine sobbed into his pillow, pulling the covers closer around him. The bed felt cold, empty. His body shook as he took in the stupid empty feeling that had a grip around his heart.

He should have done something; everything. He shouldn't be feeling like this. This, the worst feeling he'd ever encountered. Someone had bitten into his heart, leaving it bleeding against the white sheets, the missing part of his heart having been dropped on the pavement outside the house. Right under the skid marks of tyres.

He wept silently, clenching his fists together in tight balls. He could be strong. He had to. Even though he was coming to pieces, he could be-

Who was he kidding? He rolled on to his back and lay outstretched on the bed. He should have done something. He should have stopped her from leaving. He should have picked her up, or gone out to meet her. He should have put that fence around the garden like Kurt had asked him to. He should have done everything he could have done.

_Kurt_.

He should have remained strong at the hospital. He should have held him close. He should have kissed him silently with tears streaming down their faces. He should have tried to move from his bed in the last month more than to just go to the bathroom. This wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair on any of them.

Blaine felt a sob slip from his throat, unable to catch it. Hardened tear tracks covered his face and his eyes were sore, tired of pushing out drop after drop of useless tears. Every muscle in his body ached, but none more so than the one that used to lie in the middle of his chest.

He heard the door push open softly and glanced up. A tall, beautiful man walked in. The most beautiful. His usual neat appearance wasn't; his hair was dishevelled and dark circles outlined his tired eyes, a dull grey colour. Blaine could make out red marks falling down his neck.

"Come here," Blaine managed to whisper.

Kurt didn't need asking twice. He launched himself at the bed and both men started weeping uncontrollably, faces buried into the other's shoulder. They held each other as close as was physically possible, hands clawed in order to feel as much of the other as they could. Their legs tangled together viciously, muscles taut. They tried to melt together, to become one.

But what was the point when they used to be three?

Blaine pulled slowly out of the hug in order to kiss Kurt's neck softly. Kurt pushed him away but Blaine just returned, persistent. Kurt was too feeble to push him off a second time. "Please," he asked.

Blaine ignored him. "Why did you do it, Kurt?" He kissed the red marks softly. "I told you to cut your nails."

"I couldn't go near the nail scissors," Kurt admitted.

Blaine screwed his eyes up to avoid thinking of the unspoken floating around the room above their heads. "You should have asked me."

Kurt pushed Blaine off again. "Yeah. Right. Because you've been so talkative." His voice was bitter, and he instantly regretted it. "No, Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't think, I'm just stressed, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," Blaine managed to choke out. "I deserved that." Kurt shut his eyes but said nothing. Blaine caught his hands. "Can we cut them now though? Please?"

"They're not sharp enough to do anything."

"I don't care. Those marks make me feel uncomfortable. It's like you're only a tiny distance away from breaking the skin, and I can't bear to think of that."

Kurt bent his neck and hooked his head under Blaine's chin. "I suppose," he whispered to Blaine's chest. Then he stood and went in to the bathroom. Blaine followed soon behind.

Together, they cut Kurt's fingernails so that they were no longer long enough to sharp enough for Kurt to scratch his neck. He can't remember when he started doing it. It just became something he did when he was nervous, scared or stressed. Or upset. And he was certainly that now. As soon as Blaine had finished the last finger, Kurt turned around and pressed his lips to Blaine's forcefully. He forced his tongue into his mouth. He heard Blaine's protests but couldn't pay them any mind. He needed comfort. He needed to know that he still had Blaine. He needed to feel like a family.

Blaine pushed him away.

Kurt looked at him through raw eyes. "Okay," he whispered. "It's fine." Tears stung at his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He pushed past Blaine and out of the ensuite. Blaine caught his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… not ready."

Kurt nodded curtly. "I said it's fine."

Blaine sighed. "It's not though, is it? I mean, look at us." He laughed humourlessly. "Look at _me_." He moved his gaze away from Kurt. "I'm a wreck. You don't deserve this."

"It is understandable," Kurt reasoned.

"But look at you," Blaine retorted. "You're getting up and doing every day. You're making an effort. You're putting up with me being like this and bringing me meals and checking up on me. _You're_ doing that for _me_, and what am _I_ doing for _you_? You're going through exactly the same as me; why am I allowed to have stopped living and you not, eh?"

They were arguing. It happened a lot now. Whether it was verbal or physical, it was all the same. And that was just it. It _wasn't_ the same. Before any of this happened, they hardly ever fought, and when they did it was stupid things like who left the chocolate on the worktop, or who's turn was it to do the washing, or who got to choose where they ate on their nights out. As usual, Kurt just walked away.

He was at the bedroom door by the time the phone started ringing. It was quiet at first, as if it was scared to breach the icy atmosphere. But as the phone grew louder, the ring tone became more obvious. It killed the silence and their hearts.

"It's Sophie's song," Blaine whispered. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes. His brain melted; nothing that he thought of seemed safe. It was all memories which could never be replayed. His muscles weakened and he fell to the floor, powerless to stop it.

Kurt sniffed from the other side of the room. "She used to love dancing to this with us."

Blaine sobbed, leaning against the toilet which he'd fallen next to. "Now she's dancing with another man," he whispered.

And as the listened the song playing, forgetting that someone was trying to contact them, they remembered Sophie; their gorgeous girl, the love of their lives, the girl who had gone out with her boyfriend and hadn't quite made it back…


	52. When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars)

**19th February**

**_When I Was Your Man_ - Bruno Mars**

* * *

**This is part two. Earlier today I uploaded a drabble to Luke Conard's version of this song. This is different, and based on the original (Bruno Mars' version). Once again, check my blog to see when I'm planning on updating T&C.**

**This contains spoilers for 4x04 and any episodes afterwards.**

* * *

Blaine sat in his room staring into space. He daren't close his eyes, because then he'd see it. No, the wall was safer. Just that blank wall with the wallpaper and the bareness, where happy photographs once hung, the vertical stripes which had seen some of the best moments of his life, with the best person in his life. He could look at the wall and pretend that everything was okay.

When it wasn't.

He knew it was all his fault. He knew that if he'd tried just a little bit harder, this wouldn't be happening. If he'd used his brain and bought plane tickets just a few days sooner, this wouldn't be happening. He could have gone out a week earlier and laid in Kurt's arms, kissing him senseless. He could have tried just a little bit harder to talk to him. He should have told him how he was feeling.

But he didn't.

And now here he was; numb. Kurt was in New York. He was in Ohio. Kurt had Adam. Blaine had no one. And every time he remembered that fact he was immovable for the rest of the day. He refused to talk, refused to walk, refused to live. And all of it was his fault. He couldn't blame Kurt for anything that had happened. Blaine had been stupid. Kurt had done what he was supposed to; he had moved on.

It still hurt.

Blaine glanced at his desk. It was almost clear. Almost. A single thing lay upon it. Blaine couldn't think where else he could have put it. True, he could have shredded it. But he shouldn't. Because Kurt was still his best friend. But the thing; a sheet of card, printed in the most beautiful script. Blaine knew it must have been Kurt who designed it; nobody else could make a horrible invitation look that beautiful.

You're invited to the wedding of Kurt Hummel and Adam Crawford.


	53. Underneath The Stars

**20th February**

**_Underneath The Stars_ - Kate Rusby**

* * *

**Amy was listening to this and recommended it. I loved it, so wrote this. Amy, darling, this is for you :)**

* * *

Blaine stood, playing with his hands and biting his lips. His heart was hammering out of his chest. He screwed his eyes shut. What if he didn't even turn up? He folded his hands together more, squeezing any doubt from his mind. He said he'd come, Blaine just needed to have confidence in him. He said he'd come...

The city looked beautiful from up here, the lights from buildings and life like stars. And up above, real stars shone, exploding their light out for all to see. And light meant hope, right? He tried to calm himself by mapping out stellar patterns. He knew very little about constellations apart from the fact that you could make up your own. He managed to write 'courage' in the sky. Then a new light shone, this time from behind him.

He turned, and saw a car pull up. He was blinded for a couple of seconds until the headlights were extinguished. Blaine had dark spots in his vision as the body inside the car readied himself and then opened the driver's door. He got out.

"You came?" Blaine asked. It was more of a question than a statement; he was surprised that Kurt had kept to his word.

"I told you I would," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine nodded slowly as Kurt walked over to him, hugging his elbows. "Are you cold?"

Kurt looked at his exboyfriend and mulled the implications over. "I'm fine," he finally decided on.

Blaine frowned. He considered how to start. "I- I miss you, Kurt. I know what I did was... It was..."

"Stupid? Hurtful? Unforgivable?"

Blaine grimaced at Kurt's tone. "I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded, turning his gaze to the skyline rather than his ex. "So you've said."

Blaine sighed. This wasn't going right. "I regret what I did every second of every day. There is nothing I wouldn't give to be back in your arms."

"We're still best friends, Blaine."

Blaine paused. "That's not what I meant, and you know that." Kurt didn't respond. He chanced taking a step closer. Kurt glanced sideways at him but said nothing. "What we had; it was good. It was better than good. It was great. _We_ were great. We could have taken on anything. We were there for each other. You can't deny that. Our love could have over overshadowed any in the world."

Kurt chewed his lip, still not looking at his hobbit. "That was then."

Blaine was persistent. "And if we had that once, who's to say we can't again?"

Kurt turned and looked properly at Blaine for the first time since he'd arrived. "And who's to say that we can?"

"Kurt, please?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I can't." He dropped his eyes to the earth beneath their feet and then sighed sadly. He turned around and started walking back to his car. He raised his hand to the door-handle and was just about to open it when a hand was placed on top of his. He turned around to tell Blaine, once again, that he couldn't, but before a word could leave his lips, they were captured in a sweet and loving kiss.

"I love you," the lips whispered against his.

A single tear slipped down Kurt's cheek before he raised his hands to Blaine's hair, running his fingers through it. He kissed Blaine back. "I love you, too."

Blaine pulled back slowly. "You do?"

Kurt paused and then nodded carefully. "I do. I... I love you," he said, his words being overtaken with a sob.

Blaine threw himself at Kurt, wrapping him up in his arms and trapping his shoulder under his chin. He too sobbed, relief and happiness flooding from his body. He hugged Kurt as if it was the last time. But it wasn't. It was a new beginning.

And anyone passing on their evening stroll would have seen two figures, tears rolling down their cheeks, hugging each other like the other was their only life source.


	54. Love The Way You Lie

**21st February**

**_Love The Way You Lie_ - Eminem (ft. Rihanna)**

* * *

"Kurt?"

Blaine flew through the door, not bothering to shut it, nor take off his jacket. He held the closed, rocking body of his fiancé, kissing his head repeatedly. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt sobbed more and unfolded his body to grip on to Blaine, pressing his fingers into Blaine's shoulders, holding him close. Rivers ran from his eyes, and he smudged them against Blaine's cheek. The touching of their soft skin was electrifying, almost shocking Kurt back to the real world.

"Kurt, please, you're worrying me."

When Kurt still didn't respond, Blaine let go of him for a second to hook an arm under his fiancé's legs, another around his back, and carried him to the sofa. Blaine sat down, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt curled on his lap, crying into his chest, arms holding his neck. Blaine held Kurt's waist tightly, his lips kissing his shoulder.

"It's my dad," Kurt choked.

Blaine froze. Then he hugged Kurt tighter; so tightly that it was as if he was trying to merge the two of them into one being. "What happened?" he whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

"His- ungh... his c-cancer has... come back."

Neither of them could talk after that. They remained on the sofa, tied up together as support for their worlds that were crashing down. More tears were wept than could have filled the Atlantic. Nonsensical words escaped from their lips as they tried to fight the pain. But there was no way of escaping. All they could do was hold each other closely and hope that they could get through this together.


	55. Counting Down The Days

**22nd February**

**_Counting Down The Days_**** - Natalie Imbruglia**

* * *

Kurt stood at the fountain, looking in. It was so pretty, with rainbow-like patterns reflecting off the water droplets. Couples surrounded him doing... couply things. It made his heart ache. He felt his hand creeping towards his pocket. He let it.

He pulled out his phone, dialling the familiar number and held the device to his ear.

"Kurt?"

"Hi," Kurt breathed. "I... lied."

"How did you lie?"

"New York. It's... not what I wanted. Yeah, it's great to be admired for once, but the Rachel-Brody thing is really doing my head in. Plus now we have Santana in with us and I swear if she steals my hairspray again I'll strangle her."

Blaine laughed. "It sounds like you're wanting to move out."

"Oh, you have no idea," Kurt gushed. "And then wherever you go there are... eugh I did _not_ need to see that... there are couples sticking their tongues down each other's throats."

"So... Adam?"

"Oh, no, that ended a while ago. Has it really been that long since we talked?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it has. I've, um, finished McKinley."

"Oh my god, seriously? And I don't even know how your NYADA audition went or if you got in or what your plans are or-"

"Kurt."

"Or what you're doing for the summer or how you are or-"

"_Kurt_."

"Or if you have a boyfriend or if-"

"_Kurt!_"

Kurt paused for a breath. "Yeah?"

"Just... turn around."

Kurt froze. Time stopped. He span slowly on his heel. And there, about fifteen metres away, stood his exboyfriend. Kurt dropped his phone to the floor. Luckily it didn't shatter. His hands flew to his face, covering his mouth, shocked. His eyes were wide with happiness.

Blaine grinned and ended the call, pocketing his phone while walking slowly towards Kurt. Then, he ran.

He caught Kurt in an enthusiastic hug, pulling him off his feet. Kurt hugged back, excited squeals tumbling from his mouth. Blaine just laughed, a wide smile on his face.

"Wanna find a place with me?"


	56. Tricky Angel

**23rd February**

**_Tricky Angel_**** - Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

Kurt ducked through the door and immediately tumbled on the floor. He sprang to his feet. Well, that was unexpected. He stayed low and dashed into the shadows. Who was in here? He eyed the door and the silver blade that was now sticking out of it. Yep, there was definitely somebody else in here.

He crept around the room's perimeter, ready to spring again. He heard movement and dived. He narrowly missed the weapon as it skimmed past his shoulder. He looked about, completely alert. He now knew who it was. There was only one person who could throw things like that and who'd want him dead. He tumbled and sprang to his feet again as another blade flew past him. And who'd throw with that regularity.

Then he heard a noise. He tensed, ready to move again. His eyes shone, ears pricked up to the quietest of noises. He heard a sound again and span on his feet. The room was still too dark. Then again. But it sounded like... choking?

Kurt straightened cautiously and saw movement in the darkest corner of the building. His eyes caught sight of another blade. And curly hair?

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped.

The choking continued and then a body fell to the floor. The last blade was pointed to his throat. "Make another move and this will go straight through your pretty little windpipe."

Kurt gasped again. "Blaine..."

Blaine's eyes found his. They had a mischievous glint in them. "What, you thought I was going to sit back and wait for Mr Smarmy McSmug to kill you? Please."

Kurt sniggered at the nickname. "When did you start calling Sebastian that?"

Blaine turned deadly serious. "When he started trying to kill the love of my life."

* * *

**Credit to Amy for Mr Smarmy McSmug :D She used it in Boy Trouble and it had me laughing for weeks! Thank you for letting me use it here :D Luf ya, darling!**

**In other news, I'm 69 views off 10,000 for T&C ;)**


	57. Boys And Girls

**24th February**

**_Boys And Girls_**** - Pixie Lott**

* * *

**I really don't think this is the best it could be, but oh well. I'm also doubting that GMS will get an upload tonight, but I'll do my best for you. I've got rather a lot of schoolwork, unfortunately :/**

* * *

"Spin the bottle!"

Kurt groaned as Santana's voice filled the air and everyone else cheered in agreement. He was planning on not drinking, but he'd given that idea up pretty much as soon as he walked in the door. His head was now pounding. But he still wasn't drunk enough to feel someone else's lips on his. Well, maybe one person's...

When he'd got the invite to Britt's party, his first thought had been to ignore it. He actually threw the invitation in the bin. But he had pulled it out when a thought struck him: maybe he could get Blaine drunk enough to have his gay side come out, and then pull him off to a sofa for a confession. And maybe a kiss. Maybe.

But of course his unlikely best friend, Dalton's resident womaniser badboy, had gone straight for Quinn. And so Kurt had gone straight for the bar. And now Santana was suggesting they played a kissing game. Great.

"My turn!" Rachel squealed, grabbing the bottle which the Latina had placed in the middle of the circle which had seemed to have formed around him. She gave the bottle a rough spin. It landed, surprise surprise, on her longtime crush. "Finny!" she exclaimed. She crawled across the circle to a petrified Finn and kissed him full on the lips. It didn't last too long, but Rachel pulled away looking pretty satisfied.

Finn span next, laughing awkwardly as the bottle landed on Sam. Nonetheless, the alcohol in both boys' systems was enough to tell them that it meant nothing. Finn leant across the group to attach his lips to Sam's. He pulled away to wolf-whistles.

The ex-stripper span next. When it stopped spinning, it was pointing quite directly at Mercedes. Kurt felt the whole atmosphere drop a couple of dozen decibels. Everyone knew they had dated for a time, and now Kurt knew he wasn't the only one who had doubts about whether they still felt anything for each other. Sam was the first one to incorporate a hand as he kissed Mercedes tenderly, but briefly.

Mercedes pulled away with an awkward cough. She took the bottle and span it. She laughed. "I think I'm confident enough in my sexuality that this won't be a big deal." She leant in and planted a kiss directly on Quinn's lips. When she sat back, she didn't seem in the slightest bit fazed.

The cheerleader took the bottle, eyeing the circle flirtatiously as she played with it under her fingers. She locked her eyes on Blaine's and span. And whooped when it landed on her latest 'conquest'. She sat expectantly, waiting for Blaine to kiss her. He didn't. "Come on, surely you know the rules?" he teased. "Spinner kisses." He sat back expectantly and was soon enough met with a pair of Quinn's hungry lips.

Kurt was intrigued at the look of pain that flickered across his face as Quinn's lips met his. He frowned, but didn't dwell upon it. Until Blaine took the bottle, span it, and it rested pointing at his knee. Kurt felt all eyes upon him and flushed. Someone was obviously having a really good laugh at his expense. He swallowed.

Blaine's eyes watch him. "Well, best friend, are you ready for this?"

Kurt swallowed again, a lot more noticeably, as Blaine slid across the floor towards him. He sat up on his knees, a leg either side of Kurt's thighs. He dipped his head and breathed heavily on Kurt's lips. Then he moved his head forwards and captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's strong tongue on his lower lip. His mental explosion was only heightened when he felt Blaine's tongue running along the back of his teeth. Kurt was amazed he hadn't groaned out yet, but was thankful that he hadn't. Then he felt a hand run up his neck and into his hair and he shivered. He knew it was against the rules but he kissed back. And Blaine kissed harder.

And just when Kurt was thinking he was doing incredibly well at controlling himself, a loud moan filled the air. Blaine's tongue paused. And that's when Kurt realised that it wasn't him who had groaned.

He peeled his lips away from Blaine's slowly to look at his red face. "Sorry," the womaniser whispered. "But I've wanted to do that in so long that that was pretty much inevitable."

As Kurt's mouth fell open in shock, Blaine used that as an opportunity to slide his tongue back into Kurt's mouth, ignoring the catcalls in the room as he lost himself in the boy he'd secretly loved for five months...


	58. Breakaway

**25th February**

**_Breakaway_ - Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**Thank you to DemigodGleek who prompted this; I had two much fun writing it! And I love the song too :) I hope you like this.**

* * *

Kurt sat on the grass of his and Blaine's house, shielding his eyes from the sun. They had the paddling pool out and he laughed as Blaine splashed the water out, squealing as some came his way.

"Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson if you get me wet, I'll..." Kurt cut himself off Blaine waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. Kurt sighed, grinning. "Mind out of the gutter. Now."

Blaine shrugged, smiling, and went back to playing in the pool, splashing the water about everywhere. Kurt sighed, watching his husband lovingly. Of course, it had been Blaine's idea to get the paddling pool out. Paige didn't seem too interested, her dark curls bouncing on her shoulders as she ran about barefoot. Blaine tried to splash at her. She turned and looked at her father with a scowl on her face.

Kurt burst out laughing. "Oh, let her be," he laughed. He pulled himself to his feet and approached Paige from behind, catching her waist and pulling her off her feet, much to her surprise. Her span her around and expertly balanced her on his hip. "What's Blaine like, eh, trying to get you involved in his kiddyish games."

Paige giggled and snuggled into her father. "Play with Kurt."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "You want me to get in the pool?"

Paige nodded enthusiastically. "I want Blaine to play with Kurt. Want to play with Kurt and Blaine."

Blaine snorted, and when Kurt shot him a look he had to try and wipe his grin off his face with the back of his hand. Kurt returned his gaze to his daughter. "Okay, Paige. Just let me take my-"

Before he could put her down and strip himself of his tshirt, a new wave of water hit the pair, drenching them. Water dripped down Kurt's face, falling off his eyelashes. He spluttered, blinking against the moisture. He put his daughter down carefully, took a slow step towards his husband, then ran.

Blaine squealed, grabbing one of the water guns conveniently placed on a nearby table and stumbled across the garden, shooting glances over his shoulder to check to see if he was safe from being soaked. As soon as he saw Paige handing Kurt the other gun, he knew he wasn't.

"You guys are evil!" he screamed as a stream of water hit his bare back. Kurt laughed and highfived his daughter. Blaine, recovered, approached his husband with a smirk, water gun in hand. He was a step away when Kurt noticed him and yelped. The weapon was pointed directly at his head. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable and immanent soaking.

Blaine smirked, dropped the gun, placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks and kissed him.


	59. Soul Of Oceans

**26th February**

**_Soul Of Oceans_ - Emma's Imagination**

* * *

Blaine tiptoed through the house, every few steps turning around with a cheeky finger to his lips and shushing exaggeratedly, a wide smile on his face. The boy behind him copied the action, giggling. Blaine smiled fondly him; the love he held for the boy was limitless.

Blaine lifted his hand to the door handle of his bedroom, chuckling as the boy behind him made a shushing sound. Now was Blaine's turn to turn around and copy it, grinning. He twisted the handle under his hand and pushed the door open noiselessly.

He tiptoed inside, motioning for the boy to follow him. He did, creeping exaggeratedly. Blaine smiled. They stood next to the bed. Waiting. And then they leapt.

"What the h-"

"Happy birthday Kurtie!"

"Happy birthday, baby!"

Kurt blinked awake, pushing the remaining snatches of his rather pleasant dream from his mind. He looked at the two boys on the bed with him. His bit his lip and tried not to laugh at their expressions; each wide and equally as excitable as the other.

"Thank you." He opened his arms wide and both boys tumbled into them, hugging him tightly. Kurt giggled as his husband returned to his three year old self, acting even younger than their five year old. He snuggled into Kurt's chest, making silly little noises of contentment. Even Sean was raised a Kurt-approved eyebrow at his father's antics.

And Kurt couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I'm sorry these are getting shorter. I've really been struggling for time recently. Yay for school! Um, I'm also sorry flacked lack of an update for T&C. I've written ch31 but I don't want to upload one chapter just to have you waiting again for ages from the next one. I'll write ch32 and find myself a schedule again and then they'll start coming back. I miss my baby so much!**

**A point which was raised by the incredible paddyofurniture after the last chapter: there's something I just don't like about calling parents Papa and Daddy, or any other combination. It makes it seem, to me at least, as if the Daddy is more important than 'Pappy' or whoever. Pretty much whenever I write Klaine's children they'll be adopted, and they call their dads either by their real names or by a nickname.**


	60. Wisemen

**27th February**

**_Wisemen_**** - James Blunt**

* * *

Blaine's fingers traced the keys, a bitter smile on his lips. He hit them randomly, not trying to make a tune. He played notes, chords, trills. And then he stopped. He repeated a series of keys he'd just hit. He straightened and played them again. The lyrics flew from his lips.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

He stopped, lifting his fingers from the keys before dropping them into a different position, a different part of the song.

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

He bit the insides of his cheeks, wincing. As much as he tried to let go, he couldn't. It still hurt. He moistened his lips, releasing his cheeks in the process.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

A tear slipped slowly down his cheek and he turned away from the Dalton piano to bury his head in his hands. He let the tears fall silently. Maybe coming back here wasn't such a good idea.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

Blaine froze. Every sense in his body was alert. He didn't trust what his ears told him. He lowered his hands slowly and looked around. He didn't trust what his eyes told him. The man walked over to Blaine and placed a shaking hand delicately on his cheek. He didn't trust what his skin told him. The man leant in closer. He didn't trust what his nose told him. He kissed Blaine softly.

He trusted what his tongue told him.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered. "Would you ever take me back?"

And Blaine kissed Kurt like it was the first time. And it sort of was.


	61. Record Collector

**28th February**

**_Record Collector_ - Lissie**

* * *

**I'm really not in any fit state to write tonight. You were going to go without. And then I remembered this which I wrote a while ago. I know it's short but I hope it's okay. I'm not promising anything for an upload tomorrow; I always said that I couldn't promise one a day with this collection.**

* * *

Blaine sat back, arms over the back of the boat, head thrown back. Kurt lay next to him, his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine played lazily with his boyfriend's hair as he closed his eyes to the glare of the sun. The only noise surrounding them was the sound of each other's breathing and the gentle passage of water as the gondolier's oar slid through the canal.

Kurt left his eyes open, watching the man dip his oar into the water at regular intervals to propel the boat onwards. He watched the muscles in his arms as he lifted the oar up and slid it into the water again. It looked a lot like punting; Kurt had tried some punting when they'd visited Cambridge. That was chaotic. This wasn't; it was so peaceful. He snuggled further into Blaine's chest. It was so _romantic_.

Kurt sat up softly and brought his palm up to Blaine's cheek. Blaine tilted his head, smiling when he saw Kurt gazing lovingly at him. He brought his head further forwards to allow Kurt to join their lips sweetly.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. "You like Venice then?"

"I _love_ Venice."


	62. Greatest Day

**1st March**

**_Greatest Day_**** - Take That**

* * *

**The first thing I need to do here is make a huge apology for yesterday. Let's just say it wasn't a good night and leave it at that, yeah? I thank you all for your concern. Yes, I'm better tonight. I'm obviously not 100% but I've been trying to power through the day. I'm sorry for causing any of you worry.**

**Huge thanks need to go to IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside for making me smile this morning. I tell you, she'd magic. There was no way that was possible, but she made me smile. So thank you, darling. Thank you so, so much. I love you.**

**Okay, to happy news. Tears & Cookies? You guys are awesome! I hit 10,000 views earlier! As always the beautiful case with me, my timing was perfect, and I missed the landmark by one view either side. But that's not important. What is important is I love you and I can't believe you've done this for me. You guys make me so happy. If I ever have to give all this up, I don't know what I'd do... I honestly don't... But thank you for getting me here. You guys are awesome. I love each and every single one of you.**

**Now for this drabble. Includes spoilers for the 4x15 episode. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Valentine's Day. Blaine's favourite day of the year. He loved seeing couples around him getting all lovey-dovey and emotional. What could be better than being surrounded by people sucking face in the choir room? Blaine snorted. Pretty much anything.

He rolled his eyes as Marley got another peck on the cheek from Jake. Yes, they were cute. So what? Get over it. He got kicked in the back of the head by Sugar, sitting on Artie's lap. He turned around and gave her his best death glare. She didn't see it. He sighed and turned back around.

Mr Schue was droning on about something. The specifics… Blaine wasn't sure. As much as he'd try to ignore the creeping up of this dreaded day, when it had come he'd been surrounded by… He looked up at the tacky decorations hanging above his head. Well. That.

And the worst thing? Sure, the lack of Kurt hurt. Like hell. He missed him. But he had Adam now, and he had to be happy for him. Blaine had messed up. Well, a bit more than that really. He knew he had to make do with friends. Watching Moulin Rouge when it had come on his television the week previously hadn't really helped much. But no. The worst thing was that he had a stalker.

He didn't need to guess who it was; it was perfectly clear. Every day this week he'd opened his locker in the morning to find a single red rose. And then he'd be followed to class by an overly enthusiastic Tina. She could have made it a little less obvious. To start with he felt sorry for her. What could he do about her crush? Nothing. He wasn't attracted to her in the slightest. How could he be? He was gay. And… hopelessly in love with someone who he'd never had a chance with ever again because he'd messed up and he'd never regret anything more in his life and every time he thought about it it hurt and- Yeah, that.

Finally, they were excused from practise. He left the choir room as quickly as he could. He walked past his locker, knowing that if he opened it he'd only find another of Tina's roses. Really, he'd have to call Mike and tell him to control his ex. But… something made him stop and turn back. He put his hand to his locker door and rested his face against the cool metal. He might as well open it now, or else he'd have to at the end of the day. At least this way he could talk to her and ask her to leave him alone. He sighed. At least this was Valentine's Day and it'd all be over after today. He opened his locker.

A dozen red roses dropped out.

Great. So one wasn't enough now. She had to completely fill his locker so that they fell out and- Great. Now everyone was looking at him. Marvellous. He scooped the roses up angrily when a note dropped from them. _Meet me in the auditorium after Glee._ Well, he thought, I can do that. Although why she didn't speak to him while the other couples in glee were busy shoving their tongues down each others throats he had no idea. Or why she'd typed the note. What was she trying to be? Subtle? Ha.

He carried the roses angrily down the corridor, scattering passing lovesick couples. His eyes were angry as he stomped to the auditorium at the bottom of the corridor. He reached it, after terrifying many of the younger students, and threw the door open.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

He was met with silence. Two bright eyes looked back at him. Blaine's mouth fell open as he dropt the roses in shock.

"Because I love you, Blaine."

The voice that spoke to him wavered slightly. Blaine swallowed thickly and brought his hands to his face. He shook his head slowly. "No. No, you don't. You can't."

"But I do," the voice insisted. "I will love you until my dying day."

Blaine sobbed and ran forwards, throwing himself at the love of his life, tears streaming down his cheeks. He gigglesobbed. He could never remember being happier. "Our wedding song," he managed to choke out.

"Our wedding song," Kurt promised before attacking his boyfriend's lips.


	63. Have A Drink On Me

**2nd March**

**_Have A Drink On Me_ - AC/DC**

* * *

Hry krut  
Hheehe im druk. You slesys looked so funny ehrn i was drunk. Youd ssy things likr bksine stop drinking snd blaine houve had eniguh. Snd then id make you hsve a drunk and wed gi home and have ses.  
You remember sex kurt? We make goos sed. I remember one time you say baline i want ti try something and thrb we try eithout condon snd yku had my come dribblibg out your bum. Thst look funny kurt. And you look hoy.  
I niid tou kurt. Cooprt say j dhouldnt send you thud becasue yiu wony want me back stikk. But i send to yiu becuas i live you. I love you and i esnt to try sex with you again. Coooer says i should comr off thr phaone now.  
Your sexbud and sohlmate.  
Baline  
PS yoir ass id sexy

* * *

**I'm not actually as bad as Blaine is, but this was about as much as my brain was able to process. Yes, I turned autocorrect off. Celebrating a distinction today reading an original poem at a drama festival! I am rather chuffed :)**


	64. Glorious

**3rd March**

**_Glorious_**** - Natalie Imbruglia**

* * *

Kurt stood in the wings, nervous. He'd sung on stage before, obviously, doowopping in the background to a Finchel power duet. He'd even taken a duet with Blaine after they first got together. His audition for NYADA could well have been the single most terrifying thing he'd ever done on a stage.

Until now, that is.

Because now he was playing Romeo at the RSC in Stratford, home of Shakespeare. Kurt Hummel performing _Shakespeare_. Every time he thought about it he almost started sobbing. He was about to go out in front of a crowd of enthusiasts and spout words that they probably knew backwards. He was about to profess his love for a woman who he would later kill himself to be with. He was about to act; to properly act without any of the singing or dancing that he was used to and loved.

And he had never been more scared.

He heard a noise behind him and span around, on edge. He smiled when he saw who it was, then his face dropped. "You're meant to be in there," he hissed, pointing past the wings to where the audience was sitting.

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "And leave you panicking back here? Not a chance."

Kurt blushed, thankful for the darkened lights. "You could be caught."

"And? It'd be worth it."

Kurt smiled biting his lip. "What would?"

Blaine wasted no time, and threw himself at Kurt, not sparing a thought for his costume. He kissed his lips like this was the last time he'd see them, giving Kurt as much love as he could. Finally, he pulled away. "You're going to be so awesome."

And when Kurt stepped out on that stage, professing his undying love for a woman who'd faked her own death, he'd never felt more right.


	65. It's Always You

**4th March**

**_It's Always You_ - Chet Baker**

* * *

**This song is mentioned in _Boy Meets Boy_ by David Levithan which I was reading all day today. I am completely in love with that book, and thoroughly recommend it! Lucy, thank you so much for letting me borrow it!**

* * *

"Kurt?" Upon hearing his name, the boy looked up. "Come here."

Kurt gave Blaine a quizzical look but smiled and got up to stand where Blaine was positioned next to the CD player. When Kurt met him, Blaine hit play and then offered his arms up for a dance hold. Kurt giggled and then followed suit, biting his cheeks to stop himself from outright laughing at his goofball.

They moved in time to the music. It wasn't fast, but they weren't slow dancing. It was nice. They were together, simply enjoying each other's company. As much as Kurt wanted to complain that they should be working on their homework, he knew he wouldn't. Because he was enjoying it too much. He was enjoying _this_ too much. He sighed in happiness and snuggled into Blaine's hold. Homework could wait.

When the trumpet and piano had both faded, they continued dancing. If anything, the silence said more than the music. They were alone with each other. Kurt pulled his head off Blaine's shoulder to look into his eyes. He stooped his head to kiss his lips-

And was cut off by a finger. Kurt frowned, but then stuck his tongue out playfully. Blaine rolled his eyes and cupped Kurt's face with the hand that had been on Kurt's lips. He looked into the pools of glasz which he knew he could lose hours in.

"I love you."

Kurt gasped. His insides fluttered with a delicious mixture of nerves and excitement. His eyes were wide as he looked into Blaine's. He knew his boyfriend meant it. And suddenly, he knew that he did as well.

"I love you too."

The trumpets continued in their minds as they finally kissed, proclaiming the love they had now professed to each other.


	66. Crazy Love

**5th March**

**_Crazy Love_ - Van Morrison**

* * *

**This is recommended by the incredible paddyofurniture. I knew the Michael Bublé** **version of this song but wasn't as familiar with this version. I almost caved and did the version I knew. I'm glad I didn't. Thank you so much for suggesting this. _This_, everyone, is the epitome of what I wanted to encapsulate in this collection.  
**

**I love the song, I love how this has turned out, and I love _you_, K.**

* * *

Sometimes, when the breeze whistles through the trees at just the right speed, Blaine can take himself back to those later summer evenings that he spent next to the river with Kurt.

Their somewhere only they knew was a spot on the riverbank; where they went together whenever they wanted to spend time with each other away from everyone else, where they went on their own if they wanted to think. It was somewhere they went as often as they could. It was somewhere that had seen love, that had seen arguments, that had seen heated make outs and heated make ups. The grass had cushioned their heads on nights when there wasn't enough energy to carry them home. The leaves had sheltered some of their deepest secrets and saved their most bitter partings.

As Blaine lay by the river, all the memories flooded back. Each ripple brought with it a story of the love they had shared on the bank. Of the love they had lost. Of the love they had carved into the bark of the tree which they'd buried promises at the roots of. He breathed in to smell the air, to smell the scent of Kurt's aftershave which still lingered mournfully in the air, like something which wasn't ready to leave. Not quite just yet. The ground was worn from all the day and nights and evenings and quiet afternoons they had spent there, and the texture under Blaine's fingertips was something he tried to map out in the music he wrote. He never got it quite right.

There was a magic in the space which couldn't be replicated in hollow lyrics or the hollower 'twang' of an acoustic's bass string. The sound of Kurt's heartbeat as Blaine his head upon his lover's chest could be repeated in no drum or orchestral symphony. There was a uniqueness to the music that flowed from the sun, through the mottled leaves, to the space below.

And sometimes, just sometimes, Blaine recalled the days it went wrong. But only sometimes.

As a twig snapped behind his head, Blaine opened his eyes. He didn't need to. The soft smile that passed his features settled for only a second before the lips found an alternative occupation. They kissed at the soft pillows he was offered, the breath from a nose tickling at his own. Blaine lifted his hand up gently to caress the cheek above him, catching the chin and stroking it gently beneath his fingers.

What made his head turn wasn't the fact that his lover's lips were upside-down against his own; it was the fact that his lover's lips were his husband's lips. His soulmate's lips. His only. Through however many disputes, various splits and countless screaming matches, the bank held their magic. It held their past and it shared their future. And as Kurt broke the kiss to settle down next to his husband, to snuggle into his side, to think only of the present and not of the unchanged or the unchangeable, he knew where he was.

Somewhere only we know. Home.


	67. Have a Little Faith in Me

**6th March**

**_Have a Little Faith in Me_ - John Hiatt**

* * *

**Suggested, again, by paddy :) If you can work out what is happening here, you're more intelligent than me!**

* * *

Little touches. Subtle smiles. Whispered greetings.

Demands to be 'normal'. Rules to pretend to be who you're not. Lies to make sure you don't find a bullet through your skull.

In 2013, the world died. Normalness ceased to exist and panic ensued. Life and death brushed past each other, wealth and poverty seeking their little bits of happiness. Love was snatched away from all, and from most it was banished. A mere kiss could incur a death penalty.

Until one man came along, Kurt thought he was okay with the new regulations. One man changed his view and one man made it almost worth the risk of being caught. A blanket of night covered their illegal actions, a silent mist masking their forbidden love. At any moment, they knew they could be caught. Being seen with a partner was dangerous enough. Being seen with a partner of the same sex was fatal.

Sometimes all it took was a glance, and a tear would slip clumsily from Kurt's eye. Sometimes a simple caress of his arm could cause his knees to weaken and his head to swim. Sometimes he stuttered through his day in the fear of being caught.

And then other days, other nights, when his sweaty hair met Blaine's equally sweaty chest, he _knew_.

Love was love. And love was death. And death was an eternity. And it was an eternity together.


	68. Hard to Breathe

**7th March**

**_Hard to Breathe_ - Nikki Flores**

* * *

**I am sorry that this one is so short. It's really not one of my best. I might actually take Amy's advice and go to bed now, after uploading tonight's GMS chapter. I wish you a happy Glee night. Come on Klainers!**

* * *

Kurt walked about his room. _Photos. Notes. Memories._

Blaine laid on his bed. _Photos. Notes. Memories._

Kurt picked up a photo. _Smiles. Happiness. Good times._

Blaine took his mind back. _Smiles. Happiness. Good times._

Kurt bit his lip. _Pain. Betrayal. Heartbreak._

Blaine turned on his side. _Pain. Betrayal. Heartbreak._

Kurt closed his eyes. _Forgiveness. New beginnings. His reason to live._

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. _Forgiveness. New beginnings. His reason to live._

Kurt called Blaine. _I. Love. You._

Blaine answered Kurt. _I. Love. You._


	69. Still Here

**8th March**

**_Still Here_ - Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

Tears. An endless stream which seemed to have no end.

Sobs. They ripped through the air like a new pair of shears cutting fabric.

Whimpers. Little moans that broke the hearts of anyone who heard them.

I sat as tears streamed down my face, sobs bubbling from my throat as soft whimpers escaped my lips. The ground beneath me was wet; the weekend rain clung to the grass as if it were afraid to leave. Maybe the pearly droplets were lonely. Loneliness was such a weird concept.

When you've gone through life experiencing nothing but suffering, a kind hand and a warm heart are what you need. In the luckiest cases, this warmth could translate to love. It was a love which could shine bright through the grime of life, which could conjure a smile from thin air, which was only ever a moment away.

And now that moment sat years away.

I lifted a hand to trace the name in front of me. The cold stone burnt hot as I touched it. I let a bitter smile cross my face as I crumpled. The letters, which were so familiar, seemed alien on this new medium. The final resting place of the name which had taken me through the worst, helped me find the best, and kissed me in the rain. The name which was linked to mine only seventeen short months ago. As I blinked my eyes open, the name swam through a screen of tears.

The hardest part wasn't the fact that he was gone. It was that he was still here. Part of me and with me forever. As much as I wanted to close my memory of, I knew I never could. I touched the petals beneath his name and

ghszjkngwkbf

Kurt, this is Blaine. Stop writing and come to bed. We have the house alone while Juliet is out ;)

* * *

**I couldn't make it sad, I just couldn't! **

**Dont forget to check **_luspeak. wordpress. com_** for updates on T&C (you can follow my blog via email by using the boxes in the side and bottom bars).**


	70. When We Stand Together

**9th March**

**_When We Stand Together_**** - Nickelback**

* * *

**In other news I'm part way through Girls (And Boys) On Film. Um, wow? Also, CALLED IT! Seriously. Check out my "feels" post on **_luspeak. wordpress. com_** and see how many things you can tick off. Oh, such a great episode!**

**This is another T&C spinoff (pre T&C)**

* * *

"And the winners are..."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. Blaine squeezed back. They shared a quick glance before returning their eyes back to the adjudicator.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Blaine screamed and picked Kurt up by his waist, spinning him around. When he dropped Kurt back to his feet, before the man had time to settle, Blaine's lips were on his.

His tongue darted out and Kurt accepted its access without a second thought. He moaned breathily, eyes flicking closed. They'd done it. They'd lead The Warblers to victory at Nationals.

His eyes burst open. _Nationals_.

He closed the kiss and stepped back, blushing ferociously. Blaine look confused. His face was equally as flushed. Then the situation seemed to dawn upon him.

"We're on the stage at Nationals in front of hundreds of people..." Kurt nodded. "We've just won Nationals on the stage in front of hundreds of people." Kurt grinned.

He launched himself at Blaine, but this time only in an embrace; a hug which seemed to last forever and no time at all. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

Blaine snuggled into the hold. "I love you too." Then he stepped out of the hug to collect the trophy.


	71. Supermassive Black Hole

**10th March**

**_Supermassive Black Hole_ - 2CELLOS ft. Naya Rivera**

* * *

**Can I just say a huge, HUGE thank you to _NikkiC_ who reviewed the other night. You put a huge smile on my face and I thank you for that. You're too kind :)**

**Also, I have now watched 4x15. And wow.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I'll be uploading GMS later. It is extra special today as it's eight months today since paddyofurniture sent me the first review.**

**SMUT! So, M rated. Just so you know :D**

* * *

An underground tunnel. Kurt cast a glance over his shoulder. Was this where he was meant to be? He bit his lip. Then he heard it: a siren in the distance. He took a chance and dived into the undergrowth, scrambling for the entrance of the tunnel.

He grabbed on to the ladder, his leather trousers squeezing at his legs as he climbed down into the dark.

The further down he got, the more his ears pricked up. It was too dark to be able to see anything so he relied heavily on his other senses. All he could smell was a faint dampness which didn't really help him. His ears were his only guide as to where it was that he could possibly be going.

When he'd got the letter through the door he had initially ignored it. After all, how likely was it that a gunshot would go off at school and nobody be caught, or killed? Yet that's what the letter warned him. He was told it would happen if he didn't go to the car garage just outside Lima on 28th March. He hadn't believed it, so hadn't gone. Then McKinley had the shooting.

A couple of days later, he received the second letter. This one, he took more notice of. It gave a second place; another car garage but on the opposite side of town. This time, he did go at the required time. There was nobody about. One of the cars had an open driver's door. He went up to the car, and then saw the note. As he reached in the car to remove it, the alarms went off.

Kurt was still breathless after the chase. He'd managed not to get caught by the pursuing police and had simultaneously read the note. It had directed him here. He didn't trust the situation; he didn't trust it one little bit. But he had to go.

And as he climbed further and further down the ladder, the less and less he trusted what was going on, and where he was being lead. And the more-

He hit solid ground. He blinked, breath catching in his throat. He hadn't expected to reach the bottom so suddenly. He cursed himself for losing concentration of the situation. He'd have to clear his mind.

He let go of the ladder and took a silent step in the direction of the tunnel. He heard nothing. He continued slowly. After every step he paused just to listen, to hear what else was with him. Because, surely, there'd be someone here waiting for him. He gulped his heart back down his throat. What could this possibly be?

Suddenly, he became aware that the tunnel had opened up. He was now in a cavern. He sidled to the edge of the room and crept around the outside, facing inwards. He figured that at least this way, nobody could creep up on him from behind.

Then he felt something. Something was pinning him to the wall. He groaned. So he was right about someone wanting to lure him here. He felt breath on his face for moment and gulped. Then the hand on his crotch moved up his body, stroking his chest. Fingers played with the zip on his tight leather jacket and Kurt heard a moan that wasn't his own filling his ears. The sound made Kurt's tight trousers even tighter.

"You didn't have to do this you know."

Kurt had only just got the words out when he felt his jacket drop off his shoulders and a mouth nipping at his lips. A tongue forced itself into his lips and it was so overpowering that he had no choice but to let it kiss him. The kiss was so searingly ferocious that his kidnapper had to break contact after only moments and rest their forehead against Kurt's, panting on his lips.

"You could have called me."

The hands were back on his crotch, rubbing firmly. A groan bubbled up Kurt's throat as nimble fingers fumbled at the zip of his trousers. Leather slipped down his thighs.

"Invited me for coffee."

A mouth slipped down over his cock, and if he had any doubt about who his kidnapper was before, he certainly didn't now. There was only one person who could move his tongue so refreshingly over the vein on the underside of his throbbing length. Without thinking, Kurt's arms sprang to hold the head in place.

"I'm sure if you had told me you were planning this I would have come."

His phrasing didn't register until the mouth lapping at his dick pulled away and bounced up to assault his lips. Kurt struggled to find air. He didn't care. However many times he claimed he hated this man, he knew it wasn't true. He loved him. However much he didn't want to, he loved him. And the hardness pressing into his leg was at least some indication that the kidnapper felt the same.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

Blaine groaned. "Stop bloody talking and let me ravish you so that you can't walk for months and then you'll be forced to take me back."


	72. Nothing Compares 2 U

**11th March**

**_Nothing Compares 2 U_**** - Sinéad O'Connor**

* * *

His first was Geoff. He'd seemed pretty nice at first, and willing to forget Blaine's mistakes from those horrible five years previously. He just made Blaine promise to never do the same again. Blaine, of course, had agreed. And when Geoff had found him five weeks into their relationship crying over a pile of photographs, Geoff-2 was revealed. Geoff-2 wasn't nice. Geoff-2 was abusive. Blaine didn't like Geoff-2. So he ran away.

Next came Howard. He didn't mean anything. Blaine didn't mean anything to Howard either, so at least they were on an even playing field. They were both broken, so falling into bed together one night probably wasn't the greatest idea in the world. But they did. It was one night and one night only.

After a two-year break from the game completely, Blaine met Harry. He was nice. He was lovely, in fact. He treated Blaine. He loved him. And Blaine loved him back. But when Harry proposed... it wasn't right. Suddenly, Harry didn't have the right colour hair, the right pitch of voice, the right sense of fashion. Blaine didn't even supply an answer. He just ran.

Two weeks later, he was in bed with Paul. They had had a sex marathon. Paul's arm was flung lazily over his waist. They stank of alcohol. Blaine screwed his eyes up, pushed the arm off of him and stumbled out of the bed, ignoring Paul when he called his name and asked for round six. Blaine wasn't interested.

When Blaine met Mark, he didn't even bother. He told him his story from the first day he met him. He told him he wasn't interested in anything emotional; that he wasn't capable of it. He thought he'd scare Mark off immediately. He didn't. He told him about Geoff, and about Harry and Paul. Mark still didn't seem phased. Then Blaine told him the thing he'd been trying to ignore for the past eight and a half years. Mark took him home and hugged him to sleep.

It was three months into his not-relationship with Mark that it happened. Blaine had taken a job at the coffee shop. He'd just done a medium drip and was remembering the time when that had been his order of choice. And then he walked in.

"A grande non-fat mocha please." He gave his order while searching for his wallet, not seeing Blaine behind the counter.

"You still have the same coffee order?"

Kurt froze. Slowly, his eyes moved up. His mouth dropped open when he saw Blaine. He swallowed thickly. "Do you?"

Softly, Blaine shook his head. "I, um, I go for the mocha."

Kurt bit his lip. "Any... any reason?"

Blaine nodded slowly, tears pooling in his eyes. "It tastes like you," he whispered.

Kurt's eyes dropped to his hands. "It has been almost nine years, Blaine."

"And nine years that I wish I'd spent with you."

Kurt exhaled slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order. "Can I... Can I have that coffee?"

"Are you with someone?"

Kurt was startled. "What difference does that make?"

"Are you with someone?"

Kurt regarded Blaine. "No. I'm not."

Blaine chewed on his lip. "In which case it is on me. And I'm going to take my break now. And we're going to talk."

"Blaine..."

"And then, if you still hate me, if you still can't trust me, at least I will have tried."

Kurt smiled, despite himself. "I've missed you so much. I can tell you already that I don't hate you. I never did. I hated what you did, but not you. Never you."

Blaine whimpered. "After all these years, all this time, you're still so perfect. How are you not with somebody?"

Now, Kurt blushed. He tried to shrug noncommittally. "Nothing compares to you."


	73. The Outside

**12th March**

**_The Outside_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**A HUGE thank you **I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE** for uploading for me tonight. Also, keep a look out for later. You'd know what was coming if you followed my blog!**

* * *

Kurt laid in bed, the sun streaming through the window and making patterns on his face. He was dozing lightly, not bothered about getting up and starting the day. He was content to lie and relax. It was nice.

When a hand started gently stroking at his bare chest, he fought to keep a smile off his face. He wanted to pretend that he was asleep. When he felt soft butterfly kisses on his neck, he knew he'd been successful. He felt the lips creep up his chin, circling his cheeks, before finally resting on his lips. Kurt gave up pretending and slipped his tongue in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled away with a grin. "You cheeky bugger." He pressed another quick kiss to his husband's lips. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Long enough," Kurt smiled, beckoning his husband back down. Blaine was only too quick to agree, crawling over and straddling Kurt's hips, placing a hand either side of his head and kissing him deeply. Kurt's toes curled with pleasure. If, two years ago, somebody had told him he'd be in bed, kissing his _husband_, at ten to eleven on a Wednesday morning, he would have laughed in their face. He was Kurt Hummel, not a sexgod.

Until he met Blaine.

Blackbird filled the air and Kurt groaned. Blaine broke their kiss and made to move off Kurt, but Kurt held him in place. Blaine hovered awkwardly over his husband as Kurt took the call.

"Yeah?"

"Kurt!" The man in question winced at the volume of the greeting from the other end of the phone. "I may have got you an opening in a week's time. You interested?"

Kurt smiled. Puck had been trying to get him a gig for months now. This was the first time he'd come anywhere close.

Blaine looked at him expectantly. His eyes told Kurt to ask more questions, to find out where it was, how big it was. He knew that Kurt missed performing, and felt guilty for stealing the singer from his fans. But could he help it if he'd fallen in love with the YouTube vocalist he'd discovered before he found his fame?

Kurt bit his lip to try to hide his smile. "I'm sorry, Noah. No, I'm not."

Blaine gaped as his husband hung the phone up on his manager. Kurt giggled at his shocked expression. He tugged at Blaine's shoulder to bring him closer so that he could nibble at his ear.

"I told you on our wedding day; I would give it all up to be a part of this." He kissed Blaine's lips lovingly. "A part of you."


	74. Soulmate

**13th March**

**_Soulmate_ - Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

**I need to thank you all so much for last night. I got so many follows and favourites and reviews and views for both 2013 and for T&C. I'm so happy to know that you're all still very much excited at T&C. It maked me smile so much. Thank you. And a HUGE thank you again to I-might-BE-slightly-INSANE for uploading for me. You're _awesome_! :)**

* * *

**0**

"Sshhh…" Blaine smiled at his son, fast asleep in his father-in-law's arms. He stroked his cheek gently. Burt smiled at his grandchild, and at his son-in-law. This is what he'd always imagined. This is what he'd always dreamed of.

"He's beautiful," Burt told the loving father.

Blaine smiled, his honey eyes sparkling. "He looks just like Kurt."

Burt smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Yep, his son had found the right guy.

**1**

"Hushh…" Kurt rocked Orlov in his arms, watching him with anxious eyes. His son had been crying for almost an hour now. "You have an impressive pair of lungs on you, darling. Hush now."

Kurt held his child to his chest, willing the tears to stop. Then they did. Kurt smiled softly, more out of relief than anything. He stroked his son's back gently.

"Your hair is just like Blaine's, you know that?" He ran his hand gently over the baby's head. "Little sprung curls. Gorgeous."

**2**

"We've just put him to bed, Rach."

"Yeah, but surely he can be woken up to see his Auntie Rachel?"

Blaine sighed, then looked to his husband for confirmation. Kurt nodded softly. "Alright then. I'll take you up. But no more than five minutes."

Rachel giggled excitedly, then followed Blaine upstairs. Blaine paused by the door, pushing it open softly. The cot sat in the middle of the room had an occupant who was very much awake, and looking at the door with such a fascination that Blaine knew he'd made the right decision in allowing the girl upstairs.

"Can I hold him?"

Blaine smiled. He picked Orlov up and handed him carefully over, kissing his forehead on the way past. "Of course."

**3**

When the advert came on television, Orlov stood up and pointed at the screen. "Meerkat," he proclaimed.

Kurt grinned at him. "Meerkat," he agreed. "And what do meerkats do?"

Orlov made the sound which gave him his name. He squeaked. Kurt giggled before he went back to pairing socks and throwing them on to the sofa.

**4**

"Blaine I'm scared."

Blaine gripped his son's hand more tightly. "It's going to be okay. You're going to love it." He gave a reassuring smile to the boy. It wasn't returned. Blaine stopped walking and knelt down to his level. "I'll tell you what; I won't go until you don't need me any more, okay?"

Orlov paused, but then nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

Blaine ruffled his hair and then stood again. They walked together, still hand in hand, to the door of the school. They went inside and Orlov was shown to the classroom.

"Hello. What's your name?"

Orlov hid into Blaine's side. Blaine had to answer for him. "Orlov." He squeezed his son's hand. "He's a bit shy."

"Well, Orlov. Do you want to see what we have? There's some building blocks over there. Or you could make a print with your hands for your mummy and daddy to take home. Or there's the soft toy area with cuddly elephants and penguins and meerkats and…" Before the woman could say another word, Orlov was off.

**5**

"Daddy!"

Kurt started, then darted out of the study to the front door where Orlov was standing. He swept him up quickly in a hug. "Orlov, what are you doing here? Why did you walk back home alone, oh you silly boy, anything could have happened. Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Orlov was crying and it took a few minutes for him to stop. "The boys… At school… They say I'm weird. They say I'm not natural."

Kurt closed his eyes and hugged his son closer. "Don't you listen to them, okay? You _are_ natural, okay?"

"B-but… why would they s-say that?"

Kurt bit his lip and sat on the floor, cradling Orlov in his lap. "There are some people who think that it's wrong to have two daddies."

"B-but… _why_?"

Kurt swallowed. "Because they weren't taught properly. There is nothing wrong with having two daddies, okay? Nor two mummies. Think of Tasha. She has Auntie Tana and Auntie Britt for mummies, doesn't she. And then Barbra has a mummy _and_ a daddy; Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn. But some people think the world should be only Auntie Rachels and Uncles Finns."

Orlov chewed his lip for a few seconds, a habit he'd picked up from Kurt. "But that's silly."

Kurt smiled fondly. "It is rather, isn't it."

**6**

Orlov opened his eyes. The world outside was silent. He furrowed his brow. It was never this quiet. He pushed the covers off and stood, walking to the window. He clambered up on to the windowseat and looked out. It was white.

Orlov gasped and stood up, jumping down and then running out of his room and along the hallway. He reached the door at the end of the hallway and pushed it open. "Snow!"

Blaine jumped awake. "Wha-" Then he noticed his son standing by the door. He smiled. "Orlov, buddy, why don't you come up here?" He tapped the bed next to him.

But Orlov was too excited. "It's _snow_, Blaine. _Real_ snow!"

Blaine giggled softly. "Some kids get excited at their presents at Christmas. Others squeal at snow which they've seen many times before."

"Not on Christmas Day," Orlov insisted, finally climbing up and into the bed. He wriggled under the covers and then disappeared completely. He giggled. "I'm invisibles."

Blaine bit back a laugh. "Shh, Kurt still asleep."

"Mm, not any more he's not." Kurt opened his eyes blearily.

Orlov appeared on the other side of Kurt with a giggle. "I woke Kurt up."

Kurt smiled sleepily and unwound his arms from Blaine's waist to capture his child, lifting him to slide him in-between himself and Blaine. Orlov snuggled into the warmth between his dads, cuddling into both of them. "I love you."

Kurt and Blaine smiled, and replied together. "I love you too."

* * *

**Okay, so shoot me for the name! I had this idea whilst walking out of school today, and then the song shuffle seemed it fit. So yes, they named their son after a meerkat. Leave me alone! :D  
**


	75. Stand By Me

**14th March**

**_Stand By Me_ - Oasis**

* * *

The rain pattered down on the windscreen with such a force that anyone observing must have thought the heavens were furious at its occupants. But there was the irony. Perhaps a God really did exist, and maybe he really was homophobic.

It was a small car, and the back seats were cramped. But they were perfect. The couple inside the car lay on them, the shorter man carding his fingers through his boyfriend's neat 'do. The older boy mumbled quietly in pleasure, eyes flickering shut. His hand travelled down his boyfriend's chest slowly, each touch between them marking their love. A soft tear ran down the paler boy's skin. The other boy stopped playing with his hair and used the pad of his thumb to rub it away gently.

"Please don't cry."

Kurt licked at his lips tentatively. "I don't know if I can," he admitted.

Blaine gulped down his nerves. "We'll still have Christmas. And Valentine's Day. I'm not going to miss out on Valentine's Day." He smiled softly.

It worked. A small smile stole its way onto Kurt's face. "I thought you hated Valentine's Day."

"Not any more." Blaine's soft lips met Kurt's. "Something about it now makes me smile," he mumbled against his boyfriend's mouth.

Kurt sniffed. "But that's still only twice a year."

Blaine sighed and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. "And you're going to be having such a good time that you won't even notice the time passing, okay? You hear that? You are going to enjoy yourself so that when we do meet up you can tell me everything." He stroked Kurt's back comfortingly. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt sighed shakily. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. He was trying to be strong, for Kurt. Because if he was strong, then maybe Kurt could be too. If he couldn't, they didn't have a chance. "You'll be having too much fun to miss me." He swallowed. "But I'll miss you so much too."

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt choked out before he finally gave up trying to stop the sobs from spring out of his throat. Tears burned down his cheeks and Blaine tried frantically to kiss them away. As the kisses left his lips, tears started spurting from his eyes, until they cascaded like waterfalls and all he could do was hold Kurt tight and live just in the moment, and not in the future of Kurt moving to New York, Blaine staying in Ohio.

And as the rain came to an end, the sun came out. The rain dripped off the bottom of the car and sat in puddles around it. And God smiled down at the young couple in love.


	76. Please Don't Leave Me

**15th March**

**_Please Don't Leave Me_ - P!nk**

* * *

**Song suggested by SydneyCriss. I know you didn't request angst, but it sort of turned out that way... Sorry everyone else!**

* * *

He ran through the streets, his feet pounding on the tarmac. He had to get away. As far away as he could. He couldn't stay here any longer. He couldn't. He had to go. He couldn't stay.

_I'm new here._

Tears tumbled down his cheeks, wanting to stay on the ground that he was running away from. They wanted to stay behind to keep what he was leaving company. But he couldn't stay with them. He couldn't stay with him. He couldn't.

_I've been looking for you forever._

He turned a corner and scuffed the ground, slipping but not falling. He could go on. He couldn't stay. Anger bubbled up in his veins. How could he stay? How could he have lied to him? He could he have not told him the truth? He clenched his fists and continued running.

_I'm never saying goodbye to you._

The night was dark and the day was bright, and all his memories combined to a flash of colour. Splashes of red mixed with blue; the uniform which had found him passion and sadness. Explosions of blue against amber; the eyes in which they'd shared their first and final glances. Smashes of white faded against black; the days and nights of their love with the happiness and, now, sadness of their relationship.

_I can't stand to be away from the person I love._

He ran as if his life depended on it. He couldn't stop or he might be tempted to stay. He cut out the stares he was getting. He didn't care how he looked, with tears emerging from his bloodshot eyes and mud splattered up his trousers from the shortcut he'd taken. He needed to get away to somewhere. To anywhere.

_But what are you promising?_

The problem was, it all now meant nothing. Not a thing. All the words they had exchanged and kept close to their hearts. They had loved each other. Once. His foot hit the tarmac and his heart cracked. He struggled for breath in the thick air. His legs were starting to ache almost as much as the pain in his heart. But he wouldn't stop running. Not until he was far enough away that the pain in his heart vanished.

_I was with someone._

He tripped and fell to the ground, his heart ripping with his jeans. He curled into a ball and sobbed. His heart was finally freed of its ribcage prison and flew up to meet with Pavarotti. Kurt struggled to his feet and continued on his way to somewhere.


	77. Last Kiss

**16th March**

**_Last Kiss_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Is this really it?"

Kurt sniffed and swallowed back his tears. He nodded slowly, his face contorted to keep his tears under wraps. As they got harder to control he nodded more quickly, before he gave up completely and just sobbed into his chest.

Blaine ached to hold him, to tell him not to cry and that it'd all be okay. But he couldn't. How could he? Not bothering to wipe away the tears that had been speeding down his cheeks for ten minutes, he held his arms tightly, closing off his body and trying to make the hurt hurt less. His body shook with the effort and the hurt. "I don't want this to end."

Kurt now shook his head, swallowing back as much pain as he could. Knives cut at his throat and birds pecked at his heart. His limbs felt heavy. He leant against the car and slumped down to the floor. As he shook his head he stuttered back fresh floods of tears. This wasn't the way he'd wanted it to end. He hadn't wanted it to end at all.

"Does it have to?"

Kurt threw his head back so far that it hit his car with force. The pain was no comparison to the ache in his heart, or the shouting in his head. "You know it does."

Blaine shook his head, screwing his face up. He dropped to the ground in front of Kurt. "It doesn't. We don't."

"You know how it is, Blaine. You know. Please don't do this."

"I love you."

Kurt sobbed, his sorrow filling the field they were sat in. Their field. "Don't."

Blaine looked at his hands which he had knotted together. "Can't we at least try it?"

Kurt shook his head again, trying to look at Blaine through his screen of tears. All he saw was the blurred outline of a broken man. "We've been through this." Kurt begged for Blaine to understand his desperation and just to accept the situation, however awful it felt.

His message must have got through the psychic system they had spent two years building. A silence settled between them, both crying but too afraid to comfort the other for fear of giving in to the one thing that was inevitable. The light began to fade, and their sobs slowed.

"Can I just have one last kiss?"

Kurt looked at the boy who was soon to become his ex through his distorted vision. He considered the boy who had taught him how to love. Then he nodded slowly.

Blaine crawled forwards. He reached Kurt. He cupped his cheek softly, playing with the skin under his fingers, imprinting it to his memory. He brought his lips close to those he knew so well. He breathed Kurt in for a couple of seconds before finally joining their connection.

Sparks flowered behind his closed eyelids. Their lips moved against each other like the first time. Like the last. Blaine tasted of salty tears, Kurt of the coffee he'd ordered to get his strength up before meeting Blaine at the place only they knew for one final time. Of all the times they had kissed before, this felt completely different. It was like it was no longer Kurt-and-Blaine. It was two strangers trying to acquaint each other for the first time. Like two strangers not being successful.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss first. He looked at Kurt with sad eyes. He knew he'd been right all along. He drew Kurt into a hug. "I'm going to miss you. So, so much."

Kurt squeezed back tightly. "I love you too."

And then they separated and climbed into their separate cars, driving away into the night.


	78. Beauty on the Fire

**17th March**

**_Beauty on the Fire_ - Natalie Imbruglia**

* * *

"Where are we going, Blaine?"

Kurt's newly made husband smiled and took his hand, dragging him to a set of chairs nearby the desk. "Wait here."

"Tell me?" Kurt begged.

Blaine shook his head and approached the desk. There was only one other group in the queue, and he waited patiently for them to finish, occasionally glancing back at Kurt who was shooting him death glares. Blaine grinned back. Let him; it was totally worth it.

Finally, it was Blaine's turn. "Hello, sir."

Blaine grinned again. He was so happy that it would have been impossible to wipe the smile from his face. Well, almost. "Hi." He handed the tickets over and lugged the bags up to the conveyer belt. "There should be two there? Would it be possible to sign Kurt in without him knowing where we're going? We're off on honeymoon."

The woman smiled. "Certainly. Just send Kat up here."

"No, Kurt."

The woman's smiled dropped. "But Kurt is a man's name."

Blaine froze and his smile slipped. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He picked up the bags and held out his hand. "Can I have the tickets back, please?" The woman handed them over, careful not to touch Blaine's hand. "Thanks for your acceptance," Blaine mocked. He turned on his heel and stalked back to Kurt.

As Kurt saw him approach, his permanent smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go down to the next kiosk."

Kurt frowned, but then realised. "Ah."

As Blaine started to move off, Kurt stood and caught his hand. Blaine span to face him and before he could know what was happening, Kurt's lips were on his. Blaine tried to protest but then Kurt's tongue slipped into his mouth and any thoughts slipped from his mind, their bags slipping from his fingers as he brought his hands up to stroke Kurt's face. It felt so familiar, yet so new. This was forever. And forever looked pretty damn good.

As Kurt broke the kiss, he smiled at the grin which was back on his husband's face. "Better." He took Blaine's hand and led him to the next desk, glancing quickly at the outraged look on the woman's face. He stuck his tongue out childishly as they passed her.

After the first mishap, everything else went perfectly. The man at the second desk was much more accepting, and booked Kurt on the flight without letting slip the destination. And when they finally arrived in Paris, the sun was setting and the newlyweds decided to make full use of the honeymoon suite…


	79. Letters to Blaine

**18th March**

**_Mixtape_ - Jamie Cullum**

* * *

**This song came up on my shuffle again, and I was about to move on when a whole idea struck me. I could have made this into a full-length, heartbreaking fic. Unfortunately, I don't have the time any more, but I am thankful to this collection for letting me get ideas out and on paper. Well... screen.**

* * *

Burt swept a glance across the room. He hadn't been in here since Kurt had moved out. He'd made a promise not to. But now he had to. He had no choice.

Everything sat just as it had done when Kurt had left it. A pile of post-it notes were tucked on one corner of his desk. Burt picked them up and flipped them over. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he'd watched his son label his belongings. He smiled sadly. Only his son could organise things so colourfully. He set them back down again.

He ran his fingers over a photo frame which still stood by the bed. It was now empty. Although Kurt hadn't wanted to take the frame, he refused to go anywhere without the photo contained in it. If Burt closed his eyes, he could remember the smiles on the faces of his son and his boyfriend. He'd taken the photo himself, one day in the park. He had been walking through with Carol and caught sight of the two boys cuddling against one of the trees. He had taken the snap from afar before leaving them in peace. Kurt hadn't been happy later when Burt had revealed that he'd seen them, but he'd soon calmed down when he was shown the photo. He deemed it "the best we've ever had". Burt had to agree.

He sat heavily on the bed. Next to him sat a suitcase full of Kurt's stuff from New York. He pulled at the zip gently and flipped the lid open. Straight away his eyes were drawn to a small, wooden box. He lifted it out gingerly and flipped the lid open.

* * *

_My darling Blaine,_

_I am so proud of you. I don't say that enough, but I mean it; I really do. It feels so weird having to write a letter to you and that you're not on the other end of a phone line. I suppose I'll get used to it. I'm not overly sure I want to though. I want you back here. But I support your decision, even if I can't understand it._

_What's been going on here? Well, I'll be honest. I've only just got back from seeing you off. I had pasta for lunch. That's pretty much everything new that has happened._

_I already miss you so much. I know you wanted to do this. What was it you said? You wanted to "show all those homophobes what for". Baby, you've done that. You've done more than that. You're going out to fight for a country which doesn't fully accept us. And I love you so much for doing that._

_I'll love you always._

_Kurt_

* * *

_My love,_

_A bit more had happened now, but one thing hasn't changed. I still love you, and still miss you like crazy._

_So, events. I so badly want to ask about what's happening with you, but I know you said not to. So I won't. Just know that I'm thinking of you constantly. Anyway. Rachel came up last weekend. She brought Mercedes with her, which I wasn't expecting. But it was nice. We had a girly weekend and I did their manicures and gave them the scarves that I was working on. You're right; they loved them. I was thinking of leaving it until their birthdays but it seemed as good a time as any, especially as they were both here._

_However busy the house was, though, it still felt empty. I miss you, Blaine, so much. You said you'd probably be allowed home for Christmas? Well, that's still five months away. But I'm holding onto that._

_I love you._

_Kurt_

* * *

_My one and only,_

_Blaine I'm so lonely here. Even work has seemed to slow down. I have so much time and nothing to do but think about you. Rachel suggested getting a cat. Should I get a cat? I want you to answer so badly. I want to know your opinion on this. We never talked about pets, so I don't know what you'd think of me getting one. We never had the time, really. Well, now I have plenty of time. Maybe I should get a cat._

_As for other news of back home, Finn and Rachel are engaged. Again. Dad and I are secretly crossing our fingers that it'll work out this time. Obviously we pretend to be confident that they can make it, but… well, you know Finn and Rachel. But I think this time it could be it._

_I miss you._

_Kurt_

* * *

_Blaine._

_I was going to get a cat. I really was. And then this letter came through the post and I sort of got distracted. I don't want a cat, Blaine. I want you. I want to fall asleep with your arms around my waist and to wake up and you're still there. I want to kiss you senseless and go dancing in the rain._

_There's a storm outside, Blaine. It's raining really heavily. The lightning is doing beautiful things to the dark sky. It's so pretty. It is. Believe me, you want to see it. Say you want to see it. I want to see it with you._

_It's only a couple more months until Christmas. I'll see you then. I promise._

_I'm never saying goodbye to you._

_Kurt_

* * *

_I love you. I need you. I miss you so damn much. I don't care about the war, or about you wanting to make a difference. I don't care about any of it. I just want you here and back in my arms. It must hurt to be so split, surely. Because I know you're here in my heart and out there on the battlefield. Because you are in both places, Blaine, you are._

_I still haven't got a cat. I still want you._

_Kurt_

* * *

_The love of my life,_

_Blaine. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I'm never going to stop loving you, no matter what._

_I'm seeing you again tomorrow. And I can't wait. I'm going to see you again._

_Kurt_

* * *

Burt stared at the elegant lettering, at the heartfelt sentiments and the desperation. He replaced the letters to the box with shaking hands. Another letter caught his eye. But this one wasn't from Kurt. He pulled it out.

Burt's hands shook as he read it. The paper was mottled as if by a thousand tears. The corner was crisp. He knew that Kurt had tried to burn it when he'd received it, that he didn't wish to believe the words on it. Kurt never had wanted to believe that Blaine was missing. He hadn't wanted to believe that he wasn't coming back.

Burt returned the letter to the box, scratching away the tears on his face. He was a fully-grown man; he shouldn't cry. He wouldn't let himself.

He glimpsed the post-its out of the corner of his eye. He stood up to grab them, along with a pen. The letters needed finality.

* * *

_Kurt and Blaine, my two beautiful angels,_

_I love you both so dearly. I know how much you loved each other, and whilst I can never accept what you did, Kurt, I know why you did it. Anyone would be blind to not see the love between you two. You were the modern-day Romeo and Juliet; separated and told not to love. I just wish you hadn't finished the story in the same way._

_Blaine, you were always like another son to me. Kurt loved you. Please take good care of him for me. I don't need to tell you how precious he is. Remind him of how much I love him, until I can tell him myself._

_My angels, I'll see you when my time is due._

_Burt._


	80. Titanium

**19th March**

**_Titanium_ - Christina Grimmie**

* * *

Empty corridors that were full of bodies. That's what every day felt like. He'd walk through life, avoiding eye contact with his peers, answering only when he was spoken to. He would get pushed around, words spat at him. He suffered at the hands of others daily.

But he refused to let it tear him down.

He kept his eyes to the ground, doing what was expected of him; nothing more, nothing less. He was shot down even by those who claimed to love him. But as his eyes swept the corridor one March morning, he saw a new face. And one that was smiling at him. One that clearly hadn't been told how to treat him.

The same pair of eyes followed him around for a few weeks, nothing coming of it. He learned to ignore them, to expect the inevitable bullying to start soon from the owner of the honey eyes. But it never did. Until one day...

He stood at his locker, pulling out his books for the lesson. He was trying to slip them into his bag when a hand caught his arm. He turned around. Nobody there. He bent down to pick them up. And came within falling distance of those bright, honey eyes.

And fall he did.

It's hard to be strong when there's nobody making you so. But he'd managed it before. But now he had someone. And now he was flying.


	81. Goodbye My Lover

**20th March**

**_Goodbye My Lover_ - James Blunt**

* * *

**Another depressing one. Warning for attempted suicide.**

* * *

Blaine hugged his arms, rubbing them to keep warm. He was cold, both physically and emotionally. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He never thought this day would come. Yes, he'd had nightmares about it, but he never believed that it'd actually happen.

Of all the possible ways this could have happened, he decided, this was the worst. He had had his love taken away, thrown back in his face, and thrown into the dirt outside what used to be his house.

He was crumpled, a wreck of a human. Would anyone to ask, he'd deny it. He would deny this happening until he was blue in the face. But who would he have to tell? The only love he'd ever known had been torn from his heart as he'd left the house. And now, as rain started to drizzle down, he wondered would it ever get better.

He stumbled to his feet, stumbling as he cast a lonely look back over his shoulder before continuing on. Away. He couldn't stay here. He had nothing; no energy, no love, no possessions, no reason. As he fell away from the house, he fell apart. He couldn't stay, but he had nowhere to go.

He'd been destroyed from the inside and was slowly crumbling apart. When he looked at the road beside him, eyes full of yet to be shed tears, he wished them to never fall. He had nothing to go on for, and nothing to loose.

He swallowed down his heart and back his tears. Waiting.

Then a pair of searching yellow lamps appeared from the darkness. The rain and a screen of tears made it hard to make out. But it was where he wanted to go.

His footing faltered. He waited. Then he ran.

He fell into the road.

The car squealed.

Blaine tensed, senses heightened and time slowing down. He watched the car approach as if in slow-motion. This was it. The end. Blaine had always thought that he was strong. The man that kicked him out said differently. And now the man was being proven right. And nothing hurt more. He wanted the end, and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

A high-pitched scream filled the air. Blaine winced. He opened his eyes to see the car lying a foot or so away from him. He hadn't been close. Fresh tears started to fall from his eyes. He couldn't even do this right.

The driver of the car pushed the door open in the now pouring rain to check on the boy he'd almost killed. He'd never felt so guilty. Blaine never felt so lost. He closed his eyes again, not wishing the driver to see him crying.

Blaine felt a figure over him, hunched over and panicking. "Are you okay?" a voice asked. "Why did you run out like that? Can you hear me?"

The questions were too much. Blaine couldn't take them. He opened his mouth and a sob crawled out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. I'm going to call an ambulance, let me get my phone from the-"

Blaine opened his eyes and shook his head frantically.

Then stopped.

His mouth fell open and his eyes stopped crying. His gaze swept over the man standing over him, taking in everything from his fashionable clothes to rain dripping off his sculpted cheekbones. His hair stood damp and sodden, his eyes wide and anxious, afraid of what he'd almost done. And he made Blaine's throat go dry. He gave him the energy to sit up.

"I'm sorry."

The attractive driver looked at Blaine with a look which was almost amazed with confusion. "How can you say that?"

"Because I just threw myself under your car."

The driver shook his head. "It's raining; it was easy not to see me co-"

"My parents have just kicked me out the house for being gay, telling me never to go back or try to contact them again, and I have nobody else to go to. I could see you coming."

The driver looked even more shell-shocked than he had done a minute before. "There's always somebody else to go to."

Of all the things he could have said, that wasn't what Blaine had been expecting. He decided gulp down his nerves and stand up. "Blaine."

The driver smiled, albeit sadly. "I'm Kurt. And you're getting in my car now and coming to live with me."

Blaine didn't have the energy to protest, even if he had wanted to. But as Kurt's warm arms closed around him, he'd never felt anywhere as accepting. Here it was. He'd been looking for this forever.


	82. Anybody There

**21st March**

**_Anybody There_ - The Script**

* * *

I gazed across the room. He was sat with his back to me so I couldn't see his face, but I couldn't miss his excitement. He was sat up, arms flying about animatedly. The eyes of the group he was talking to were lit up. He always was passionate about things, and it was so beautiful when he passed that passion on to others.

I try to return to my work, looking at the sheet of paper in front of me but every few seconds getting distracted again by his animation. His curls bounced on his head as it moved about sharply.

The lesson drew on and I discovered that more and more of my attention was elsewhere. Could I help but be drawn to the boy? He was clearly so excited about his topic of conversation, and he was so adorable when he was excited. I wished I knew what they were talking about, but it didn't really matter. He was excited about it, and happy, and that made me happy. I continued my exercise on logarithms with a smile on my face.

When the lesson drew to a close, I handed my work in, grinning when Blaine leapt up to drop his off at the same time, his hand purposefully brushing against mine. His eyes were bright and sparkling and my heart leapt up my chest. "Hi," I whispered.

He smiled back but said nothing, only grabbing the hand he'd brushed a few seconds previously and stroking it in his own.

He went back to his table, and I returned to mine. We packed up our stuff and I saw him continue his conversation. As I walked up to him I caught a snatch of it.

"How did you manage to finish your work when you were talking about your boyfriend for the last half an hour?"

"Because I did it before so that I could talk about him. I guess he's my motivation."

My smile faltered and I stopped a couple of metres behind Blaine. He heart turned over and burst into a million pieces. I felt like the wind had been knocked from my lungs.

I waited until the other boy had left the classroom and then coughed, catching Blaine's attention. He turned.

I stepped forwards and captured his face in my hands, saying "I love you so much," before taking his lips in a passionate kiss.


	83. Lullaby

**22nd March**

**_Lullaby_**** - Nickelback**

* * *

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night, his head screaming with pain. He stumbled out of bed and fell against the wall, pushing against it with his arms locked. He pressed his head against it, trying to get to the source of the throbbing pain.

He saw a room. He saw a boy. No, a man. In-between; he was about the same age as Blaine. He was hunched on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He was mumbling. Blaine strained his ears in his vision to hear him.

He couldn't.

Blaine focused all his energy on getting his own message across. "You're not alone."

He said it aloud, trying to get the boy to hear him. "You're not alone," he insisted.

He pressed his head further into the wall. "You're not alone. You're _not_ alone."

He blacked out and fell to the floor. And he saw the boy look up, tear tracks dried on to his skin. The faintest flicker of a smile passed his lips before Blaine lost the vision completely.


	84. Keep Rolling

**23rd March**

**_Keep Rolling_ - Paolo Nutini**

* * *

The starlight bounced off the surface of the lake, making it glitter like a million tiny fairies resided in its depths. Every time the oars dipped into the water, ripples spread out moving the fairies and making them fly like captured spirits being released. A gentle breeze caught the willow tree, stretching out its long branches and dipping them into the water to trace out love hearts on the surface.

Blaine paused the boat's movements and took in his surroundings. Yes, this was it. Perfect. He secured the oars to make sure they couldn't float away.

Blaine looked at Kurt, sitting across from him. "We're here," he announced. He chewed worriedly at his lip. "I hope it's okay for you. You do like it here, right?"

The moon cast out its bright glow, flooding the lake with an eerie halo-like glow. It watched the boat, floating alone in the middle, and slowed the breeze down to keep it in place. The willow dropped its long branches and dipped them in the water.

Blaine breathed out, his breath forming clouds in the cold night air. "This is where we came when we were kids. It hasn't changed much though." He pointed. "Can you see that boathouse over there? That's where we shared our first kiss." Blaine smiled at the memory. "Can you believe that was thirty years ago? I can't."

The remaining wind dropped and the surface of the lake was left ripple-less. A peaceful silence fell and the moon glowed a brighter, heavenly light on Blaine in his little boat. It was telling him that it was time to let go.

"I love you so much Kurt. I always have and I always will. You're my eternal teenage dream and I'm never saying goodbye to you. I love you, Kurt. I'll see you later."

Blaine held the jar in his shaking hands and sprinkled Kurt's ashes onto the lake, watching as the fairies rose to capture his spirit and make it live on.


	85. Electricity

**24th March**

**_Electricity_**** - Elton John**

* * *

**I had my Easter presentation with my drama group today. It went well. We danced to this song, so I thought it was appropriate to write about this one today.**

* * *

My heart stopped as our eyes met from across the room. His were so deep and soulful and I could feel myself getting lost in them. They were bluer than the sky on a warm summer day, and greener than the sea. I couldn't tell what colour they were. But they were beautiful.

"Excuse me. I'm new here."

I heard a voice in my left ear, but paid it no attention. I was focused solely on the boy in the dark suit with the white bowtie. He looked right back at me and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

I ignored the voice at my right ear. I found myself walking towards the boy. A smile slipped onto my lips. A similar one spread onto his.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

I paid the voice in my ear no mind. My heart stopped still as my footsteps faltered on, a wider smile appearing on his lips. The stranger was beautiful when he smiled.

"They can't touch us, or what we have."

I was almost at the stranger by now. He looked shyly at the floor. My heart skipped a beat. I glanced at the floor too, feeling my cheeks heating up. I looked back up again. He was gone.

"I want my senior year to be magic."

I span around, trying to find him.

"The only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you."

I spied him from across the dancefloor. He had his back to me; his long and elegant back. As I began to walk towards him again, he tried around. Our eyes met and his face crinkled into a smile.

"Who's really great?"

His smile faltered he turned around, facing away from me. I could see his arms hug around himself. An arm alighted on my shoulder but I brushed it off to head closer towards the gorgeous stranger.

"You take my breath away."

I touched his elbow lightly and he turned around. His eyes, now grey, began to colour again the longer he looked at me. It was as if a soul trapped inside him was smiling, but the muscles in his face remained relaxed. I took him in a dance hold and held him.

"But what are you promising?"

He laid his head on my shoulder and I held him close, smelling his strawberry shampoo. It was brand new, but felt so familiar. It was warming and comfortable. More than comfortable; it felt like home.

"When was the last time you complimented me or told me how special I was?"

Someone caught the boy's arm and he turned his head. He dropped his arms from me and moved away, talking. I looked about frantically and then ran behind him, desperate not to be left behind.

"You aren't going to lose me."

The boy left his conversation and turned back around to face me. His face lit up in a smile. Mine faltered, until he approached me and took me up in a dance hold, more intimate than the one I'd initiated. I felt a closeness with him that I never felt with anyone else. I felt a new sense of understanding.

I hugged him closer and danced as if it was my last. Now that I had him in my arms, I felt that I never wanted to stop. It felt so right that it almost scared me. We'd known each other for such a short time; barely ten minutes. We'd never spoken a word to each other. But here we were. And it felt like we were flying.

I span him out and pulled him back in. I held on tightly. I was never letting go. I closed my eyes to imprint the moment into my memory. That was when I realised I'd not heard the voice for a while. I opened them gently to see the room seated. The man opened his lips.

"I told you. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

I kissed Kurt with a passion as if we'd captured all that energy between us from the very first glance on that staircase. My husband kissed back.


	86. Sense

**25th March**

**_Sense_ - Tom Odell**

* * *

**I freaking love this guy.**

**This initially came from the song, but was then influenced by the drabble that IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside has just uploaded (Annoying).**

**And please please please check out the song. Love it!**

**Happy Birthday, Lyd.**

* * *

Blaine entered the passageway under the bridge, looking about himself nervously. Water dripped off the walls and he hugged his coat closer around himself. The air smelt stale and dog dirt carpeted the path beneath his feet. And he waited.

Just when he thought the stench of the sewers would do his lungs permanent damage, he heard footsteps from the other end of the tunnel and smelt cigarettes. He shuddered. He never could stand that stink.

He looked up as the leather clad boy strode towards him, hands thrust deep into his pockets. He was chewing ferociously at a piece of gum in his mouth and Blaine shuddered again. It was another thing he couldn't ever stand.

He couldn't put up with the silence any longer. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

The other boy stopped, and then strode faster until he towered over Blaine, who cowered away from him. "Because," he spat, "I don't want anyone to know that we do this."

Blaine closed his eyes tightly against the cigarette smell. "B-but it's a school p-project. We are meant to m-meet up t-t-to work."

The taller man pulled away. He grinned and took one of his hands out of his pockets to pull the gum from his mouth and stick it behind his heavily pierced ear. "Yeah," he agreed. "And let's keep them thinking that."

He pushed Blaine against the filthy wall and bit at his neck, only increasing the pressure when Blaine moaned.


	87. Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)

**26th March**

**Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) - P!nk**

* * *

**I was watching the video for Misery and saw how Blaine was pretty much throwing himself at Kurt. And then this song came up today and I sort of managed to link them.**

* * *

There he was. Perfect. Mr Perfection himself. How could he sit there like that? Did he not know what he did to me? Clearly not…

He stood and nodded to his friend, linking arms with her and walking away, throwing a hand over his shoulder as he tossed a comment away. I caught it and held onto it. "I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to go." I hugged it to my chest.

I watched his red clothed backside as he sashayed out the room. I think he went to the library. He seemed the go there a lot for the top-of-the-food-chain cheerleader that he was. I sighed and returned to my pasta, pushing it around my plate with my fork absentmindedly. Why would a boy like that ever fall for a boy like me?

I stopped pushing my pasta. The seed of an idea implanted itself in my mind. My brain whirred. Yes. Yes, that could work. I leapt up and grabbed my bag before dashing out the canteen.

I burst into the choir room. Thankfully, a few of the gang were here. It was easier to sit together in the room than to risk exposure in the canteen and possible slushie attacks. They looked up as they saw me, confused as to why I seemed so animated.

"Guys!" They raised their eyebrows. I lowered my voice. "I need your help," I admitted.

They huddled around and I told them my plan.

* * *

The next lunchtime, I was sat anxiously in the canteen, waiting. I watched as he left, arm-in-arm with Mercedes Jones. A couple of minutes later, I got the text. I took a breath and stood up.

I burst into the room, singing at the top of my lungs. Everyone joined in. Apart from him. The papers I had thrown were floating down to the ground gracefully. I couldn't help but think, as one of the papers landed on a table and then tumbled off, of when he cart wheeled across a football pitch in the middle of a halftime show. It made me heart ache for him more.

I grabbed his arm and he stood up, singing along for a few lines. I pulled him out of the library and sat him down on a bench outside. The group performed an intricate dance routine which we'd thrown together the previous lunchtime, which gave me enough distraction to sit down next to him.

Heart in my mouth, I laid my head on his shoulder. It felt like heaven. I sung like I'd never sung before, just trying to get him to listen, to love me. He sang back and my heart leapt fully out of my chest. I lifted my head up to ensure I didn't have a coronary. He was addictive, and sitting next to him… he was my kryptonite.

I felt myself tilting my head back to sit against his shoulder and shook my senses awake. No. Even I could realise that there was a line between being flirty and being too forward. I leapt up.

I danced with all the energy I had in me. I closed my eyes momentarily to ground myself and when I looked back at him he caught my eye and smiled back. I bit my cheeks to stop my grin from flying away with me. I motioned for him to get up, and he did, albeit reluctantly. The room started rocking out, performing dances and banging on tables. This was going so much better than I thought it would. I lost myself in the music and sang directly to him, even though I couldn't look at him or my heart would explode.

The song came to and end and everyone crowded me, congratulating me and sending me winks. I blushed, eyes seeking out only Kurt. He was looking directly at me. I blushed more and suddenly everyone else melted away.

His painted on smile dropped and he stalked towards me. "What the fuck were you playing at, Anderson?"

My smile slipped. "Whaa…"

"You know exactly what, you fucker!" He turned and hit the wall behind him. Some plaster fell off and he swore again, nursing his sore hand. He dropped his head against the wall. When he spoke again, it was much slower and less angry. "I can't, Blaine."

My heart ripped in two. My gaze dropped to the floor and I nodded slowly. Without saying another word, I turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

I turned at the broken voice following me.

"You do understand, right?"

I shrugged. "I just made an idiot of myself in front of you by pretty much laying my heart in front of you and now you're stamping on it and holding it back. Yeah, I think I pretty much get it."

Kurt shook his head slowly, eyes locked onto mine. He took a step towards me. "Not at all." He sighed. "I'm a cheerleader. You're a… well, not. You're not a footballer, or a hockey player, or even head of the dodgeball squad. The only title you can hold is ruler of my heart. I've had _so_ much shit in my life. I can't go back there. And I refuse to let you be taken down even more, which you will be if I give in and say yes to you. Which is why I won't even let you say it."

I took a breath in. Here was Kurt; cheerleader, fashionable diva and renowned heartthrob, telling me he wanted me as much as I wanted him? Possibly more?

I looked in his eyes and bit my lip. I spied a closet out of the corner of my eye and walked towards it. "Can I have one kiss then?"

His resolve faltered. I put my hand on the door handle. The door clicked open and he threw himself at me. Suddenly, I was making out with Kurt Hummel.


	88. Tears And Rain

**27th March**

**_Tears And Rain_ - James Blunt**

* * *

**I have numerous prompts. Please, keep them coming in. I may not use them immediately, but I will certainly use them all before the year is out.**

* * *

_"Because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."_

Blaine smiled slyly as he trailed a finger softly down Kurt's naked chest. The boy in question shivered, letting out a sigh of contentment. A throatier groan escaped his throat as a firm pair of lips followed. He threw his own fingers into Blaine's hair, which sweat and exertion pulled from its gel helmet. He tugged gently at the locks under his fingers as Blaine continued to kiss patterns on his bare and sweaty chest.

"Do you remember," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's skin, "when I asked your dad to give you the sex talk. And you," he swirled a tongue around Kurt's nipple, "you told me why you loved Broadway musicals so much."

Kurt smiled sleepily and lifted Blaine's head to meet his own lips. He kissed softly at the pillows which had been trailing his chest. "I'm sure I could get used to sexy if you're involved."


	89. Modern Chemistry

**28th March**

**_Modern Chemistry_**** - Motion City Soundtrack**

* * *

**I apologise for the tense errors. My brain is feeling about as well as my tummy. Sorry!**

* * *

The next time, Blaine barely makes it into the bathroom in time to empty his guts into the toilet bowl.

Kurt sighed and stood from the bed which Blaine had been lying in not five seconds before. He stands at the door of the bathroom, leaning against the frame. "What on Earth did you catch, Blaine?"

The boy in question groaned. "Please, Kurt," he begged. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Kurt scoffed and walked further in, sitting on the floor beside his best friend. "If you think I'm leaving you now, you have another think coming."

Blaine groaned, then hurriedly moved his head over the bowl again as his insides have another party which he isn't invited to. He groaned again and turned his face away from Kurt. "Please. I look awful."

Kurt chanced placing his hand upon Blaine's back. "You're not getting rid of me," he insisted. He rubbed Blaine's back as, once again, the contents of his stomach spilled from his mouth. Kurt swept back Blaine's sweat soaked curls. "I swear this isn't just flu, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged and slumped back from the bowl. "I tend to throw up at anything. It's a curse." He reached out to grab a towel from the rail and cleaned himself up. He felt Kurt's hand leave his back and when he sensed him return, he was holding out a bottle of water.

"Clean your mouth out," Kurt prompted.

Blaine nodded and took the bottle gratefully. "I don't want you to catch this," Blaine pleaded. "I love that you want to look after me, but I can manage." He washed with mouth out, spitting into the bowl before standing and pulling the flush, hobbling back next door and clambering into bed. "I'll be fine?"

Kurt shook his head thoroughly and followed Blaine. He waited until Blaine was settled again and then sat down beside him. "I'm not leaving," he insisted.

Blaine sighed. "I _really_ don't want you to get ill." He tried to make his eyes convey what his heart wasn't quite strong enough to yet. Kurt had other ideas.

He grabbed hold of Blaine's hands and clasped them together in his own. "I'm not going. You can ask me to leave as much as you want, but I'm not going to leave you alone. One of the worst things about being ill is that you get lonely because everyone abandons you. I'm not going to do that. Besides, if I do get ill, then you'll be immune and you'll have to look after me." His eyes sparkled in hope. "And I really want you to take care of me."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Are you..." Kurt nodded. Blaine exhaled. "I... I've been waiting for months to hear you say that."

Kurt's eyes crinkled into a smile. "Well, in that case you should hurry up and get better. Because I don't plan on kissing you when you're throwing up every five minutes."

Right on cue, Blaine leaped up and dashed into the bathroom again. Kurt followed hot on his tale. He sat next to his _boyfriend_ and stroked his back. And when he removed his head from inside the toilet bowl, Blaine slumped into Kurt's side, letting him loop his arms around his waist and hold him close.


	90. Bright Lights Bigger City

**29th March**

**_Bright Lights Bigger City_ - Cee Lo Green**

* * *

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. His eyes were wide as they took in his surroundings. "Blaine, we're here. We're... we're really here."

Blaine nodded, tears in his eyes. He gulped them down. "We are." He looked around at the passing crowds, then chanced something he would never have tried in Ohio. He grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and held it tightly.

Kurt turned to look at him. "What did you do that for?" he asked softly.

"Because I can. Because we're not in Ohio anymore. Because these people aren't homophobes. Because you're mine. Because I love you. Because we can get married here. _Married_, Kurt."

Tears started to spill down Kurt's cheeks. "Well then I suppose I'd better start planning."


	91. One And Only

**30th March**

**_One And Only_**** - Adele**

* * *

It was the third time that Kurt visited Burt in hospital when he first saw him. He was talking to his dad about school when his speech trailed off, his eyes settling on a boy in a bed four down. He had soft tears floating down his cheeks and his hands were gripping the white sheets as if he were attempting to strangle them. Scars dotted his face and a bandage covered most of his hair, although some soft curls poked through, like flowers dying to see the sunlight.

"What is it, son?"

Kurt shook his head, trying to regain his focus. He returned his eye to his dad. He smiled. "Nothing." He squeezed his father's hand reassuringly. "Anyway, so Mr Schue has started on the set list for Regionals. He wanted to do Journey again, but I put my foot down at that..." He trailed off again as he saw the boy sit up, eyes wide and alert. Two men in uniforms approached his bed and started talking to him. He'd never seen anyone look more scared.

Burt looked at where Kurt was gazing. "You know him?" he asked.

"Who?" Kurt turned to see that his dad was looking in the same place. "Oh. No, I don't." He chewed his lip and continued watching. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Sorry kid." Burt stopped watching and looked at his son instead. "I don't people watch like you."

Kurt smiled shyly and stopped looking. "Sorry."

The day that Burt was released from hospital, the boy was still there. So were the officers. Whilst the forms were bring signed, Kurt watched. The police turned to find a nurse, who nodded. Then they left.

Kurt worried at his lip, considering. The boy had taken his attention. It must have been for a reason. He was a huge believer of fate, even though the idea of a bigger being was preposterous to him. There must have been a reason that he'd seen the boy. But what should he do?

Just when he was about to turn away and forget about him, the boy turned his head, opened his eyes, and looked directly at Kurt. He seemed to stop. Tears stopped slipping from his eyes and his mouth fell slack. The longer he looked, the more his chocolate eyes opened. Kurt just stared back. He'd never seen more beautiful eyes.

"Hey, kiddo. _Hey_. Son. _Kurt_."

Finally, Kurt blinked himself back to reality. "Yes?"

Burt's tone changed. "Go over to him. You're only going to regret it if you don't."

Kurt nodded slowly. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder. The boy was still looking his way. "Okay."

He edged round his father's bed, looking at him one last time for encouragement, and then walked down the corridor until he reached the end of the other bed. "Hey," he offered, his voice nervous.

The boy shuffled upwards in his bed, gulping. "Um, hi. I... Hey."

Kurt struggled to keep a blush down. The boy was adorable when we he was flustered. "I'm Kurt."

"B-B-Blaine." He licked his lips. "Are you a doctor?"

Kurt smiled softly and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Are you..." The boy, Blaine, frowned. "Are you a policeman?"

Kurt shook his head, more firmly this time. "No. I'm just a boy." He nibbled at his lip. He didn't want to be too probing. "Why do you get so many police visiting you?"

Blaine flinched. "Because I killed someone."


	92. One And Only - part 2

**31st March**

**_One And Only_**** - Adele**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the errors in last night's Drabble. I wrote it in the morning and meant to finish it later, but then I got dragged out shopping and I only just got home in time to shower before my uncle's party and I had to escape at midnight to upload for five minutes.**

**I'm also sorry for the ending. I was planning on continuing it. I didn't have the time. So this is the continuation. Enjoy!**

**(Please read yesterday's first)**

* * *

Blaine flinched. "Because I killed someone."

Kurt felt his eyes open wider. "Oh."

Suddenly, Blaine felt as if he had to speak and explain and never stop. He had to let Kurt know he wasn't a bad person. "I was driving and I've just passed my test and I was driving and I was coming up to a red light and I didn't stop because I'd been drinking and they just walked out in the road and I didn't stop and I hit them and now they're dead and it is all my fault..." He collapsed into tears.

Kurt blinked. The boy in the bed was a drink driver. He was a murder. He had taken the life of by the sounds of it not one person but two, maybe more. They had families and lives and now they didn't. Because they were dead. Because Blaine had killed them. He stepped around the bed and held the sobbing stranger, holding him close.

"Hey," he hushed. "It's not your fault, okay? It is a mistake anyone can make. They should have been more observant. And I've sometimes got in a car not totally sober. Shush, it's alright. It's all going to be okay."

For some reason, it didn't feel awkward to be hugging the murderer. He didn't feel like a murder. He felt like a scared little boy.

"Did you get hurt?"

Blaine nodded, still curled in Kurt's chest. "I tried to avoid them. But I still hit them. And then I drove straight into the lamppost and it went through the car and I hit my head and got glass everywhere but I deserved it. I wish I'd died instead."

Kurt squeezed the boy tighter and said something which would usually take him a month or so to find the courage to say. "I'm glad you didn't. Because then I couldn't've met you."

Blaine's tears slowed. "You shouldn't be here. You should be as far away from me as you can be. I'm a murderer. You don't want to know me."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know you. But I want to."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kurt laughed aloud at the memory. "You tried to convince me that you were a bad person but I just stood there and hugged you. I didn't realise that my dad had watched everything."

Blaine joined in with Kurt's melodious laughter. "And then he walked over and said that you had to go but slipped me your phone number. You looked like you wanted to hit him. Either that or kiss him. I never could tell..."

"I don't think I knew!" Kurt leant across the bench and kissed Blaine full on the lips. "You kept trying to push me away. I'm glad it never worked."

"So am I, Kurt. So am I."

And they sat, huddled together on the bench, enjoying watching the wildlife in the garden of the old people's home. Hand in hand and together. And dreadfully happy.


	93. Nobody's Fool

**1st April**

**_Nobody's Fool_**** - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

"Blaine, I need to tell you something..."

The hobbit looked up into the nervous eyes of his boyfriend. His schoolwork was entirely forgotten. "What's wrong?"

Kurt chewed at his lip and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Hey..." Blaine leapt out of his chair and embraced Kurt, hugging him as closely as he could. He pressed kiss after kiss into his hair. "What's up, baby?"

"I'm... I'm p-pregnant."

The bottom fell out of Blaine's world. Everything fell silent and his hands and lips paused. How could this even... He was aware of Kurt dissolving into sobs in his chest. This couldn't be happening... How was this physically possible? Was Kurt transgender? No, he'd know. How on Earth... "How?"

Kurt's sobs continued. But the more Blaine listened, the less they sounded like sobs. They sounded like... giggles?

"Kurt?"

The boy struggled for breath, tears streaming down his face. "Your face!" he breathed. "Oh that was so worth it!" He dissolved into another fit of giggling.

Blaine stepped back. "Wait, so you're not..."

Kurt smiled and attached his lips to his boyfriend's. "April Fools."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh." He pushed Kurt off. "Well, if that's the way you want to play it..." Homework now completely out of his mind, he pushed Kurt onto the bed and then fell on top of him, kissing him senseless.

* * *

**Happy April Fools' Day!**


	94. Coming Home

**2nd April**

**_Coming Home_ - Pixie Lott**

* * *

**This is just ridiculous. I am so sorry.**

* * *

Blaine danced around the kitchen, humming a tune which no one had yet written. By the sounds of it, nobody ever would. He skipped over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, shimmying slightly. He stepped back and shut the door, rolling his shoulders back and he nodded along to a silent beat. He dropped the win on the counter and box stepped to the cupboard with the glasses. He took two out, twirling them in his hands. He winced back when one almost fell to the floor. That was close. He put them on the counter next to the wine and stopped dancing.

His heart skipped a beat when he remembered what all this preparation was for. Kurt was coming home. In… just under an hour, Kurt would be back here, in this house; this home; and Blaine was going to be able to hold him close and kiss him again. He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd missed him so much.

He checked the oven. Not quite ready yet. Good.

He started setting the table: plates, cutlery, glasses, napkins, candles, flowers. Fairly soon, the table was creaking under the weight of what sat upon it. The food wasn't even on it yet. Blaine pouted at the table. "You're too full," he said. "Can't you magically become emptier? Please?" He sighed, then closed his eyes. "When I open my eyes, can you look perfect?" He opened them. Nothing had changed.

He huffed. "This is for Kurt, table. You want things to be perfect for him. I'm sorry that we almost broke you once when we had sex on you but that was a long time ago. Please don't hold a grudge against me. You know how I can't resist him. And I miss him; he's been in London for the last three months. I've missed him, table. Please help me make everything perfect for when he returns?" Blaine imagined he saw the table sighing, then nodding slightly. Blaine nodded himself. "Okay, so I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them again, please be perfect. For Kurt."

He closed his eyes and started humming again. He wanted to give the table time. He knew that magic didn't happen in a couple of seconds. He figured that four minutes would do. "You think I'm pretty without any makeup on." Yep, that would work. He sang the rest of the song, eyes scrunched shut. He sang at the top of his voice, his sound filling the room.

When he came to an end, he sighed again. "Okay, I'm going to open my eyes again now. You ready?" He blinked his eyes open slowly. He saw…

Nothing?

A firm pair of hands closed over his eyes, blocking his sight. Breath tickled the back of his neck before a kiss was placed there. "You are too adorable," Kurt muttered, finally turning Blaine around and connecting their lips. "Miss me?"


	95. Dangerous

**3rd April**

**_Dangerous_ - James Blunt**

* * *

**Sorry it is so late!**

* * *

Blaine looked out the window. It was raining, and it didn't look like he'd be leaving the house any time soon, but he was happy. He'd never been happier. He sighed and gave up trying to bite his smile down. He could allow himself this. He would.

He stood and walked around the room, trying to pretend he didn't have a spring in his step. Yeah, that didn't work. He gave up on that too, and started dancing. He was on top of the world and he'd never felt so free.

His fingers itched as he glanced at his phone. It sat there, looking lonely. In two seconds, he dived across his room, picking it up from his desk and threw himself on the bed, still smiling. He scrolled down his contacts, stopping and calling one of them. He held the phone to his ear with a big grin upon his face.

"Hello?"

"I've got a boyfriend, Coop," Blaine screamed down the line. "I've got a boyfriend."

"Blaine? It's three o'clock in the morning..."


	96. Never Be Lonely

**4th April**

**_Never Be Lonely_ - The Feeling**

* * *

**I am so addicted to this song right now... I heard it today whilst at a restaurant where I saw the cutest boy ever. I wonder what I'm going to do about that ;)  
**

* * *

"Kurt?"

It was the dead of the night. No light penetrated the room, and all sane people were asleep. I guess that was my problem. I had a question I wanted to ask, and I needed the answer.

"Kurt?" I repeated. The words clawed at my throat. Or was that the binds which were holding me still. "Kurt!" I was panicking now. I threw an arm out on the bed. Empty. I tried to sit up but I feel back down. I was trapped and I couldn't escape. "Kurt! _Kurt!_" Tears scratched down my cheeks. "_KURT!_"

I heard movement by the door and craned my neck around to see the man sliding the window down so that he could see me. "What the hell do you want, Anderson?"

"Kurt," I whimpered. "I want Kurt."

He rolled his eyes and shut the window. I screamed, thinking he was leaving me. He wasn't. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping into the room and shutting it behind him. He strolled over and looked at me the right way up. I tried to move my neck. It was restrained.

"We've been through this, Anderson. We need this nonsense to stop."

"I want _Kurt_," I cried.

He crouched over me, his stale breath filling the air around me. He spoke slowly; "There is no Kurt."

I shook my head, or at least as much as I could. I now remembered the brace they had secured me in. "Stop lying to me. Why are you lying to me?"

He sighed and stood again. "I don't know why I bother. This is the last time I try to explain it, right?" I eyed him cautiously. "_Kurt_," he spat, "is a guy's name. He's a dude. An imaginary man. _You_ are man." He sneered at me. "At least half of one. This _Kurt_ can't help you. When you realise that, maybe you can get out of here and find a nice girl to settle down with. But this _Kurt_ business has to stop."

I hated the way he said his name.

He stood up, seeming satisfied by the fact that I wasn't talking back at him. He patted my shoulder seemingly reassuringly. Then left. I heard the lock slide shut again.

I closed my eyes and breathed out. "What is so wrong about me loving you?"


	97. Everything's Not Lost

**5th April**

**_Everything's Not Lost_ - Coldplay**

* * *

Kurt stuttered a breath in, hugging his shoulders. His breath caught the air and formed clouds which floated away, carrying his heart with it. He was crying, but his cheeks remained dry; he'd sobbed enough tears to form the iceberg which sunk the Titanic and he had no more left.

He dug his chin onto his wrists, hugging himself to keep warm. He should have brought a jumper. But that hadn't been the point. Even if he had twenty layers on, he'd still feel cold as ice. His own clothes had no comfort. His mind flitted to the navy hoodie which had been his home for so long now. Without it, everything felt cold. Goosebumps on his bare arms rose above his skin. He'd told Kurt he could keep the hoodie. But it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right any more.

He looked up, seeing the stars and how they shone out light. That's what Blaine had done for him; Blaine was his light when all was dark. He'd shown him that there was another way; he didn't have to feel lost all the time. Kurt stuttered another breath. And now he was gone, he'd never felt more misplaced. Blaine had been his compass, his map, his North Star.

And now he was gone.

Kurt laid back softly, against the harsh grass of the field. He flickered his eyes closed and remembered all the times Blaine had touched him. He remembered whispered promises which the wind had taken away, of touches which had melted, of shared beads of sweat which had only added to the endless tears he'd dropped. He'd have to adapt to being Kurt, after being Kurt-and-Blaine for so long. He'd have to learn not to respond to his name. However much he didn't want to, and however much he'd convince himself that this was saveable, he knew it would only tear him apart more.

He turned on his side and ran his fingers gently over the ground which, only a week ago, had been home to the home of his heart. Little did Kurt know that his heart still resided there, but was being faded away, drop by drop, with sweet alcohol which burned Blaine's throat on the way down. Kurt curled into himself and imagined arms around him as he slept.


	98. Set My World On Fire

**6th April**

**_Set My World On Fire_ - The Feeling**

* * *

"Blaine, get _down_!" Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine, but nevertheless his heart sat in his mouth, terrified. "Please don't- _noooo_!" He giggled as Blaine fell.

The now sodden hobbit swam back towards the boat, a bright grin on his face. He pushed his hair off his face and grabbed onto the boat, causing Kurt to yelp. Blaine just grinned brightly. "That's so fun. You should give it a go!"

Kurt shook his head frantically. "Not a chance, mister. I like these clothes, thank you very much."

"I like those clothes on you too." Blaine waggled his eyebrows. "I'd like them even better sopping wet."

Kurt hit Blaine's arm lightly, yelping as the boat tipped. "How the hell did you manage to stand up in here and not fall over?" Blaine gave Kurt a look and Kurt closed his eyes, giggles escaping from his throat. "Right. You didn't."

When he opened his eyes, the next thing he saw was water as he felt the boat disappearing from underneath him and a pair of arms ready to catch him.


	99. Without You

**7th April**

**_Without You_ - Pixie Lott**

* * *

**What's that? IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside's Something's Coming is being updated tonight? Really? ;) CHECK IT OUT. Pweas?**

**Another sad one today. Lots of tears.**

* * *

"I'll see you later."

The words rang in Blaine's ears. They had been spoken so quietly, but they echoed loudly in his memory. He'd always said he'd never say goodbye to him. He hadn't been lying.

Blaine got up from his desk and began pacing about the room. He ran a hand carefully through his hair, taking a calming breath. He was shaking all over and his head hurt. His heart hurt more.

He licked his lips and glanced at the clock. It was nearly time. He scratched behind his neck and closed his eyes. He had to fight against the tears. He didn't have a choice not to.

He opened his eyes and made his way over to the door. Slowly, he pulled his coat over his shoulders. He slid his feet into his shoes and stooped to tie the laces. He achieved his goal on the third attempt, then stood again and took the keys blindly. He took one final glance around the apartment, quickly wiping an almost invisible speck of dust from the wall, before leaving it and locking the door behind him.

He stuffed his keys in his coat pocket, his hands following. He hunched into himself, bracing himself against the cold. When he reached his car, he unlocked it and climbed in. He stuck the keys into the ignition and turned them. His heart did a somersault and he gulped it back down. He closed his eyes briefly before shaking his head and pulling out of his parking space.

He didn't turn the radio on for the drive. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. This was the day he'd been waiting for ever since that phone call. He didn't think he'd ever been so scared. His mouth was dry and a nagging voice in his head kept telling him that his worst fears were going to come true. As much as he tried to banish the voice, it kept coming back.

One year. Three hundred and sixty six days. Sometimes he cursed the leap year. Other times that seemed silly; what difference was one day extra out of so many?

He saw the road sign and indicated, pulling off. He kept his eyes wide; he wasn't going to let himself cry. He followed more directions and found a parking space. He turned the engine off. Everything was silent. His heart was in his mouth as he pulled the key from the ignition opened the door. He locked the car without looking at it. His eyes were attached to the building. It made his heart skip a beat.

He began walking towards it, trying to keep his steps steady. It wasn't long before he started run-walking, and then sprinting towards the entrance. He ran inside and slowed. Running in here would only cause unwanted attention. He looked about and saw a board. He had fifteen minutes.

He made his way to arrivals and watched the screen telling him when Kurt was coming back. Every time a new page came up, he searched for the one which said 'London'. The plane wasn't in yet. Blaine paced. His insides were turning. He was pretty sure he'd been less nervous when being heckled at Disneyland.

Suddenly, he heard an announcement on the intercom. He turned around slowly, not wanting to believe that the people coming through to the lounge were the same ones he'd been waiting for for so long. His heart stopped beating and his face set. No emotion passed through it. His eyes were the only part of him moving, frantically searching through the crowds for the only man who mattered.

And then there he was.

His heart caught in his throat. He was beautiful. Any fears of it not feeling the same after a year apart were as far from true as a flying elephant. His pulse stuttered as glasz eyes met his amber ones. That was all it took.

He set off at a run, air whipping past his ears as if he was in the airplane propeller. His knees knocked together as the running style he'd managed to pick up at Dalton was forgotten in his rush to get home. _Home_. He reached Kurt and pulled him off his feet. The tears which he'd been trying to hold back now flew freely, soaking Kurt's shirt instantly. Kurt clutched on to his husband, his own tears flowing readily. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, his arms around his shoulders. They kissed hungrily, not caring for the glances they were getting, both disappointed and overjoyed. They were back. Together.

"I'm never leaving you again."

* * *

**Okay, so happy tears... :D  
**


	100. Life Is For Living

**8th April**

**_Life Is For Living_ - Coldplay  
**

* * *

**Wow. Well, this is number 100. I can't quite believe that. I'm sort of speechless.**

**So, yes, this is a long one. I've spent a lot of time on it and am rather proud of this one. If you happen to just be song surfing, please stop on this one. It's over 2000 words but I think it's worth it.**

**Before you read it, I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this. This is your collection and you've made me so happy that I decided to write it. So thank you, always, for your support. I love you. I truly do. Each and every one of you.**

**Special thanks need to go to some individuals though. For going over this drabble for me, thank you so much _paddyofurniture_. I hope my alterations have improved it. Thank you for everything else as well, of course. I'm so lucky to have found you. Thank you _IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside_ for helping me with my song crisis; I think I got them alright in the end. I also need to say a huge, huge thank you to _DemigodGleek_. You've reviewed everything of mine you have read since you read your first 2013 drabble, and you've read everything. You are the only person to hold that badge. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Your support truly means the world to me.**

**And, without much further ado, my 100th song drabble. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Blaine bit his lip and frowned. He was about to take a step forwards, but changed his mind at the last second. He turned on his heel and crossed the room to stand by the window. He looked out at the bright lights and the fountains. It was a beautiful venue, but something about it just wasn't right. Sure, it was the very definition of 'perfect': not a manicured branch sat out of place, not a star didn't shine bright enough, not a pebble sat kicked out of place on the path.

It was the ideal place for a wedding. And that was just the problem. He turned around to look over his shoulder at the tall, stylish man he'd called his own for so many years. He was smiling and laughing, circulating the room. He made sure to talk to everyone. Blaine tried to mould a smile, but his tired features had done enough pretending for one day. Kurt's suit fit him perfectly, and it just made the ache hurt more when he thought of what he'd lost. He sighed and turned back to the window: there was no point in looking at what he could never have.

The fountain was lit up, the water splashing away happily. It was as if it had been told it had to be jovial or else. It wasn't being given any choice. Blaine watched it suffering under its cheerful façade and felt inexplicably sad for it. It had to sit there every day, every evening, and put on a show. He bit at his lip again, then stopped. Kurt had always told him what an awful habit it was, and how it made his lips turn red and bloodied. He'd stop. He'd stop anything for Kurt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He turned around to see the concerned face of Cooper. His eyes read a worry he had seen a lot recently. Blaine swallowed down his pain and simply nodded.

"Don't lie to me." Cooper brought his arms around his brother, smiling softly when he felt his little brother's arm grip around his waist.

"But you didn't say anything."

"Since when have we had to talk to know what the other was saying?" He hugged Blaine tighter, looking over his shoulder at the ballroom. He caught Kurt's eye, who looked back at him like a rabbit caught in a pair of very bright car headlamps. Kurt: the boy who he once thought would be his brother-in-law. He tried to send him his own subliminal message. Kurt stared blankly back then turned back to his conversation, a smile playing on his lips which turned into a laugh. Cooper watched as he caught the arm of the man passing behind him, smiling up at him and showing him off. A lump caught in his throat. He blinked back tears which had started to form; since when was he so emotionally attached to Blaine's love life, or, evidently, lack of?

Blaine pulled out of the hug with a snuffly sigh. He couldn't cry, not here; he'd wait until he got back to the hotel, and then let it all out: the pain, the loss, the aching, the regret, the never-ending feeling that he was missing something. Of course, he was.

He turned his attention back to the window. Cooper stood by him, not saying a word. They watched together as birds, late for roosting for the night, flew back to their homes to sleep. They watched bats circling each other like large, dark butterflies. They watched insects hovering in clouds just above the cool water of the ornate fountain.

"Blaine?"

He froze. The birds, bats and bees were suddenly invisible to him as all he saw was the elegant reflection of a man in a suit far better than his own. He noted that Cooper had moved off. He'd done so well up until now; he couldn't cry.

He replaced his fake smile like a well crafted mask and turned around.

No matter how detailed or how beautiful the reflection in the glass had been, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the man standing in front of him. Far away, Blaine hadn't been able to pick out every hair on his head, held in style with a liberal amount of the finest hairspray. He hadn't been able to pick out the blues and greens and golds in his eyes, nor the darkening beneath them which had been covered, mostly, with a concealer. Now, up close, he could see all those things. They made his mask slip and his eyes mist. But he held them back.

"Kurt." Even one word was hard to come out without it burning the throat, or sounding as if he was swallowing honey. Of course, it had to be _that_ word: the one which he dreamt of every night, causing him to awake every morning with it on his lips and a stickiness in his pyjamas.

Kurt licked his lips softly before speaking again. "How are you?"

Awful. Terrible. Much better for seeing you. Dying. "Fine. Yeah, great."

Kurt's expression didn't flicker. His eyes stayed locked onto Blaine's, and Blaine had the opportunity to reunite himself with those colours: the darkest midnight blue, the warmest yellow gold, the coolest sea green. Each one travelled as a pulse from his brain, down his nerves and into his heart, exploding there.

"Are you… You like it here? The decorations aren't too fussy? I was worried about the flowers but everyone seems to like them but I'm still not sure and then there's the-"

"Kurt."

The rambling boy stopped talking. He looked into the eyes opposite him, so open and full of truth. "Sorry."

A real smile flickered on Blaine's lips before it flew away. He tried to find the energy to return his false one. "It's beautiful."

A smile rested on Kurt's lips. It lit him up from the inside and just made the ache in Blaine's paint splattered heart hurt all the more. "Really?"

"It's perfect," Blaine reassured. "I hope Finn likes everything?"

Kurt nodded, the smile still upon his face and still tearing Blaine's heart in two. "He does. But I can't believe it. You know, my brother: finally married." Blaine blinked his eyes shut quickly after hearing a word relating to matrimony emerge from Kurt's beautiful lips; lips which had once kissed his own every day, at every opportunity, with as much love as anyone would wish for. Lips which were no longer his to kiss.

"No," Blaine agreed. "Me neither." He'd always thought that he and Kurt would marry before Finn. Well… He sighed silently.

Somewhere in the background, music was playing. They were both vaguely aware of it, but not paying it much attention. Kurt knew the setlist back to front after spending hours slaving over the order, the variation, the performers. Blaine wasn't planning on dancing.

"Do you…" Kurt trailed off. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's smile dropped. His own plastic mask of one chipped away and he felt himself staring at the boy he had held in his arms, night after night; the boy he had awoken with, morning after morning. When the lips he'd been unintentionally staring at started moving again, Blaine realised he was speaking. "How are you really?"

The plastic melted and burnt at his face, scalding his cheeks red. At least, that would be the excuse he gave for liquid pain shooting to his eyes. "Missing you." Once, he'd called himself a coward. He'd given Kurt Courage, but was unable to find it himself. Now something had loosened his tongue and it was spilling all of his secrets. "Every day."

Kurt blinked. His eyelashes fanned his cheeks and Blaine wanted so badly just to cup the pale, pale skin which was reddening by the second and place a kiss upon it, as close to the soft lips as he could manage without a) crumbling or b) causing Kurt discomfort. He didn't, of course.

"I've missed you too." Kurt's words whispered out through those two pink temptations. "So much."

Blaine thanked Cooper mentally for the drink he'd handed him earlier. He had asked for an apple juice but it had clearly been champagne; why else would he be having these wonderful hallucinations? He saved them and locked them away in his 'remember and replay later when alone so you can cry' memory collection.

As _Let's Stay Together_ finished, Kurt turned to the small, unobtrusive stage in the corner of the room. He, and Blaine, watched as Mercedes climbed down from it, passing Adele on her way up with Darius Rucker.

"How did you manage to get them?" Blaine asked. His voice was only a whisper, formed from a mixture of loss - 'he has done so much and met so many people since we last talked' - and awe - '_oh my god it's Adele_'.

Kurt turned his eyes back to Blaine. "I had to cash in a favour." He held out his hand, swallowing. "Dance with me?"

Blaine's eyes took in the outstretched hand. His ears took in the offer. His mind took in the fact that yes, he was awake and, no this was definitely not a Kurt impersonator standing before him.

He merely took the hand, unable to speak and accept the proposal verbally. He let Kurt lead him to the middle of the hall, right where everyone could see them and where Finn had danced with his new wife only a couple of hours previously.

They got into hold. Blaine placed his hand carefully on Kurt's waist. Kurt held the back of Blaine's shoulder. Their other hands they clasped together, tightly enough for Blaine to know that he wasn't dreaming, loose enough so that they didn't overstep a mark.

Just before the music started, Kurt leant into Blaine and whispered away from him, as if telling him directly would have been too soul-bearing. "I mean every word."

Before Blaine had the chance to process what Kurt had said, or meant, Adele stepped up to the mic, and her sweet vocals filled the room.

"_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore."_

Blaine shivered, pulling Kurt closer into his arms, dancing slowly.

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time."_

Blaine stopped moving. The song continued, the voices rising and falling together, harmonising as if the heavens themselves had crafted it. He'd heard them perform it at the CMT Artists of the Year event in 2010. Hearing it live was so much more spellbinding. He looked down at the boy - man - who had buried himself in his neck. Kurt had invited them here. Kurt had asked them to sing this song. Kurt had said he meant every word. He looked up, mouth open, to see Adele looking directly at him.

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time."_

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice came out in a whisper. It caught on the air and trembled. Kurt just clung on a little tighter. Blaine felt his collar dampening. "Kurt…"

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now."_

Blaine's brain stopped functioning. It was as if a thorn had pierced his heart and now everything was happening in slow motion. The song was enchanting. He wanted to listen on. But he couldn't.

He loosened his arms from where they'd wrapped themselves around Kurt, grabbing hold of his arm and interlocking their fingers. They still fitted together as well as they had done all those years previously. Missing puzzle piece. He dragged a surprised Kurt off the dance floor and towards the double doors leading outside.

"Blaine…?"

Blaine pushed the doors open, not caring that everyone was staring. They shut behind Kurt and then Blaine pushed him gently against them. "Did you really mean that?" The tears which had been building up in his eyes were starting to flow, and he didn't even bother to disguise the broken hope in his tired voice. "You… Do you want me… b-back?" The sobs rippled from his throat.

"I…" Kurt's eyes were weeping and red, his cheeks turning hard from the weight of them. Blaine wiped the fresh ones away carefully. Kurt's heart stuttered. He flickered his eyes closed. And just nodded.

When Blaine touched his lips to Kurt's, a whimper bubbled up his throat. Kurt caught it, opening his eyes gently to see if he was just imagining it. He wasn't. He watched until the lips attached to his pulled away with a shaky breath, then closed his eyes again.

He looked up through his wet lashes. "I take it that's a… a yes, then?" His heart leapt out of his chest when Blaine gigglesobbed and it landed at the other end of the corridor. "I asked my friend Matt to sing _Life Is For Living_. Just in case you said n-no."

However strong Kurt had been for the rest of the night: organising everything and everyone, seeing Blaine standing by himself looking melancholy, coping with all the day's disasters (although they had been few): this was the final straw. He broke down, his knees collapsing underneath him as he slumped against the door, relieved sobs rocking his body.

Blaine collapsed beside him, his tears capturing the gold in his eyes and bringing it out, making Kurt feel like the leprechaun who'd gotten all the luck. "I love you so much."


	101. Wings

**9th April**

**_Wings_ - Little Mix**

* * *

**Rachel Dykes-Weasley requested a Little Mix or Olly Murs song: here it is :) I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Dave?"

The broken bully looked up from his bed. "Kurt?!" The shock was showing on his face. "Are you here to… I dunno… laugh at me or something?"

The stylish boy shook his head with a smile. "I'm just here to talk." He looked pointedly at the chair. "Can I?"

Karofsky opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Um, sure."

* * *

Later that night, Kurt found himself pushed underneath another's body. He panted, struggling for air as hungry hands roved over his body. Kurt tried to catch one of the hands, groans leaping from his throat. When the hands started palming at him through his trousers, he managed to catch the wrist, holding it still. "Stop."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his pupils wide and lust blown. He tried to gulp air into his deprived lungs. "I…"

Kurt pushed on Blaine's chest, making him sit up. "What's all this in aid of?"

Blaine blushed and looked down at his clasped hands in his lap. "Karofsky. I know you went to see him today. And you're so brave. And… and I'm ready. I just… I love you so much."

Kurt licked his lips and smiled, looking at Blaine through his lashes. "Well, in that case…" He lay back down and waited for Blaine to follow.


	102. When You Say Nothing At All

**10th April**

**_When You Say Nothing At All_ - Ronan Keating**

* * *

**It is nine months today since I met paddyofurniture. She requested this a while ago, and I thought that today was the perfect day to post it. I love you. This was also inspired by the closing scene in the film Notting Hill. WYSNAA is featured in the film and this scene is one of my favourites. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Blaine scratched a line from his ear down his neck and then turned over the page in his old and tattered copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. His other hand rested over the back of the bench, lazing. The breeze blew around him, the birds singing in nearby trees.

He loved sitting here. On days like this, when the sun was shining brightly and the kids were running about on the lawn, he liked to imagine that they were his own family, and that when he got home they'd all be there, waiting around the table to be fed, each clamouring for the attention he was only too happy to give to them. He'd sit on the bench and read a book and feel like he belonged. He could escape stresses of life for just a few wonderful hours and return to his childhood.

Other times, he came here when it was pouring with rain. He'd take his coat off and spread his arms wide as he let the droplets drench him. The moisture would seep into his hair, freeing the gel and causing curls to pop from his helmet, down his forehead. He'd play a song in his head and dance; it didn't matter that anyone who might happen to pass would think he was mad. He was still young, and he was in love. There was something deeply romantic about the rain when there was a downpour.

But now, today, he couldn't be happier. He heard a giggle run past him and looked up, smiling. His gaze followed the little girl as she chased a boy about, trying to catch him. Still smiling, he finished his page and then closed the book. He placed it beside him on the bench and made a grabbing motion with the hand that was still thrown over the back of the bench. Sure enough, a hand soon joined in his. It still amazed Blaine how perfectly it fitted in his, and how after all these years he still felt that spark between just a touch of the fingertips. His gaze travelled over the gardens again, watching a family having a picnic a little way away. He squeezed the hand holding on to his, and it squeezed back at exactly the same time. Kurt knew.

His free hand reached onto his lap and stroked lazily at the head upon it, feeling the soft hair between his fingers and tickling behind the ears. He dropped his gaze and watched Kurt flicker his eyes closed, a beautiful and relaxed smile settling itself on his lips. He continued to lovingly massage Kurt's head, the sun hitting the back of his neck, warming it. He breathed in the sweet summer air, filling his lungs to stop his heart from exploding at the extent of his love for the man lying on the bench.

"You two make me sick."

Kurt didn't have to open his eyes to respond. He just smiled. "Hello to you too, Finn."

Finn sat on the grass next to their bench. "Yeah, hi."

Blaine let out a stuttery laugh. "Hey Finn."

Blaine stopped stroking Kurt's head at exactly the same time as Kurt began to sit up. Finn eyed them warily. "How can you always do that?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he sat up, scooting backwards to nestle into Blaine's waiting arm. "Do what?"

"You always know what the other is thinking."

Blaine grinned and looked down at his lap, squeezing Kurt's hand again. "Because I love him," he said, exactly at the same time as Kurt did. They looked at each other before giggling and sharing a quick peck of the lips, butterflies dancing in the air about their heads.


	103. Radioactive

**11th April**

**_Radioactive_ - Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**This was requested by _SydneyCriss_, but also inspired by going shopping earlier this week. I would have loved to make this into a full-length story but I'll never have enough time to. I'll leave a prompt at the bottom and I'd love if one of you could have a go at it? If so, please tell me you're working on it so that I can give it a read :)**

* * *

Kurt walked through the park, still scoffing at the message in his fortune cookie. "Courage" it had said. "Courage" for what? For once in his life he was pretty okay. He'd beaten the bullies and most of them had transferred away in fear of being expelled. He had a group of friends who loved him and would support him through everything. He had a dad who loved him, and now a new mother and brother who cared about him. Yeah, he pretty much had "courage" down.

He looked up as he walked and made shapes with the clouds in the sky. He shuddered when he saw a gun. Then fell over.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Kurt blinked. He opened his eyes wide and looked at what he'd fallen over. Or rather, who. It was a boy, probably his own age. His jeans were tattered at the knees and his curly hair spread like a mane out from his head. His eyes were bright amber, and they looked into his own, into his soul.

"Um." Well, that was eloquent.

The boy bit his lip and carefully let go of Kurt's shoulders which Kurt didn't realise he'd been holding. "I..." The boy laughed awkwardly, looking at his now clasped hands. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth carefully. "Kurt," he finally supplied. "My name's Kurt." He sat up a bit, thankful that Blaine had caught him before he'd properly hit the floor. "Thanks for, you know, catching me."

Blaine blushed (_blushed!_) and shook his head softly. "It was nothing."

"What were you doing lying there, by the way?"

Blaine coughed, embarrassed. "I, uh, often come here to think. It's just... you know, kinda peaceful here."

Kurt nodded in understanding. Something, though, didn't feel right. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Blaine seemed to consider, then shook his head. Kurt sat down next to him.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping a mark here," he started, "but you don't look like the cheeriest teen on the planet."

Blaine frowned then and sort of chewed at his lip. He looked as if he was considering admitting something huge. He looked terrified, but Kurt stayed silent, guessing that he wanted, maybe even _needed_, to get something off his chest.

"I'm gay."

Kurt blinked once. He gave no further reaction. "And?"

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his curls. "I got beaten up at my last school. Quite badly. After the event, I came out to my parents. They were… actually surprisingly okay with it. I thought they were going to throw me out but they didn't. I mean, they weren't best please but they said they loved me and would accept it and all. But they made me promise to never put myself in danger again. And they're letting me change schools. But I'm terrified of the same thing happening again. I can't do that, Kurt. I can't go through that again."

Kurt considered Blaine thoughtfully. His brain ticked over, mapping out a spider diagram in his head. Eventually, he spoke again. "So really you want to remain closeted?"

Blaine nodded, but frowned. "I didn't come out at my old school. They all worked it out, a lot of them before I did." He motioned to his tattered jeans. "Hence these. I figured that if I looked tougher then maybe I could get away with it; that people wouldn't pick on me."

Kurt nodded understandingly. He'd been there; everyone else knowing about him before he did himself. "So you want to scare them away?"

Blaine nodded again. "That was the idea. But I'm not really sure I could. I mean, I'm not too bad at football so I guess I could maybe put myself in a high sort of position? And then I was considering about acting all badboy and such; leather jacket and then these jeans. But, really, I've no idea where to start."

With this, Kurt smiled. "Blaine," he announced, "you picked the right person to trip up."

* * *

"I'm not sure. It looks a little too... tough."

Blaine sighed fondly. "Wasn't that my idea?"

Kurt ignored him and picked another jacket from the rail. "Try this one."

Blaine shrugged the jacket he was wearing off and Kurt tried hard not to stare at the sliver of skin that was revealed. They swapped jackets and Kurt hung the discarded one up carefully. He turned back after returning it to the appropriate rail to see a sight which stopped both his breath and his heart.

"That's the one," he managed to choke out.

"You think so?" Blaine mused. He turned in front of the mirror to see the jacket from as many angles as he could.

Kurt nodded numbly. "That's the one."

Blaine smiled and took it off again. He took the hanger from Kurt's trembling hands, brushing against him softly. "I guess I'll go buy it then."

* * *

"Kurt, I am so sorry!"

Kurt turned his head to see Rachel with wide eyes. "What?"

"Well, after all the bullies who have been after you, you didn't need this."

Kurt stared at the brunette. "Rachel, what the hell are you talking about?"

"McKinley has a new resident badboy. Got expelled from his old school, apparently. I mean, he hasn't done anything yet but, ooh just looking at him makes me want to run away and hide."

Kurt shook his head fondly at his friend. "Get on with your work, Rach." He turned back to his sheet of French verbs just before he heard a scared gasp from the diva and a familiar voice.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. Is this French?"

"It is, Mr Anderson. You're five minutes late. Can you take a seat, please?"

Blaine sauntered down the aisle. He stopped when he saw Kurt staring, then smirked as he saw his shocked expression. He took the empty seat next to him. "Hi," he whispered. "You think this is working?"

Kurt couldn't form words. He simply stared. Blaine had said a new school; he hadn't said _McKinley_. He was so shocked, he failed to notice Blaine's gaze dropping from his eyes to his lips.

* * *

**So I hope that was okay, Sydney?  
**

* * *

**Prompt (doesn't have to link to any of what I've written here; given more time I would have written this completely differently).  
**

**Blaine is beaten up at his old school for being gay. He never wants that to happen again. He wants to become a badboy but has no idea where to start. Then he meets Kurt, who is only too happy to help...**


	104. You Took My Heart

**12th April**

**_You Took My Heart_ - Pepper & Piano**

* * *

**I fell in love with this song the first time I heard it several years ago. I rediscovered it today and fell in love all over again. Truly a masterpiece.**

* * *

Blaine looked down at his phone and breathed in shakily. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. He rolled his shoulders back before slowly opening his eyes again. He looked around the room, chewing the inside of his cheek thoughtfully before sighing, pocketing his phone and leaving the room, switching the lights off as he left.

He walked down the corridor more nervous than he'd ever been before. He knew what it was like here; he was comfortable here; everyone loved him here. His nervousness would have made sense at his old school, but now… He shook his head and swallowed, burying his hands in his pockets. He could do this.

He made his way down the staircase. _The_ staircase. He was almost too distracted by it to smile and say hi to Jeff who was passing in the opposite direction. He saw him just in time. The blond just watched him, raising an eyebrow, then clapped him on the shoulder. Blaine laughed humourlessly. It seemed everyone knew what he was about to do.

He turned left at the bottom of the stairs when he would normally go right. Although Nick had texted him the room, he still walked down the hall slowly, peering subtly into every classroom. As expected, they were empty. Still, as he neared every door, his heart beat faster.

Finally, he reached the practise room. He stood by the door for a few seconds, just listening and settling his nerves. What should he say? What should he do? Should he just come out and say it?

He squeezed his eyes shut then blinked them open as he rounded the corner. "What's that?"

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

* * *

**Yes, aww, okay, now let me tell you something:**

**Some interesting information. Looking for the transcript for this scene, I managed to find parts of the original script. Blaine's whole I love you speech? Totally different. I just sat here and stared at the screen for a few minutes. There are other different bits too so I'd recommend going to Google and typing in Original Song script, but I shall copy the speech (original version) below.  
**

_**There is a moment, Kurt. There is always a moment when suddenly a lightbulb goes on. A moment when you look at someone differently...when your heart expands...when you say to yourself "oh, there you...I've been looking for you forever." **_**(t****hen)**_** Watching you do "Blackbird" this week...that was a moment for me. About you. You move me, Kurt. And I would have an excuse to spend a lot more time with you.**_

**I KNOW, RIGHT?!**


	105. The Way We Are

**13th April**

**_The Way We Are_**** - Tyler Ward**

* * *

**One of my worst ones, I'm afraid. I'm going to sleep now. Night!**

* * *

"Can we turn the radio on?"

Blaine looked across at Kurt... and blinked when he saw tears growing in his eyes. "Kurt?"

"Can we please just put it on?"

Blaine licked his lips, considering. He turned his eyes back to the road and nodded slowly. "Sure."

Kurt pressed a few buttons and turned a few dials. Music began playing through the speakers. It was some dreary rock song. And it was playing very loudly. Blaine was just about to suggest turning the volume down when Kurt fiddled with the dials again. When he sat back, the music was twice as loud as it was before. Oh.

Blaine kept his eyes on the road. He frowned. The heavy drumbeat and the painful twang of the slightly out of tune guitars hit his ears with force. But however much it hurt, it couldn't compete with the abuse his heart was getting.

He spotted a lay-by. Pulling into the outside lane, he drove into it. Kurt, with his eyes closed, didn't notice until the car slowed to a stop. Then, his bright eyes snapped open and looked about. He looked terrified.

Blaine undid his seatbelt and turned in his seat to face his boyfriend. He wanted to reach out and hold him; touch his hand, hug him tight, kiss the lip he was worrying between his teeth. But he didn't: it didn't seem appropriate. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

The song came to a close and Blaine turned the key in the ignition to turn the radio off. Kurt looked at him, a shock mask slipping over his face. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then turned away, looking out of the window.

"Kurt..." Blaine felt his heart breaking. "Is it something I did? Please?"

Kurt didn't move his gaze from out of the passenger window. "Maybe."

Blaine closed his eyes and let his pain invade his brain. "Kurt..."

"We never just talk anymore, Blaine. We always used to sit up in the evenings talking about things. We discussed the important things. And then today I get a phonecall from the doctor asking to speak to you? What's that about, Blaine?"

Now, Kurt's eyes were on him, and Blaine thought he liked it better when Kurt was trying to ignore him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"What is it, Blaine?" The tears were now flowing freely down Kurt's cheeks. He didn't try to stop them.

"I didn't want you to worry. I... I've just been getting really bad headaches. I thought it was nothing. I... I didn't want to worry you."

Kurt closed his eyes, his face crumbling. "I worry more when I get a phonecall like that and have no idea why."

Now Blaine had his own tears streaming down his face. He reached forwards to brush Kurt's away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kurt threw himself at the love of his life and hugged him as tightly as he could. "I just... I was so scared."

Blaine hugged him back. "I love you, Kurt."

Anyone travelling on that road for the next hour would have, if they looked across at the layby, seen two bodies tangled in a tight embrace. If they looked closer they would have seen the tears. If they got close enough to hear, the only sounds would have been the constant sobbing of "I love you" and the sound of hearts mending.


	106. Validation

**14th April**

**_Smile_ - from the short film 'Validation'**

* * *

**So, this song doesn't have an official name; I've just called it Smile. I first saw this video years ago. I was depressed, and even through that it made me smile. Since then, Glee has had the same effect, but this video was the first thing that could make me smile no matter what. I watched it again earlier and after all this time it still had the same magic. I simply love the song, and really wanted to write this.**

**Please, go onto YouTube and type Validation into the search box. It is only 15 minutes long and it is worth every second. I bet you can't not smile.**

* * *

Kurt sighed and flicked through the photos on his camera. He loved the clothes: the smart, lightweight suit jackets, the polished, soft shoes, the thick, strong belts. He loved the clothes, full stop. One day, he wanted to design his own, to run his own label, to have someone else taking the photographs. For now, he'd just have to dream.

He looked up as the next model walked into the room, wearing yet another outfit which he wished he'd designed. He smiled briefly at him and then looked back at his camera to change it back to capture mode. He looked through the viewfinder at the model in front of him. And stopped.

He dropped the camera from his eye and just looked. The man was very different to the usual model. He had dark hair, loosely gelled to look neater, but Kurt could see that without it, it'd be curly and messy and… The man was short; shorter than the normal models they had. Shorter than he'd normally look for in a potential boyfriend. But that didn't seem to bother him. Whilst usually it was only the clothes which caught his eye, Kurt couldn't help but be captured by the man himself. He was, in a word, gorgeous.

He was also looking rather gloomy.

"You know, I think this'd work a lot better if you smiled."

The model looked up, eyes wide and startled. He saw Kurt and blinked: once, twice. He licked his lips. "That might help if I had something to smile about."

Kurt frowned. "How can you not? I mean, just starting off, you're wearing those clothes. Not everyone gets to do that. And what's more, you're pulling them off. Don't look at me like that: I see loads of people wearing these clothes in my job. And sure, they look great, but you… You're something else. I mean, you're stunning. You… are great."

The model bit his lip. He tried to fight the smile that was creeping onto his lips. He couldn't. It burst and his whole face lit up.

"Stop. Hold that right…" Kurt trailed off as he raised his camera to his eye again, snapping away as the model looked at him, smiling. He smiled as if he'd never been happier. He smiled like he suddenly didn't have a care in the world. He smiled like he was in love.

Kurt lowered the camera after taking fifty or so photos. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

The model smiled. "Blaine Anderson."


	107. Out On The Town

**15th April**

**_Out On The Town_ - fun.**

* * *

**Feel free to continue this if you want; just tell me you're doing it so I can read it :)**

**And actually I have just realised I didn't say where this is set. In my head it's a theme park. Weird. Anyway...**

* * *

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He hated doing this. He wish he'd never agreed to play. But he had. And now he had to live with the consequences.

He took a deep breath and tapped the shoulder of the man standing in front of him. He winced as he turned around. Then his heart jumped out of his chest, landing on the ground between them.

The stranger's face went from confused to… well, bright. He looked like all his Christmases had come at once and… Kurt blushed. He was really rather attractive.

"Can I help you?"

Oh. Yeah. So of course he would have a dreamy voice too. Kurt felt his knees turning weak, his heart beating more increasingly quickly as he realised why he was here.

"Um. Yeah." He chewed at his lip. "You see, my friends were playing Truth or Dare, and somehow I got roped in and they dared me so I had to do this and… umm…"

The man smiled again. "My friends dare me all the time. Come on, what did they dare you to do?"

"Ask you out."

The words slipped out of Kurt's lips before he could stop them. As soon as he realised what he'd said, he turned bright red. When he'd agreed to the stupid dare in the first place, Rachel had picked a random stranger. He'd put himself at risk of homophobia. Now, he put himself at risk of something a lot worse. Damn, why did Rach have to have such good taste?

The stranger raised an eyebrow - a beautifully oversized eyebrow - and smiled even more. "What do you want me to say?"

Kurt blinked. "I- I…"

"Only I don't want to get my heart broken if it was only a dare."


	108. Live Like We're Dying

**16th April**

**_Live Like We're Dying_ - Kris Allen**

* * *

**Requested by SydneyCriss. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Take your partners. That's right, get into hold. And _one_ two three four, _one_ two three four, _one_ two three four, _one_ two… That's brilliant over there… _one_ two three four…"

Kurt concentrated on his feet. He had already trodden on Rachel's feet twice. He feared once more might cause him to leave the class with a missing body part. He didn't even know why he was here; Rachel had fallen out with Cassandra July again, and now she was taking private lessons to impress her when she went to the lessons at NYADA. Kurt had initially offered to go with her. Now, he was regretting his act of kindness.

"Okay, take five."

Kurt pulled away from Rachel as quickly as he could. He'd just stepped on her toes again and she looked furious. "Bathroom," he called before escaping. He yelped as he looked over his shoulder and saw her following him. He dodged everyone milling around and dived into the men's room. He stood for a couple of seconds watching the door, expecting the brunette to follow him in. After ten seconds had passed, he straightened, breathed a sigh of relief, and went to wash his hands. He never used public toilets if he could help it. The only problem was, Rachel knew that too.

He splashed water over his face whilst wishing, not for the first time, that more men's rooms had mirrors. He almost considered using the ladies', but then he'd have to deal with Rachel. No, this wasn't as comfortable, but at least he wasn't getting castrated.

The door swung open and he wiped his face, turning to leave.

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinked. He raised his gaze to the man's face. "Who's asking?" he asked slowly.

The man grinned. "A messenger from your friend."

Kurt groaned. "She just wants me to go out there so she can chop my dick off."

The man raised his eyebrows, highly amused. "What did you do? Ogle everyone else while dancing with her."

Kurt considered the man in front of him. He turned his head away from him slightly and looked at the floor next to him. He smiled softly. "Says the voice of experience?"

The stranger shrugged. "Does that make you uncomfortable? That I was looking at you? But, I mean, give a gay a break: you're… well, gorgeous."

Kurt spluttered. "Um." He swallowed. "Wow."

"Because, to be honest, I was kind of hoping I'd be able to get you without the girl. And I might have put myself in her line of sight when she was looking for a guy to come in here to get you out."

Kurt blinked at him. "Are you…"

"Asking you out?"

"Seriou- oh."

They had spoken at the same time, and now they were looking uncertainly at each other. Finally, the stranger nodded.

"Yes what? Yes you're serious or yes you're asking me out."

The man stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. A blush crawled up his neck, settling upon his cheeks. "Both. If that's okay."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. He'd just met this man; there was no way he could say yes. Was there? No, it was absurd. Mind you, he was very attractive… no. _No_. "Do I get to learn your name?"

"Blaine," the man replied. He glanced up quickly and then returned his eyes to the floor. "Look, if I'm making you uncomfortable, I can just…"

Kurt smiled. "You know what? Let's go for it."

"Yeah?" The man's eyes lit up and he looked, quite frankly, like an overexcited puppy.

"Yeah."


	109. Here Comes Forever

**17th April**

**_Here Comes Forever_ - R5**

* * *

**Thank you, Coatsy, so much for agreeing to upload for me whilst I party with the rioters in London ;)**

**This was going to be a depressing one but then I realised Coatsy was uploading it, so it had to be sweet and fluffy, just like her :P**

* * *

"What do you want to watch?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose adorably as he knelt on the floor, leafing through Blaine's DVD collection. "I don't know, really." He looked out for _Twilight_, _The Notebook_, _Titanic_, _Romeo + Juliet_. None of them were in Blaine's collection. "Do you have… _Love Actually_?"

Blaine shook his head from where he sat on the sofa. "No."

"_Say Anything_?"

"Nope."

Kurt looked back at the collection. "Not even _About A Boy_?"

Blaine frowned. "Yes, we have… Oh, wait, no. No, Cooper took that one."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Cooper took a romcom?"

Blaine shrugged. "Don't ask."

Kurt pursed his lips and returned to his search of the collection. He huffed as he looked at it, furrowing his brow in concentration. "_Notting Hill_?"

"No. Nor _Bridget Jones_, _Music and Lyrics_, or _Four Weddings_."

Kurt licked his lips. He opened his mouth to speak-

"No, we don't have _The Proposal_ either."

Kurt exhaled with a frown. "What sort of person are you? Seriously? How can you not have those films? Like, any of them?"

Blaine smiled and joined Kurt on the floor, slipping _Dracula_ out of its case and in the DVD player. He returned to the sofa and motioned for Kurt to join him. The countertenor joined him, snuggling into his side, breathing in his boyfriend's scent.

"Because why do I need all those stories when I can make my own one that's even better?"


	110. Lost

**18th April**

**_Lost_ - Michael Bublé**

* * *

**A short one today because I am exhausted. Thank you Coatsy for uploading yesterday. I love you.**

* * *

"Blaine, the sign was there?"

"What sign?"

"The sign we've been looking for for the past twenty minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't see it."

"That's because you were too busy looking at pretty pictures in the cloud. Eyes! Road. Thank you."

Blaine tried to hide his smile. He failed. A laugh bubbled from his lips. "I love you."

"Soppy git," Kurt muttered, but he was smiling too.

Blaine grinned. "I'll find somewhere to turn around." He looked about. "Soon."

Kurt shook his head with a smile. "We are lost. We are so lost."

Blaine was silent for a second. Then he started giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh, which got so loud that Kurt was certain someone had given him laughing gas. Finally, he got control of himself. "Sorry."

"What was that?" Kurt had an eyebrow raised.

"I just thought of something…"

When he didn't carry on, Kurt had to prompt him. "Go on?"

Blaine grinned cheesily, glancing at Kurt quickly before turning his eyes back to the endless road. "I can never be lost when I'm with you."


	111. Holy Ground

**19th April**

**_Holy Ground_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

"So…"

Kurt smiled. "So."

Blaine grinned and looked at the ground. He cheeks reddened. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted.

Kurt caught his caught and held it in his own. He squeezed it reassuringly. "Me neither," he reminded.

Blaine looked up, into the eyes of his boyfriend. He smiled. Boyfriend. He could get used to that. "You're my boyfriend."

Kurt giggled. "I am. And you're mine."

Without thinking, Blaine leant in. Just before his lips met Kurt, his brain caught up with him. He paused. Maybe they were moving a bit fast. Right?

Obviously not. Kurt closed the gap. And it was perfect.

Blaine was the first to pull away, eyes shining with happiness. "Coffee?"

Kurt smiled and hugged his boyfriend. "Perfect first date idea from my perfect boyfriend."

"Nobody's perfect."

Kurt smiled softly and sang "You are perfect, to me."


	112. Worried About

**20th April**

**_Worried About_ - Lissie**

* * *

**M rated from the start.**

* * *

He breathed on my neck. He pressed kiss after kiss to my pulse point. His hands sank further down my back, to grip my backside. As he ground his hips down, he groaned my name. "Kuuuurt..."

My fingers disappeared into his hair. I stroked and tugged and then captured his lips with mine. I nibbled on his bottom lip, shooting my tongue inside his mouth when he opened it to me. I fucked my tongue inside his mouth like this was our last day together and I had to make the most of it. Maybe it was. Do you ever know when anything is about to end?

I turned him over and straddled his hips. His lust blown pupils looked back at me, his swollen lips smiling. I bit down on his neck as my hands played with the button of his jeans. It got stuck. As I struggled with it, getting increasingly frustrated, I felt a pair of hands on mine, and heard a soft laugh. His hands guided mine, and together we took his jeans off. They slipped down his legs. I stood and removed my own by myself, his eyes on me and roving over my rapidly appearing bare skin. I let him.

I turned my attention back to him with a smirk. His eyelids were hooded and his hair stuck out at funny angles from his head. A prominent bulge lay hidden under only the thin layer of his boxers. I leapt forwards and scratched at his hips. They bucked up, trying to gain some friction from me. I took that as my cue to hook my fingers under the last remaining fabric encasing his erection. I tugged. It sprang free.

Suddenly, I could see only one thing. Dick. A guy's dick. Well, obviously. And I had never felt more... more... more...

No. _Less_. I'd never felt less.

I sighed. Maybe I did know when something was about to end. Maybe it was now, when I was looking face to face with the one thing I'd thought I had wanted. Well, face to penis. But as I picked my jeans from the floor and shimmied into them, buttoning them up over my very much unexcited manhood, I realised that it wasn't sex I had wanted. No.

I left the bedroom of my boyfriend, the one who I had been with for three months and still couldn't properly remember the name of, and picked up my phone on the way out of his apartment. I knew what was missing. Of course I knew.

I looked at the number I was about to dial with a sigh, then slid my phone back inside the pocket of my tight, tight jeans. I couldn't. Not yet. Maybe there was somewhere else out there. I'm Kurt Hummel: I'm not going to crawl back to anybody. No matter how much I still loved him.

Then again, I was still completely head over heels for Blaine. I'll see what tomorrow brings.


	113. The Year Turns Round Again

**21st April**

_**The Year Turns Round Again**_** - War Horse (J. Tams)**

* * *

**Please find this song and listen to it. I'm in love with the whole War Horse soundtrack (from the play). I saw it on Wednesday, and then my best friend saw it yesterday. I just had to drabble one of the songs from it.**

**See if you can guess whose POV this is before the end. Hint: I'm opposite to Amy :)**

* * *

I looked out across the trench. My heart beat ferociously. We were waiting; just waiting. Soon, we'd get the call and we'd go over. I knew that most of us would not retain our lives. I gripped my gun, ignoring the mud coating my uniform.

I heard a splutter beside me and looked across. A man stood next to me. He had tears dripping down his cheeks. He was biting his lip with force. I could tell he wasn't coping well with this. I wanted to reach over and wipe his tears away. It was a strange feeling; I'd never wanted to do that to a man before. Why was this man different?

I turned back to face forwards. No Man's Land was silent. The birds had long since flown the battlefield. I longed for the day when I could go home and hear the simple sound of birdcall again. Back home, the insistent nattering of pigeons had annoyed me. Now, I'd give anything to be woken in the morning by hearing them mating just outside my window.

The man beside me snivelled again. More eyes turned to look at him. I noticed that they all had eyes which were brightly shining with tears which they wouldn't allow to fall. I wondered was I more certain of my fate? I wondered why the only man I wanted to stop crying was the soldier stood beside me, his gun shaking in his hands.

"We're going to get through this," I reassured him. As his eyes turned to me, I wondered where my thoughts had gone. Only a few minutes previously, I'd been certain that these were my final minutes. I'd almost resigned myself to that fact. I had no sweetheart waiting for me at home, like many of the men around me did, speaking to photos of their girls before we slept each night. It seemed I had less reason to stay alive than they did. Some of them were fathers, with little children waiting for their safe arrival back home. I didn't have that. But now I felt more that I wanted to live. I felt that something was making me want to live. "We'll get through it together."

As a salty tear dripped from the man's chin, a faint smile passed his lips. "Together?"

I blinked. Slowly, I began to remember him. I remembered him going to bed each night, speaking to no photographs. I remembered him never speaking of a girl back home. I remembered him pushing his hair back from his muddied forehead whenever we spoke of home. He had nobody waiting for him. He had no one. Just like me. "Together," I confirmed.

Then the whistle blew. My mouth fell as I gulped in my last breaths. Then we were up. We were through the wire. We were walking across No Man's Land.

I had only to glance to my right to see Private Anderson right there beside me. Together.


	114. Flowers In My Pocket

**22nd April**

**_Flowers In My Pocket_ - Between Borders**

* * *

**My friend Jess made a stopmotion video for this song, which I really enjoyed. So, Jess, this can be for you if you want. On the other hand, it is shockingly awful, so you probably don't want your name associated with it. Either way, please YouTube _Jess Gr Flowers In My Pocket_ because it's AWESOME!**

* * *

Kurt frowned with a smile as he lifted his coat and a single red rose fell out. He picked it up carefully. He breathed its scent in and his troubles melted away. The petals were soft under his fingers. He put it through his top button and then put the coat on.

Blaine watched from a distance with a smile on his lips. He had winced against the sun as it reflected off his best friend; sometimes he swore that Kurt wasn't earthly: he was angel sent to make him smile and make his every day easier to bare.

He watched as Kurt travelled inside the building. He wore the rose in his button and a smile on his lips. Blaine couldn't be happier. They had been friends for so long, then best friends after Kurt had transferred. And now they were so much more.

An obtrusive bleep interrupted his thoughts. He pulled his phone from his pocket and smiled at the message.

_You soppy git. Also, where are you? I miss you *pouts*_

Blaine grinned. He pocketed the phone again, drawing his hand back quickly as it met the thorns of another rose. He sucked at his finger. Then stopped. And smiled. He pulled it from his mouth. Maybe he could get Kurt to kiss it better for him?

Really, they were dating. Officially, they were best friends. But that's what made everything so wonderful: they wooed each other every day. It was like a first date which never stopped giving.

Like a rose in a buttonhole. Or flowers in my pocket.


	115. This Day

**23rd April**

**_This Day_ - Emma's Imagination**

* * *

**This is based entirely from imagination and not from experience at all... ;)**

**Mentions of sex.**

* * *

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" she exclaimed. She hit his arm gently. "Tell me. Tell me everything."

Kurt blushed. He turned his head away from her. He knew there was a reason why he normally walked home alone. The smile on his face was beginning to feel a little heavy. But he couldn't keep the grin away. Just trust Rachel to notice. "It was last weekend," he admitted.

Immediately, Rachel squealed, and Kurt had to try to give her a look which said 'shut up now'. It didn't work so well because of how much he was smiling. Instead, he just giggled.

"I was going to go round there anyway; it had been in the diary for weeks. We were going to get ice cream and maybe walk around the park." He stopped talking as a couple of kids from the other school walked past in the opposite direction. Rachel watched them pass and then tugged on his arm again, begging him with her eyes to continue. Kurt sighed but smiled and continued none the less. "When I arrived at his, he came out to see me. He explained that his parents weren't in and they'd left some money for the cinema. We agreed to hang out in the house for an hour and then go and see the midday viewing of Iron Man 3, and don't give me that look: you know how much I love Robert Downey."

Rachel sniggered. "I'm amazed Blaine didn't get jealous."

If possible, Kurt blushed even more deeply. "He did."

Rachel's eyes widened and she clutched onto Kurt's arm, effectively stopping them from walking. Kurt rolled his eyes and started walking again. This time, Rachel noticed a slight limp in his stride.

"We sat on the sofa in his lounge. I started talking about how I was looking forward to seeing Iron Man. He started stroking his leg down mine and…" Kurt trailed off, his smile splitting his face as he relived every moment.

"No no no no, don't you dare drift off on me!" Kurt winced at the volume of Rachel's shrieks, but only grinned even more.

"We started kissing. You know, just as we would normally. Only it wasn't like normally." Kurt now vaguely resembled a beetroot. "He started… exploring. With his hands. And his mouth. And somehow we found ourselves upstairs. It wasn't planned; not at all. But suddenly nothing felt more right."

"Oh my god that's so adorable!" Rachel bounced as they walked, eyes wide with excitement.

Kurt pushed her arm. "You're acting almost as if it was you."

Rachel stuck her tongue out and strode ahead of Kurt, turning to walk backwards. "But it's so romantic. Just you two. Alone. _Together_. I am so happy for you!"

Kurt didn't bother trying to mask his happiness. "I am happy for me too."

Rachel returned to Kurt's side and looped her arm through his. "Have you written about it in your diary?"

Kurt giggled. "I didn't feel like I could. Besides, I'll always remember it. I don't know, it just didn't feel write to capture such a great experience in cold words. Maybe one day."

"Or you could, I don't know, make it a work of fiction or something? But I think you should write about it. You know, because the more you remember something, the more of it you make up. I think you should write it down."

Kurt rolled his eyes and grinned. "This is the story of how Kurt lost his virginity…"

* * *

**I'd like to take this opportunity to draw your attention to an amazing girl here on fanfiction. This is a wonderful community, and there are so many wonderful, wonderful people. Just see my list of dedications for this fic for a few. But I got a PM today from DemigodGleek, telling me that this was "probably the best collection of Klaine drabbles ever". Three words: THANK YOU AAAAARRGHHHHH! **

**Also, don't forget to check out my blog! Once again: luspeak. wordpress. com And don't forget that you can follow it by email (subscribe in the box on the bottom bar or the sidebar). Thanchu!**


	116. Never Forget

**24th April**

**_Never Forget_**** - Take That**

* * *

**Description of sex.**

* * *

A touch. Just a gentle finger on his hip. A stroking motion to soothe his nerves. The fingertips softly slipping down to rub his hip over his boxers. No panic. No rush. Just love.

Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine's eyes were locked on his. When the ex-Warbler got permission, he waited for a few more quiet minutes, just staring into his boyfriend's eyes and continuing his stroking of Kurt's hip. Then, he slipped his fingers under the material of his pants.

Kurt shivered as Blaine's hands touched him where he'd never been touched before. The feeling was so gentle and loving that he was almost sure he'd died and been transported to a dreamland. He had expecting it to be awkward. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because he was no longer a 'baby penguin', or if it was simply because it was Blaine, but he had never felt less scared.

He pressed a smooth kiss to Blaine's lips, nodding again to tell him to continue. He felt Blaine's rough fingers caress his skin, from his hip edging slowly forwards, around the front of his body.

He stopped when Kurt shivered, but started again when he felt Kurt's hand on his, guiding him onwards. He had tried to act confident to help with Kurt's nerves. In truth, he'd never been more scared. Kurt seemed relaxed, but Blaine was panicking that it wouldn't be perfect. Because, for Kurt, everything had to be right. Everything had to be flawless.

As he finally closed his hand around Kurt, he bucked his hips forwards. His eyes which he had closed suddenly, now opened. The pupils were blown and they showed just a love. Love and trust. Blaine lowered his boyfriend's boxers with his free hand.

It was true: he had the most beautiful boyfriend on the planet.


	117. Higher And Higher

**25th April**

**_(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher And Higher_ - Jackie Wilson**

* * *

**Smut warning. Again. What is wrong with me...**

* * *

Kurt giggled, his eyes flicking shut as he moaned. His skin crawled with sweat, and the heat in his stomach was growing to a near-painful level. A groan ripped from his throat as a firm hand flicked down his length once, twice. He thrusted his hips forwards one more time.

Then he let go.

He was caught by a passing cloud, which held him and lifted him. Higher, higher, higher. Its texture was soft under his fingers and it felt like heaven. He kept floating up, and he knew he couldn't fall.

When he finally opened his eyes again, Blaine's eyes were the first things he saw: bright and wide and happy.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine muttered, before burrowing his head under Kurt's chin with a sigh.


	118. Stay

**26th April**

**_Stay_ - Emma's Imagination**

* * *

**This is very short, and very cryptic. Make of it what you will; there are no write or wrong answers. Also, please check out this song. I love Emma, and this is her newest song. It hasn't even been recorded yet.**

**Again, sex warning. Almost. What is it with me and writing about first times recently?**

* * *

Silent tears stroked Kurt's cheeks. His breath stuttered as a finger caressed his cheek before a pair of lips kissed his damp cheeks. Kurt opened his eyes blearily.

"I want you," he whispered. "Please. All of you."

Blaine's worried eyes widened. They took in the sight of the broken boy beneath him. He wanted more than anything to stop him from feeling what he was feeling right then. But was it right? It was almost like taking advantage.

"Please," Kurt begged again, his voice breaking a little.

Blaine frowned. "Do you... Are you sure you really want this?"

Kurt smiled, for the first time that night, and raised his hand to stroke Blaine's bicep above him. "I'll always want you."


	119. Me Without You

**27th April**

**_Me Without You_ - Sam Tsui**

* * *

**This is one of the most emotional things I've ever written. At least, I was very emotional whilst writing this. I kept crying and could then barely see the screen. Oh, and then a spider crawled onto me. Which was fun.**

**Can I take this opportunity to thank my amazing guest reviewer? You've brought such big smiles to my face over the last few days, so thank you so much for that :) You're totally awesome.**

* * *

Kurt blushed and licked his lips as he looked to the ground beneath his feet. Blaine smiled and caught his chin gently in his hand, lifting it slightly to make Kurt look into his eyes. They needed no words. They had said enough. Kurt's smile melted away as he looked into the eyes of his boyfriend.

They remained standing like that, just looking at one another. Blaine left his hand upon Kurt's chin, getting lost in the deep blue pools standing opposite him. His smile slipped too. Three weeks they'd been together, but they were usually still so cautious around each other; they didn't want to mess anything up. Now, they froze in time. They saw it. They noticed it and it took them both by surprise. They had no choice but to stop and wait for the world to start ticking again.

This was it. This was really it. Kurt shed a tear from his left eye, and Blaine shifted his hand to catch it and wipe it away, still leaving the hand upon Kurt's chin. He ignored his own tears which were now streaming from his eyes and down his face. Words would have seemed best now, standing together in the dawning sunlight of the afternoon Columbus park. But neither could seem to get them out. They got stuck in their throats and were washed down by more tears. Tear after tear, slipping out of their eyes and down their cheeks, cutting into their veins and filling their hearts.

But just before it reached their hearts, it morphed. The evolution of tears. Because suddenly they knew. Just then, they just knew. This was it. Forever. Nobody else. Each other. And even though their young relationship was only weeks old, they both knew.

"I love you," they both said. Together. Because that is what they knew they'd always be.


	120. Dakota

**28th April**

**_Dakota_**** - Stereophonics**

* * *

"You're it for me, Kurt."

The boy in question smiled. "Good," he murmured. "Because I'm never letting you go. Not again."

Blaine sighed and breathed in his man's scent. It felt so good to be back. It felt like home. It was where he belonged and he never wanted to leave again. "Promise me I don't have to go back?"

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair before running his fingers through it. He massaged his scalp on his chest, soothing the man. "I promise." Kurt didn't feel guilty. After all, it wasn't really a lie. He didn't know what the future held. Nobody did. But he'd fight against it. He didn't want Blaine to leave him again. "They can't make you do anything that you don't want to."

Blaine sighed and snuggled into the countertenor's chest. "But they can," he mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed any thoughts of his parents from his mind, trying to concentrate on the man he was lying in bed with. He played with the hem of Kurt's tshirt, trying to remember that this was home. Not his parents. "I love you."

Kurt ran his hand down the muscles in Blaine's arm. "I love you too." But then he frowned. He stroked behind Blaine's neck, prompting him to sit up. Blaine looked at him with confused eyes but sat opposite the cross legged boy on the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine nodded cautiously.

Kurt caught Blaine's hand in his and squeezed them gently. "It's okay," he insisted. "I was just... wondering." Blaine cocked an eyebrow and Kurt sighed, dropping his gaze to their joined hands. He turned Blaine's over thoughtfully. "What are we?" he finally plucked up the courage to ask.

Blaine froze. "Why?"

Kurt grimaced. He didn't want to be asked that. It hurt that Blaine didn't immediately comfort him with what he wanted to hear. "You're not wearing your promise ring."

Blaine turned his hand over to look at his bare fingers. Kurt's platinum band sat on the other man's finger. Then, he did something which Kurt wasn't expecting. He laughed.

Kurt frowned. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine grinned brightly and pecked Kurt's lips. "I took it off," he admitted, "for two reasons." He paused, taking his time to stroke his thumb over the soft skin of Kurt's hands. "The first one was my parents. They gave me a filthy look every time they glanced at my hands. And I didn't want to aggravate them in any way. The second reason..." Here, Blaine smiled even more warmly. "The second reason was that I wanted my fingers bare for when you put my engagement ring on me."

Kurt frowned. "An engagement ring? But we're not..." His eyes widened. "Wait. Are you... Are you... Oh my god you are. You're..."

Blaine bit his lip to try to control his smile as he drew his hands into his trouser pocket, fingers still entwined with Kurt's. His hand clasped around a small box and he pulled it out. Kurt gasped, eyelids fluttering in surprise. Blaine leant forwards and kissed Kurt's lips softly.

"I told you," he reminded. "You're it for me. The one."

* * *

**This is the third proposal I've written over the weekend. It's the first one you've seen. I wonder can you guess what the other two are for? ;)**


	121. Lovers In Japan

**29th April**

**_Lovers In Japan_ - Coldplay**

* * *

**I'm sorry it is so late today. I started quite early and then kept on changing what I was doing. I decided I was doing this one several days ago, but then forgot until I was halfway through my second attempt (my first was taking too long). Anyway, just read. (Also, that's now four. Look out for the other two ;))**

* * *

"I can't believe it has been two years Blaine. Two years since the wedding. It feels… oh it feels like yesterday." Kurt turned on his side to look Blaine in the eye, kissing the tip of his nose softly. "That day was… ah, marvellous!"

Blaine tried to frown but ended up just giggling. He pulled Kurt closer and kissed the shell of his ear, dipping his tongue inside, smirking as he felt his boyfriend wriggle.

"Bla-aiiiiine," Kurt complained. "We've got to celebrate. We can't just stay in bed all day. Come _on_. If you do that to me I won't be able to get up and then the two year anniversary will be wasted."

Blaine groaned and let go of Kurt, flopping back on the bed. No, he wasn't getting any today. No way. Right. That was fine. He smirked. Or maybe he would. If everything went well.

"Can you believe it has been two years, Blaine?" Kurt bounced on the bed in excitement before getting up and dashing into the closet to pick out the outfit that he'd chosen weeks ago.

"No," Blaine replied. He rubbed his eyes lazily and sat up.

"Can you remember how beautiful it was? That was the perfect wedding, I think. I don't think anything could ever beat that."

Kurt was still stood in the closet, getting changed. Blaine froze from his position on the bed, half way to sitting up. Well that couldn't've happened more perfectly. "Are you sure about that, baby?" he asked. He scrambled into his bedside drawer, not caring that all he wore was a pair of boxers.

Kurt scoffed. "Of course I am. It's Will and Kate. Nothing can ever beeee…." Kurt stepped back into the bedroom and froze. "Blaine?" He whispered.

"Do you think ours could be even more perfect?"

Kurt squealed and ran to Blaine, knocking him backwards and off his knee. He held onto the ring box in his hand firmly as he hugged Kurt back. He felt Kurt crying softly onto his shoulder. "Yes," he whimpered.

Blaine held on, smiling so much that he thought his face might break. "Yes ours will be even more perfect or yes you'll marry me?"

Kurt pulled back to look his _fiancé_ in the eye. "Both," he stated. "Now shut up and kiss me."


	122. Gorilla

**30th April**

**_Gorilla_ - Bruno Mars**

* * *

There he is. The boy who saved me. The boy who made me realise that I wasn't happy being me. The man who made me want to change, because let's be honest: he is more than a boy. He is a man and he is the man of my dreams.

The box felt heavy in my hands. My nerves crept up my throat. I was ready to run away. But I couldn't. He had this hold on me which made me take step after step towards him. And then there he was.

His eyes were on me. They lit up. I did that to him. Me.

"I knew it."

I shrugged. What else was I to do? My knees were about to give way. I handed him the box before it could shake out of my hands.

"Ooh, candy!" He began to read the message aloud. "Dear Kurt. Happy Valentine's Day. I think I love you." This was it. Shit. "Wait, you… you _think_ you love me?"

His face. He was confused and adorable and I never loved him more than I did in that second. I took the mask off. It was the only thing I could do.

His face dropped. He looked horrified. My heart started beating faster than it ever had. I'd just ruined everything. Oh god. But then it happened. A broad grin spread across his beautiful face; a face that I'd once had the marvellous opportunity to kiss. I regretted how I'd done it so much, but he'd tasted so good that…

And he was running past me, squealing as he threw himself at Blaine, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist and kissing him senseless.

* * *

**I know it's not Klaine. And no, I don't ship Kurtofsky. But I wanted to explore things from David's perspective. And if you liked this, please poke IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside. She'll know why. I WANT THAT FIC!**


	123. Simple Things

**1st May**

**_Simple Things_ - Paolo Nutini**

* * *

"Okay, move on."

Kurt faked a smile at the man who'd been sitting opposite him, drooling. He knew this had been a bad idea. Nevertheless, he only had one person left. He might as well just get it over with and then strangle Santana when he got back.

He sat down at the next chair, sighing as looked about the room. He heard a chuckle from his partner and allowed himself to look up. Just another sleazy guy who was just here for a quick l-

Oh.

He really wasn't some sleazy guy. Well, he certainly didn't look like one. In a word he was… well, certainly interesting. And Kurt was interested.

"Last five minutes, guys! Let's make this a good one."

Kurt felt the fake smile he'd had to plaster on his lips slip, to be replaced by a more authentic one. "Hi," he offered.

"Hey," he man responded. "I take it that it wasn't your choice to come here?"

Kurt smiled. "No. It… actually… my roommate. She's just been harking on about how I seem lonely and so on. And on and on and on," he flirted.

"Same," the man offered. "Well, best friend rather than roommate. Actually, I've, um, actually done this before once or twice though."

"Yeah?" Kurt wasn't sure if he should be intrigued, confused, or… well, whatever.

"Yeah. And no, before you ask, none of them ever worked out. But Thad's a bit relentless. So, I don't know, if that puts you off or something…"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Why would it?"

"Um, don't you think there's something wrong with me? If I've been speed dating five times before and never found anyone?"

Kurt shook his head again. "No." Then he paused, and frowned. "Is there?"

The man tried to hide his smile. "Erm, I used to sing in a Glee club. We did well, mostly. I love musical theatre and could quote you every word of When Harry Met Sally, and I have an older, sexier brother who does these adverts on TV which everyone has heard of."

"Is this two truths and a lie?" Kurt questioned.

The man seemed confused. "How do you mean?"

"A sexier brother. I can't see how that can possibly be the truth."

"I… um. I am… I'm Blaine. Blaine An… and I… hi." Blaine was flustered.

"Kurt. I used to sing in my own high school's glee club, backing up Rachel Berry whose name you may recognise. I lived in Ohio and looked everywhere for my Billy Crystal to play against my Meg Ryan. And my brother now works as a mechanic in my dad's shop which I worked in when I was younger."

The men were so entranced in each other that they didn't notice the session had finished. Maybe Kurt would have to hug Santana instead…


	124. I Will Always Love You

**2nd May**

**_I Will Always Love You_ - Christina Grimmie**

* * *

**Considering the happiness of today, I should really have picked a happier song or topic. This is actually one of my saddest. I am so sorry for that. But if you want fluff suitable for the day, check out my upload later today :)**

* * *

Kurt through the field, laughing as he heard Blaine chase him. The grass was long and slippery and he had to run fast or Blaine would catch up with him. He giggled and smiled, running and running and running. Blaine was so close. They were playing; he needed to run a little bit faster.

Tears ran down his face as he continued grinning, continued running. The field was endless: it stretched to the end of the world and back. They could run forever and still have room to play. His feet thumped on the earth, passing beneath him as he sped along. He felt Blaine's fingertips catch at the back of his shirt. He ran faster, laughing more.

His legs hurt. His lungs hurt. Everything hurt and ached and was so painful. He'd never run so much in his life. But he needed to. He couldn't let Blaine catch him. He mustn't. He _couldn't_.

He tripped. Stumbled. Fell.

He tumbled onto the ground and Blaine caught him. Kurt sobbed. How he wished that the body embracing him wasn't just air.


	125. True Love

**3rd May**

**_True Love_**** - P!nk (feat. Lily Allen)**

* * *

**I was so freaking happy today. I still am. Can we say hell to the ****_yeah_****? ;)**

**Oh, clearly not...**

* * *

Okay, so admittedly skipping down the corridor may have been the gayest thing he'd ever done. But hey, surely he was allowed to go a little crazy some time? And he certainly had the excuse to.

Oh crap. Maybe he should stop.

Nah, Mr Moores was smiling at him. Meh. He continued to skip down the corridor, twirling a bit and started singing.

"It must be truuueeee love."

Blaine took it back. _This_ was the gayest thing he'd ever done.


	126. Hall of Fame

**4th May**

**_Hall of Fame_ - The Script (feat. will. )**

* * *

**I thought I'd cover this before Glee did :)**

* * *

"You're never going to make it."

"You're a failure."

"There are thousands of other people who want this; what makes you different?"

"You're not even that good."

"Your designs are so boring."

"You're kidding yourself if you think you're going to succeed."

"Face it, you're never going make it."

"I love you. You can do this. You're better than everyone else and I am so proud of you."

Kurt smiled. People could say whatever they wanted. They could throw anything they wanted at him. And did he care? No. Because someone believed in him. Someone thought that he was going to succeed, thought that his designs were something special, thought that he had talent. And that someone was the man he went to bed with every night. And in the end, isn't that the most important thing?

So Kurt walked into the room with his head held high. He could do this. He was Kurt Hummel. And if people didn't want to buy his clothes, buy clothes with his name on the label, then what did they matter to him? He was Kurt. He had Blaine. He was his own man.

As he sat down at the desk, he let his gaze slip to his fingers. Maybe he was somebody else's man too...


	127. Pompeii

**5th May**

**_Pompeii_ - Bastille**

* * *

Blaine Anderson. He was successful. He was a musician with thousands of fans, sending him thousands of letters. He had a flash car and a large house. He had a brother who was an actor. He wrote songs which touched the globe; people from all over America, from Britain, from Brazil. Blaine was one of the most admired people on the planet. He was gorgeous, and his smile would be enough to turn anyone.

He was gay. He was single. And he was smiling at me and he stood next to me in the lift.

Kurt Hummel, this is your lucky day. Don't freaking mess this up.

"Hi. I'm-"

"Kurt. I know. I'm a huge fan of your work."

Well fuck.


	128. Fast In My Car

**6th May**

**_Fast In My Car_ - Paramore**

* * *

**Warnings for M (smut and bad language). And a huge thank you to all the people who keep reviewing this, or following me. I've had a large influx recently!**

* * *

"Heeeeeey baby. It's Blaine. You remember me, fucker? I'm the one whose heart you broke. Or is that not enough infor- infor- thinky stuff for you? Do you break the hearts of many people? Is that what you do? Is it your occup- job? You had a really nice arse. I remember when you first let me lick it. Well I've licked someone else's now. Yeah, that's right, I've moved on. I have a new boyfriend and guess what? I love him. I fucking love him and you haven't ruined me at all. And I'm also not drunk in the sli- Yeah? Hey darling... Nobody... Mmm... There... Keep doing THAT SWEET JESUS... Uggghhhh please. Please. Please. More, baby, I... Ohhhhhh fuck... Fuuuuuuuuuuuck... Don't stop ever, don't stop, Kurt, don't stop, don't stop- FUCK THE PHONE IS STILL ON, KURT, END THE CALL!"


	129. If You Ever Come Back

**7th May**

**_If You Ever Come Back_ - The Script**

* * *

**I'm sorry these drabbles have been so short recently. I've had very little time recently, plus my laptop has finally given up (just before exams: great) and the Internet isn't working on it. As a result, any writing of mine for the next few weeks could have loads of autocorrect fails in it. That should be a laugh.**

**Anyway, this is a little longer because I was procrastinating. I'm just sorry that it's not a happy one :/**

* * *

The bed was so empty. So cold. It didn't feel right. I didn't like it. Not one little bit.

I stared at the ceiling with a sigh. How did this happen? How could something so perfect become so wrong? How could the end have come to the relationship which was going to last forever? Only a week ago, we'd been talking about kids. We had talked about how many we were going to have, how we'd watch them running around in the park down the block, how we'd have to treat them nicely so they'd pay for a nice enough retirement home when we'd finished taking over the world and just wanted to be fabulous together. And now all those dreams had stayed in the sleeping world, and reality was waking up to be a nightmare.

I heard movement from the kitchen. The clattering of cutlery in the drainer. He was washing up. I swallowed back a fresh wave of tears, my cheeks still stiff from the night before. He was leaving. These were his last few hours in this apartment. And he was doing the washing up. How did I manage to lose something so precious?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I had to wake up and face reality. We'd discussed this last night. I should have prepared myself. I reached for a pair of jeans and tugged them on. I was halfway into them when I realised that they weren't mine. I wiped furiously at my face before pushing them off again, finding my own pair and wearing them instead. I wondered if he'd let me borrow his. Or keep them. I wanted to keep something of his. I grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it over my messy hair and tugging it down my chest. I opened the bedroom door. It used to be our bedroom.

Used to be.

I padded into the kitchen to see him standing at the sink, humming. He looked gorgeous. As always. I had to fight against everything I knew, everything that was telling me to approach him and wrap my arms around his waist. Because I couldn't do that any more.

"You're washing up," I stated.

He jumped slightly and turned around, seeing me and smiling sadly. "Yeah." He turned back to the bowl, submerging his hands in the soapy liquid. "You know how I hate to leave it."

"You could come back and do it every day if you want." However much I didn't want to beg, I could hear the pleading in my voice.

He sighed. "Blaine," he warned.

"I know."

He turned to face me, grabbing a cloth to dry his hands. "I knew I should have gone last night. It would have been easier."

I shook my head ferociously. "No. I'm glad you stayed."

He looked at me warily. "But..."

"No," I insisted. "It was late and dark and wasn't safe for you to leave at that time. I asked you to stay. You did. That's what happened and we can't change that. We can't change the past." I licked my lips. "We can't even change the future."

"Blaine," he repeated.

I interrupted. "You slept on the sofa and I slept in our bed. My bed. We're not one of those couples who acts rashly. We weren't when we were together and we're not now. Besides, why leave without your stuff when you'll just have to return for it. Anyway, why am I talking about this again now? We said this last night."

Kurt nodded. "We did."

"We also said that we'll remain friends, but we can't be together again."

Kurt closed his eyes. "Please stop making this harder than it already is."

"Then why do we have to make it hard at all?" I took a daring step towards him.

"Because we want different things," he reminded me.

I stopped. I knew he was right. I knew we had talked this over for hours the night before before reaching our conclusion, and I remember begging him to stay for just one more night because I wanted him to be safe. I should have let him go then. "I love you."

He whined. "Please, Blaine."

I swallowed. I nodded. I hid the tears which were ready to start flowing again. "I... Okay. But you're still my best friend. You always will be, and you'll always be welcome here, okay? This has been your home for two years and it will continue to be your home for as long as I live here." I reached onto the counter and picked up his set of keys which he'd left there the night before. I stepped towards him and closed them into his hand. "These are yours. Don't you dare try to leave them behind. I want you to use them. If you ever come back."

He wavered, and I could see I was winning. I stepped back and he nodded. "Okay."

I pulled a face, trying to stop the tears which were about to fall. "And, Kurt?" I watched him swallow. "I meant it when I said you were the only one for me."

I became paralysed. All I could do was watch as he nodded, kissed my cheek tenderly and then wheeled his suitcase out of my apartment. Out of my life.


	130. Smile

**8th May**

**_Smile_ - Uncle Kracker**

* * *

**I don't usually like to base these on the songs, and even less include the lyrics, but I liked this song too much. And yes, maybe I crazy danced a bit whilst listening to it. For the record, Darren/Blaine dance like me, and not the other way round. I so did this first... :D**

**Also the dancing outside the car comes from a moment from my childhood, when my best friend's dad pulled the car over, got out to post a letter and then danced to Greased Lightning (the first time I'd ever heard the song).**

* * *

"This next one is very close to me." Kurt adjusted the height of the microphone. "It was the song I sang in my car on the way back from school, just after my first boyfriend asked me out. Needless to say, I wasn't driving for much longer. I actually pulled over, turned the volume right up and stood outside the car and, well, danced. I didn't care how many looks I was getting and, well, I was happy."

He approached the mic, grabbed onto it and started singing.

"You're better than the best,  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light.  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow, that's right."

He sent a wink into the crowd.

"Completely unaware,  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay, yea, it's okay,  
And the moments when my good times start to fade."

He stepped a bit back from the mic and started dancing, the crowd picking up the chorus.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed,  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head,  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night.  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe,  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee,  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild.  
Oh, you make me smile."

He laughed, looking around the crowd before jumping back to the mic and singing again, doing a little shimmy.

"Even when you're gone,  
Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack,  
And just like that,  
You steal away the rain,  
And just like that."

He pointed into the crowd, waving his hips.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed,  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head,  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night.  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe,  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee,  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild.  
Oh, you make me smile.

"Don't know how I lived without you,  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you,  
I see the best of me inside your eyes.  
You make me smile."

Kurt turned his back on the screaming, laughing crowd, grinding on the air and completely separated from where he was.

"You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe,  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee,  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild."

He turned back with a gasp, his face bright.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed,  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head,  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night.  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe,  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee,  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild.  
Oh, you make me smile."

Kurt grabbed the pole of the microphone between his legs.

"Oh, you make me smile."

He laughed as someone yelled "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, you make me smile."

The song ended, and Kurt was once again blown away by the volume of the screams coming from his fans. His fans. These were people here to see just him. After all those years of being stuck in Lima, he couldn't believe that he'd managed to escape, and do what he had always loved. He turned to his band and thanked them, something which he did all the time but he never felt like was enough. His eyes caught those of his lead guitarist's before he turned back to the crowd.

"That bird he made me sing like was called Pavarotti. The boy that made me dance like a crazy person by the side of the road was my first boyfriend. My only boyfriend. My one and only." He smiled as the crowd made the appropriate sounds. He knew his managers would kill him for his next move, but it'd be worth it. He walked over to the guitarist, grinning when his amber eyes softened in love. "Who'd like to see a live gay kiss?"


	131. Rock The Boat

**9th May**

**_Rock The Boat_ - Chris Cagle**

* * *

**So. Glee finale tonight; I can't believe it! I wanted a happy, carefree adorable today. Erm, what else? For those of you on twitter, I got tweeted by the director Orr photography today, which is awesome, no? HE LIKED MY EDIT! Erm, I'm also making a video for Chris' birthday, so go to my twitter ( RainySunnyLu) and check that out. Also, stay tuned later for part flow of Single Ladies. Yes, you asked for it, so I'm providing :)**

**Finally, thank you to IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside who was listening to this the other day.**

* * *

"Can you throw us another sausage, Blaine?" When his husband waggled an eyebrow, Kurt raised one of his. "How old are you, honey?"

"Two," Blaine countered, sticking his tongue out as he speared a sausage from the barbecue. He stuffed it in a bun with a squirt of ketchup (he knew just how his husband liked his sausages: pun not intended. Well, maybe just a little bit). He made sure that the kids weren't anywhere near the barbecue before taking it over to his husband.

As Kurt reached for it, Blaine swooped it away. Kurt raised his eyebrows. Oh, Blaine was playing that game? Well they had a garden full of people. They could hardly... "Blaine?"

Blaine smiled sweetly. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He stuck his hand out. He pulled it back in shock when it got licked. "BLAINE!"

Blaine grinned and finally put the roll in Kurt's outstretched palm. Kurt took a bite from it. Blaine smiled. Kurt eyed him warily. "What?" he asked.

"You have some ketchup," he stated. "Right... there..."

And maybe making out at their twins' birthday party wasn't such a great idea. But meh.


	132. Daydream Believer

**10th May**

**_Daydream Believer_ - The Monkees**

* * *

**It's been an emotional day. Happy 10, paddy.**

* * *

"I love you. I've loved you now for as long as I can remember. The day that we met will always remain the most important in my life. Another will be the day we, finally, became a couple. Dad, close your ears: I'll also never forget the night I lost my virginity. To you. That was truly special. A year ago, another event happened which became another of the most important days of my life. It was that day which meant that this day could happen.

"Blaine, I could have planned this any way I could have done. The fact remains that it would never have been perfect if it weren't for you. And because of you, it would always have been perfect. I'm sorry for the nights I've spent stressed out, and I thank you for always having patience for me. I love you, and I promise I always will."

"Kurt. I don't know where to begin. At least, I didn't when I started to write these vows. You witnessed me starting and restarting them over and over and over. At one point I even considered writing a song for you, to sing now. But then I realised that at no point today do I want to drop your hands to pick up a guitar. And I was back to the drawing boards again. And in the end I figured I'd just say something unplanned. Something from the heart.

"Kurt: my soulmate, my other half, my missing puzzle piece and my teenage dream and wow, I really did dedicate a lot of songs to you. You were everything I was ever looking for, even if I didn't realise it. There is no one else that I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. I promise to love you as the seasons change, winter to spring- Honey? Why did you agree to marry me? I am seriously the cheesiest guy ever. I told you you should have written this for me. I suck at romance. But, for you, I promise to always try."

Kurt giggled and raised a hand to his cheek, wiping tears away. Blaine ached to lean in and kiss them away.

"Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson. In the presence of witnesses you have pledged your love to each other. Mr and Mr Hummel-Anderson: welcome to eternity."

Blaine too giggled then, as he heard what Kurt had prescribed to be said. Maybe he wasn't the cheesiest person in their relationship. In their _marriage_.

The newly-made husbands kissed as cheers rose up and camera bulbs flashed: happy.


	133. Libertango

**11th May**

**_Libertango_ - Astor Piazzolla**

* * *

**It is probably very wrong that this is what was going through my head as I was dancing to this song earlier, my leg wrapped around a guy's. In my defence, Klaine is always on my mind. Constantly.**

* * *

"Gentlemen, take your ladies into hold."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the instructor. He considered asking her who she thought the "lady" was in his and Blaine's relationship. He decided against. They'd had enough attention already.

"Come on, Kurt. Just put your arm over my shoulder."

Kurt raised both eyebrows at his boyfriend. "Oh excuse me?"

"Um, hold. We... One of us has to be the woman."

"And that is me because?" Kurt stared his boyfriend down, who faltered under his gaze.

"Um, flexibility. You're... You're really flexible. You can, um, bend. A lot."

"I'm taller," Kurt countered. "So, short arse, let me put my arm around your tiny waist."

"B-but..." Blaine interrupted, "I'm stronger."

Kurt laughed then, giving Blaine his best 'bitch, please' look before settling his hands on Blaine's waist, lifting him clean into the air.

"Put me down put me down oh fuck please put me down..."

Kurt did as Blaine asked. The younger man stepped back as soon as his feet reached solid ground again. "Okay, you win!" he whimpered. "I'll be the lady. Just never do that again. Please."

Kurt smirked, wrapping his right arm around Blaine's waist. This was how, ten minutes later, Kurt had Blaine's leg wrapped around his, his boyfriend's half hard cock pressing against his thigh.


	134. Take My Hand

**12th May**

**_Take My Hand_ - Dido**

* * *

**I love this song, and writing this was just the break I needed from my (too) long revision session. I have my first exam tomorrow: maths. Wish me luck!**

**And thank you again to my guest reviewers. One of you reviews every day, and you make me smile so much.**

* * *

The sun was setting over the water, and the waves lapped gently up against the sides of the boat. Blaine knew they should probably head back soon, especially as the boat hire place shut soon, but he couldn't bring himself to add something as harsh as an engine roar to the serene view. It was peaceful and quiet, and beautiful. And then there lay Kurt, asleep and stealing his heart away.

It had been hard being in love with his best friend. Very hard. On many occasions he'd returned to his room after lessons and cried himself to sleep, waking before dinner in enough time to shower away the embarrassing stickiness. He always felt disgusted at himself; why was he having dreams of that nature about his best friend? He always felt that Kurt knew. He knew Kurt would be disgusted by it. So Blaine tried, before he fell asleep, to think about netted tutus, lacy bras and injured kittens. It never worked, and he always woke with dread, praying he hadn't done what he knew he had, especially when he shifted. It was uncomfortable both physically and emotionally. He'd even tried to watch porn before sleeping to give him something that wasn't Kurt to help him relieve his sexual tension. He still had to shower when he awoke, and his mind was far from those muscular bodies he saw on his screen.

But Kurt was his best friend, and when Kurt announced that he wanted to go to Europe and asked Blaine to go with him, who was the lead singer to decline? And as they had passed over the Atlantic, Blaine had tried hard not to stare at Kurt as he fell asleep on his shoulder, drooling very slightly. Blaine was amazed that the man hasn't been woken; his heart had been beating and breaking so loudly.

The boat rocked slightly, a bit more vigorously than it had been doing, and Blaine knew that they had to leave the spot. The sky was specked with the coming darkness, and the air was starting to carry those smells which were only tangible at night.

"Kurt," he prompted, kneeling over the man he loved and touching his shoulder, trying to wake him up as softly as he could. "Kurt, we need to go."

As beautifully as the most graceful Hollywood actor, Kurt's eyelids fluttered open. He saw Blaine above him, and a small smile passed over his lips. "Hi," he whispered, voice still lazy and laced with sleep. It made Blaine want to kiss him even more.

So he did.

And Kurt kissed back, raising a tired palm to caress his boyfriend's cheek. He fondled Blaine's earlobe, sitting up before pulling back. "This is how I've always dreamed of waking up," Kurt admitted. "Ever since I met you."

Blaine smiled. Yes, the previous night had been as scary as anything. Telling Kurt that he was in love with him had been the most terrifying thing he'd ever done. But also the most rewarding. And when Kurt had shyly admitted that he felt the same, his world brightened.

And even now, as the last light of the day faded and Blaine was certain that they'd get into trouble from the boat hire company, the light that shined from Kurt's smile was all he needed to see by as he drove the boat back to port.


	135. Love Me Again

**13th May**

**_Love Me Again_**** - John Newman**

* * *

**My first exam today; it went really well actually :)**

* * *

Sometimes a quiet car is all you need.

They drove from Columbus to Lima in silence. Blaine glanced across at Kurt every couple of minutes, but mostly kept his eyes on the road he was driving down. The countertenor nibbled at his lip and chewed on his fingernails. He looked troubled.

Eventually, he sighed, turning to Blaine about halfway into their journey. "Can we have the radio on?" he asked.

Blaine nodded and did a one shouldered shrug. They'd spent so long without words that it felt wrong to speak any more so soon. Not that the silence had been welcome.

"_And now for the hit of the week, this is John Newman with Love Me Again._"

Kurt quickly turned the radio off again.

Blaine chanced another glance at his boyfriend. "You don't want music after all?"

Kurt shook his head, then shrugged. Another silence fell.

Blaine sighed, removing one hand from the steering wheel and feeling around for Kurt's hand on his leg. He pulled it onto his own, entwining their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss them softly. "You know you can talk to me, yeah?"

Kurt sniffled. Blaine didn't even realise he'd been crying. He squeezed on Kurt's hand; Kurt squeezed back. "I know. I… I miss you."

Blaine frowned. "Miss me? I'm right here."

Kurt nodded. He reached across and held his free hand to Blaine's chest. "Yes," he said, "but am I here?"

Blaine felt his heart crack. "Kurt…" he whispered.

"It's just you seem to be spending all your time at the studio, and you never give me previews too your new songs any more. And we never really talk. We've been in silence for most the time here. If... if you want to b-break up with me, please just say it." He swallowed, and continued in the quieter voice. "I love you so much, but if you'd be happier without you then of course I'll let you go."

Blaine couldn't see the road through his tears. He pulled over quickly and turned to Kurt, taking his other hand in his over the gearstick. "Kurt…" he whispered.

"I'll let you go," Kurt repeated, shying from Blaine's gaze.

"You silly thing," Blaine whimpered before capturing Kurt's lips quickly, wasting no time before nibbling his lower lip and sliding his tongue between those pliant, plump lips. "I love you, Kurt. So much." He pulled away and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. "I am so sorry you felt like that. I never meant for you to. I guess I should have noticed though. Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry…" He kissed Kurt again, and Kurt kissed back like he was trying to convince himself that what he was hearing was true.

Blaine dived into the glove pocket and pulled out an unmarked CD in a plastic sleeve. He pushed it into the CD player, hit play, and waited for Kurt to recognise the medley of love songs dedicated to him: the reason why he had spent so much time in the studio, and had told Kurt nothing. He was going to wait for his birthday, but now seemed more right. "I love you, Kurt," he reminded. "So much."

Sometimes a quiet car is all you need.


	136. Better Man

**14th May**

**_Better Man_**** - Lady Antebellum**

* * *

**This is in honour of Coatsy finishing her long-awaited Need You Now last night, and of its upload today. Please read it? She has worked so very hard on it and I think it's amazing.**

* * *

They started with a cup of coffee: a medium drip and a clumsy barista.

His coffee flew through the air, and Blaine grimaced as he watched it heading towards a well-dressed man by the sugar and stirring sticks. He was powerless to stop its path, and could only watch as the scalding liquid stained the brilliant white shirt, the tight and pale jeans.

Their eyes met, and the sound of the barista's apologises, the noisy café, the phone ringing insistently is his pocket, were all drowned out as his eyes sought out a pair of startling blue.

His hair, which Blaine could tell was usually styled to perfection, slipped down slightly over his forehead, masking some of the pale expanse of skin. How could a mere forehead be so attractive? It led down the length of a slender nose, a beautiful button at the end. Nostrils shouldn't be described as perfect said who? Whoever they were, they were wrong. At least in this case. A pair of delicious, plump lips sat under an exaggerated cupid's bow. And searching up his face again, Blaine met those eyes; the blue, the green, the flecks of gold which made him suddenly feel like the richest man in the world, though the two dollars fifty in his pocket may have argued differently.

It was those eyes which Blaine first fell for, and in the process of falling landed on a bed, clothes kicked off and sheets around their feet. Kurt; for that was the name of Blaine's boyfriend, best friend, lover; kissed slowly up Blaine's chiselled chest (he'd spent many nights in the gym after meeting the man now lying above him). Promises and declarations of love fell as naturally from their lips as white feathers from a dove, a thornless lilac rose in its beak.

And when alcohol made heads fuzzy in the early hours of a holiday morning, the words of hate flowed just as simply as the waves upon the shore. The arguments flew and the dove's rose died, its wilted petals floating in a pool of tears and shattered dreams. The two boys who became men, who met because of a medium drip and a clumsy barista, and whose past was remembered as they broke and wept and spoke; as they healed.

The bottle was half empty, but the glass half full. Then the bottles were replaced, carried from table to table by men in dashing suits, topping up the champagne of the celebrators and replacing the tissues of the emotional. And if one glass happened to break, and liquid gold happened to spill over someone, well maybe it was the grooms' present to those who'd come to see them wed; that someone else might have the chance to experience what they did.

And as they made their wedding bed and lay upon the rest of their lives together, Blaine couldn't help but smile as he thought of how he'd changed in four beautiful years, and much of a better man he was now. Because he had someone to love, and someone to be better for.

They kissed as married men, richer than two dollars fifty and a black coffee.


	137. Tenement Kid

**15th May**

**_Tenement Kid_ - Primal Scream**

* * *

"Blaine, what's the noise?" Kurt tried to get back to sleep and ignore the weird whistling coming from outside. However, that grew difficult when the noise only grew louder. "Blaine?" he repeated sleepily. His husband slept on. The noise got louder still, and Kurt turned over to shake his husband. "Bla-"

Suddenly, he was wide awake. The bed was empty.

He sat up quickly and looked around the room, as if searching for some clue as to where Blaine could be. Nothing. He buried his face in his husband's pillow. Yeah, it still smelt like him.

Then he froze.

Slowly, Kurt turned his head to look out the window. A bright green light shone through it, lighting up the whole sky. It was as if a UFO had parked in their garden. His mouth went dry. "Blaine?" he whispered. His skin prickled and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Blaine..."

The whistling grew louder, and the light started to turn. Carefully, Kurt got to his feet. He walked slowly over to the window...

His lungs leaped out of his chest. "Blaine, you moron. If you wanted to get the kids interested in sci-fi, you could at least have done it round their side of the house! And told me!"

Blaine grinned up at his husband sheepishly.


	138. Keep On Walking

**16th May**

**_Keep On Walking_ - Gabrielle Aplin**

* * *

**This idea has changed so much since I started writing it. So much. And many times.**

* * *

Blaine strummed on his guitar, sitting on the side of the road, his beanie on the ground between his feet.

He was down to his last few dollars, and if he didn't make some money now, he doubted he'd last the night. It was cold and a frost was starting to settle. It had been forecast to snow. He stopped playing to rub his hands together quickly, his fingertips turning raw. He blew on them with his warm breath, scratching them on his stubbly cheeks.

He shivered before returning his hands to his acoustic; his coat was full of many holes, and his ripped jeans were too damp from the falling rain and sleet to keep any warmth in. He fingered the strings. What should he play next?

He decided on something upbeat, and hit at the strings experimentally a few times before starting a song. He joined with his voice a few bars in. It had been his favourite song a few years previously. But that was before his parents died, leaving him nothing, leaving him homeless.

He sang with all the energy he had. He didn't have enough money for an evening bread roll, and he'd lost all emotional strength. He was giving up, giving in to the cold. He had no other choice. But he wanted his last song to be good. He needed his final ditty to give people the happiness that he never found in life. That's why it was so ironic that his final song choice was a love song: he'd never experienced anything that pure.

As he played, he began to notice a figure standing a few metres off, watching him. He was older; older than Blaine, at least. He had his hands in his pockets and a stern look on his face. Blaine kept playing, but couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something eerie about the man. It was... almost like he knew him. But no, that wasn't possible. Was it?

As he came to an end, the man was still there, looking at him. He seemed to be searching Blaine's face, and the young man lifted a self-conscious hand to his face to rub his stubbled chin. He wished the man would just throw a dollar in his hat. Maybe then he could get something to eat so he didn't feel so empty inside. But no, his blue eyes kept searching him, as if looking for something in particular.

Until he walked over. Blaine swallowed.

* * *

"You did what?!"

"Kurt, please don't shout," Burt begged. "You know how lost I've felt since you've gone to college."

"I did tell you that I wou-"

"Kurt. No. I all but begged you to go. I would never have forgiven myself if you'd stayed because I felt a little bit lonely." Burt heard his son sigh through the crackly phone-line. He lowered his voice. "You didn't see him, Kurt. He was sat there, playing his guitar like it was his swan song. I guess a bit of your kind nature must have rubbed off on me, son. I couldn't leave him there."

Kurt sighed. "Where's he staying?"

"The spare room. Don't worry, your room is still yours."

"I wasn't worried," Kurt muttered. He sighed. He'd been so worried about his father being alone after he left. He'd never remarried since his mother had died. Kurt was glad he now had someone in the house. Maybe this 'Blaine' was actually an angel in disguise. He sighed again, this time happy. "So when do I get to meet him?"


	139. Briane

**17th May**

**_Briane_**** - Boyce Avenue**

* * *

**Another really emotional one again today; blame Julia for the song choice!**

**In other news, I have finally done my English exam, and it actually went okay. I am so glad it's over!**

* * *

Kurt lay on the ground with his eyes closed; remembering. The grass tickled his neck, but it was what kept him awake. Otherwise, he'd disappear inside his memory and never emerge. It had taken Burt three weeks to get him to leave his bed. He couldn't put his father through any more of that.

A dry tear slipped down his throat. He remembered walking hand in hand with Blaine up the road, making it a challenge to stop and kiss at every lamppost. By the time they'd walked up Kurt's drive, the older boy had a bright smile on his bruised lips. The final post he had been pushed up against, Blaine's firm hand on his chest, pinning him there as he ravished his lips in what couldn't really be classed as PG. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as his chest clenched in pain.

A heaviness settled on his head, just above his eyes. He remembered laying in bed at Dalton, his head pounding too much to even move, let alone go to lessons. He hadn't wanted Blaine there; every movement split his head into pieces; but the boy had slipped in when he was sleeping. The first Kurt knew of his presence was when he awoke feeling warmer than normal. That's when he noticed the arms knotted tightly about him, protecting him. That was the first time they'd slept together. Kurt choked on air.

His fingers itched. Nothing felt right. Everything was too bright for what he was feeling inside. The memory of seeing that letter: white, crisp, evil; it was burnt into his retinas, his very soul. He remembered waking up only a few seconds later to Burt's strong arms under his, holding him upright. His legs were weak, and his father carried him to the sofa, settling down beside him before he had any ability to function. He had been handed the letter again. With shaking hands, he'd opened it.

Missing.

That's what Blaine was: missing. He was a soldier missing in action. MIA. Those three letters really hurt; Mia was going to be the name of their first daughter. Now they'd never have one.

Kurt scrunched his eyes tightly shut against the blinding sunlight, against the inevitability of the truth. He couldn't see the man approaching with a bag slung over his shoulders. He couldn't see the short statured man stop, a million emotions passing his face; from happiness to despair and everything in between. He didn't see the man drop his bag and pad over to him. He didn't notice the change in light as a shadow passed over his face.

The first he knew of Blaine's presence was when a hand caressed his cheek softly before lips pressed against his with a whisper of "I'm home".


	140. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**18th May**

**_Sitting, Waiting, Wishing_**** - Jack Johnson**

* * *

**I've actually no idea what happened here... Smut warning (M rated).**

* * *

Kurt lay in his bed, smirking. The air was cold, the bed hard and the sound of screaming was coming down the corridor. But none of those mattered. Because he was happy. He was ecstatically happy. He knew that, once the screams stopped, a pair of feet would pad down the corridor outside and stop at his door. He knew the hands to those feet would find a key, slide it into his lock and push the door open. He knew the body to those feet and those hands would approach him as he had his eyes gently shut, and he knew a pair of lips would kiss first his chin, then his ear, then finally his lips. Because that's how it always was.

Sure enough, Kurt heard the screams quietening, until they stopped. He heard feet padding down the corridor. He heard them stopping outside his door. He heard a jangle of keys. He heard them turn in the lock. He closed his eyes, his smirk still on his face, as he heard a body enter the room, the door shutting behind him.

"Hi," Kurt whispered.

Blaine padded over. He sat down on the corner of Kurt's bed, the prison cell suddenly seeming so much larger, because the love of his life was leaning down, capturing his lips and kissing him soundly. Kurt kissed back.

Prison had its perks. Especially when an officer singled him out on his first week and fucked him into his bed. The romance had come after...


	141. Over You

**19th May**

**_Over You_ - Miranda Lambert**

* * *

**Thank you so much for requesting this, Mama'sBrokenHeart99. I seriously enjoyed writing this :)**

* * *

Kurt first saw him in a bar in Columbus. He'd gone out there for his twentieth, drinking with everyone from back home. He'd scoffed at Rachel's suggestion of Scandals, a gay bar in Westerville, and also as Mercedes' of a lap dance in a club. No, this was much better. He could joke around and have fun without having to worry about anything like that. He'd been single for too long to have to worry about things like relationships on his birthday. Well, single forever, really. There had been Tony, but... Really, that relationship had always been doomed to fail. He was better off not worrying about men.

And any ideas about hiding from love for just one night flew out of the window when the musician took to the stage, his fingers playing over keys and his voice filling the speakers dotted about the room. And a few songs in, he stood up and picked up a guitar; how Kurt didn't notice the beautiful instrument before he'd never know. Well, not really. Although honestly; he knew: he'd been too captured by the man who had been playing the sleek black piano, his Adam's apple bobbing as he sung into a microphone, his eyes closed against the world.

"Kurt, dude, you okay?"

Kurt blinked and looked at his brother. "Mm?"

"You just seemed really out of it for a moment there. You alright?"

Kurt blinked again, then heard the song end. He pianist come guitarist come singer come sex god stood up, putting down his instrument, making to walk off the stage and out of Kurt's life. "Yeah, I'm... I'll be right back." He put down his glass and threaded through the tables, eyes locked on the short, dark-haired man, not hearing Rachel ask "where is he going?" behind him.

"Hey."

The singer turned slightly on his way out of the bar. He saw Kurt looking at him and he froze a bit, eyes passing quickly over him before darting around, as if to see who else he could have been talking to. There was nobody. That must mean he'd been talking to... him? "Um, hi."

Kurt blushed. "I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed what you did. You're seriously talented. You've really helped to make my night special. Thank you."

Blaine blushed to his roots. "Oh," he breathed. Was this beautiful man before him complimenting him? "Er, thanks. I'm... really glad I could... I'm really glad I could do that... for you."

Kurt smiled, licking his lips slightly. They were dry and sticking together. "I'd love to see you play again some time?"

Blaine blinked, his eyes widening. "I..." He searched Kurt's face, and fell into his eyes. "I play here every Thursday. I'm, um, Blaine, by the way."

Kurt smiled, his happiness reaching his eyes and making them shine. "Kurt," he offered. He held out his hand. "I'm really pleased to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine's heart fluttered. "Likewise, Kurt." He lifted the birthday boy's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "Likewise."


	142. Only Teardrops

**20th May**

**_Only Teardrops_ - Emmelie de Forest (Denmark Eurovision)**

* * *

**I love this song so much...**

* * *

"Kurt. Please. Take a seat."

Kurt entered the room cautiously, as if a bomb could appear at his feet at any second and explode. He nudged the door shut behind him, eyes always on the doctor: the only man who could tell him what his fate was. When he looked up, straight back into Kurt's eyes, the blue-eyed man gulped. He closed his briefly before opening them and finally making his way to the seat opposite his doctor.

"How bad is it?"

The doctor looked at Kurt. He removed his glasses and Kurt was suddenly rewarded with an unobstructed view of his eyes. Although he did look cute with the glasses... No, he mustn't think like that. Not now.

"Kurt... Mr Hummel..."

Kurt closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands. "No, no, please don't say it. Please don't..." He started sobbing. He knew it. He'd always been his father's son. He had hoped that, in this respect at least, he wouldn't be. But then they'd found the tumour. They'd caught it with Burt early. But not early enough. His dad had died two years previously. And now, after four months of treatment, the doctor was going to say the same thing of him.

Kurt was crying so hard that he didn't notice the doctor standing from behind his desk and crossing to his patient's side. He usually refrained from comfort at his work, but something about Mr Hummel struck him. He couldn't bear to see him in pain.

"Kurt," he said, one arm over Kurt's shoulder, the other gripping his wrist; he wouldn't allow himself to hold his hand. "Kurt," he repeated, "you're free."

Kurt's crying slowed. "I... What?"

He smiled warmly. "You're completely clear. Usually we'd never expect to see such complete a transformation as this. But your cancer is completely gone. You've taken to the drugs really well and I- umphh."

Dr Anderson was cut off as a pair of lips met those that he was talking through. He blinked, too frozen to kiss back.

Kurt ripped his mouth away, slamming his hand over it. "Shit," he mumbled.

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes; the eyes which he'd got lost in months previously. He licked the lips which only a few seconds previously had been attached to his patient's.

When Kurt lowered his hand from his mouth to apologise for his inappropriateness, Blaine didn't let him, instead swooping in and capturing those lips on his again. Who cares about doing things 'properly', he thought as Kurt kissed back.


	143. Chop Suey!

**21st May**

**_Chop Suey!_ - System Of A Down**

* * *

**Can't talk. Darren tour feels. Gay marriage feels. FREAKING _FEELS_!**

**Oh, yeah. M rated.**

* * *

1:34 Kurt.

1:35 Kurt.

1:36 Kurt.

1:36 KurtKurtKurtKurt

1:36 KURT KURT KURT

1:36 Kurt

1:36 KUUUUUUUURT

1:37 WHY YOU NO ANSWERING ME?

1:47 You there?

1:50 Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt?

1:51 Okay, I'm just going to text you until you answer me.

2:01 Kurt?

2:05 Okay, let's do this.

2:06 I'm masterbating right now.

2:07 I'm moaning your name.

2:08 Ooooh, Kurt.

2:10 I'm imagining your hand on my cock. You feel so good, baby.

2:11 Your mouth? Honey, you spoil me.

2:13 Uhhhhhhhhhhh...

2:14 Baby don't stop.

2:15 I love you I love you I lo

2:20 Okay, I'm back. My phone is clean now. Are you there?

2:23 Kurrrrrrrrrrrt?

2:24 I love you, baby

2:25 Love you.

2:25 Looooooooove youuuuuuu

2:26 Kurt?

2:27 Where are youuuuuu?

2:46 Um, Kurt? I'm... sorry. I didn't realise you were... You know, asleep. Like normal people after two in the morning. I'll just...

2:46 Sorry?

* * *

2:47 BLAINEMOTHERFUCKINGANDERSON

2:48 How dare you not invite me? ;)


	144. White Noise

**22nd May**

**_White Noise_ - Disclosure ft. Aluna George**

* * *

**I'm finding it hard to think straight at the minute. First the Darren gig in France. Now CHRIS IS DOING A BOOK SIGNING IN LONDON THIS SUMMER AND I AM CRYING AND CAN'T BREATHE AND I HAVE AN EXAM TOMORROW, CHRIS, A FUCKING EXAM AND YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, OKAY?!**

* * *

Kurt stared at the screen. His mouth was hanging open, and he didn't know how long he'd been staring at the screen for. Slowly, a tear slipped its way down his cheek. It dropped off his chin and still he didn't twitch. He just stared at the screen. He couldn't understand what it said. It didn't seem to make sense. He'd been waiting for this. He'd waited for it for what seemed like forever. He thought he'd even have to go to England for it to happen. But there it was.

blainesexgod: Get ready, Ohio! I've just added a date to my tour. I guess I'll see you soon ;)


	145. Alibi (Instrumental)

**23rd May**

**_Alibi (Instrumental)_ - 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

**M rated.**

* * *

The street was silent. Nobody was around and the air was peaceful. On the pavements and road, small shiny puddles of the day's rain glistened under the street lamps. The wind rustled through a bush, and then a cat escaped from underneath it, mewling as it ran across the street. A porch light turned off, the owners of the house long since in bed and asleep.

And in another house, a man stayed up, waiting.

He sat by the window, looking out. His figure was hunched over, as if tired, but his eyes were alert, picking up any sign of movement from the road outside. The television blared unnoticed behind him, casting a medley of colours across the room. And still he sat, and he watched, and he waited.

A noise started crawling up the street. The man pricked his ears up. The noise grew louder; closer. It could now be distinguished as two voices, talking and laughing. They sounded drunk. The man frowned and straightened a bit in his seat. As the voices grew closer, he could begin to make out what they were saying.

"Did you see her face when you told her?"

"I swear you get a buzz from that sort of thing. I always feel terrible, but you? Nope!"

"Oh, come on! It's hilarious! They scout you out as their goal for the evening, you're casually trying to tell them you're not interested. Watching you try to escape from an awkward situation is the best thing I've ever seen."

"Oh, thanks. But thank you for being my knight in shining armour."

"Aw, me? Darling. No, I just can't bear to see their hands all over you."

"So you thought you'd put your hands all over me?"

"Hey, you're mine. I'm allowed."

"Uhh, Kurt, you can't say things like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to pin you to that lamppost and take you against it."

"Shushhh, people are asleep. Shh Blaine."

"Well then stop being so darn sexy all the time!"

"I'll try."

"...no, you can't. It's not possible. Even when you're trying to fit in you always manage to be the fittest person in the room."

"Blaaaaaaine..."

"It's true. You've no idea how many times a day I have to excuse myself from classes because of the problems you give me."

"Blaine! My dad might be up!"

"No, he'll be in bed. He won't be able to hear us anyway."

The front door opened and Burt stood up, watching the boys sober very quickly as they staggered in through the door.

"You sure about that?"


	146. Chained

**24th May**

**_Chained_**** - The xx**

* * *

Sometimes you can feel like nobody's listening. It's like a big black box. You're sat in the middle and screaming at everybody outside. The metaphorical cloud is a cliché, but really nothing describes the big D better. You want to curl up and live in bed, not because you're a grumpy, lazy teenager; because you get exhausted by the very act of getting up and facing the day.

Secrets tear you apart. They tear you up from the inside, like pieces of a photograph ripping, the glass frame shattering and then all is revealed and the pointed glass fragments are left; they hurt everything they touch. The frame is feeble, and near misses are fixed with a webbed lie of masking tape. It masks and hides, bit only delays the inevitable.

My life is one huge mess of lies and deceit and pretending to be someone I'm not. Or at least it was. Because now that has changed. Now, I no longer live in fear of being caught out for who I am. If the jocks in the changing rooms find out that I prefer people of their gender to the cheerleaders on their arms on in their beds, then so be it. Because I'm not interested in them. In any of them.

No, the boy who has caught my attention stands alone by his locker, fiddling with his lock. He blinks, startled, when he gets the combination correct, then a slender arm reaches out and grabs books from inside, slotting them neatly inside his bag before shutting his locker again. Occasionally he'll turn around and catch a glimpse of me looking. He'll smiling before continuing on his way.

So, world, you listening? I'm ready. I am sick of hiding who I am now. I am gay and I'm ready to come out. And then maybe I'll catch his attention. And if not, then I'll keep trying. Kurt, I'm yours. Can you please be mine?


	147. Gentleman

**25th May**

**_Gentleman_**** - The Saturdays**

* * *

**I should start actually writing these at a sensible time...**

* * *

"Seriously, Kurt? Have you just listened to a word I said?"

"Yeah, yeah definitely. Mm."

Rachel sighed. "I'm thinking of buying a new reindeer sweater."

"Good idea."

"And I'm pregnant with Finn's baby."

"That's great."

"I'm going to pour paint on your entire wardrobe tomorrow."

"Yea- WHAT?!"

"Seriously, Kurt. Stop. It's freaky."

Kurt blushed and returned his pen to the heart he was doodling. "It's fine."

"It's weird," Rachel insisted.

Kurt huffed and dropped his pen on he desk, not caring when it bounced and rolled off onto the floor. "So it's fine when you fawn over someone, but the second I do it, it becomes creepy?"

"Kurt," Rachel sighed, "you didn't even react when I talked of reindeer sweaters. _Reindeer_ sweaters, Kurt. It's not healthy."

"What's not healthy?"

Both Kurt and Rachel jumped as Blaine's voice appeared from behind them, before the short teen stood behind Kurt and kissed his neck softly. Kurt tried hard not to groan as the lips he loved caressed his neck.

Rachel coughed, causing Blaine to pull away, a slight blush on his cheeks as he took the seat beside Kurt, sitting on it and shuffling closer to his boyfriend. He was thankful for the tall bookshelves surrounding their booth.

Kurt smiled across at Blaine and took his hand on the table, squeezing it softly. He turned his eyes back to Rachel. "Are you really pregnant?"


	148. Cry Me A River

**26th May**

**_Cry Me A River_ - Justin Timberlake**

* * *

There he was. Kurt Hummel. Cheerleader, resident sex-god, king of the school. Every gay guy wanted to date him. Every straight guy wanted to be him. Every girl wanted to be best friends with him. But he just walked down the halls with his head up, his arms free. His outfit hugged his toned body perfectly, and he had the voice of an angel. And despite his image, his popularity and his obvious appeal, it was rumoured that he was a virgin. Something about his dad noting him to keep it until his thirtieth birthday.

Suddenly, I realised that I was standing, frozen, in the middle of the corridor. And Kurt Hummel was walking straight towards me. Everyone else was stood at their lockers, their heads turned in his direction as he strode through the room. But there I was, stuck, folders clutched to my chest as the beauty walked towards me. He caught my eye and my mouth fell open. How...?

I still couldn't move by the time he reached me, and he had to sidestep me to get past. As he levelled with me he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "I guess I'm ready for them to know, Blaine," he whispered in my ear, hot air making me shiver. "I'll see you later."

He walked past and turned around, walking backwards as my feet finally found movement and span to face him. He blew me another kiss before turning again and walking forwards.

And suddenly I had the eyes of the entire school on me. All the gay guys wanted to be me. All the girls wanted to be my best friend. And all the straight guys were glad that their biggest competition was finally taken.


	149. The Power of Love

**27th May**

**_The Power of Love_**** - Gabrielle Aplin**

* * *

**According to his NYADA application, today is Kurt Hummel's birthday. I thought I'd write this today in honour of that. Plus, obviously, it is the inspirational Chris Colfer's birthday today. Happy birthday to anyone else who may be reading this on theirs.**

* * *

"Kuuuuuurt..."

The person in question groaned, rolled over, and went back to sleep. His husband sat up, grinned, and straddled his hips. "Kurt," he repeated, leaning over his soulmate and attaching his lips to his neck. He licked, nipped, nuzzled.

"Mmm..."

Blaine smiled. Slowly, tantalisingly, he trailed his lips up, spending some time on Kurt's chin before travelling up his cheek, circling his lips.

"Blaine..."

The man grinned when his husband whispered his name, his voice soft but desperate, his eyes still closed and sleep still sitting heavy on his system. Blaine gave in and kissed a trail to Kurt's lips, before settling on his goal and kissing Kurt as deeply as both of the, could manage this early in the morning. After a few minutes, Blaine felt Kurt kissing back, his tongue lazily exploring that wet cavern of Blaine's mouth that he knew so well. Blaine kissed back fervently. He needed to show Kurt how much he loved him. Or better still, tell him. He pulled his lips away with a wet pop.

"I love you."

His voice was still rough, laced with sleep and love for the man underneath him. Kurt just smiled back, finally blinking his eyes open. They shined, bright and blue, looking directly into Blaine's soul.

"I love you too."

Blaine's mouth flickered into a smile before he lowered his head again, only just having time to whisper out "happy birthday, darling" before meeting with those beautiful plump lips he loved so much again.


	150. Biblical

**28th May**

**_Biblical_**** - Biffy Clyro **

* * *

**This was originally going to be about inevitability. I think it has still got a hint of that in it, but mostly... Well, read it and see :)**

**Also WWWWHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO I wrote this on time!**

* * *

I pushed the door open, taking a deep breath of the stench of the cleaning fluids they used in the bathrooms before stepping out and suffering from the smell of sweat, vomit and alcohol. I stepped sideways to let someone pass me as he entered the gents, then held my head up high and tried to act confident. I felt eyes upon me. I didn't like it here. Why had I even agreed to this?

I spotted the brunette at the bar getting chatted up by a loud and busty blonde. I rolled my eyes. Just for me, my arse. I sat down on the seat the other side of her.

"I want to leave."

She turned her head to look at me, starting when she felt the unnamed blonde's lips on her hand. She turned back to her and carefully retracted her hand. "Sorry," she apologised. "I'm just here for my friend."

The girl shrugged then stood and went round the other side of the bar. I watched her hit on another brunette as soon as she got there.

"Just at least try? We arrived only five minutes and you freaked out and went straight to the loos. You haven't even given it a go. Please? Just an hour?"

I sighed. "Rachel, shouldn't it say something that I freaked and went to hide as soon as we walked in? I'm really not comfortable here. Can we please just… go?"

She frowned at me. "You're not even trying."

"Do you blame me?" I was starting to get upset and angry. "Everyone here is looking for a quick hook-up for the night. That's all they want. They want someone they can take home and bed. I'm not looking for that. You know I'm not. I'm looking for someone who can woo me, who can take me out on dates and hold my hand. I want someone to shower me with roses, and then fall in love with me. I'm a romantic, Rachel. This isn't the place for me."

She sighed. She knew when it was time to give up. "Fine. Then at least let me finish my drink?"

I frowned but nodded. The prices here were extortionate; I should at least let her finish what she'd almost had to sell her cell to buy. I sat back down and kicked my heels against my stool.

My eyes drifted to the other side of the bat again, where that blonde had disappeared to. She didn't seem to be having much more luck with the girl she was flirting with now. Unlike Rachel, her newest conquest wasn't even trying to humour her. She just looked bored, and kept glancing over her shoulder.

Then the blonde moved in, her lips close, and the girl stood up with shock. Her eyes were wide and afraid. She grabbed her bag from the bar and backed away quickly. She walked quickly over to our side of the bar. She took another seat a few down from mine and hid her face in her hands, rubbing her forehead. She looked stressed.

"She's a handful, isn't she."

She looked up when she heard me speaking and smiled warily. "That she is. Did she try the same thing on you?"

I shook my head. "My friend." I motioned behind me to Rachel, who was stirring her cocktail and looking melancholy, as if she'd truly believed I'd find my soulmate here. "Just as shame that she's straight."

The woman smiled. "Yeah, me too. I can appreciate a good-looking woman, though. But really I am just here for my brother."

"Your brother?" I couldn't help it; I was intrigued by this woman. She seemed nice, but almost as out of place in this building as me.

"Mm," she hummed. "He's been moping around the house, painfully single, for far too long. He used to smile. He had this most amazing smile; honestly, it like, lit up his whole face. But then he started getting shit for being gay. He's been so quiet. I don't like it. So I snuck him out for the night and took him here. I was hoping he'd find someone and find a cheap motel somewhere. But he tells me he's not into that. He wants 'someone to woo, go out on dates with, hold his hand and buy him roses'." She raised her fingers in quotation marks, and I blushed. Her list seemed awfully familiar. "What chance has he got of finding that here? I totally messed up. He's now hiding out in the bathroom."

"He's not alone." I played with my fingers awkwardly. "I've just given the same speech to Rachel. I guess we're both just hopeless romantics." I shrugged. "I'm into Broadway and show tunes, not talking dirty between the sheets."

The girl considered me for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes at me slightly. "So your friend, Rachel was it? She would be happy if you just talked to someone here? Someone who might share some of your interests? Someone who feels the same about relationships as you do?"

I licked my lips, considering. "You want to hook me up with your brother?"

She shrugged. "Not hook up as such. Introduce."

I looked at her, thinking. She was good-looking, so her brother shouldn't be too bad. And he did sound okay. Especially if he wanted the same things that I did. It could work. And where was the harm in meeting him and seeing where it went?

Just before I could answer, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. He had dark, curly hair, half-controlled by gel. His shirt sat tight on his arms; strong but not hugely muscled. He was short, but it worked; like a fun package. His eyes shined a brilliant gold, as if they could look into your soul. Wait, eyes?

"Can we go now, Abbie?"

The girl, Abbie, looked at me in a final question. I was frozen, unable to answer. She sighed and turned to her brother. "Yeah, sure."

She stood, and I did too. I held my hand out for the boy to shake.

"Hi. I'm Kurt. I was dragged here against my will because I'm not searching for a one-night-stand, but for someone to woo me and buy me roses. I love Broadway musicals, fashion and show choir. I've heard you may be looking for the same."

His eyes met mine, then flicked down to my outstretched hand, than back to my face. He smiled.

"I'm Blaine."


	151. Don't You Worry Child

**29th May**

**_Don't You Worry Child_**** - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin**

* * *

"Kurt."

The man in question looked up, tears in his eyes. "Don't let me go. Please."

Blaine shook his head. "You need to. We've talked about this. This is your dream. Please."

"My dream is you," Kurt insisted. "Ask me not to go and I'll stay I'll stay for you."

Blaine nodded, his face scrunching in his effort not to cry. "That's exactly why I'm not going to ask you."

Burt patted Kurt's shoulder. "I'll leave you two kids to it. Have a good time, son." On his way out of the lounge he looked at his son's boyfriend and nodded to him: an unspoken promise that he was always welcome in the Hummel house.

"Blaine…"

"No, Kurt, please. Think about this. It's Vivienne Westwood. It's London. You've always wanted a job like this and now you've been offered one. But I've got the studio. I love the studio. If we stay together we're only going to be holding each other back. You know that."

Kurt nodded tearfully. "I know." And he did. They'd had a glorious five years together. But all good things have to, eventually, come to an end. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too," Blaine managed to sniffle out before opening his arms and throwing himself at Kurt.

They held each other, crying, knowing that soon Kurt's plane would be called and they'd have to part ways, and it'd be an end of an era. It'd be the end of Kurt-and-Blaine and they'd have to adjust to being Kurt and Blaine again. The other's body was so warm and familiar. They never wanted to let go.

Blaine pulled away and pressed a last, sealing kiss to Kurt's lips. He whimpered, and Kurt hugged him closer. Then the announcement came over the loudspeaker and they broke away, Kurt shrugging his bag over his shoulder and boarding the plane, never looking back.

Blaine watched him leave.


	152. Rihanna Stay

**30th May**

**_Stay_ - Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**

* * *

**First upload from my NEW COMPUTER! (Sorry about that...)**

* * *

"Okay, Kurt, you're up."

Kurt smiled briefly at his teacher. He stood from his chair, accepting Mercedes' hand on his shoulder as he passed her. The move got some strange looks from his fellow New Directions, but mostly they thought nothing of it; they'd always been close.

He stood at the front of the room, looking at everyone. Each person he looked in the eye for a second before moving on. He saw their happiness, their hopes, their dreams, fears. He saw the one thing that was holding them back, and the thing that was keeping them going.

He blinked himself back to reality, turning to the band to mutter his song choice to them, then waiting for the music to start. He didn't want to give an introduction this time.

_I've waited, and given the chance again,  
I'd do it all the same, but either way  
I'm always outplayed, up on your down days  
I left it the right way, to start again_

Murmurs flew about the room; why was Kurt singing Ashes? Also: where was Blaine?

_Now watch me rise up and leave all the ashes you made out of me  
When you said that we were wrong, life-_

Kurt trailed off, just looking into a spot in the middle of the chairs. The band continued playing for a few bars before it became apparent that Kurt wasn't about to come out of his daydream. He just stood and looked. Just stood.

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted to go up there and help her friend; to hold him, to hug him, to comfort him. But she knew that if she went up then he'd break. So she stayed sitting down, killing herself by watching her best friend suffer.

The seconds passed. The whispers grew in volume. Mr Schue looked about him, confused. Rachel put a hand on Finn's thigh to stand up.

Kurt blinked himself back to the present. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He closed his eyes briefly. "I have to go."

He walked out the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence.


	153. Get Lucky

**31st May**

**_Get Lucky_**** - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams**

* * *

"This music is a bit loud!" Rachel yelled over the too loud music playing from the nearby speaker.

"What?"

"I said the music is a bit…" She gave up. "Never mind," she muttered, passing the floor in favour of sitting on Finn's lap and sticking her tongue down his throat. Kurt grimaced and continued dancing, stopping and smiling when he saw his boyfriend walk over to him.

"Hey baby." He threw his arms over his shoulders and pulled him close, dancing closely against him.

"Sorry?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled. The music was too loud. Had nobody else noticed that? He leaned closer to Blaine, smelling him. He smelt good. It was a mixture of his new aftershave and just Blaine. It made Kurt's head spin. He attached his lips to Blaine's neck and nibbled.

Blaine groaned. "Kurt, there are people around." Kurt didn't budge. Blaine felt his pants shrinking. "Kurt," he repeated. Kurt san his teeth in. "Kurt!"

The song ended and the room fell silent. To make it worse, the CD had just come to an end. Still ringing in the air was Blaine's blissed-out scream. His face turned red and he pulled Kurt from the room, hurriedly finding a bedroom to continue what they'd started.


	154. Barbra Streisand

**1st June**

**_Barbra Streisand_ - Duck Sauce**

* * *

**Festivals are loud. And flashy.**

* * *

"Blaine!"

"What?!"

"It's too loud!"

"What?!"

"It's too loud!"

"It's what?!"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, instead grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him out of the music tent. They dodged bodies, carefully skimming past men holding three, or more, glasses of beer. They ducked under the flap, and escaped into... another crowd of people, the fairground too loud and flashing with bright white lights. It was too much.

Kurt managed to find a gap between two people and squeezed through it, still dragging a confused Blaine behind him. He finally spotted an empty spot a few metres away. He ran towards it like a crazy person, desperate to reach that safe and quiet sanctuary before someone else could snatch it from him.

He stopped, Blaine crashing into him and nearly sending them both flying. They were panting heavily, but were now far enough away from people and the music, or rather the festival buzz, wasn't so deafening. Suddenly, the only thing either could notice was the other's lips, chipped with all day exposure, but moist with alcohol. Blaine licked his nervously, eyes dropping to Kurt's neck before climbing back up to his chin, his mouth. Oh, those lips.

Without thinking that they were still in a crowded field, Blaine dived forwards, capturing Kurt's lips with his own and nearly sending the two of them flying again. Suddenly, all either could hear was each other, and the promises of Forever they'd made only months previously, the rings still shining bright on their fingers.

This was it. Over all the hustle and bustle and nosiness of life, over all the drumming and shouting and flashing, through the crowds and the hardships, This. They knew that This was it.


	155. Crazy Kids

**2nd June**

**_Crazy Kids_ - Ke$ha ft. will.i .am**

* * *

**M-rated.**

**I've been getting a few requests; please keep them coming. I will do all song requests by the end of the year.**

* * *

"I... I was joking. You... _know_ that. Right?"

Blaine's eyes darkened. "I want you to do it."

Kurt gulped, hairs starting to stand up on the back of his neck. Blaine was crawling across the floor towards him, on his hands and knees and wow. He made all coherent thoughts flee from Kurt's mind.

"You... um. You want me? To. To do it. To, er, get it. To get one."

By now, Blaine had reached Kurt and was now breathing heavily on his neck, nipping at his ears. "Yeah," he growled. "I want you to go to the parlour. I want you to imagine my hands on you, in you. I want you to lie down and strip of those sinfully tight jeans of yours: the ones which drive me crazy. Then I want you to turn on your front, then dip your fingers into your boxer briefs and pull them down. I want you to imagine me eating you out and then feel the buzz right... _here_." Blaine reached behind Kurt and grabbed a handful of his ass. Kurt moaned and Blaine nipped playfully at his neck. "I want you to feel it. I want you to imagine me on you, over you. While you have your name written on you. _Permanently_."

"_Blaine_," Kurt groaned.

"Property of Blaine Anderson," Blaine quoted. He closed his eyes, imagining the words inked onto his boyfriend's skin. His whole body shivered with arousal. "_Shit_."


	156. Here's To Never Growing Up

**3rd June**

**_Here's To Never Growing Up_ - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**I have my last AS exam tomorrow; wish me luck! After that it's my birthday, one more exam, then MEETING CHRIS COLFER!**

* * *

"That's cooooold!"

Kurt laughed at Joe, trying desperately to remove the ice cube from down the back of his shirt. He brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to conceal his giggles. The oranges sat on the counter, ready to cut up and thrown into the sangria jug. They lay forgotten, however, Kurt far more interested in the man struggling to pull his shirt off in the middle of his kitchen.

Finally, Joe managed to remove his shirt, and the cold cube slid to the floor. He shivered. "I hate you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right."

Joe sighed, wiping the freezing water from his back before slipping the shirt over his shoulders again. "You're right. I don't. I couldn't. I love you." He finished doing the buttons up, or at least as many as he was planning on doing. "Why are you always right?"

Kurt smirked. "Because I am. The sooner you learn that, the better. Now go outside and see if anyone needs anything."

Joe grumbled as he left the room, stopping to give Kurt a quick kiss on his cheek. Kurt smiled, returning to the oranges he was meant to be chopping.

Joe was one of the best things to ever happen to him. Kurt still remembered the day he met him, his startling red hair falling over his eyes. And the moment Kurt had looked into those eyes, he had fallen helplessly. He knew he'd never rest until the boy was his. Kurt took a quick glance outside the window. Joe was standing by the barbeque, grabbing a plate of food. He took it over to Quinn, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt smiled. Yes, he really loved Joe.

"What are you even doing in here?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Rachel. After all these years, she hadn't changed that much. She was still short and bossy, with a highly questionable fashion sense. Her skin was slightly more tanned from living in Cali, but Kurt was really glad to see her. Maturity had taught her when to be pushy, and although he felt sorry for her agents, Kurt had become really close to the brunette.

"Sangria," he said, motioning to the oranges he was still cutting. Seriously, how long did it take just to chop a couple of oranges?

"Well hurry up," Rachel requested. "Your husband's getting lonely."

They held their summer party every year, all of the old members of New Directions getting together plus partners and kids. To Kurt, it just seemed to make sense for them to hold it in the Hummel household, where he now lived. His dad had moved, with Carole, to New York, still campaigning. And he was doing great. Although Kurt had dreamt of New York, Broadway, the Big Apple, he knew that this was where he belonged. So much had happened in this house, and he was thankful that he got to share it each year with his closest friends.

"I'm coming," he insisted. He dropped the fruit into the designated jug, then filled it with ice cubes, not the one which had been down Joe's back, and splashed the alcohol in. Rachel found a paper umbrella and tucked it into his hair, sticking her tongue out as Kurt tutted. She left the kitchen to return to the party, and Kurt followed her out carrying the jug.

"We thought you'd been eaten," was the first thing Kurt heard when he stepped outside. He looked up to see Jack looking at him with wide eyes. The little Puckerman looked so much like his father some times. Kurt ruffled his mohawk.

He put the jug down on the table, starting when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He relaxed and smiled when he recognised the touch. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Joe squeezed Kurt tightly, chin hooked over his shoulder. "I think Blaine's looking for you."

Kurt's eyes passed over the party, coming to rest on a pair of deep hazel eyes. He smiled. Blaine smiled back, standing and beckoning him over.

"Thank you."

"Don't let him steal you, Kurt," Joe teased as he unwrapped his arms.

Kurt bit his lip and stepped round the table, approaching Blaine. "Hi."

"You were gone too long." Blaine hooked his hands together around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "I missed you."

"It was five minutes, Blaine," Kurt countered. His cheeks coloured. "But I missed you too."

Blaine smiled and leant in to give a sweet Eskimo kiss. Behind Kurt, a chant started up of "kiss, kiss, kiss," and it took a while before Blaine realised that the chant was for them. He grinned when he realised that the person cheering the loudest wasn't Puck as he'd originally thought, but Joe.

"Behave!" Blaine called, looking at the red-haired man who shrugged and grinned and continued chanting.

Blaine nudged his nose closer to Kurt's, closing his eyes as he got closer. He felt a soft breath on his lips, and he licked his own. He nudged a little bit closer and suddenly he felt contact. He kissed Kurt tenderly.

When Kurt pulled away, he was deaf to the cheering going on behind him. Instead, he snuggled into his husband's chest. "I think we need to have a word with our son."


	157. Nobody's Perfect

**4th June**

**_Nobody's Perfect_ - Jessie J**

* * *

**I'm just going to sob now. This is very emotional. High energy.**

**This started off as an argument after Kurt cheated on Blaine. Honestly , our power couple are so solid that I couldn't think of any other reason why they may be fighting. Then half way through writing I deleted most of what I'd written and restarted. This is so much worse than cheating.**

**Okay, tears can stop now. Please? They're actually burning my eyes.**

**Erm, one use of homophobic language.**

* * *

"B-Blaine?"

"No!" Blaine stood from the bed, hands flying to his head. "No. No, you take that back. Take it back now!" Blaine stood by the door, pointing an angry finger at his husband. If he wasn't so scared, Kurt might make a point about how Cooper was right. When you're angry, you point. And right now, Blaine was furious. "Take it back," he dared.

"I'm _sorry_!" Kurt screamed, tears now streaming down his face. His voice fell to a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't _cut_ it, Kurt." Blaine spat the name out like it caused a sour taste on his lips. "What you did..."

"I didn't have a _choice_! You didn't leave me any other _choice_."

"So this is my fault now? Don't you dare throw this back on me! You went out and... _Kurt_!" Blaine turned his back on his husband and threw his closed fists onto the wooden door. Words were escaping him. He wanted to open the door, close it behind him and never look back.

"I did it _once_, Blaine. I didn't have an alternative. I'm already working myself to _death_. If you went and _talked_ to your parents, _apologised_, told them the situation, then maybe we could have got the money _that_ way."

"I can't talk to them," Blaine growled. "I can't ask _them_ for money."

"Not even when there is a _life_ at stake?"

"Have you any idea what you've _done_?"

"_Yes_, Blaine. Funnily enough, _I do_. I've broken the law. I went out and sold drugs. I think I may be aware of that fact."

"_No_. Kurt, you really don't know. You haven't any idea. You've gotten involved. It won't just be once. You're _involved_ now and they'll never let you free. You carted _drugs_ around, giving them to _who_? Kids not that much older than Annabelle. How would you like it if _Anna_ started doing drugs? Drugs that some other _stupid_ man had sold to her?"

"Well at least then she'd have the _choice_ instead of lying _dead in her coffin_ by the end of the month."

Blaine dropped to the floor with a scream. He was so sick of arguing. He knew that their daughter would be sat in her room, listening to every word they yelled. He wanted to stop. He wanted everything that had happened since she collapsed to rewind and replay, a different disk in the player. He wished they'd never discovered her cancer. He wished they weren't struggling to pay for her treatment. He wished that he hadn't fallen out with his parents so badly. He wished that Kurt hadn't done a drugs run.

He wished that he had the guts to tell Kurt that he had indeed been to see the people who'd brought him up, explained their situation, and then been thrown out after being spat at and told "I told you nothing good would come from you being a fag."


	158. All I Have to Do Is Dream

**5th June**

**_All I Have to Do Is Dream_ - Matt Nathanson**

* * *

"Kurt, hold my hand."

Kurt looked at his best friend, his eyes wide and startled. "W-what?" he asked.

"My hand. Please." Although he was facing forwards, Kurt could hear the panic in his voice. Without another thought he captured the singer's hand, caressing his knuckles softly. "Thank you."

"You alright?"

Blaine swallowed as they continued walking through the wooded area. "I'm, um, scared of the dark."

"...Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes flashed with sadness as he finally looked across at Kurt. "Please. Don't. I always have been. I have an overactive imagination and I can't help but see things in the shadows and then I start to believe they're really there and- KURT IS THAT A-"

"No. Shh, shh, shhh..." Kurt stopped walking and pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug, trying to rub his fears away gently. "There's nothing there. It's only me. It's okay."

"Kurt..." Blaine sounded broken.

"Mm?"

"Can we... go? Please? I'm really scared."

Kurt nodded and released Blaine carefully. "Blaine, even if there is anything here, I promise I won't let anything harm you, okay? I'm here. I'm not going to leave."

Blaine smiled, turning his head away from his crush before Kurt could see the tears dribbling down his cheeks. How he wished Kurt would say those words in a different context...


	159. Let Her Go

**6th June**

**_Let Her Go_ - Passenger**

* * *

**I heard this song on the radio a couple of weeks ago and it instantly struck me. The world seemed to slow down and the most important thing at that moment was the radio in my car. I tried getting the lyrics down and recorded a bit of the audio on my phone. I was planning on drabbling it soon. Then life and exams and other things kicked in and I forgot. Then I was on YouTube yesterday and this was a suggested song. I clicked on the link, planning to drabble whatever the song was. I heard this and fell in love all over again. Please, if you haven't heard the song then do. It is so beautiful, and his voice moves me almost as much as Chris' does.**

**Okay, fangirling over, but please check it out. The subject of the drabble tomorrow might be birthdays? I wonder why... ;)**

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, a lone tear making its way down his cheek.

Kurt stopped instantly, appearing at his lover's side and gently wiping the tear away. "Hey, what's wrong."

Blaine blinked, not realising he'd been crying. "I.. I don't know? Kurt, I... Kurt I love you so much."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too." He kissed Blaine's cheek softly. "Look, we don't have to do this. Not if you... if don't want to."

"I do," Blaine insisted. Kurt looked at him, really looked at him, and he faltered. "But you're right. Maybe... As far as I can see it, we have our whole lives to do this. I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon. Why rush this?"

Kurt smiled, brushing a stray curl off Blaine's forehead. "Exactly. Okay, I'll, um, put the stuff away."

Blaine smiled gratefully at his boyfriend as he stood from the bed, picking up his shirt and slipping it back over his shoulders before reaching for the condoms and lube, returning them to the bedside drawer.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, and Kurt turned back to the bed instantly.

"Don't be," he pleaded. He picked up Blaine's shirt from the chair they'd left it on and handed it to him as he returned. "Blaine, to be honest I don't think I was totally ready just yet either. I mean, my dad always said that I shouldn't lose it before my thirtieth birthday. But no, I was planning on doing... _this_ before then. But he also said that it was a great connection. He said I needed to take check of my feelings, and make sure I'm putting my trust in the right person." Kurt reached out a hand to stroke his boyfriend's face. "I trust you. I really do. But I'm still not far away from that awkward baby penguin."

Blaine smiled, finishing redoing his buttons. "You are so much sexier than a baby penguin," Blaine insisted. He reached for Kurt's arms and pulled him back down to the bed. "Can we pop a movie in and snuggle?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course."

And when Burt returned home later and saw Blaine's car in the drive, he was anxious about going into his son's room or to smell the air. Only the sound of a repeating track drew him to Kurt's bedroom, and he smiled when he saw Blaine asleep on his son's chest, Kurt's fingers in his hair. They were both fully clothed, and lying over the covers. Burt turned the DVD player off and left the room again, smiling as he flicked the lights off and prepared to phone Blaine's parents to explain that their son was too comfortable to come home.


	160. Birthday

**7th June**

**_Birthday_ - The Beatles**

* * *

**I want to thank everyone so much for all the wonderful birthday messages. It means a lot to me :) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Get up. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Wake up wake up wake up."

Kurt groaned and tried in vain to bat away the pillow that was being thrown at his face. "Ten more minutes?" he pleaded.

"Nope!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly. "Come on, get up, I wanna give you your present!"

Kurt groaned again and threw the covers off himself dramatically, eye still shut. He motioned to his body. "Do with me what you will, husband."

Blaine stuck his tongue out, unseen by Kurt, and tugged on his arm. "Come ooon," he moaned.

Kurt knew when he'd been beaten. "Fine," he grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You know, a lie in would have been nice. You know, considering how it is my day and all."

Blaine giggled. "Up!" he pleaded.

"I'm getting up! I am getting up." Kurt sat up, giving his husband daggers. "Dare I even look at the clock?"

"Nope. Up! Up up up!"

Kurt groaned again and slid his legs over the side of the bed, putting his feet gingerly on the ground before standing up. "Why are you such a child? You're annoying."

Blaine shook his head, his curls bouncing. "You love me being a child. That's why you married me, silly."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Is it too late to ask the courts to reconsider?"

Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm again. "Up," he insisted.

Kurt toddled around the bed, walking sleepily into the closet. As soon as he got in, he closed the door behind him and started to make exaggerated snoring noises. Blaine giggled again, pulled the doors open and ushered him out, pushing him into their ensuite.

"Do you want me to help you shower or can you manage by your sleepy self?"

Kurt pouted adorably. "I wanna pick out my clothes."

"Kurt, you picked out your outfit weeks ago. Now get showered, get dressed, and get the day started."

Kurt pouted again, letting Blaine kiss him on the nose before shutting the door, shouting "you'd better have a good reason for getting me up this early" through the closed door.

Blaine smiled to himself. Oh yes he did.

* * *

Kurt turned on the shower and let the stream of water hit his bare chest. He grabbed his shampoo, rubbing it into his scalp and letting the scent of strawberries fill his nostrils. He had used this shampoo once, years ago, buying a small bottle from the local chemist as he'd, somehow, forgotten to take any to New York when he went there with the Glee club for Nationals, and no way was he using the stuff the hotel provided. Just no. And then Blaine had met him at the airport and, well let's just say that Kurt bought more of the shampoo after that. He smiled at the memory.

Now that he was waking up, he was feeling happier. Really, this was turning out to be a great day and it hadn't even really started yet. He turned the stream of the shower down to apply conditioner. He may always be really grouchy when he wakes up, but with Blaine being such a dork there was no way that Kurt could stop himself falling in love all over again. He massaged the conditioner onto his hair. The day that Blaine proposed, he thought, was the happiest of his life and he thought nothing could get better. That was proved wrong on their wedding day, and again very day since. He turned the pressure up again, sticking his head under the water and screwing his eyes tight shut. Yes, they still had fights; every couple did. But the most serious one so far had been about buying the expensive milk from the supermarket when Blaine knew that if he drove another couple of blocks down he'd get much better milk at a far cheaper price. And the make up sex... Kurt shivered under the hot water, stepping out and turning it off. He grabbed a towel from the rail and passed it over his face. Sex with Blaine was _always_ worth the light bickering they sometimes had.

He was another year older. But he was also living with and married to his best friend. Yeah, he was pretty happy.

* * *

Blaine rapped on the door. "Kurt, come oooon, you gotta hurry uuuup."

"I'm coming!"

Blaine jumped up and down impatiently. "But I want you to be ready nooow."

Kurt giggled, finally opening the door. Blaine's childishness instantly flew from his mind and he started to wonder if he should cancel his present after all and just take Kurt's clothes off again. But no, he'd spent too much energy on it.

Instead, he just gulped. "You... you look..."

"Ravishing?" Kurt offered, grinning when he saw Blaine's speechlessness. "Come on, what's my present then?"

Blaine licked his lips, swallowing. "Um, let's have breakfast first."

Kurt walked past Blaine, out the door, and Blaine had to stop himself from staring at his husband's ass.

* * *

"I have a birthday playlist?"

Blaine nodded smiling. "I've spent a lot of time on it too, so shh."

Kurt smiled. "I was saying nothing."

As Blaine hit play on his iPod, the sound of Bad Romance filled the speakers. Kurt moaned. "Oh, Gaga. Yes. Yes, this is great. Thank you, darling."

Blaine smiled sweetly and returned to his chair and breakfast silently.

"You know, I never did find out what happened to that competition. You know, the one that was advertised everywhere? I would have expected the winner to have made a big thing out of it. I mean, they won a private Gaga concert. I tried so hard to win that. I can't remember how many times I entered. I mean, I'm gutted that I didn't win, but you'd've thought that the winner would have had the concert by now? Why aren't there videos or anything?"

Blaine looked into his cereal, not daring to look his husband in the eye. "Mm. I don't know."

"It's a bit selfish really. I mean, sure it's a private event. But posting a video on the interweb wouldn't've been too taxing. Or even acknowledging that they won. But I've checked Twitter and tumblr and everywhere and the winner isn't coming out. It's selfish."

"Mm." Blaine's cheek were colouring quickly.

"But it is their choice. I mean, if they didn't want publicity, or the event being crashed, then I could understand it being kept a secret."

Blaine didn't reply. He couldn't. Instead, he changed the subject. Well, almost. "Hurry up and finish eating; we're going to the theatre when you're done."

"The theatre? Have you something planned for me?"

"Maaaaaybe."

"I am intrigued, Mr Hummel-Anderson."

"So you should be, Mr Hummel-Anderson," Blaine retorted. Oh god. Kurt was going to freak out.


	161. Gold Rush

**8th June**

**_Gold Rush_ - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Early because I am partaying ;)**

**...**

**I will NOT be doing shots.**

* * *

"3, 2, 1, drink!"

Kurt screwed his eyes up. "Uhh, that was horrible!"

Everyone around laughed and cheered. Blaine leant in and snuck a kiss from his boyfriend. "You having a good birthday?"

"If anyone makes me have another shot, they die."

Blaine laughed, lifting his arm so he could hug Kurt into his side. Kurt obliged, a soppy smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, tearing his eyes away from Britt and Santana dancing to look at his love. "What for?"

"Aranging this. Helping put the marquee up. Being here. Loving me. Everything."

Blaine could only reply with a kiss.


	162. All I Want

**9th June**

**_All I Want_ - Kodaline**

* * *

**The music is chilling, and the video for the song is particularly moving; check it out if you find the time.**

* * *

"Ooh, I'm freezing."

Blaine looked across at Kurt. He was lying on the blanket, hands frantically rubbing at his arms to keep himself warm. His breath was making clouds in the air, and his skin was even paler than normal in the dying light.

Blaine himself was a reasonable temperature. They were laying on the picnic blanket, having planned to catch a sight of some shooting stars that night. The basket with their food still sat between them, halfway down the blanket, acting as a barrier between them. Blaine's eyes passed over it before looking back up to the sky, his peripheral vision looking still at his best friend.

He ached to do something. He wanted to take Kurt's hand, to give him all the warmth in the world, to make those scared eyes smile. He would have done anything to lay there, his arms around Kurt. But that could never happen, because, as much as Blaine wanted it, they weren't together. Kurt would probably be uncomfortable if Blaine were even to offer such a thing. Sure, they hugged. They hugged quite a bit. But it's so very different to hug whilst standing in a quick and friendly gesture as opposed to laying together, arms offering warmth. No, he couldn't even suggest it.

Even so, Blaine caught Kurt eyeing the basket, and decided to move it just in case. He made a show of it, opening the lid and taking something out, replacing it and pushing it down by their feet. He felt Kurt's eyes on him whilst he was acting out the façade. Blaine felt his nerves beginning to bubble inside him. What should he do? Should he suggest hugging Kurt to keep him warm? Should he remain on his back and look at the stars or look into the eyes that he loved so much, pupils blown in the darkness? Should he even be thinking about how he'd be going about hugging his best friend whilst lying down?

No sooner had the basket been moved that Kurt turned on his side and wriggled up to Blaine. The younger boy took that as an invitation, opening his arms to envelop the freezing boy. The boy he loved.

Instantly, he stopped breathing.

Of all the times he had hugged Kurt before, it had never felt like this. It had felt freeing, right, perfect. It had felt like bouncy puppies and summer in a flowery meadow. But it had never felt like this. He knew it was clichéd, but he swore his heart ceased to beat. The organ lay dormant in his chest as he struggled to keep his breathing even. In the dark, he couldn't tell how close Kurt's face was; was he buried into his neck? Was Blaine's mouth next to Kurt's forehead? Blaine began to panic about his breathing. Could Kurt tell how nervous he was, how much this meant to him? He prayed that his breath smelt fresh. He fought to not lean just a bit further in and kiss Kurt; whatever part of him he happened to kiss.

Right now, Blaine's job was to keep his best friend warm. Even though his heart had stilled in his chest, even though his lungs hadn't received the memo about keeping to a normal rate, even though he was fighting between kissing Kurt or bursting into tears, he held Kurt. He held Kurt, trying to warm him, and just prayed that he wasn't throwing away what little chance he had.


	163. Cemetery

**10th June**

**_Cemetery_ - Charlie Simpson**

* * *

**Amy chose the song: you can blame her? Oops. I PROMISE I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!**

**Also, paddy, happy 11. I love you.**

* * *

"Come on Blaine, bounce with me!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine thanks, George."

The man on the trampoline stuck his tongue out childishly. "Come on... Please?"

Blaine sighed. "No. I'm going out."

George frowned. He hated to see Blaine upset. "I'll come with you," he offered.

Blaine smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks."

George climbed off the trampoline, offering his hand which Blaine took eagerly, squeezing it. The locked the house up after deciding to take Perry with them because she needed a walk. Yes, they named their dog after Katy Perry.

They decided to go to the park, and George could tell that something was eating at the older man. "Blaine, honey, what's up?"

Blaine shrugged, not having a free hand to brush his hand back through his curls as one held Perry's lead, the other still anchored to his boyfriend. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I just feel like there's something missing."

George frowned. They walked into the park gates in silence and Blaine took Perry's lead off, watching her escape to immediately chase a pigeon. It was a sight which usually made him smile. Instead, he had an ugly sense of something on the horizon. George must have sensed this because he tugged Blaine to his feet and hooked his arms around his waist.

"I love you," he said.

Blaine nodded. "I know."

"I know you think it bothers me that you've never said it back. And okay, maybe it does a bit. But I don't want you to say it before you mean it. We've been together two years now. I'm not ready to give you up just yet." He pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "But I just need you to know that I do love you, even if you don't love me."

Blaine looked into those familiar green eyes. They were so full of love and promise. They had cared for him, made him laugh and helped him when he cried. They'd been there whenever he needed them. Now, he lived with them, and they owned a dog with him. The universe shifted.

"I love you too."

George blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I love you," Blaine repeated. With the words out of his lips once, they now seemed to slip easily. "I love you, George. I love you. I love you." His lips leapt forwards and captured his boyfriend's. Perry barking at a stranger in the distance went unnoticed. All that mattered was each other.

Then Perry's barking grew louder and closer as she followed the stranger on his walk through the park. He was walking his own dog, a golden lab, and Perry was jumping about in front of the pair. Blaine broke the kiss to call his dog, George's eyes also following the excitable pup.

"Perry! Here, girl."

The dog didn't move, and continued barking at the stranger's feet, still walking down the path towards Blaine and George. Blaine held the lead, ready to clip her back and approached her. When he finally caught her, she was rolling on the floor, being petted by the stranger.

"I am so sorry. She's not usually this- Kurt."

Glasz looked into hazel and the universe collapsed again.


	164. Hold On

**11th June**

**_Hold On_ - Jess Delgado**

* * *

**It is a Tuesday. Check back later ;)  
**

* * *

The sun shone through the gaps in the leaves above, creating a mottled pattern on the ground and the bodies lying upon it. Their joined hands lay on one of the body's chests, the steady rise and fall stuttered due to stilted breathing; nervousness affected him as he lay next to Kurt: the one he loved.

It had been several years since they had lain here, under their tree in the park. General chatter flew over the breeze, swirling in the air above their heads before leaving, sensing that it was unwanted in such a serene location. Their eyes laid upon each other. Back at home, their dinner was waiting for them. Now, however, they wanted only each other. Nothing else mattered; everything could wait.

Blaine Anderson lay with Kurt Hummel, their backs on an old picnic blanket, Kurt afraid of dirtying his clothes. The world was quiet and peaceful and perfect. They were together, and that was all that mattered. Years since they'd laid in their spot, months since they'd lain together. Their break up was the lump in their throats; something that they needed to dwell upon even though they'd both rather move onwards: upwards.

Blaine licked his lips lazily, not noticing how Kurt's gaze flicked down to them, licking his own. His eyelids fluttered, wanting to take in as much of his boyfriend as he could. There simply weren't enough hours in the day. Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him to an unanswered text in his pocket from Carole wanting to know when they'd be back. He'd look at it later that evening, after kissing for hours and feeling a firm hand on his skin, pushing his slowly closer to oblivion.

This was all he had ever wanted. And now he had it back again.


	165. Stop And Stare

**12th June**

**_Stop And Stare_ - OneRepublic**

* * *

**I found this song because of borogroves' 100 days of music tumblr. She is writing an amazing fic called 100 days which is updated every Wednesday, and I am already in love with it. Just read it, go on. And tell her I said hi.**

**This is incredibly loosely based on 100 days. Basically it is a car journey and leaving Ohio. That's where the similarities end. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"We heading out then?"

Kurt nodded, pushing the car into gear and setting the wheels rolling. This was it. They were finally leaving Ohio for the big wide world. They had all the life they wanted packed up in boxes in the back of the car, Burt promising to send anything else they may want after.

They sat in silence as Kurt navigated the roads he knew so well. He ached for the unfamiliarity of foreign roads, of getting lost and needing to ask for directions but being too stubborn to stop the car to ask a stranger, to discover a small café that he never knew existed before. Beside him, Blaine felt exactly the same, his hand tapping agitatedly at his knee. After all this time, they were finally doing it. New York: look out.

"So what are we doing tonight then?"

Kurt grinned. This was perfect. Here they were, starting their life together, moving to a new city and into their new apartment. And Blaine wanted to know if they were going to eat out or order in, watch a movie or watch each other, unpack immediately or relax for a night.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled back, his hand still tapping on his leg; it was a beat which seemed familiar to Kurt, but not because of any top 40 hit they listened to on the radio in Blaine's car (in Kurt's, he had control of his own radio). No, the beat was warm and familiar and friendly. It promised sleepy mornings in New York and recalled a few special nights in Ohio when they knew they'd be alone for a few hours. It was the sound of Blaine's heartbeat, and Kurt would never be able to get enough of it.

"We're really doing this. We're leaving Ohio. We're going to New York." Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes sparkling with emotion and excitement. "I love you too."

They sat in silence as they drove for the next few minutes, Kurt letting the rhythm of Blaine's tapping calm him. This was what he'd dreamed of for so long, and now that it was here and, quite literally, on the horizon, he was scared. They weren't just moving down the road; it'd be an event to see Burt, Carole, Finn. They couldn't hang out in the park, the wind rushing through the leaves above their heads. They couldn't pop into McKinley and sing a song in the choir room for old time's sake. They were leaving home and all familiarity. And they were going to New York.

"Bagsie the left side of the bed."

Blaine laughed, quickly raising a hand to his face to hide the tear which had fallen unexpectedly down it. "Deal." He couldn't believe that they were choosing their sides of the bed. Already. It felt like the last thing to cement them as a real couple: picking sides of the bed. "Bagsie bottom."

Now was Kurt's time to snort, but unlike his boyfriend his cheeks remained dry. "Deal." It also answered Blaine's question of what they'd be doing that evening, but Kurt felt it needed a more solid answer. "We're going to arrive. We're going to leave everything as it is. We're going to take the camera and take photos of everything we see. We're going to flirt in public because we can. And then we're going to go home, order a pizza and be too distracted to answer the door when it arrives." The word home sent a shiver down his spine. "How does that sound?"

Kurt stopped at a red light and Blaine used the opportunity to kiss him. "It sounds perfect."


	166. C'est La Vie

**13th June**

**_C'est La Vie_ - B*Witched**

* * *

**Song suggested by IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside...**

* * *

"Blaine, look at him. He's so cute. Please can we have him?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. He found it amusing how much their personalities had swapped. Usually it's be Kurt raising his eyebrow, Blaine fawning over some kind of cute animal. But no. Apparently the kitten was so cute that Kurt didn't even consider that it could tear his sofas to pieces.

"Kurt..."

"Blaine, look at him. Just look. How can you say no to those eyes?"

Those eyes now also appeared on Kurt, as he tried to persuade his husband that, yes, they really did need this cat.

"I wasn't going to," he smiled. "You've fallen for it." The kitten nuzzled up to Kurt and Blaine laughed. "I think it's mutual. I've never seen a relationship start so quickly."

"Mm," Kurt mused. "I seem to recall one. There was a spy and a staircase. And the spy fell for the boy in uniform as soon as he saw him."

Blaine blinked. "You... you did?"

Kurt blushed. He hadn't realised that he hadn't told Blaine before. "Um."

The kitten was forgotten on Kurt's lap as a pair of lips met his own in a soft kiss that lasted far too long for the kitten who was quickly named Carreras.

* * *

**AND THEN GERARD DIED.**


	167. Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine

**14th June**

**_Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine_ - Titanic soundtrack**

* * *

**I had my final exam today and it went really well :) FREEDOM! (And Chris...)**

* * *

"Film guilty pleasure? What makes you cry every time you watch it?"

Kurt bit his lip. He felt it bounce beneath his teeth. There was one film which he watched every time it was on a television. Plus, he watched it at least once a week on DVD. But he daren't tell anyone about it. Even his dad didn't know. It was a film which made him tear up after the first couple of notes of the opening soundtrack. It was a good film. But it was a guilty pleasure. No, it wasn't the woman lying naked on the sofa which he found erotic, nor even how said woman hauled a man into the back of the car, a hand slipping up and pressing against the steamy glass. What he found so indescribably arousing was the scene in which they kissed, alone, flying through the air. He knew it was wrong to get so turned on at a film with so much death and fear, not to mention one of the most famous heterosexual relationships of all time.

But Blaine was not about the let it go. He sighed and hid his red cheek in his hands. "Titanic," he mumbled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why is that guilty? I love it too."

Kurt shook his head, eyes fixed on the floor and refusing to look at his best friend. "It's... it's not that."

Blaine frowned. "What is it then?"

Kurt shrugged, trying to throw the question off. It didn't work. He sighed. "I want my own... My own Titanic love story. I want to be completely enamoured by a stranger. I want them to fall so completely and utterly for me and I don't want to care about the fact that it might be wrong. But most of all I want to stand with someone and kiss them. Kiss them with the world passing by at twenty knots and for that to be the only thing that matters. I want to forget everything else and just kiss. Kiss because that's all that that exists in the universe at that moment of time."

Silence fell on the room and Kurt stared at a spot on the carpet. Shit. He hadn't meant to admit all of that. Now Blaine was going to think him really weird. And he had never even been kissed! Why did he, Mr a-touch-of-the-fingertips-is-as-sexy-as-it-gets, want a kiss so much.

Finally, he chanced trailing his gaze upwards. Blaine was looking at him with a weird look. Kurt sighed and stood up. "I'll just... kitchen."

Before he could make it out the room, however, Blaine grabbed his wrist. Kurt span around. He gasped as he saw how close the other boy was.

"Blaine," he whispered.

"I want that too," Blaine interrupted. "And I want it with you."

His lips approached slowly, giving Kurt a chance to pull away if he wanted. Well, to hell with that.


	168. Ours

**15th June**

**_Ours_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**This is the first of two. The sequel (to Crazier) will be uploaded tomorrow. I may ask Coatsy to do it because I might be too excited to want to think about uploading.**

* * *

Kurt sat in his apartment, by the window and looking out at the rain. However much the downpour soaked the ground, it'd never be as much rain as tears that he'd cried. London. When he'd gotten the offer Blaine made him grab it with both hands. It seemed like a great opportunity and, well, they were strong enough to last until he got back.

Kurt had initially has fun; sitting in cafés and listening to the accents, navigating the Tube, spotting all the landmarks he'd only ever seen on television at New Year. Soon, though, he realised just how hard this'd be; he found himself stretching his hand out to catch Blaine's, only it wouldn't be there. Or he'd want to take a silly picture with one of the lions at Nelson's column and realise that he didn't have someone to hold the camera.

He missed Blaine. And that was a huge understatement. He missed him from when he woke up in the morning to an otherwise empty bed to when he climbed into said bed at the end of a long day. However challenging and enjoyable his work was, he didn't think it was worth it. But every night, when they Skyped, Blaine told him he had to stay, had to enjoy himself, had to persevere because this was what he wanted, and he could have as much of him as he wanted after he came back.

And now Blaine was starting a new job. On the one hand, Kurt was pleased because it meant Blaine no longer had to put up with his homophobic boss. On the other, he resented it because their nightly Skype calls had become less frequent. He hoped at least that they could chat tonight; Kurt wanted to wish him luck for tomorrow.

He didn't know a lot about the job. He knew that it was at a newspaper (obviously, Blaine being a journalist) and that he would start off at a fairly low rank and have to climb up. But Kurt didn't know any more than that. He wasn't aware if the hours would mean they couldn't talk at night. He didn't know which paper it was. He didn't know if he'd be allowed holidays in which he could maybe come over to see him.

Kurt sighed and stood up, going to smooth down the covers of the bed, simply for something to do. He didn't have to work this weekend, and even though the clock hadn't even struck noon (and Kurt was surprised to learn that, in fact, Big Ben was the name of the bell and not the tower) he knew it'd be a long, hard weekend of wishing that Blaine was there with him.

The phone rang at the door. Kurt glanced at it, vaguely startled, before approaching it to answer it. It was probably Cathy; she was always forgetting her keys and needing to be let in.

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Package for Mister Hummel."

Kurt frowned. He couldn't remember ordering anything. He hasn't been sleep shopping again, had he? Or maybe Blaine had bought him something. Perhaps that's what it was. But then there was the voice. It was highly accented, but it sounded strangely familiar at the same time. He shook his head. This separation was driving him crazy.

"Sure. D'you want me to come down or could you bring it up?"

"I'll bring it up," the voice responded, slightly breathless.

"Okay." Kurt pressed the button for the front door to open. "Come on in."

Kurt was glad that he had gotten dressed and made respectful, as he'd been planning to spend a long and lonely day in bed. At least he would have someone to talk to today; something to do. He unlocked the door and left it slightly open. He wondered what the 'package' could be. Maybe it was just from work? Vivienne had said that she wanted to send him something. Yes, he was just being foolish in believing it could be something from Blaine.

_Blaine_.

Kurt turned back to the door and wrenched it wide open, leaving through it and running down the corridor until he saw the soaked figure of his boyfriend coming the other way. They saw each other, Blaine dropped his suitcase and they ran into each other's arms. Home.


	169. Crazier

**16th June**

**_Crazier_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Read yesterday's first. This is being kindly uploaded by Coatsy because I (hopefully) met Chris today, and I want to concentrate on that rather than worry about uploading.**

* * *

**Hey guys :) Coatsy here. I'm thrilled to say our Lu _did_ in fact meet darling Mr Colfer today, and I have a feeling I'm going to hear about it plenty at school tomorrow :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

Kurt turned back to the door and wrenched it wide open, leaving through it and running down the corridor until he saw the soaked figure of his boyfriend coming the other way. They saw each other, Blaine dropped his suitcase and they ran into each other's arms. Home.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

"But you're h-"

Blaine cut Kurt off by pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss; far too hot for a public corridor, but showed exactly how much they'd missed each other. Blaine's hands clawed at Kurt's back, trying to pull him closer and imprint him further onto his memory, letting him know exactly how much he'd missed him. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, the damp curls sliding through his fingers as it continued to pour outside.

Kurt ripped his mouth away. "I missed you so much."

"Shut up."

Kurt moaned as the lips found his again. He hated to stop kissing, but... he pulled away slowly, giggling when Blaine's lips followed his again. "Let's go inside," Kurt whispered, lips still against his boyfriend's.

Blaine whimpered, not wishing to be separated from his boyfriend even as far as only together by the touch of their joined hands, not after months of being apart. But then a door clicked behind them and Blaine stooped to pick his bag from the floor, slotting his spare hand into Kurt's waiting one. They smiled stupidly at each other before heading back to Kurt's apartment.

Finally, they were in, and Kurt shut the door behind them. Before Blaine could join their lips again, Kurt put his finger in the way. Blaine, impatient, considered sucking it into his mouth.

"So why are you here? What about your new job?"

Blaine smiled, backing away from the finger and licking his lips. "I didn't tell you?" he teased. At Kurt's confused expression, he decided to be straight. "The job wasn't in Ohio. It wasn't in America. Kurt, the paper was The Daily Telegraph. I'm working here: London. I... I was kinda hoping I could crash here. With you."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, open eyed. "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

Blaine backtracked. "Or, I could, you know, find somewhere else. We haven't seen each other in so long and you've probably got a new boyfriend called Fred and just haven't told me yet because you didn't want to break my heart and I just kissed you and now Fred is going to be jealous and I don't want you to get into trouble with Fred because I just want you to be happy and even if it's not with me I want you to happy and oh god I am so sorry for kissing you I should have known that you'd be snapped up and I don't blame you at all but I'll just go now and find somewhere else to live and I am so sorry, Ku-"

He couldn't get any further, because those lips he'd talked about were now against his own. Kurt was kissing him back, a hand running up his face and the fingertips playing with his hair.

"I love you, you daft apricot."

"Apricot?" Blaine questioned, smiling as he spoke against Kurt's mouth. "My, you are getting exotic."

Kurt pulled Blaine's tongue into his mouth. "I have Egyptian cotton sheets," he murmured. "Do you want to check those out?"


	170. Tip Toes

**17th June**

**_Tip Toes_ - Jayme Dee**

* * *

**OH MY COLFER I AM SO SORRY I TRIED TO MAKE THIS LONG BUT I JUST CAN'T I AM STILL IN SHOCK FROM YESTERDAY AND AM BURSTING INTO TEARS EVERY TEN MINUTES OH WOW I ACTUALLY MET HIM CHRRIIIIIIIIISSS**

* * *

The boy was skating round the rink. It made me smile as he span, a bright grin upon his face. His hair was trapped under a beanie but I could just glimpse the dark curls peaking out from under it. As I watched, he tripped, and a girl with similarly dark hair caught his arm. My smile faded as he laughed at her and held her closer. I wanted to believe it was just for balance, but in Ohio I knew she'd be more.

I took a shaky step onto the rink, my gloved hands clutching at anything I could. Then I was on the ice. I took a step and almost fell straight over. But I managed to catch myself in time. I stood still for a few seconds before I spotted a group walking over to the edge of the rink: a boy and girl and their parents, I presumed. I moved away slowly, trying to remember how to put one foot in front of the other.

Finally, I thought I was getting the hang of it. Each slide forwards of a foot got me further around the ice. I was starting to wonder what I'd found so hard in the first place. Yeah, this was easy. Then my toe hit the ice and I went flying.

"Whoah there," spoke the owner of arms now around my waist. "I got you."

I breathed deeply, trying to stop my heart from racing. I thought I was going to hit the ice. How lucky someone had caught me. "Thank you," I said as I regained my balance and stood properly. His arms loosened and I almost missed their warmth. "I thought I was a gonne-"

I stopped speaking after I turned around and took in my saviour. He had a cheeky smile and wore a beanie hat. Under that hat protruded near-black curls. It was him. I stepped back quickly and slipped again. Instantly, he was at my side again, holding my waist tightly.

"I think you need a minder," he teased.

His close proximity was making my head spin. "You offering?" My eyes widened as I realised what I said. "I... I mean..."

Then he laughed. He actually laughed and my heart flipped.

"Well, I wasn't, but I'd love to." My eyes widened further and he seemed to realise his own words. "I mean, if you're not scared of, you know, having homophobic slurs tossed at you."

I shook my head slightly. "I'm Kurt." Smooth.

He smiled. "Blaine." Then he took my hand and started to drag me around the rink.


	171. Someday

**18th June**

**_Someday_ - Nickelback**

* * *

**Anyone wanna give T&C a skim? I uploaded that tonight. Thank you; everyone.  
**

* * *

"Hey."

"Mr Hummel."

"Look this way."

"The camera, sweetie."

"Can we just get one more?"

"More hip? More lip?"

"This way, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed. Yeah, he loved being able to do what he'd always wanted to twentyfour-seven. But sometimes I was exhausted. He painted on his smile again, turning his head in the direction he was directed.

What made it worse was that Mercedes couldn't be there with him. He loved his agent, and she was so talented herself. He loved it when an event ended and they both went back to his place and talked and sang and just had a good time before falling asleep where they lay, waking up in the morning with cricks in their backs. But Cedes was ill, and he'd been given a stand-in for the day. He wasn't making a good first impressions; he hadn't turned up by the time that Kurt had had to greet the pap on the red carpet. Great.

He continued posing, his fake smile plastered on. His head was starting to ache from all the bulbs flashing in his face. He heard a disturbance behind him on the carpet and turned to look down the stretch that he'd walked down. He spotted a short man in a suit which didn't fit him properly, his hair flying every which ways on his scalp, running down and pushing past people, muttering "excuse me" every time he walked into someone. Which was a lot.

Finally, he reached Kurt and stood close to him, reaching out to grab his arm before he seemed to realise himself. "Sorry," he apologised, holding his arms out to direct Kurt away from the crowds of photographers, blocking their view. Kurt shook his head as he walked off. Well, this guy was something else. They'd certainly not be hiring him again.

"Hi, Kurt. How did last night go?"

Kurt opened one eye, wincing against the morning. His head hurt and he felt too warm, but he couldn't work out why. "Um."

"Oh, Kurt," Mercedes laughed from down the phone. "How was Blaine, at least? I hope you didn't miss me too much," she teased. "And I'm sorry if Mr Anderson was a little too fanboy for you; we couldn't find anyone else at such short notice. Was he okay? Did everything go alright? Was..."

Kurt's hearing faded. The last word he'd heard had been Blaine. Because then he had realised why he was so warm. He'd remembered how the previous night had gone, and how much Blaine had initially irritated him. He also remembered asking to leave, because the event was no fun without Merce. He recalled Blaine trying to find a car and failing so the had to catch a lift with Broadway star Rachel Berry, which had been mortifying. He remembered whispering to Blaine that he should get out with him because they couldn't overstay their welcome in the car. He remembered Blaine's eyes lighting up and then following him up to his room. He remembered toeing his shoes off and then feeling hands massaging at his back. He remembered moaning because that was exactly what he needed, and gasping because he couldn't believe he'd made a sound like that.

So he had turned around, looked into Blaine's dark eyes. Kurt recalled sitting on the sofa, patting the cushion next to him and inviting the man to sit. They'd talked into the small hours, then fallen asleep, much as he and Cedes often did. The only difference was that he and Mercedes never cuddled. And now Blaine was pressed into Kurt's side, arms encircling his waist and breath coming out in short puffs on his face.

"It went well." He swallowed. "Thank you."


	172. Get Back To Hogwarts

**19th June**

**_Get Back To Hogwarts_ - Starkid Cast**

* * *

**I shall watch it soon, I promise!**

* * *

"Excuse me?" The boy in front turned around. "Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The boy smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Blaine." I took his hand. I held it for too long before I let it. I felt a spark of magic pass between us, and I wanted more. "So what exactly is going on?"

Kurt smiled. "First of all, you might want to get off that staircase."

Before I could question what he meant, he'd grabbed my hand and pulled me off. I wasn't sure of my feet, and landed far too close to him. Before I could step away and apologise, I saw what he'd meant, and turned around with wide open mouth to watch the staircase I had been standing on swing around.

Okay. So that's the magic thing Hagrid had been on about. Fine.

"Secondly," Kurt spoke again and I looked back to him, "we all need to get to lessons. And I've actually got Snape yet. And you do _not_ want to be late to his lessons. What have you got, Blaine?"

I blinked. Quickly, I retrieved my timetable from my oversized pocket. "Um, I don't..."

Kurt took the paper from me and touched it with his wand. It was about six inches long and was a beautiful red wood, strands of silver running through it. It put my dark, crafted wood one to shame. When he touched it to the paper, it lit up, and one name shone through: Snape.

"You're with me. Great. Now off we go, I know a shortcut."

Before I knew what was going on, Kurt took my hand and we were running down the halls on our way to Potions. Oh yeah, this year was gonna be totally awesome.


	173. Ashamed

**20th June**

**_Ashamed_ - Deer Tick**

* * *

**I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to turn out so dark. So sorry.**

**Vaguely M.**

* * *

Sometimes a smile was all that was needed. Sometimes, a few muscles can change the outlook of a day. Sometimes, a tear can be from joy and not from sadness, and sometimes, just sometimes, you can fall in love.

The trees swayed, their leaves rustling in the wind. Phones and any connections to the outside world were locked away in their cabin. Where they lay, together, in the middle of the woods, they had no way of escaping. They were just together. And together was perfect.

Their limbs were locked together, Blaine's short legs entangled with Kurt's longer ones. Their arms held each other close as they lay on the ground, the dust billowing up around them. Normally, Kurt would be worried about his clothes, which were now laying in a pile beside Blaine's. But not now. He couldn't bring himself to worry about anything.

A bird passed overhead. If it saw the entangled couple, it did not mention it in a passing coo to the wind. It stayed silent, kept what its seeing eyes had witnessed, and passed on, coming to roost in a tree a couple of hundred yards away from the clearing which had become bed to the two boys lost completely in each other. They hadn't moved since they had collapsed there two hours previously, happy and sated. Together.

Their fingers, knotted together, held matching rings; rings which they had placed on the other's finger not so much as a week previously; rings which was their last step in proving to each other that they were going to stay together forever, that they'd not separate until the day they died.

Blaine's heart hurt as he slept, entwined with the man he loved. It ached with love. And there grew something else there, too. And by the time he discovered it, it'd be too late. And he'd ask to have his ashes scattered in this very clearing, together with Kurt's. And they remained together, tossing and turning, together, in the breeze.


	174. Dear Darlin'

**21st June**

**_Dear Darlin'_ - Olly Murs**

* * *

**Thank you, Georgia, for suggesting the song. A littla bitta angst tonight.**

* * *

Hold me in your arms. Hold me and never let me go. The last man who held me let me go too soon, and I'm not ready to walk alone again. So hold me, tell me you love me, and keep me forever.

Blaine, I'm yours, if you want me. I know I have problems. I know I'm broken and everything that you don't need, everything you don't deserve. But I love you. And I think you love me. Blaine, if you do love me, please hold me. Hold me and hug me and kiss me sweetly on the lips in the rain. Kiss me in the snow. Kiss me during a hurricane. HurriKlaine.

Blaine, I need you. When I'm with you, I don't feel so lost. You're my guide dog, my light. You're my favourite pair of headphones, offering me my favourite track. You make me cry and you make me smile. But, most of all, you make me, me.

After my mum died, I thought I'd never recover. I struggled but I had my dad, and we made it out together. Now that I've lost both parents, you would have thought that I'd feel more broken. But I don't. At least, I don't think so. Blaine, I have you, and with you it feels like nothing could ever go wrong ever again. Protect me and hold me close just like my dad used to do. Hold me in your embrace while I sleep and wake me with gentle kisses to my exposed spine. Love me and tell me that you do every day.

Shower me with the sweetest sentiments, and never let me walk out that door. If we fight, tell me I'm wrong. Then accept that I'm right and make up with me in the best way. Whisper in my ear when we're in a busy place. Hold my hand when we're out. Take me to the graveyard to see my parents. Tell me that all is not lost and get down on one knee and offer me that forever which I crave so much.

Blaine, I love you. I can't live without you. I need you here or I won't be here. I have cracks on my heart. You're the superglue that is keeping it together, but leave and the bitter taste of my tears will melt the glue. Never go out without me. Always have your hand on the hollow of my back. Guide me. Help me to find my feet again, to pull my socks up and to walk in someone else's shoes. At the minute, mine are too tight. Don't leave me barefoot.

Hold me in your arms. Hold me and never let me go. Hold me, tell me you love me, and keep me. Forever.


	175. Who Owns My Heart

**22nd June**

**_Who Owns My Heart_ - Miley Cyrus**

* * *

**Yes, the music _is_ to blame. Also M.**

* * *

"Blaine. Come closer. I'm not- uggh. I'm not going to break." Kurt reached out his hand and pulled Blaine's body flush to his own.

Blaine's eyes widened. Having Kurt this close was... difficult. He'd had to keep excusing himself from the room whenever they so much as sat next to each other. Now, he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself.

Kurt didn't seem to be having the same problem. The alcohol was running through his veins, and beat catching his breath, making his decision making easier. So he ground against Blaine, his erection straining tightly against his pants. "I want you," he murmured in Blaine's ear before nibbling on it and down his neck, hands massaging the cheeks which belongings only to him. He wanted to slip a finger in-between, to massage the hole with his tongue. But Blaine still had his jeans on. This wouldn't do.

Blaine Eyre's widened again when he heard Kurt's whispers, and even further when he felt a pair of hands fiddling with his belt buckle. Quickly, his hands shot around and captured Kurt's. "Not here," he pleaded. He needed Kurt to hear him. "Not here, Kurt. Lets go home." His blood was now pounding through his body, like Kurt was the only drug he ever needed. He knew, in the morning, when he woke up sore, he'd feel guilty about taking advantage of Kurt in this state. Right now, though, something other than his head was thinking for him.

And when Kurt started mouthing at his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand again and pulled him out of the crowded club. At the point, even the alleyway behind would do.


	176. Scream & Shout

**23rd June**

**_Scream & Shout_ - will. ft. Britney Spears**

* * *

"Kurt..."

"Don't you dare!"

The bright blue eyes turned on his boyfriend, angry. Said boyfriend took a step back, his own eyes wide with fear. This was a new side of Kurt, a side he'd never seen before. A side he was terrified of.

"How dare you. How bloody dare you." Kurt's voice was low and bitter. "I have had to put up with your silly little habits for months. But I did. And I let you do them because I loved you. I've put up with your shit. And yeah, I thought we could really be." He started to raise his voice. "And then you accuse me of sleeping around? Because I haven't felt ready to sleep with you? What the fuck did you think that would achieve?"

Kurt rarely swore, and never in front of his boyfriend, who was now cowering into a corner, wishing he'd never spoken.

"I have had enough. Of everything, but mostly you. I have had enough of you and your fucking shit, Chandler." He went to the door and took his coat from the stand. "I expect you to send my shirts back. And stay the fuck away from me. We're over."

With that last statement, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door loudly behind him. Chandler stood, frozen, in the kitchen, shaking slightly.

* * *

"And then he has the nerve to ask if I've always been that frigid, or if I let all other guys into my pants easily! Like he just assumed I'd been around, not that I wanted my first time to be special. I thought I loved him, Blaine. No, I just tolerated him. Dickhead."

Blaine licked his lips, trying to hide a smile. They were sat in a bar, Kurt on his third cocktail, ranting about his waste of an ex-boyfriend. When the angry man had called his best friend, Blaine had been only too happy to accept the invite of a night out.

He knew it was horrible and selfish and he shouldn't even be having these thoughts so soon after Kurt left a relationship, but he was happy that Kurt was finally available again. When they'd been at Dalton, he had been Kurt's mentor, and he had been too scared to ask Kurt the question he'd really wanted to. So he'd left it, and then Kurt had gone back to McKinley and Blaine thought he'd let him settle in for a couple of months before asking him out. Then Kurt had called him one day, sounding excited, and they'd agreed to meet up. That was the day, Blaine decided, that he'd ask.

But when they'd met at the Lima Bean, Kurt hadn't been able to keep his news quiet for long, and Blaine's heart tore in two as he learnt of Chandler, the boy who had complimented him and who made him smile and, Blaine, he was so sweet when he asked me out.

So Blaine had had to paint a smile on. The same one that he had used for the six months they'd been dating. Well, now that they'd split up, Blaine wasn't about to waste this chance.

So he sat and listened to Kurt going on about his dick of an ex.

"He didn't even try to apologise!"

"Mm.."

"I think that's the worst thing: he truly believed I was that kind of person."

"Yeah."

"You know, I just need to forget about him. I feel like making out with someone."

"Mm- what?!"


	177. Caravan

**24th June**

**_Caravan_ - Passenger**

* * *

**This is one of my favourites so far. But beware; it is also one of the saddest.**

**I didn't mean to incorporate the title of the song as I started to write it, but somehow it, and most of the lyrics as well as the artist, managed to get included. See if you can spot the brief salutes to such an amazing song. Thank you for giving me an opportunity to write this.**

**Finally, before I let you read this, I want to thank you for your reviews. I know I don't reply to them any more, but that doesn't mean I'm any less grateful. So, thank you. For everything. Now enjoy.**

* * *

The wind rushed past the car as it travelled down the highway, roof open. The driver wore a steady smile and a flawless outfit which highlighted his arm muscles and the blue in his eyes, covered by a pair of black framed sunglasses. Beside him, a man was curled into his seat, a jumper thrown protectively over his body to keep the cold out. His hair fell over his forehead and he slept softly, his chest rising and falling slowly, his body twisted towards the driver.

Every so often, the driver snuck a glance at his passenger. It made him smile more before he returned his gaze to the open road. Alongside, trees sped past, each one marking them further away from 'home', closer to Home. Their lives were packed up, half in the boot of the car they were in and the other half on a plane above their heads. They had waited for so long to pack up their spotted handkerchief and explore. Now, they were exploring together.

But Kurt had just one more stop he wanted to make before they left Ohio for good in search for New York.

He took one more glance at a sleeping Blaine before squinting into the sun and seeing the forgotten building by the side of the road. He pulled up to it and cut the engine. The radio, which he had barely realised was still on, turned off as he pulled his keys from the ignition. He sat back with a sigh as he looked up at the building.

Blaine slept on, and Kurt was glad for that. This was one thing he wanted to do alone. He hadn't even told his dad he was coming here. He didn't think Burt even knew that Kurt knew where it was. But one autumn day Kurt had stumbled upon it almost by accident.

He removed his glasses and climbed out the car, shutting the door softly behind him. Blaine stirred and Kurt held his breath, but the man simply went back to sleep again. Kurt smiled softly.

He approached the house, eyes exploring the broken flower pots at the front, the slates fallen from the roof. Nobody had lived in this house for years and it had fallen into disrepair, but to Kurt it was so very beautiful. It wasn't a luxury city apartment, nor a quaint country village. But it was perfect. He held his hand on the door for a few seconds, feeling its energy, before pushing it open.

Inside it was dark, and Kurt squinted so that he might be able to see something at all. A hole in the ceiling which went all the way up to the roof left a shaft of light which he was able to see by, carefully walking round the pieces of wood which used to be called a staircase or a floorboard.

The back door remained open, exactly as it sat when he had last visited. But he could tell he wasn't the most recent visitor to the jungle outside: in amongst the tall, overgrown glass were lilacs. Kurt smiled bitterly, brushing away a tear which made a track down his cheek. He stepped around them carefully, noting from the heavy footprints treading the grass down that the flowers must have been planted recently. Kurt remembered a day when his dad had been home late from work, seeming evasive when questioned about why that was. Now Kurt knew he must have been here. This time, he let the tear fall to the ground below, soaking into the earth which fed the tiny plants.

Lilacs always had been his mother's favourite flower. And he'd never forget her lilac perfume. The place now smelt vaguely like her.

Kurt continued on his journey through the overgrown grass, right to the back of the garden. There stood the caravan, too fresh looking to be in a garden so overgrown. If Kurt looked closely enough, he might have been able to notice the fresh lick of paint it had gotten, or the new layer of varnish the wheels had been treated to. But his mother's caravan always looked beautiful, no matter what. He stepped up onto it and opened the door.

The inside was just as he'd seen it last, save for a covering of dust which had been wiped from every surface. His mother's notebooks still sat where he'd last seen them on the desk, the indent in the loveseat which he could only assume had been made by his parents still visible. The cushion behind it was still as bright and red as he'd remembered. The whole room was a horror of interior designing, but Kurt knew he'd never find a room more beautiful as long as he'd live. This was where his mother had lived, had escaped to, had grown. It was where his parents had fallen in love, and whilst Burt had never admitted it, Kurt had always had a feeling that this was where he had been conceived.

He ran a grieving finger over the wood of his mother's writing desk, smiling sadly as he imagined the woman he loved sitting here, spilling out her thoughts onto paper. He had never opened the books to see what she'd been writing; it had never felt right to. And so this time his fingers didn't even near the crisp, yellowing paper. He took in a breath of the air, closing his eyes to imprint the caravan into his mind forever, then left, letting the door close behind him with a soft click.

He returned through the garden, pausing beside the cherry tree to look up at the blossom. He had seen photos of his parents together under this tree and had always wondered where it had been. He smiled and continued, walking in through the backdoor. As always, like a sort of ritual, he nodded to the long since stopped grandfather clock in the hallway. He cast his eyes up to the gap in the floorboard above and caught a glimpse of the bed that had been his grandparents', was probably his parents' for a few nights when the oldies went out. He licked his lips, trying to taste the air and keep the place with him in as many ways as he could for as long as possible. Then he made his way to the front door and didn't turn back. He shut the door behind him.

Outside, he caught a curious Blaine watching him from the passenger seat of the car. "I thought you'd been kidnapped," Blaine called. Kurt could say nothing, merely attempting a smile at the adorably sleepy man who had half his hair sticking up from where he had fallen asleep on it at a funny angle. His footsteps crunched on the gravel as he made his way back to the driver's door. Blaine looked at his husband. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kurt turned to him, licked his lips, then picked up his sunglasses again from where he'd left them on the dashboard. "Fine," he whispered in reply. Blaine didn't have to ask any more. He just knew.


	178. It Gets Better

**25th June**

**_It Gets Better_ - fun.**

* * *

**Huh. Well, this was going to have the title of the song in. And the surprise was going to be shooting stars or something. I guess I've never fully recovered from I Should Tell You (amazingamazingamazing) and reading Ride with the adorable Mikey probably isn't helping either. Meh. This doesn't work. Guess it makes sense that this should be rubbish as I was so proud about yesterday's. Oh, and T&C is up. Mm, read that if you want.**

* * *

"Blaine, come here." Kurt beckoned his boyfriend over with a crooked finger, smiling softly at him. "Come on," he repeated when the dark-haired boy made no moves to go where he was asked.

Blaine sighed and stood from his bed, smoothing down his hair as much as he could without any product. He saw Kurt leave his bedroom and sighed. He really didn't feel like leaving the home he'd built between these four walls. He felt safe here. No, here was just fine. He wasn't moving. He sat back down on his bed again and flopped down, his head hitting the pillow as he closed his eyes.

He heard footsteps returning back to the room he was in, felt a body sitting down beside him on the bed, breathed in when a soft hand brushed curls from his forehead. "Blaine," a voice whispered, and Blaine only shrank more into himself.

Kurt sighed, pushing his boyfriend back, further onto the bed. He followed him, wrapping his arms around the boy who was now crying softly into his pillow. Kurt gathered him in his arms and kissed his cheeks.

"You can leave now," Blaine whispered brokenly. "Just leave. Please."

Kurt shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not going."

Blaine's tears slowed and he blinked his eyes open. He saw Kurt sitting so close to him. He saw red. "I don't need you here. Leave me alone." He pushed Kurt away roughly and turned his back on him. He didn't need him here. He was better left alone.

He heard Kurt sigh and stand up again. He didn't even touch his boyfriend before leaving the room again. Blaine sighed into his pillow. This was for the best. He felt tears springing to his eyes again. Why had Kurt left him when he needed him most? Kurt didn't love him. He was going to be alone for the rest of his life. Because Kurt didn't love him. And nobody else could.

That's when he heard a rustling behind him, like a child shaking a piece of paper. "Bwainey?"

Blaine blinked. He must be hearing things... "Joel?" he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Bwainey what's wrong? I want you to look at my drawing but Kurtie says I have to hug you happy first." Blaine turned on his other side, his mouth falling open as he saw his younger brother standing, waiting, by the side of his bed with wide open arms. Behind him stood Kurt, arms crossed across his chest, trying to stop himself from a) reaching out for Blaine himself and b) crying. Blaine shot him a grateful look before sobbing and gathering the little boy in his arms, holding him close.

"I missed you, chump," he whispered.


	179. Acapella

**26th June**

**_Acapella_ - Karmin**

* * *

**I have always been smitten by Karmin; I actually knew of them before they made it big, and Nick and Amy were the first couple I shipped. Fun fact.**

* * *

He walked down the hall, his head held high. A smirk sat constantly on those plump lips. He heard a wolf whistle and turned his head. He paid no mind to the men walking alongside him and turned to where he'd heard the noise. He stuck his hip out, hand perching on it. He smiled and licked his lips. My trousers grew tighter as he rubbed that hand over his ass tantalisingly. Then he was dragged on.

I sighed. Hummel. I rubbed my hand over my face. It was ridiculous. I'd only been in here for a week, but he'd got to me already. His limbs were too long, his smile to delicious, his lips too tantalising, that ass...

I sat on my head, once again running a hand through my hair. He had got to me on my first day here. I remember his breath on my neck, his hands on my hips, as he whispered, "nice backside, Anderson," before moving off. Guys who came in here straight came out... coming out. For guys like me who went inside already on the dark side, we fell. We fell completely and utterly and utterly under his spell, just waiting for the day when he'd pay us some attention.

He was Kurt Hummel. He was an angel. And I don't know what the coppers had on him, but the only crime he'd committed in here was being too damn sexy.


	180. Same Love

**27th June**

**_Same Love_ - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert**

* * *

**Very short. I think I might just let the song speak for itself.**

* * *

When a love is pure, it creates fireworks. Those around can turn their heads and regard the love and see that it'll last a long time. It'll turn heads and create a new spark: attention. And sometimes that attention isn't positive. Sometimes the naysayers can look past the passion, the love. They see only a label.

Unfortunately for Kurt, that label was stuck onto his back by a passing jock, a free shove added as an extra. For the countertenor, he tried not to let it affect him. He tried to grab hold of his boyfriend's arm as he flew backwards, fists rising. But he wasn't fast enough. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The love and protection; it could never harm another. As Blaine flew off, all the jock got was a threatening glare, and the demand of "keep your hands off of my future husband."


	181. Mirrors

**28th June**

**_Mirrors_ - Justin Timberlake**

* * *

**I have wanted to write this one for soooo long!**

* * *

"Come on, I bet you have some really embarrassing photos of you when you're younger."

Kurt shook his head with a smile. "No, you're not seeing them."

"Pweas?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt sighed. He never could revisit that look. "Fine," he breathed as his boyfriend's breath started to tickle at his neck. He stood and collected the red-spined book from the bookshelf in the corner of the living room. "But you're not allowed to laugh," he warned as he returned, flopping down on the sofa, book on his lap.

Blaine lifted his arm and Kurt snuggled under it. "I promise," he spoke, a glint in his eyes which Kurt couldn't see but implied otherwise. Kurt opened the book.

"Awww!"

Kurt hit his boyfriend's arm before explaining the photo. "It was my third birthday. My dad's taking the photo. That's the pink blur in that top corner. Um, there's Mercedes; I met her at the park one day and we've stayed friends ever since. There's... I think his name was Peter. And... Duncan? I really can't remember; I haven't seen them in so long. And that, that's my mum." Kurt stroked the picture lovingly. Blaine did the same to Kurt's back, pressing a kiss to his exposed shoulder. "And yes, that is a bright pink party hat that I'm wearing. Fine, you can laugh."

Blaine smiled. "I wouldn't dare, baby."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but flicked the page over anyway. "This was the day I started school. Yes, I know my clothes don't fit me; doesn't every kid suffer because their parents buy clothes that are too big? It took me three years to grow into those trousers. But I still have the shoes. I keep them at the bottom of my closet just as a reminder. They've lasted well. Well, they were my first designer pair of shoes. I seem to remember I had a tantrum in the shoes store and my dad panicked and bought them before I could cause him any more embarrassment. My mum went made when he told her how much they cost." He smiled fondly. "He said it was worth every penny to see the smile on my face."

Blaine smiled too, stroking a hand up Kurt's arm. "What's on the next page?" he asked softly. Kurt turned it. "Okay, stop. Can you please stop being so adorable?"

Kurt blushed. "This was the time I went to Disneyland. Dad had just paid off his debt for the shoes, and mum said that I was allowed another treat. So they took me to Disneyland. It was one of the best days of my life. I think I even made a friend."

"Mickey?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt shook his head. "No, another child. Although I did meet Mi- what is it?"

When Kurt had turned to look at his boyfriend, he had seen him with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

The dark haired boy frowned at the photo and brought his eyes closer to it, seemingly searching it for something.

"Honey, you're worrying me now. What's up?"

Blaine swallowed and pointed to the photo, just behind where Kurt was standing with his Mickey Mouse ears. There was another boy, probably around the same age as Kurt had been. He had a startlingly bright smile, his entire face lit up with happiness. His hair was all over the place, standing up and curly. Looking down, Blaine could see that the boy's hand was caught in Kurt's.

"Oh, that's him! I didn't realise we had a photo. Oh, we're even holding hands. That's sweet. I do remember that our hands fitted so well together. He was sweet." He smiled up at his boyfriend to see the same shell shocked look. "What's... You don't think I'd rather be with him or something, do you? You know that you're the only one for me."

Blaine shook his head slightly and swallowed. His finger trailed down the photo and caressed their joined hands. His trailed his other hand down the real Kurt's arm, and locked their hands together. He squeezed tightly.

"You don't feel like you have to beat him or anything, baby. I love you, not some kid I met when I was six years old."

Blaine shook his head again. "You do. Or at least I hope you do." His voice was thick with emotion. He looked again at the photo and pointed just above the other boy, where an older boy stood flirting with a girl who must have been at least in her twenties. Blaine pointed again. "Do you recognise him?" he asked his boyfriend.

Kurt squinted at the photo, then laughed. "Wow, he looks so much like Cooper. That's freaky."

Blaine shook his head again. Kurt wasn't getting it. He moved his finger down again. "Do you recognise him?"

Kurt frowned. Then the realisation started to dawn. "Oh my god."

Blaine nodded, a single tear slipping down his cheek which Kurt caught. "I came top of my class in a test. My parents wanted to reward me, but they were both busy. So Cooper took me to Disneyland. I met Mickey and... I met a boy. I met a boy whose hand fitted so perfectly into mine that it made my heart hiccup. I met a boy with the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, and lips that I wanted to do that thing I'd seen my mum and dad do to. But we left the park without me knowing so much as his name. And when I told my parents about Disneyland, I didn't tell them about the rides, or the characters I saw walking about. I told them about the boy that I'd met. I told them I'd wanted to kiss him. I came out to them as gay before I even knew what gay was."

Kurt stared, openmouthed. "Blaine..." he whispered.

But Blaine didn't want any more talking. He wanted to thank his Disneyland buddy for giving him a day he'd never forgotten. And he did that in the best way he knew how to.


	182. L'enfer Et Moi

**29 Juin**

**_L'enfer Et Moi_ - Amandine Bourgeois**

* * *

**Well I wonder what country I'm in today...**

* * *

"Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?"

"Ah, Salut! Je vais _très_ bien, merci. Je voudrais une chambre pour deux nuits avec un grand lit, s'il vous plait."

Blaine blinked at his bo- husband with a look of wonder. He thought they'd be stuffed after their reservation of the honeymoon suite fell through. But here was Kurt, bold as anything, booking them a new room with a perfect French accent.

"Certainly, sirs. A regular room, or..."

"The honeymoon suite, if possible."

The non-judging smile that the Frenchman gave them made Blaine love his husband even more. How was that even possible...?


	183. Breezeblocks

**30th June**

**_Breezeblocks_ - Alt-J (Glastonbury)**

* * *

**This is more about all of them than just Klaine, but what the hell. France was awesome and no, I haven't seen any Glastonbury. Is that it? I think that's it.**

* * *

The music was loud and the air was thick with... some kind of smoke. Rachel shuddered to think what it was. Probably highly illegal. Seriously, could people not just enjoy the music. The next band came on and opened up with a highly rocky tune. She put her nose in the air. No, they really couldn't.

She turned her hair as she heard a shout behind her, then a Latina was on her back, whooping.

"Get _off_ me," she yelled, pushing the girl to the ground, who bounced back up and threw some Spanish swear words at her short friend. Then her attention was caught by two serene figures standing, watching the music. They stood still, arms around each other. She stopped assaulting girl hobbit and turned to stare at boy hobbit and his boy toy. She smirked as Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's shoulder, and approached the pair, leaving Rachel staring after her incredulously.

"Wanky," she spoke when she was right behind the cuddling couple. They leapt several feet into the air.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled. "You can't _do_ that!"

"Do what?" the girl asked innocently. "I was merely passing comment. Also, the tent is empty, but if I find my sleeping bag soiled then I'll make sure you never have a moment of peace again. You're welcome."

And with that, she wandered off to find Britt, possibly finding some of that stuff that was creating that amazing smelling smoke.


	184. What About Us

**1st July**

**_What About Us_ - The Saturdays**

* * *

When everything was a little too loud, Kurt liked to escape into the darkness and sit under the big oak tree in the yard with his earphones in. It didn't matter what he listened to, or even if he listened to anything at all, but he always felt at peace when sitting under the tree.

He felt like he could get up and dance with the air and the air would hold him close, kiss his cheek, spin him out and roll him back in. He felt like he could laugh and the air would giggle back, a bright smile appearing. He felt like he belonged when he sat beneath the tree. He felt like someone loved him.

There was a weird myth about the tree. Some say that it houses the spirit of a boy. It was a boy who died in a car crash. Supposedly there was another boy in the car, and what was odd for an Ohio legend was that the boys were together. That's what Kurt loved about the myth; they were boyfriends. But the driver had lost control of the car and it had careered into the tree. His spirit lived on in the tree, protecting those who sought sanctuary beneath it. That part, certainly, Kurt could believe.

He had often asked his dad about the legend, but he had never got a straight answer. So he'd asked around, and people had told him about the passenger; the boyfriend. They said he'd survived the crash, but now lived with memory loss, and all his memory of the crash and before had gone. A new song, a lively one, came Kurt's iPod as he sat. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like to not remember having a boyfriend, having a love who he lost. He couldn't ever imagine having a boyfriend in the first place, but to lose one would break his heart.

So he stood, stroking the branches of the tree as he often did, before heading back inside. He didn't notice that Teenage Dream, which had been playing on his iPod, was sung by a male voice. He couldn't remember.


	185. This Is My Goodbye

**2nd July**

**_This Is My Goodbye_ - Antoine Clamaran ft. Fenja**

* * *

You're the one I first loved. You're the one who first held me close, who first kissed me while I slept. You're the one who helped me when I was sick, and who told me you loved me. You were my world. And you were the only person I wanted to please, beside my dad.

You made me smile when I was feeling blue, and you patched me up when I fell. You were there when I needed you, but knew when to keep your space. You held my hand to let me know that you were there and you hugged me when I needed to feel that somebody cared.

You patched up my knees when I was pushed and healed my heart when it hurt. You held ice to my bruises and bought my the fluffiest cushions. You wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. You washed blood from my hair and replaced my clothes so that I'd never know. You were the one I could rely on.

Mom, I miss you. On the anniversary of your death it only hurts all the more. But I need to thank you, for sending another to me. And I'm marrying that other tomorrow.


	186. You Are Not Alone

**3rd July**

**_You Are Not Alone_ - Michael Jackson**

* * *

He sat there. People around him spoke. Every so often he'd try to add something to the conversation. He was always shot down. He swallowed as he felt his fingers creep to his wrist but he stopped himself. He took his phone from his pocket and played games on it. He was going to start crying, and around people who didn't care, he couldn't disgrace himself in that way. So he concentrated on the screen and not the emptiness he was feeling, not the way how they talked so easily and made no move to include him. He held the tears behind his eyes and moved his fingers over the screen and not up his arm.

They all got up to leave and he followed, packing up his bag slowly. They didn't wait for him anyway. He trailed behind, keeping a big enough distance so his nails could finally find his veins and caress them, like a promise. He bit his lip and trapped his cheeks between his sharp teeth. He needed something, anything, to reduce the pain he felt in his heart.

His 'friends' hugged at the gate and he slipped off before any of them could ignore him; he went a different way back home anyway.

It was just a block, but Blaine could feel tears pricking the back of his throat. He needed to get home and dump his bags before he did anything stupid. He should really run, but that would draw attention to himself. He saw an ambulance and smiled at the would-be irony. He stopped walking to make sure his feet didn't take him where they wanted to go.

"Oh, sorry! I should have looked where I was going. I am so sorry."

Blaine blinked. Whilst he'd been watching the vehicle, a man had come out of a side road, busy texting or something on his phone. Blaine blinked again. He was gorgeous. He was also frowning.

"Are you okay?"

Finally, Blaine swallowed and nodded. "I will be."

The man smiled sadly. "You're not alone," he said before touching Blaine's arm and walking off.


	187. Paper Doll

**4th July**

**_Paper Doll_ - John Mayer**

* * *

**Thank you, Amy, for the inspiration. The inappropriate thing I was going to say is in here, yes. Also, John (and I have totally only just noticed that John Mayer has the first forename as John Barrowman), this is for you ;)**

* * *

"Rachel, no. I have too much work to do tonight to think about going to watch a show with you. I'm sorry."

Rachel pouted and pawed at Kurt's arm. "Oh, please? If you come with me tonight then I'll help you with your work tomorrow. Please? Please please please! I don't want to go see it alone and Finn is being... well, Finn. I'll love you forever."

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Nope," she agreed.

"Fine!" Kurt exclaimed, slamming his book closed. "I will go with you. You haven't even told me what this thing is about, and you so owe me. What time?"

Rachel squealed and embraced Kurt in a hug he quickly tried to wriggle out of. "I'll pick you up at eight. Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Rachel, if you don't get the hell away from me right now then I'm going to take my yes right back."

She let go, and squealed again before running off, probably to remind Finn once again that his brother was so much better than him.

* * *

Kurt entered the theatre, Rachel on his arm. He didn't recognise the name of the play, and it had soon slipped again from his mind. He did spot the cast list, however. It contained names like Fred Jones, Harry Cooper, Blaine Anderson, Michael Taylor. An all-male cast. Great. So, that had been Rachel's plan: distract him with as many hot males as she could in the hopes that he'd finally start looking for a boyfriend so she could tease him for having someone. A quick glance at her reassured him that, yes, that was her intention precisely.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes before taking his seat. Well, he wasn't going to fall for it.

At least, that's what he told himself, before the actors first stepped out onto the stage. Most of them were fairly ordinary. But one... he had dark, curly hair, and even from this distance, Kurt could see the honey in his eyes. He may have been short, but, surprisingly, that was a turn-on for Kurt. When he opened his mouth to speak, such a beautiful sound emerged from his plump pink lips that Kurt sighed a little bit. It was love at first- oh my god cock.

Yes, Rachel had taken him to one of _those_ shows. He'd have to thank her later. After he disappeared backstage to... _chat_ to the actors.


	188. Bleed Red

**5th July**

**_Bleed Red_ - Ronnie Dunn**

* * *

**Thank you, Julia, for suggesting the song. And, um, yeah. Depression. Trigger warning.**

* * *

"Kurt-"

"No, Blaine. I really, really don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you blaming me for everything that went wrong. You went to McKinley, you're not having a good time there, I transferred back, you just had to follow. I am not going to sit back and listen to you have a go about how everything is my fault. I don't deserve it."

"If it wasn't for you I would never have gone to that school which tears me down every day and I wish I had never met you!"

Kurt turned his back on his _ex_boyfriend and walked off.

* * *

He sat in his room. A million voices span about his head. The loudest one was a sound he knew so well. It was one which sometimes spoke to him, Kurt's head on the other man's bare chest. The words weren't spoken then, however. They were spat, bitter tasting and cut him to the core. They were painful words, words which made him ache, words which made him not want to move from his bed except for one thing.

And so he stood up, for that one thing. He walked into the bathroom.

He was carried out.

* * *

He sat in his room. Voices span about his head. Voice: just one. Kurt. Blaine screwed his eyes shut as he tried to cut it out. But it wouldn't go. It just repeated; over and over. The last words he had heard from his boyf- _ex_boyfriend's lips had been poisonous and painful. He'd regretted what he'd said the moment that Kurt walked away. But he couldn't call him back, he couldn't run after him, he couldn't have held him close even if Kurt had hit him, he couldn't apologise.

And now it was too late.

He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He had left it to say sorry. And he had left it too late.


	189. Bounce

**6th July**

**_Bounce_ - Calvin Harris ft. Kelis**

* * *

**Inspired by the tennis I've been watching (COME ON, ANDY!) and the couple I saw whilst buying coffee today. The first teenage lesbian couple I have seen, I do believe, and you looked as if you'd be together forever.**

* * *

"Deuce."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was forty-love up. How the hell have you done this?"

Blaine smirked. "I'm just awesome."

Kurt rolled his eyes again before settling. He bounced his ball on the ground a few times, eyeing his friend for good measure before throwing it up and striking it. It went straight into the net.

"You can stop laughing now, please."

Blaine pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Yes, sir."

Kurt concentrated. He bounced the ball again. Once. Twice. Thrice. He threw it up. And served an ace.

Kurt smirked at Blaine's shocked expression. "Didn't think I could do that, huh?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Advantage Hummel."

Kurt smiled as he reached into his pocket for another ball... only to find said pocket empty. "Can you throw me a ball?" he called to his best friend.

"Get one yourself, lazy!" Blaine called back.

Kurt gave him a look and huffed. He turned and walked to the back of the court, where the only ball on his side was. He bent down, ass in the air, and picked it up. Then he returned to the baseline and served it. Badly.

Blaine just stood still. The ball went pretty much straight for his racquet, but the boy didn't move a muscle. It went in, and Kurt cheered.

"I beat you! Ha!"

Blaine swallowed and blinked quickly. "Um. Yeah. Game. Yeah."

Kurt frowned. "Everything alright?"

Blaine nodded too enthusiastically. "Fine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Honestly, just because I beat you in a game that you thought you were doing well in. Come on, let's get the balls in and then you can serve and I can thrash your skinny little arse."

Kurt crossed over to Blaine's side of the court and started to pick up balls. He collected five on his racquet (seriously, Blaine really wasn't that great at returning shots) and stood up.

He felt a pair of hands on his hips.

"Kurt," a familiar voice moaned. Kurt dropped his balls (_tennis_ balls, pervert) and a mouth appeared on the back of his neck. He shivered as it nibbled at his neck. "Kurt, you can't just do that. H-have you any idea what you do to me?"

"Uhh..."

* * *

Sam laughed, her fingers tangled up with Rebecca's. With her free hand, she pushed her short blonde hair off her shoulder. "Do you think they've finally realised they're in love?"

Rebecca smiled; first at the boys turning to each other and attaching their lips for the first time, Blaine pushing Kurt back against the fencing surrounding the courts; second at her girlfriend, whose lips she placed a quick and cheeky kiss on. "I think they might do." She grinned. "And now we'll have twice the adorable whenever we go out."


	190. Wimbledon

**7th July**

**BBC Wimbledon Theme**

* * *

**ANDY WON! HE DID IT! WWWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

"Advantage Anderson."

The crowd roared, but I tried to cut them out. I needed to concentrate. I'd lost multiple points already in this game. He was playing well. I had to play better.

The crowd quietened as I bounced my ball against the ground. It was the only thing I cared about. Just another shot. Nothing more. Up. Swing.

It bounced on his side of the net. He swung back and returned it to me. I stepped to where it landed, passed it back. I swallowed as he ran to meet where it had landed. His racquet got behind it. He pushed it. It flew into the net.

Around me, screams of excitement sounded. There were shouts and cheers and celebrations. My opponent looked at me and smiled. He approached the net and waited for me. I blinked as my feet took me towards him.

He forwent the customary handshake and pulled me instead into a lose hug. "You've just won Wimbledon," he informed me. "Well done, mate." He let me go and turned to wave to the crowds after shaking hands with the umpire. I used that as my excuse to slip off.

I ran across the court, only just managing not to trip over my feet. There were people still cheering and shouting and whooping. That was all for me. I'd just won the tournament. Oh god. There was only one thing I wanted to do now.

On my way to the other edge of the court, I stopped by my bag. A ballboy ran over and pointed into a pocket. I think I made out him saying something along the lines of, "I moved it to the inside pocket, sir, incase it fell out." I thanked him and retrieved what I was looking for, before stuffing it in the pocket of my shorts and sprinting across the court, heading for the crowds.

They accepted me as I jumped down, clearing a path for me to make my way up to the box I wanted to visit. They helped me up as I stood on the roof that so many had reached before me. And there in front of me were all the people who had helped me.

I stooped and hugged Wes, him patting me on the back and hugging me close. He was a great coach. I'd just won Wimbledon. Behind him stood my mum, and I jumped down so as to hug her properly, letting her rock me and bury her head in my shoulder. I'd just won Wimbledon. Next to her were Nick and Jeff, the terrible twosome who kept me sane when I'd needed it. I'd just won Wimbledon. Back on the front row was Rachel, who had made sure I ate properly and who forbade me from going out so that I'd be in best shape. I'd just won Wimbledon. I went down the line, hugging everyone in both the front and back row. It was a lot of people, and they were all here to support me. Because I'd just won Wimbledon. Finally, I came to Trent. He looked me in the eye and nodded, tears in his eyes, as he embraced me. "You can do this," he promised. "You've waited your whole life for this." I'd just won Wimbledon, but that wasn't what he was referring to.

I swallowed. I stepped back onto the roof. Behind me, I heard a call of "hey" from a hurt voice. I turned back. Kurt; I hadn't hugged Kurt. I looked at him, his eyes bright and excited and happy. I swallowed again, and smiled. I shook my head. His smile faltered a little bit. Then I dropped on one knee.

Slowly, his mouth fell open, forming a perfect 'o'. Around me, the noise hushed. I felt like I was about to play another point, all eyes on me, waiting for me to make the next move. And so I did. I reached into my pocket, my hand closing around a small box inside it. I pulled it out and held it in front of me.

"Kurt," I started, voice shaking even more as I realised that not only was my beautiful boyfriend listening to me, but the whole of the court, the whole of Henman Hill, and the whole British public were listening to what I was saying too. "When I came here last year, you sat where you're sitting now. You have always sat and supported me. I can never thank you enough for that, however annoying it must be to be dragged around the country and around the globe. You have stood by me. And last year, I had an interview after I took runner up. In that interview, I was asked that, if I won next year, would I ask my girlfriend to marry me." I stopped to smile. "They didn't know that there was no girlfriend. Quinn, I love you and all, but no. No, Kurt, you're my boyfriend. And the next year is now this year and I've just won the freaking tournament that I've wanted to win my whole life. And I want you to marry me."

I flipped open the box and heard not only Kurt's gasps, but the gasps of the whole arena. I guessed that some nimble camera man must have found a gap in the crowds through which to point his camera, and now the whole world was looking at the ring. At Kurt's ring, if he'd have me. But I couldn't care less.

"Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kurt cried, and I fell forwards, finally embracing him in my arms. His fingers found the muscles in my back and worked quickly at loosening the tension. He was always amazing at that. I leant back, and our eyes met. I captured his mouth and kissed him deeply, my ears ringing from... something. Oh, yeah, I know what. I had just proposed to my boyfriend in front of thousands of people having just won Wimbledon. Mm, that might have been it.

I just smiled, carefully slipping the platinum band onto his finger and never breaking the kiss.


	191. Dare You To Move

**8th July**

**_Dare You To Move_ - Switchfoot**

* * *

**Again, song suggested by Julia. To all of you who have requested songs in the past, I shall be getting round to them. If you really want me to do your song sooner rather than later, feel free to send it again. I will do all requests by the end of the year.  
**

**(Oh, and by the way, I've been doing this over half a year now. That's awesome).**

* * *

"Kiss me," Kurt whispered, eyes flicking down to Blaine's lip before bouncing back up and falling into those honey coloured globes.

Blaine licked his lips as he shuffled closer to Kurt. He swallowed deeply, his throat bobbing. His breath was warm as he nudged closer to Kurt's lips. Their noses touched, and Blaine fluttered his eyes shut. His other senses came alive as he felt the whisper of another pair of lips against his own. He shuffled a tiny bit closer and felt those lips that he loved so much press against his own.

He smiled against them, smiling even more when he felt Kurt grin back. Blaine raised his hand to cup Kurt's cheek in the palm of his hand, the other going up to slide Kurt's hair through his fingers. They kissed and they loved like there was nobody else in the room. With eyes closed, they couldn't see the happily crying people sitting in rows facing them. They could hear their sobs and laughs and cheers and whistles. But they drowned them out as they drowned in each other.

Blaine breathed Kurt in, breathing through his nose and smelling him close. For the first time, he smelt his husband. He smelt no differently than he had done five minutes before. Blaine didn't know what he had been expecting.

Kurt smiled even more as cold metal touched his cheek. This was the difference. A ring on each of their fingers to symbolise the eternity they'd promised each other. He'd just given away his forever, and received one in return.

A forever to share.

* * *

**That line is so going in my wedding vows. Anybody fancy sharing them with me? ;)  
**


	192. Burn

**9th June**

**_Burn_ - Ellie Goulding**

* * *

**Well this is a short one...**

**I bet you want a really happy T&C chapter later to make up for it, yeah? (Sorry)**

* * *

"Blaine, it's..."

Kurt could say no more as he looked out across at the landscape. There were chasms, hills, rivers, desert areas. There were trees, there was green. There were animals, there was a thousand different colours. In the distance he thought he caught sight of a bird swooping through the air, reds and blues and yellows reflecting from its feathers.

Kurt turner back to his boyfriend. "It's beautiful."

Blaine smiled softly. "Not as beautiful as you."


	193. If We Never Meet Again

**10th July**

**_If We Never Meet Again_ - Restless Sleepers**

* * *

**Song suggested by paddyofurniture :)**

* * *

There was one day a year set for giving thanks. Millions of families sat together an told each other what they were thankful. The list usually consisted of each other, and everyone had to smile, thanking their relative. But to some people, that one day a year wasn't enough.

Kurt was one of those people.

He loved sitting around with his family, his boyfriend included. He loved the fuzzy feeling he got when Blaine said "I am thankful for Kurt" and the adoring smiles he got when he in turn said "I am thankful for Blaine". He loved having all his family around him in a day that was free from any hate or distractions.

But Kurt had his own day of thanks as well.

He celebrated it every year, and each year he smiled as he remembered a day which started off just like any other. He had woken up, showered, done his hair. He'd moisturised his skin and arrived at school only to have all his hard work destroyed, having to change and redo his hair and wash the red dye from his eye. He'd been pushed into lockers and called... that word. Then he'd gone to glee club and been ridiculed. He had been laughed at and his ideas ignored. And he had snapped back.

It was a day he gave thanks to one Mr Noah Puckerman. When the same Puckster had bullied him out of the school and sent him to spy on another. He had got into his car, stopping on the way to buy a new outfit (hey, you could never have too many, and this Dalton had a uniform that he had to adhere to). He had made one other stop on the way there - a cute roadside coffee shop which he couldn't not check out. Then he'd driven in through those imposing gates, shivering in the driver's seat and thinking that maybe McKinley, even with isn't taunting and homophobia, would be better.

Yes, Kurt had to give thanks to the day that brought him the person he had now. The person whose hand he kept brushing as they reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time. It was the same every year. Kurt needed to give thanks on the anniversary of the day that he met the person who turned his life around.

* * *

**And it has been a year today since I met the person who turned my life around, much like Kurt and Blaine did for each other. This is for you, paddy. Thank you for this year. Thank you for _everything_. **


	194. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**11th July**

**_The Man Who Can't Be Moved_ - The Script**

* * *

**Song requested by a guest reviewer; thank you!**

**A slight M warning on this one.**

* * *

Blaine sat on the park bench, shivering. His jacket was too thin for the cold evenings but he had nothing else with him. The stubble on his face from days of not shaving was starting to grow into a beard. He had stepped in a puddle and now his left shoe was wet, the water seeping through to his sock, to his foot. His hair had long since escaped from its gel, curls bouncing on his forehead, damp from a brief rain shower only a few hours previously.

His breath made clouds in the air, his falling tears sticking to his cheeks like unwelcome icicles. His eyelashes were stuck together, his hands stiff and frozen into a praying motion, which every few minutes he brought up to his chapped lips to kiss them, imagining they were more than just digits on a limb. The tip of his nose was cold to touch, but could not compare to the shard of ice which splintered through his heart, making it beat more slowly and ache more.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, imagining a scenario. In his mind, he saw a man walk down the path towards his bench. He had his red gloved hands in his coat pockets, his shoulders hunched and gaze to the ground. His hair was styled beautifully, exposing his ears which were visibly red even in the dark light. As he passed under a streetlamp, he slowed his steps and rolled his shoulders back in a motion that, had Blaine been closer, he would have thought was a sigh. Then he continued. He walked right up to the bench Blaine was sitting on.

Blaine stood up, thawing his hands out of their clasped position, brushing them through his hair and surreptitiously checking his breath. He took a nervous step further onto the path. The man stopped when he saw Blaine's feet; clothed in tatty shoes which he hadn't stepped out of since he left. He looked up slowly, taking in Blaine's jeans, his dirty t-shirt, his jacket, his stubble covered neck and chin. Then glasz met amber and the other man gasped.

Blaine licked his lips. "Please hear me out," he begged.

Slowly, Blaine saw Kurt swallow. He nodded. Then blinked. Once.

Blaine took a deep breath in through his nose. "What I did... I shall regret that for the rest of my life. I was hypocritical and stupid and... I don't know why I did it, Kurt, but I only wish I hadn't. I have never regretted anything more. Ever. And I... I am so sorry."

Kurt licked his lips, his eyes trailing from Blaine's tired face to his wrinkled collar. "You weren't there," he said. He raised his eyes back to Blaine's. "I woke up and you weren't there. The bed was cold."

Blaine nodded. "I thought you might not want to see me. I thought it'd be easier for you if I just wasn't there. So I left. It was dark and I just left. I came straight here. I have been here ever since."

Kurt's brow knotted, concern crossing his features. "You've been here since then? But it has been weeks."

Blaine swallowed, slowly nodding again. "I figured that if you wanted me, you'd come back to the place where you last saw me. The real me; the me who touched your lips in a silent auditorium, who knew your coffee order before we started dating, who made love to you because I love you. I wanted you to remember that and come back here, rather than for me to stay at your place and you to just remember the fool me who let another man fuck him."

Kurt closed his eyes, then opened them but didn't raise his gaze from the floor for a few minutes. Somewhere, a car alarm started sounding. Eventually, Blaine held his breath as Kurt's eyes, bright and alive, met his own again.

"I forgive you."

With those three words said, he threw himself at Blaine, into a passionate kiss only seen in the most sappy of romance movies. It was sloppy and wet and made them both breathless. Blaine's hands reached around Kurt to pull him closer, his palms disappearing into Kurt's back pockets and squeezing lightly. Kurt groaned into his mouth and started grinding against Blaine's leg.

Blaine smiled. He opened his eyes and the image faded away. Silent seconds passed as he realised he had let his imagination run away from him, his smile slipping slowly until his dark cloud returned. Then the one overhead opened and rain gushed from the sky. He pulled his jacket closer around him and shuffled back on the bench. Maybe tonight wouldn't be the day that Kurt came back after all. Maybe he'd come tomorrow.


	195. If You Ever Get Lonely

**12th July**

**_If You Ever Get Lonely_ - Love and Theft**

* * *

**I know these keep getting shorter. I can only apologise for tbat. I am just so tired in the evenings now. But the holidays are soon, and hopefully I can get a few done.**

**This song, however, is beautiful. I only discovered it today but I love it already. Plus, the band's name is really interesting.**

**(And I am reading Ride. The beach scene. Hands up if you can spot any influence?)**

* * *

"Come here."

Kurt smiled and walked over to the blanket, laying beside his boyfriend. Blaine promptly shuffled up and caught Kurt under his arm, prompting the older boy to rest his head on the younger's shoulder, snuggling up to him and his warmth. "Hi," he whispered into the night air.

"Hey," Blaine replied, smiling up to the stars. He left a couple of minutes of silence, during which they both tried to map out shapes in the sky. "What are you thinking?"

Kurt closed his eyes and just listened to Blaine's heartbeat against his ear. He grounded himself before speaking. When he did, he spoke from the heart, without any fear of rejection. "I'm thinking that I love you."

To Blaine, the stars stopped moving. The constellations faded and the earth stood still. His own heart stuttered, and that was the reason why Kurt sat up a bit, looking his boyfriend in the eye, a sliver of nervousness crawling into his eyes. Blaine was quick to settle it, sitting up also and bringing his hand to caress Kurt's cheek softly. Kurt closed his eyes and brought his own hand up to hold over his boyfriend's.

"I know that I love you."


	196. Play Hard

**13th July**

**_Play Hard_ - David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo, Akon**

* * *

**Theme suggested by twitter's Alykat92. Don't ask. (It was a list of 22 signs you've found your best friend, and this appeared at number 10, which we both found hilarious).**

* * *

Kurt picked up a bottle, dipping his clean finger in and rubbing the cream on his face. He massaged it into his face. He knew his boyfriend was in the attached bedroom, and that made him smile. A year ago, he would never have thought that his dad would let him have a boy sleep over, let alone his boyfriend. In his bed. But he had, and Kurt certainly wasn't complaining.

He rubbed the substance into his skin, his cheeks soft under his fingers. He was just about to head into another pot when his phone rang.

No, don't call him stupid for taking his phone into the bathroom with him. He just knew that his moisturising routine took time, and he usually played music whilst doing it for something to pass the time and keep his mind on. Today, it had been more of a routine than anything else. He had his boyfriend in the next room and they were about to fall asleep in each other's arms. That was enough for his mind to focus on.

So, when his phone bleeped with a text coming through, he picked it up and read it. Then sat, staring at the screen.

HURRY UP I NEED TO POOP!

Kurt sniffed as he quickly tapped out his reply.

I AM MOISTURIZING!

Blaine's reply was instant.

MOISTURIZE OUT HERE!

Kurt rolled his eyes. His boyfriend obviously did not understand how much his skin needed his moisturising routine. And that moving it would just take too long.

No! Let me finish!

In the end, of course, Kurt won. Because Kurt always won. And Blaine always let him.


	197. My God

**14th July**

**_My God_ - Jeremy Camp (acoustic performance)**

* * *

**Right. To tell you the truth, I didn't know how to do this. I played with the idea of not writing anything here, and even not uploading at all. I didn't want to be disrespectful for anyone who knew, or be the one who broke some people's innocence. But it seems I will have to. For anybody who doesn't know, I am so sorry.**

**Cory. Wow, my heart is breaking just writing your name. Cory. You are amazing. You have been an idol for so many. When I did my things for Chris, I always marveled at how many were fans of you and Lea. You have left quite a legacy. The support you've gotten today, from people all over the world, should probably bowl me away. But it doesn't. Because I know how loved you are. And now you are in another place. I can only hope that it is better. Maybe dancing will work out better for you up there. I know that I'll think of you whenever there is a thunderstorm, because it'll be you on your drums. Thank you for everything, Cory. You'll always be remembered and, whilst it might take a while for the fandom to heal, when we do we shall smile whenever your name is brought up. Rest in peace.**

* * *

Hi, beautiful.

Do you fancy going out tonight? I know you're helping your dad at the minute and you told me not to text you, but you can't just expect me to not try and talk to you for three hours. So I turned on my computer and found this ancient thing called email. Does anyone even use this any more? Anyway. So, you wanna go out? We could go to the cinema or the park and just kiss under the stars. We could go down the store and act like a married couple, or sit on that bench just down the road where I fell in love with you.

Okay, it's ten minutes later now. I just got distracted by cat videos. Have you seen that one with the door and he's trying to get in? So cute. Hey, Kurt? Can we get a cat? When we're old and have been living together for YEEAAAAARS. Can we get a cat? Can I call him Sparkles? Because no family is complete without a cat called Sparkles. So that's a yes, yeah? Great.

Um... so can we go out tonight? You didn't repl Oh. Yeah. You can't reply because I haven't sent it yet. Would it make sense to delete this last bit? Probably. Will I? ... na!

Hurry up and finish soon so you can reply and we can go out tonight and I can kiss you.

Love you, baby.

Your boyfriend

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (times a trillion)


	198. Wake Me Up

**15th July**

**_Wake Me Up_ - Avicii**

* * *

**This is a great song, but its lyrics hurt at the minute.**

**Also, I have to say thank you to all the support I got last night re my future on this site and with my stories. I wasn't expecting what I got. The family has grown so much closer, and I just hate that it had to happen this way.**

**Amy, I miss you already. Don't get eaten, please.**

**And Cory. Again, always, forever: rest in peace.**

* * *

Georgia lay in her father's arms, smiling up at him. She was still so small, but Kurt couldn't believe how much she had grown. Her button nose remained the same, though her blue eyes had darkened to a rich green. Her hair was now a crisp auburn and she was so very beautiful.

When Kurt and Blaine had applied for adoption, they were nervous about where they would get to. The original conversation had been cautious, neither completely sure what they wanted. But they talked it out and realised, together, that they wanted a girl. A little girl as young and beautiful as she might want to be. They didn't mind. And they waited, chewing their fingernails, for a call to say there was a child waiting for them.

They were on a road trip when it happened, years after deciding to adopt and they had just about given up. They had made a stop in Atlanta to fill the caravan up and stock up with essentials like tins of baked beans, a fresh loaf of bread and hairspray. They were just shuffling their bags, preparing to get back on the road, when Kurt's phone began to ring. He had sighed, handing the bags over to an already overladen Blaine, and answered it with an unsure "hello?" when he saw an unknown number.

They named their daughter after the state they were in when they were told they had her.

And now there she lay, tiny, in her father's arms. Blaine stood by with the camera. She'd been with them for months, but the device had barely left his hands. "Any moment with her is an opportunity for another gorgeous photo, and I don't want to miss a chance." At least that was his excuse.

And now, watching her, both her fathers wished the same thing for her. That she'd never grow up. That she'd stay this small forever. That she'd remain eternally in this state. That she'd live evermore.


	199. We Owned The Night

**16th July**

**_We Owned The Night_ - Lady Antebellum**

* * *

**This song was suggested by twitter's Alykat92, and I got permission from the lady herself, Coatsy, to use it. I hope she likes this when she reads it after she gets back. I hope it's not pathetic that I feel so empty without her...**

**In case if anyone is sore about it, I shall give a warning here: Finn appears in this drabble, albeit briefly. When Klaine split up, fanfiction kept them alive. I am doing the same for Finn, even if he is still alive in canon at the minute. I am still reacting rather violently to Cory's journey on the midnight train but I need to do this and ease myself in gently or else GMS will fall completely flat. I have to try.**

**And thank you again to the fandom. You're brilliant. I love you guys.**

* * *

The bass drum reverberated around the house and Kurt laughed as he danced. He cast his eyes about the party. Puck and Quinn danced too close for them to still pretend to be just friends, looking at each other through their lashes as they jumped to the beat. Artie and his friend Betty were laughing over by the punch table, each looking tremendously drunk. Rachel had her arms thrown up in the air around Finn's shoulders; he had to lift her so that she was tall enough to reach, and he swayed her gently. Santana was doing body shots off Brittany in a darkened corner of the room, the blonde giggling as the tongue tickled her stomach. Mercedes danced with Mike, Tina watching and laughing from a sofa nearby, every so often taking a sip of her orange juice and wishing she hadn't been designated driver. Everyone was having fun.

Then his eyes caught a figure on the opposite side of the room from him, dancing as if completely different music was playing. He swayed to a different rhythm, and moved a lot more smoothly than the others in the room. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed in concentration. He seemed completely in another world. Kurt frowned and walked over to him.

The boy didn't open his eyes as the countertenor approached, just continued dancing to his own music. A soft smile graced Kurt's features as he stepped even closer to the boy. He brought his hands down to rest them on the boy's hips, his smile growing further when the boy paused, then continued dancing exactly as he had been doing, but moving his hips more.

Kurt shuffled closer to the boy, breathing against his neck as he angled his head down. He licked his lips and tried to breathe him in. As he did so, the boy, eyes still shut, raised his hands to drape his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled more, the heavy beat long forgotten as he pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's chin.

Blaine's eyes finally fluttered open. "Hi," he whispered.

Kurt licked his lips, eyes flicking down to his boyfriend's lips. "Hi."


	200. La La Land

**17th July**

**_La La Land_ - Demi Lovato**

* * *

**I have been using a lot of songs recently that I wouldn't normally listen to, simply because I can't stand to asociate any song I know with what I am going through now. This one, however, has really struck me. I love its message. Demi, good on you, girl.**

**Also, please check out IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside's Glowing later. I am uploading for her tonight (and for the next few weeks). I love this story, almost as much as I love its author. Please give it a read?**

**(WHHUUUUUUT? 200? No... Wowzas)**

* * *

"Kurt!"

"Mr Hummel! Here! Over here!"

"A smile please, Bob!"

Kurt turned in the direction of where he had heard the final voice. There stood a balding man with a pair of glasses perched on top of his head. He held a camera up and started taking shots. Kurt frowned. "My name's not Bob. I'm Kurt."

The man lowered his camera. "Sorry?"

"I'm Kurt," the star repeated.

The man smiled. "Yeah, but you're really Bob, aren't you. He's your character. Now, can we have..."

Kurt shook his head. "My name is Kurt Hummel. My first role was as Bob Merridew. That was over years ago. I am here," he paused to gesture to the red carpet, "at the premiere of my new film. Where I play Stuart Collins. No Bob here. Thank you."

With that he walked off, leaving white flashes behind him. There were shouts and calls for him to return, but he had had enough. He'd sit through the premiere. And he'd go as soon as that was over.

* * *

Kurt had never been one for flash cars or posh limos. No, he always preferred to walk back from events. And why shouldn't he? He lived close enough. Walking was kinder to the planet. And he always sent his bodyguard home, too. Every time, Noah insisted he was still needed, but Kurt didn't like walking about town with the muscular Mr Puckerman walking behind him. He felt like he was being followed.

He walked past an open newsagent on the way back home (the premiere hadn't gotten any better after the incident with the photographer) and decided to go inside and pick up a pack of gum. It was a horrid habit that he had picked up from... somewhere. It was something to do with his mouth to stop him from biting his cheeks. He had once been so stressed that the insides of his cheeks went completely raw. He had been advised to try chewing on something whenever he was stressed, and since then he has had a slight addiction for chewing gum.

He entered the shop and saw packets lining up by the counter. There was only one other person in the queue, so he patiently waited behind, hands in the pockets of the leather jacket he had changed into as soon as the event had ended. He rocked on his feet as the previous customer paid for his can of diet coke and his newspaper.

He finished up, thanked the shopkeeper, and turned to leave the shop. He took one step forwards and then stopped. His eyes widened almost comically and he stared, open mouthed, at Kurt, who gulped and sighed. Great. Another Bob fanboy. He really wasn't in the mood.

"Y-you're..."

Kurt nodded. "I am." However much he wanted to be rude, he just didn't have it in him.

"Oh god," the man breathed. "I am so sorry. I... it's just that you're my idol and... And you're just right there. Oh god, I thought I'd be more put together if I ever met you... Jesus. I... I am so sorry. You..."

Kurt nodded, forcing a small smile to his lips. "I've had worse, don't worry. I once had a girl literally throwing up in front of me telling me how much I meant to her."

The man blinked a few more times. "I just... wow. All those years of watching you and... Kurt Hummel. Thank you."

Kurt smiled. It was the first genuine smile had had produced for at least a month. "No, thank you," he insisted. "I can't remember the last time I had a fan call me Kurt rather than Bob."

The man frowned. "Who... who's Bob?"

Kurt's eyes opened wider. "I... sorry?"

"I... YouTube. You do covers of great songs and make them even greater. But you haven't uploaded in so long and... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kurt smiled so brightly he thought his face would break. "You know me from YouTube?"

The man nodded and shrugged. "Um, yeah? My brother showed me your channel. Just after I came out to him. You gave me the confidence to come out at school. You changed my life."

Kurt couldn't believe that he'd met someone who knew him from his nobody days, when he made videos in his bedroom of him singing over the top of instrumentals of his favourite songs. The channel had had so few views, and even fewer subscribers. He couldn't understand how somebody could have heard of him from on there but know nothing about his television acting roles. It was beautifully refreshing.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Blaine," the man replied, shuffling his diet coke from one hand to the other. "I... Wow, I can't believe I'm about to ask this. Er, your favourite drink is diet coke, right? Maybe we could sit outside and... chat? Share a drink? Actually no no no forget I said that. You're... amazing. And I'm just a-"

"I'd love to."


	201. Begin Again

**18th July**

**_Begin Again_**** - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**I hope to some day do a fanvid of this song.**

**I shall try my hardest for a GMS upload later but I am not in a good way right now.**

* * *

The radio was on and the wind was blustery, the roof of the car open. Mr Anderson, in the front, ran a hand through his hair to try to keep it in some semblance of order. It was not. Very hot. Painfully so.

But, in his eyes, even more hot was the boy sitting in one of the back seats. In between Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry sat a boy who wore dark sunglasses. His hair was styled perfectly and his smile was slowly slipping down his face. He noted the girls' lowered tones, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty up.

He returned his eyes to the road, running his hand through his hair again before holding the wheel with both hands. He sighed silently.

The teacher had planned this trip to celebrate his students' achievements. Really, he had had ulterior motives. He had wanted time alone with Kurt. He hated himself for it, for wanting the CHILD sitting in the back in a relationship. And he would never act on it. Could never. But whenever he saw Kurt, his heart stopped beating. When Kurt was around, his palms grew sweaty and he could never not smile. When they were apart, his heart broke and his sister had tried (and failed) many times to get him to smile. It seemed like Kurt was the only thing that could make him happy.

And it wasn't as if he was that much older. A couple of years at most. Okay, maybe a tad older than that. But this was his first year out of college, and Kurt was a senior.

Still, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to the back seats, and to the boy he loved, even if he couldn't admit it.


	202. Red

**19th July**

**_Red_ - Daniel Merriweather**

* * *

**I'm sorry for last night :/**

* * *

Kurt sat alone in his room, going through old letters and notes from Blaine. Some of them were long essays of how much he loved Kurt. Others were short and simple and to the point.

_Love you baby_

That one had fallen out of his lockers inbetween an English lesson and a French one.

_Je t'aime_

That one was in the French lesson.

_Kurt. I'm going away for a while. I feel like such a coward that I couldn't say this to your face. Only I know how important this simmer was to you. Just know this wasn't my choice. My dad decided I needed some family bonding time. So we're going to Cali. All of us. Cooper too. I am going on Monday. I am so sorry for not telling you before. Oh, forgive me? If you do, please ring me when you get this (and have forgiven me) because I'd like to spend my last few days here with you. After that, I'll be back in a month. I love you. Forever._

Kurt remembered the hurt he had felt when he'd first read that note. His insides had been torn up. He had felt sick, but as he'd ran to the bathroom, he realised; it meant nothing. Sure, he'd miss Blaine, and it was a bummer that they couldn't spend the summer together. But he still had his boyfriend. It wasn't like Blaine was breaking up with him. And he had returned to his room and called Blaine, saying it was okay. They had spent the next few days together; in their houses, in the park, in that cute little café which was so much more quiet than the Lima Bean.

_Marry me_

Kurt smiled widely as he traced the letters. He'd found them, the seven little characters, tied to the stems of two entwined roses (one red, one white) which had been handed to him by the man he went on to meet at the altar. Those words he had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with. The words which had become reality only a few hours previously.

Blaine poked his head around the door and saw his husband sitting upon the bed. He smiled, softly walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Kurt looked up, smiling when he saw who it was, still wearing his suit.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kurt motioned to the pieces of paper. "Reading these notes." Upon Blaine's frown and approach, he expanded his explanation. "It's all the letters you've ever given to me. I have kept them. I like reading over them."

Blaine picked up a small note, written on pink paper, and held it between his fingers to show it to his husband.

_I can't stop thinking about last night..._

Kurt smiled, remembering too the incident of 'last night' of which Blaine spoke. He took it back from his husband and returned it to the pile.

Blaine cleared his throat. "You should come back downstairs again. I want to show off my husband before I have to whisk him away on honeymoon."

Kurt smiled and returned the pieces of paper to their box before standing and smoothing his trousers down. "Of course."


	203. Drive By

**20th July**

**_Drive By_ - Train**

* * *

Kurt smiled, peeking through his fingers at the man lying next to him in his bed. The man tried to move his hands to kiss his smile, but Kurt held fast, his fingers his only safety cage. Surely, this couldn't be real? Things like this didn't happen to men like Kurt. He took another peek, seeing the man's toned chest. His toes curled as he giggled.

Blaine pushed the other man's hair from his forehead, leaving his hand there like a comforting weight. He kept himself grounded by that hand, reminding himself that he was in company and he couldn't dance about the room in his underwear singing. He frowned, then smiled wider. _Naked_, singing. He shuffled closer to the centre of the bed, throwing his arms around the man's waist, pulling him close and kissing the shell of his ear.

Kurt blushed deeply. His peeked through the fingers again, still disbelieving, but then caught sight of something that made his heart stop. He caught a glimpse of a piece of platinum jewellery on his fourth finger on his left hand. His heart stuttered as he looked at it. He had to move his hands back to get a proper view, but then it came swimming into focus. He hadn't just dreamt the previous day. He had gotten married. He finally gave in and let the man kiss him.

Blaine breathed deeply as he felt cold on his hip. He looked down at his hand, and caught sight of a band of metal. A smile tugged its way onto his ready lips. A glance at the man who lay in his bed told him that he had just discovered it, too, and was reminding himself that yes, they really were married. He rolled onto his back briefly, letting pleasure and happy memories invade him. Then he turned back, ready got receive the man's finally present lips, damning morning breath.

As Kurt kissed Blaine, and Blaine kissed Kurt back, they remembered that this was it. Forever. Waking up every morning the same except for when Blaine had to tour or Kurt had to visit another city. They'd spend every birthday together, every Christmas kissing under mistletoe. And maybe, a few years down the line, they could wake with others in their bed. Smaller people, complete with bright grins and a thankfulness for the men who brought them up. They could bounce on their bed when they were excited, and be the reason for Kurt finding a red costume complete with beard for one night a year every December. They'd leave out glasses of milk and a mince pie, convincing Kurt that they needed a carrot too, so that Rudolf and the reindeer didn't feel left out. And years after that, their own children would be begging because, maybe, Santa wanted a tipple of alcohol instead of the milk. They would move into a care home together, Kurt finally letting someone else look after him. They'd make everyone else damn them for their sweetness. Those with diabetes would have to move away for their own safety, and Kurt would spend his whole life kissing Blaine, Blaine his whole life kissing Kurt.


	204. Going Up The Country

**21st July**

**_Going Up The Country_ - Canned Heat**

* * *

**Love this song.**

**Also, did I forget to tell you the story of my dad reading my work? I told him about 177 and he seemed hurt that all of you guys read my stuff, and he had never. So, a week later I printed off _Give Me Love_ and _Caravan_, complete with reviews, and gave them to him. Another week later, he came back with comments: not entirely to his taste, and he would have written things differently, but they left him wanting more.**

**I love my dad :)**

* * *

Kurt lay on his back, admiring the way the clouds moved in the breeze, how no white mark was exactly the same as another. He smiled as a bird passed into his vision, swooping down before soaring back up and flying away as smoothly as it had arrived, like a brief theatrical interlude to a game.

Behind him, he heard the patio doors slide open, then close again. Footsteps approached and Kurt sat up, awaiting his requested glass of ice water. He accepted it gratefully, along with a quick kiss, passing his relaxed smile on.

"Eeewwww!"

Kurt turned his head and laughed at little Jacob, who had abandoned his game of catch with Sophie in favour of pulling faces at the adorable husbands. Or, in his eyes, gross. Kurt only smiled more, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He put his glass down carefully on the paving beside his sun bed and beckoned his son over.

"Come here, you."

Jacob looked at him warily, but walked over nonetheless, his short legs plodding through the thick grass. Behind him, Sophie was playing with the ball by herself, unknowingly watched by Blaine, who was leaning against a chair and sipping his own water.

Jacob reached his dad and Kurt pulled him onto his lap. "Hey!" The boy tried to escape again, but Kurt held him tightly. "Hey!"

"No," Kurt insisted. "The cuddle monster has you, you can't escape!" Jacob started to giggle uncertainly, and Kurt lifted the back of his son's shirt, bringing his mouth to Jacob's back to below raspberries upon it.

"Noooo, that tickles!"

Kurt grinned. "No, Jakey, it's just a kiss. Kisses don't tickle."

"This one does!" Jacob protested.

Kurt relented and finally let him climb off his lap, watching with a sparkle in his eyes as the boy ran off as quickly as he could (not very quickly at all), brushing at his back as if he could rewind the 'gross' kisses that had been placed upon it.

"Daddies! Look!"

Kurt turned his attention to see where Blaine was already looking. Upon Sophie's hand sat a butterfly. It was small but very beautiful, and it made no move of leaving soon.

It started to tickle their daughter's hand and she gasped. "It's magical..."


	205. Evil Ways

**22nd July**

**_Evil Ways_ - Santana**

* * *

**The only explanation I can think of for this is that I have just started reading Ride again. I was part way through and then Cory died and I didn't feel able to read on. I started again this morning from just before where I left off. Guess which scene I read twice...**

* * *

The pitter patter of rain on the roof of the tent was what woke Kurt up. He blinked his sleep away, gradually regaining feeling to his muscles. The air smelt damp, and although dark clouds would have made everything darker, it was far too dark to be at a normal time. Great. He had woken up too earlier.

As he made to turn over, he became aware of something around his waist. He jumped, then saw what it was, and what it was attached to. He smiled blearily as he saw Blaine snuggling under his chin. He didn't know how he didn't notice it before, really. But he sure was close- oh. Right. They were in the same sleeping bag. Kurt's cheeks coloured slightly as he realised this. What would his father think? He almost laughed out loud at his train of thought. Burt didn't need to know. He snuggled into the arms that held him, running a hand through the head of curls that was moving gently as its owner snored.

Kurt softly pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. The boy snuffled, then his eyelids started to flicker. Kurt smiled. Yes, it was cruel to wake him up so early, but hey, Kurt was sure they could find _some_ way to pass the time...

"Rrnin..."

Kurt giggled, the vibrations making their way to Blaine. "Morning to you too."

Blaine's eyes slowly opened, the corners crinkling when he saw his boyfriend so close. He tried to bite back a yawn but it came out anyway, stretching his face. He coughed awkwardly, embarrassed. Still, it was better than unwrapping his hands from around Kurt's waist to cover it. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine's chin.

Blaine smiled and chased Kurt's lips, being granted a quick peck before the older boy pulled away. "Sore?" he asked.

Kurt frowned. "Why would I be..." He shifted and a shot of pain passed up his spine. "Aaaaaahh..." Suddenly, he began to remember the night before. He remembered clambering into the tent, laughing and flirting. He remembered their exchanges of 'I love you', followed by downpours of kisses. He remembered feeling Blaine's warm hands on his cold skin. He remembered Blaine sliding the material of his shirt from his shoulders, kissing the exposed skin.

Kurt looked across at their makeshift bin and recognised something inside it. Yep, he remembered using that, too.

"The best kind."


	206. Seaside

**23rd July**

**_Seaside_ - The Kooks**

* * *

"Faster, daddy! Higher!"

The man smiled as he pushed his son on the swings, flying higher and higher. They'd been at the park for nearly three hours now. But the little boy wasn't tiring. To say his dad was tired was very much an understatement.

"Are you not a little tired yet, son?"

The boy shook his head emphatically as he flew through the sky. The wind was rushing through his hair and he loved it. He was here with his daddy and he was really happy. As he was being pushed, he gradually became aware of other things going on. Car were passing. There were a lot of cars. His daddy was good with cars. People were walking past on the pavement. None of them were his friends, though. A boy followed his mummy into the park, looking about nervously.

The boy on the swing stuck his tongue out in concentration as he watched the boy. Really, it was just something he had picked up from his dad. Because his daddy did everything the bestest.

"Daddy, stop, daddy."

The man stopped pushing his son. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Want to see the boy," he said as he slowed down. Once he had tried to get off the swing when it was still moving and he had fallen and he had a hurt from it and it had to be patched up and his mummy kissed it better. "He looks sad."

Burt smiled. He remembered his kid trying to save the life of a blackbird when it had flown into a window at home. He was a fixer, his Kurt. "You cheer him up," he encouraged, holding the swing steady for his son to climb off.

Kurt ran over to the other boy, who sat on a bench next to his mummy. "Hello," he said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I am six years old. What's your name?"

The boy looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. He glanced quickly at his mummy, and Kurt thought he looked really nervous. The boy looked at Kurt's hand, then carefully took it, gasping when their skin touched. "Blaine," he whispered.

If Kurt had noticed the jolt of electricity that had passed between their hands when they touched, he didn't say anything. What he did say, however, was, "come on then Blaine, I'll race you to the monkey bars."

* * *

**I have to tell you a funny story. I am incredibly clumsy.  
**

**I was eating dinner, and trying to cut my chicken. My hand slipped and I managed to break my nail (completely broke) against my tray. Owch. My foot then starts itching because I've been bitten a lot (I counted twenty), so I go to the medicine cabinet in the downstairs loo. Or try to. I open the loo door, forget I have opened it, and walk into it with my elbow pointing forwards. It's actually bleeding.**

**Yup. I'm a numpty.**


	207. Live And Let Die

**24th July**

**_Live And Let Die_ - Duffy**

* * *

Blaine laughed, his head resting on his boyfriend's stomach as they lay sunbathing in Kurt's backyard. It was the hottest day of the summer so far and everyone was taking advantage of it. The couple could smell a barbecue a few fences over, the happy sound of children's laughter following it. In the other direction, old blues classics were being rejuvenated by a busty sax. Somewhere else, neighbours had found a swimming pool going cheap and were now putting it to good use.

And in Kurt's garden, Blaine had never been happier.

He ran his fingers softly along Kurt's palm, walking them up his arm with a featherlight touch. He loved moments like this; moments when they could just be themselves and relax under the other's touch. As Kurt's breath stuttered, Blaine's head bounced on his stomach. He turned it slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye.

Neither said a word, they just smiled at each other, the few muscles that they moved meaning more than a few overused words could have done. It was a beautiful day and Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from the man he loved, for Kurt was far more than a boy. He continued to brush his fingers up his arm, stopping at the elbow before starting down again. His other hand lay redundant on his own stomach, curled into a loose, relaxed fist.

As a breeze, the first of the day and a great relief, made it's way through the nearby trees overhanging the garden, Blaine knew: this is how he wants to be spending hot summer days years down the line. With Kurt. With that revelation making his smile broader, he finally spoke, turning his head again to gaze at the cloudless sky.

"I don't know," he said, eventually answering Kurt's question. "Why did the boy cross the road?"

"Because he knew it was worth it. To find the other boy. To find the boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."


	208. Bittersweet Symphony

**25th July**

**_Bittersweet Symphony_ - The Verve (acoustic recording)**

* * *

"I love this song."

"Yeah. You've said."

"Well I really love it. I mean, the instruments don't try and battle each other in the background. Then the drums aren't over powering. And the voice... the voice just tops it all off. Like a cherry on top of an already perfect cake. It just rounds it off and the way it echoes and... I love it."

Kurt rolled his eyes again, nevertheless a smile on his lips. "Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"I know."

"Oh." There were a few seconds of silence. "But can you hear-"

"Blaine!" Kurt stood up and walked around the bed they'd been lying on, pacing over to Blaine's side and kneeling on the floor. As Blaine sat up to see what he was doing, Kurt put his hands upon his cheeks. "Seriously. Stop. I get that you like it. That's great. But you tell me pretty much every day. And yeah, it started off as sweet. But, baby, please. Stop. Just stop." He finished with a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, checking that Blaine was okay before standing up and walking over to his desk, sitting down and picking up his pencil. "Uh. Why the hell to do we need 'imaginary' numbers? It's like going to biology and learning about freaking unicorns."

Blaine chewed at his lip as the song came to an end. It must have been the final song in the playlist, because the room went quiet, the only noise being Kurt's pen on his maths exercise book and the soft tick tick tick of the clock by his bed.

Finally, Blaine broke the silence. "The song-"

"Blaine-"

"No, please. Hear me out. Please."

Kurt turned around. He saw the seriousness in his boyfriend's eyes. He put his pen down and closed his book. "I'm listening."

"I know you think I get sentimental about it and all. And I know you're sick of it and everything. But... well, it reminds me of you."

Kurt frowned. "I don't think I'm following?"

Blaine nodded, licking his lips softly in the process. "You know how I told you that, before you, I was pretty alone? I had the Warbler guys, but I always felt so, I don't know, out of it. Well, I found my solace through music. And I'd pretty much not go anywhere without listening to something first. Just a random son. An iPod shuffle. Well, on the ninth of November, this is the last song I listened to before leaving my dorm. I was nervous for my solo, and I was also slightly late as I left my room. So I was running down the stairs and then somebody stopped me. Even though I knew I'd now be late, I stopped anyway. I turned around. And there stood the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon."

Kurt gasped. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper. "Do I know him?" He had meant to be teasing, but hearing Blaine relive the moment they met took all the breath out of him.

"I hope so," Blaine spoke again, "because months later I'm still being a dick about the whole thing and he's still not mine. But I know that I want him. So I make up my mind. I tell myself that I'm going to go and find him and I'm going to ask him out. So I hit shuffle, deciding to listen to just one song before I go. It was this one that came on."

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes widening and shining with tears.

"And then a few weeks ago, remember when we sat in the Lima Bean when you'd just got back from New York and I said-"

"I love you."

Blaine smiled. "That's the one. Well, after our date I went back home. I had some homework I'd yet to finish. And I put my iPod on shuffle and the first song that came up?"

Kurt tried to stop his tears from falling as he stood up and went over to Blaine's iPod in his own speaker. He found the last song that was played and his play again. It started coming through the speakers. "This one," he whispered.

Blaine nodded. "This one. Our song."

"Our song." Kurt listened to it and he heard things he'd never heard before. He truly listened. He heard it. "It's like a perfect red cherry on top of an already perfect cake."


	209. Dad's Army

**26th July**

**Dad's Army Theme**

* * *

**I have spent this evening watching the lost episodes of Dad's Army at my local open-air theatre. How incredibly British of me :)**

* * *

"Uncle Arthur..."

"Not now, Pike." Sergeant Wilson tried to ignore Mavis' boy as Captain Mainwaring continued to give orders, all of which sounding perfectly ridiculous but, of course, it wasn't his place to judge.

"Private Anderson, I want you to patrol the area by the beach. Take Private Hummel with you. Now, when you hear the whistle," he demonstrated the whistle, "I want you to stand to attention. Got that? Let's give it a go. I am blowing the whistle..." He blew it. The platoon stood to attention, Jonesy coming, as usual, a second behind everyone else. "That'll do. Fall out!"

* * *

Private Anderson and Private Hummel stood together, eyes out at the dark sea. Everything around them was black; even the stars refused to shine. Their breaths made clouds in the air, for it was a bitterly cold night, but neither could see them. They could barely see each other, though they stood closer than most men usually would.

"You seen anything, Anderson?"

Private Anderson shook his head. "Nothing, Hummel."

Private Blaine Anderson had been excused from active service on the grounds of his bruised ribs. Nobody knew how he had got the injury, but often he had problems breathing, and he couldn't lift anything heavy. Private Kurt Hummel was a mechanic, and the war effort desperately needed men to work with machinery. As a result, both men were excused from going out to fight, but instead took part in the Home Guard.

But each man had a big secret. They each had the same big secret. They were each other's big secret. For as Private Hummel glanced at Private Anderson, they both knew they could be each other's alibi. Why, _of course_ they spent all night parading the coast. They were there the whole time.


	210. Falling Slowly

**27th July**

**_Falling Slowly_ - Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová (from the musical Once)**

* * *

**I have been doing a lot of these from Kurt's point of view recently. I guess I just associate more with Kurt than I do with either Blaine or a nameless narrator. I'm not really sure why though. Oh, I love Kurt.**

**In other news, the Olympics started a year ago today. PROUD TO BE BRITISH! Just watched the opening ceremony (for the first time, shh, I was on holiday...)**

**And finally, please can you check out IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside's newest story: Glowing. I have been uploading for her and have just updated with the newest chapter. I love it (even though I may be a tiny bit biased)!**

* * *

On nights like these, Kurt would wonder how it all went wrong.

He would lie back and look at the stars, the breeze moving the leaves in the trees softly. And it was the perfect time to escape into his memory bank, unlocking the padlocks and keypads and keyholes that he had used to keep the bad memories away. To be honest, he had had it all. He had had a man who would have been willing to give his life for Kurt's, who kissed his forehead when Kurt wanted to cry, who held his hands when Kurt wasn't strong enough by himself. He would kiss Kurt's shoulder and the countertenor would slide his pyjama top from his body, folding it on the clothes chair in the corner of their bedroom. They had had the sweet picnics in the park, the stolen kisses on the back row at the cinema, the shared bowls of spaghetti at their local Italian. Kurt had introduced him to Burt, and he had been at their house for several Christmasses until they decided to forgo Ohio completely over the holidays and stay in their own house. They had planned out their future, right down to how many sets of feet would patter down the hallway and into their bedroom on birthdays and holidays.

Yes, Kurt had had it all. Once.

Because one day, Kurt got home from work late. He was tired and was prepared to even forgo his moisturising routine in favour of just slipping under the covers with the one he loved. Only the one he loved wasn't there. He was meant to be. He was meant to be back before Kurt was. So Kurt had stayed up, forcing his eyes open to watch some news channel on their flatscreen in their lounge. And he waited. When he eventually fell asleep, it was to a dreamless night. He awoke to a nightmare and an empty house. Then two weeks later, he had got the call. The admission. "I love someone else. I had to leave you. I didn't know how else to do it. Kurt, I am so sorry." The words burnt his ear, and as the man on the other end continued to spill meaningless apologies, Kurt sat, silent. Inside, he was breaking as he sat on the bottom step of their staircase, cradling the phone to his ear and hugging his legs to his chest. Outside he was silent. He didn't shed a tear and he said nothing. He just hung up.

Why it happened, Kurt still didn't know. They hadn't spoken again since that night. Kurt changed his number. He moved house. He went back to Ohio. He spent his days staring into a cooling coffee mug at the Lima Bean, wondering _how had it all gone so wrong?_

As a bat flew across the sky, Kurt returned to the present. The grass tickled his ears and he wanted to move. But just not yet. The backdoor opened and then closed behind him, and Kurt refused to shift his gaze from the stars. Did they really hold his destiny. Was this it? He felt someone settle behind him on the grass, sitting to watch over him. He felt a hand run through his hair and he shut his eyes. The memory bank could go without a withdrawal for today. He closed the door, turned the key, tapped in the number, clicked the padlock shut. Then turned his head, letting Blaine kiss his cheek.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded absently. "Thinking," he offered. He was silent for another couple of minutes, just enjoying lying there, looking into the amber eyes he loved so much. "How's Michael?"

"Asleep," Blaine said, "finally. Although if I have to read The Three Little Pigs once more I think I might go mad."

"But you love The Three Little Pigs," Kurt smiled.

"That I do." Blaine grinned, dropping his hand from his husband's hair to his cheek. "I love you, too."

Yes, it had all gone wrong. Kurt had lost everything that he'd ever wanted. He had wasted hours, days, weeks in the little coffee shop on the opposite side of the road to that little park. But then one day the doo had chimed to announce a customer and Kurt had looked up. And when the customer had ordered his medium drip, he looked about the cafe for somewhere to sit. His eyes had caught Kurt's and he had frozen. Kurt had moved his bag from the other chair at his table, motioning to it. And Kurt's first ex had taken his coffee and then the seat, and then some conversation, and a few weeks later a date. Lying in their garden, as Blaine's lips approached his, Kurt kissed back.

On nights like these, Kurt would wonder why he'd ever thought it all went wrong.


	211. Dear John

**28th July**

**_Dear John_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**This is cute and fluffy in honour of me hitting 300,000 words uploaded to this site. Can you believe that?!**

**Also, I believe there may have been some problems with email alerts? I only got alerted for the second GMS chapter that I uploaded on Thursday today. Let me know if this happened to you, too.**

* * *

"Blaine," Kurt laughed as the boy strummed on his guitar, eyes fixed on the boy he loved. Kurt blushed and looked at his hands. Yup, he knew what was coming next.

"Baby, you and me,  
Can you not see  
That you're the only for me?"

Kurt giggled again. Yeah, he had known. Blaine was a fantastic songwriter and Kurt could always tell when he was itching to write something new. Quite often, Blaine found his inspiration when sitting on the grass in their yard, guitar in his hands as he gazed at the love of his life.

"Baby, me and you,  
I'm gonna ask you  
To meet me at the altar and say 'I do'."

Kurt laughed again, hiding his face with his hands, peeking out between his fingers. "You're ridiculous."

Blaine stopped strumming and shook his head. "Just ridiculously in love with you," he corrected. "Is that a no then?"

Kurt frowned. "Is what a no? To what? I don't- OH MY GOD!"

His hands, which he had lowered in his confusion, were now up at his face again, only this time covered the 'o' his mouth had made.

Blaine still held the ring box in his shaking hands. "Marry me, Kurt."


	212. Beneath Your Beautiful

**29th July**

**_Beneath Your Beautiful_ - Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé**

* * *

**I think my ff account knows. I was signing in and mistyped the code, so it gave me another: amay. Oh, it knows. Like hell it knows. Do you miss her too, fanfiction?**

**Um, this song was requested by... I swear this was requested. Or did it just feature in Ride? Okay, if you requested this song I am so sorry. If not, then here's to you, nellie.**

**HA! No! Found it! So. Wake Me Up Inside. Mrs Criss 2012, this is for YOU. And, um, the obvious. Ff misses you too, darling xxx**

* * *

Kurt.

Well, this is weird. Um, I hope you don't think this is strange. I bet you do. But, knowing you, you'll just think it's adorable. Or something. Yeah. Or something.

So. I know I could have spoken out the window, or just dreamt about you and talked to you then. Or maybe I could have hugged your pillow and spoken to that instead. But, well, this seemed more personal. A book of letters. For you. For when you get back.

I miss you already. Is that crazy? I only saw you, what, a couple of hours ago. It is probably less than that, to be fair. And I can't believe I just broke down like that when you went. I so did not want you to remember me with tears in my eyes and tumbling down my cheeks. Shit. Sorry. Rachel was... well, she was a rock. I knew she'd miss you too, but she just... she held me. She did all she needed to. And the car pulled out and down the road and you were off. Kurt, watching you go... I miss you. But you're going to have such a great time in Africa. Promise me that, darling? Don't think about me. And please don't remember watching me cry as you pulled away. Stay strong.

Are you thinking about me now? It is weird to think about. You thinking about me when you're so far away. I bet you're only at the airport. Maybe even not quite there yet. I could probably ring you and say- no, you didn't take your phone. And even if I could, I shouldn't. Because it'll only make it so much harder. For both of us.

Oh, I am being ridiculous. Am I being ridiculous? Most probably. Shit, Kurt. How am I meant to cope without you? But enjoy yourself. Leave me here and come back with so many stories.

I'm sorry, I am going to have to go before me tears smudge the words I have written. I don't want you reading this. Am I even going to show it to you? Kurt...

I love you.

Yours. Forever. And ever.

Blaine

xx

* * *

Kurt,

It has now been a couple of days. The ache hasn't gotten any better. If anything, it has gotten worse. Oh, please be enjoying yourself out there. SHIT. You're thinking about me, aren't you? My heart just contracted. You must be. Please don't. Please go back to helping. Check out all the guys without their tops on but remember you're mine. No, wait, don't think about me.

Christ, Kurt. I miss you so much. Do you think your dad will mind if I crash with him until you get back? Maybe I can have your old room? We washed the sheets the morning you left. I remember why, but I wish we hadn't. They no longer smell like you. They smell like our detergent. I'm going to call your dad.

I love you. So fucking much.

Blaine

xxxx

* * *

Kurt.

Hi. Can you see where we are? I am writing from your room. I didn't really give your dad much choice. I kind of showed up here and as soon as he opened the door I threw myself at his feet and begged him to let me stay. Oh god, did I really do that? Yes, I am hiding my face in shame. I deserve it. I need to apologise to him.

Oh, but you're bed is too comfy. And it smells just like you. Basically, heaven. Mmm. Can I stay here forever? Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me? We could just forget the world ;)

Papa Bear is called me. Probably to get me to eat something. Damn I miss you.

I love you.

Blaine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

Kurt

YOU ARE COMING BACK TODAY AND I AM SOOOO EXCITED WOOO!

Lurve ya!

Blaine

xxxxxxxxx

Imma gonna ravish you when I see you. Just as a warning ;)

* * *

Blaine.

You're a fool. And of course I thought about you. How could I not. But phwoa, those guys... ooh they could keep their shirts off. ;D

Now. I am back. So we're done with this book. Let's go to bed.

I love you too,

Kurt

x (I can give you the rest)


	213. Fix You (piano)

**30th July**

**_Fix You (piano cover)_**** - Little Columbus**

* * *

Hi. There used to be a 2013 here, but then I decided to turn it into a poem and enter it into a competition. A rule of that competition is that the poem is not published anywhere online. Once it has been confirmed that I have not won the competition (which I no doubt will) I shall return it to here.

If you really want to read it, send me a PM and I could message it to you. And wish me luck! :)


	214. Sinners

**31st July**

**_Sinners_ - Lauren Aquilina**

* * *

**I got this song as a freebie from SoundHound. And I am completely addicted. It is beautiful and I seriously have not done it justice. Sorry.**

**As some of you may have noticed, I have taken yesterday's drabble down; I have changed it into a poem and am entering it into a competition. If you wish to read it, just send me a message :) Wish me luck!**

* * *

Kurt couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. It was... strange, really. His brow was furrowed in confusion against the warm feeling in his chest. Yes, it was odd. It felt like his beating organ was trying to reach out and touch somebody. Someone in particular.

Bullies had knocked him back and knocked him down. He had given up any hope of being happy in this small town in Ohio. He had resigned himself to the fact that he'd remain miserable until New York, when he'd have to struggle for enough money for a one roomed apartment with a hole in the roof. Once there, he would find someone and he could find that slice of happiness. Together, they would fix the leak in the ceiling, and together Kurt could be content.

But no. He was wrong. There was no apartment with one room and a dripping onto his pillow every night. There was no big city with a thousand lights and an underpaid, overworked job. There was no man who swept him off his feet.

Because Blaine helped him to his feet. He grounded him. At the same time they rushed together through the clouds, laughing on a rainbow. Kurt felt lighter than he ever had before, whilst at the same time he couldn't help but think that, soon, everything was going to wrong. So he frowned and applied more cream to his forehead to prevent the wrinkles the frowning would inevitably bring.

But then a pair of lips caressed the spot where his neck met his shoulders. And the frown melted away easily. Yes, it might confuse him. But Blaine loved him. And Kurt had no choice but to love him back.


	215. Lego House

**1st August**

**_Lego House_ - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**This song, along with the basic plot, was requested by a guest reviewer.**

**Whilst I was happy to do this one, please only request songs in future; I like to write to the music rather than the lyrics, making my own story and something new for somebody to think of when they hear the song again.**

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Blaine sat on the floor in his hallway. He had his legs hugged to his chest. A few metres away, there was somebody banging on the door. Blaine didn't have to open it to know who it was. Or what it was. Whether it was his father or someone from school, it'd be someone who terrified him, someone who didn't think he should be who he wanted to be, someone who was homophobic. So Blaine remained sitting on the floor, looking at the skirting board as he leant against the wall.

What made it worse was that it was dark out. And raining. In those films with scary attacks, it was always dark and raining. It seemed to add to the atmosphere. But if this was a film then Blaine wouldn't be feeling so damn useless, so hopeless, pointless, wrong. So what if he loved men? He shouldn't be judged for it. He could love whoever he wanted. And if that happened to be a chestnut haired countertenor, then so be it. He may have only known Kurt for a few months, but he really felt for him. They had a bond he'd never had with anybody else. Kurt was his best friend.

Bang.

The other thing, what with it being stormy outside, was that nobody would be walking past. There was no one to tell his aggressor to stop, and his mum was in Oklahoma on a business trip. What was in Oklahoma? He needed her here. He needed to feel safe. But he didn't. Because there was somebody outside hammering to get in and Blaine didn't even have to touch the scar on his ribs to remind himself what could happen if they got in.

Bang.

Blaine hugged his legs closer to his chest, burying his chin before he heard a voice call "Blaine?"

Blaine frowned. He sat up a bit and listened again.

"Blaine. Please."

Breath caught in the Dalton boy's throat. Could it be...

"Blaine, I need you. Please be in. Please, please, please..."

Blaine didn't need to hear any more. He leapt up and unlocked the door, taking the chain off and yanking it open to reveal a very rain-dishevelled Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, and made to embrace the boy but Kurt shied away.

"Please. Can I come in?" Blaine looked at Kurt. His hair was plastered to his head, and even though the rain ran down his face he could make out tears, too. His usually perfectly looked after clothes were muddied and ripped. A hole in his trousers at his knee revealed blood, and Kurt was clutching at his stomach, his face twisted in pain. "Can I come in?" he repeated.

Blaine stood back and held the door open, closing and locking the door once Kurt was inside.

"What happened?" he asked, voice hushed.

"The mall," Kurt supplied, eyes focused on a spot on the floor. "I was shopping with Mercedes and they... they came. They saw me and they didn't want me there." He lifted his eyes to look at his best friend. "Blaine, they found anything they could and they just... they just hit me with them. They threw me to the ground and-" he broke off to groan, clutching at his stomach again. "I think I've broken a rib. Or two."

Blaine didn't know a lot. He didn't know who the guys were, or how Kurt had gotten here. He didn't even know why Kurt had come to his house rather than gone home or to a hospital. But he knew one thing. He knew he loved Kurt. And he knew that, whatever happened, he would look after him. He directed him to the bathroom and started cleaning him up, their hands intertwined.

_If you're broken I will mend you..._


	216. Ruby

**2nd August**

**_Ruby_ - Kaiser Chiefs**

* * *

**Because I love Puck...**

**This almost wasn't uploaded today, though through no fault of my own NAMING NO NAMES.**

* * *

Hummel. Party. My place. You interested?

_I'm not sure. When is it?_

Saturday night.

And don't you dare use studying or whatever as an excuse. We haven't seen you in weeks.

_I've seen Mercedes..._

That's not the same, boy, and you know it.

Come ooon.

Hey, I'll even give you a plus one for that boy toy of yours.

_He is NOT my boy toy!_

_Who have you been talking to?!_

Santana

_Where did she get that from?!_

Finn

_How does Finn know anything about that?_

Rachel

_Ah._

Yeah. You're screwed, Hummel.

Or has he not been putting out?

_Noah!_

Saturday. Be there.


	217. I'm Not Going To Ever Get Over You

**3rd August**

**_Over You_ - Miranda Lambert**

* * *

**This song was requested ages ago by Mama'sBrokenHeart99 and I had already started this before I realised that I'd already completed this request and done the song. But I loved what I already had. So I continued.**

**I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Blaine, what are you-"

Kurt was cut off by a finger to his lips, hushing him, before it disappeared, its owner once again vanishing into the surrounding darkness. Kurt just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

They had been on this wild goose chase now for around twenty minutes. Kurt was beginning to get bored. Every once in a while he'd trip over a tree root or something else and he'd grumble, but Blaine just went on and, like an obedient puppy, Kurt followed.

Kurt had first known something was up a couple of weeks ago. Blaine had started to get very quiet, excusing himself to go to bed early in the evenings just before Project Runway, and there was no way Kurt could miss that. By the time it had finished, Blaine was always asleep. Kurt kissed his forehead, brushed a hand over his cheeks, and joined him in bed. Then in the morning, they'd get up and go their separate ways. They hadn't talked properly in far too long. Kurt tried to think what he'd done wrong.

Most pressing now, however, was the fear of where Blaine was taking him. It was dark and they were miles away from anywhere he knew; as far as he knew they were miles from any sort of civilisation, too. Kurt knew - well, thought he knew - that Blaine would never hurt him. But something about this was very much like a fairy tale. He had a feeling that Blaine would abandon him and then a huntsman would come out of the woods and kill him of something. But no, that would never happen. Or...

Kurt tripped up again and sighed loudly. "Blaine, just tell me where we're going!" He was getting angry now, and very upset. What had he done to upset Blaine so much? "Just _tell_ me," he begged.

Blaine hesitated and turned back. There was conflict in his features and he opened his mouth, like he wanted to tell Kurt everything. But then he closed his mouth again. There was a pleading look in his eyes. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. He trusted Blaine. He really did. But this was getting ridiculous.

"Come on then," he spoke, defeatedly. He caught up to Blaine again, and the other man caught his hand decisively before carrying on, offering a tight squeeze. They continued through the wooded area, stepping over tree roots and around their trunks. Every so often, Blaine would look about at them to check their location. Kurt's free hand fidgeted in his jacket pocket. He'd been told to dress smart casual. He hadn't expected to be climbing through a forest.

Kurt squinted through the trees as he felt a tug from Blaine, urging him on more quickly. It looked light, almost like there were a thousand tiny fireflies just metres ahead of them. But that very idea was ridiculous. Still, he swore he could see little lights. A bit like candles. Or fairy lights. Or _something_. They got closer and Blaine got faster. The ground underfoot became firmer, with less to trip over. The trees thinned out. Kurt briefly wondered how they'd ever find the car again, which they had parked in a lay-by next to the road. For now, he was just thankful to get away from the twigs which snagged on his clothes and the leaves which tried to lodge themselves in his hair.

Then there were no more trees ahead of them and they were in a clearing. Kurt's mouth slowly opened in shock. He looked about as Blaine dropped his hand and walked further ahead.

Kurt looked about at the lanterns hanging in the trees and over their heads, setting the area perfectly. There was a wrought iron table in the centre of the clearing, two chairs set around it. In an icebath sat a bottle of what looked like, from his distance away, Champaign. A ruby coloured pillow sat on each chair, just waiting for a couple to sit down. On the table sat a couple of fabric mats, waiting for plates to be placed upon them. An old jam jar was in the middle of the table, filled with water. It held three flowers: a lilac, a sunflower, and a red chrysanthemum.

Kurt tore his gaze away from the table and the setting to look at his boyfriend, who had retreated to watch Kurt's expression as he took everything in. "Is this why you've been so distant? Because you were planning this?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged with one shoulder and he dropped his eyes to the ground. Kurt walked over, a silent blush beginning to appear on his cheeks.

"Thank you," he whispered, before touching Blaine's lips softly with his own. "It's beautiful."

Blaine kissed back shortly but tenderly before he released Kurt and took a step towards the table. He drew one of the chairs out. "Sir," he offered with a nervous smile.

Kurt grinned back, his eyes lighting up as if he'd just realised he owned a mansion and half of the New York fashion industry. "Thank you," he repeated.

Blaine said nothing, merely taking the other seat and then capturing Kurt's hands over the table. He had wanted this to be perfect. So far so good. But he wasn't going to be able to fully relax.

A man in suit appeared from what seemed out of nowhere and Kurt blinked, watching him. If Blaine hadn't been so nervous, he would have been laughing and poking fun at his boyfriend. As it was, he just smiled as their food was put down, and he offered a quick, "Thank you," to the waiter.

"Blaine," Kurt spoke as he looked down at the plate of food, his mouth already watering in anticipation, "I-"

"No," Blaine cut in. "Please don't say anything. Just enjoy it."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend over the flowers and smiled. The blush crept back onto his cheeks. He'd never been so thoroughly spoilt.

As he ate, he remembered all the dates he and Blaine had gone on over the years. He recalled the first time they'd gone out and cringed mentally as he remembered trying desperately to get Blaine to hold his hand. They had only been friends at the time. How could he have been so obvious? But then he remembered when Blaine had found him decorating Pavarotti's casket and they'd shared their first kiss (well, two kisses...) and then before they knew it, it was Regionals and they still hadn't had a date. And then Blaine had escaped with him to a coffee shop for a couple of hours and Kurt had spent the time hiding in his cup, blushing very obviously. Then Kurt remembered their one year anniversary date. They had taken a picnic into the Dalton grounds, getting Wes to sneak them in for the night. Then the next Christmas they had gone ice skating together. Oh, and on their five year only a few months ago, Blaine had kissed him awake before showing him the tickets for Disneyland.

Yeah, Kurt had had quite a few breathtaking dates. But this... This might just have to come in first.

The waiter returned to clear their now empty plates and then came back to deliver their desserts. After the gourmet main course, Kurt was surprised to see they had simple bowls of ice cream. But as he dipped his spoon in, he soon realised it wasn't just ice cream. He moaned as it went past his lips.

"Blaaiiine..."

Blaine bit his lip and looked up at his boyfriend. "You like it?"

"It's..." Kurt couldn't reply. Nope. Because he had to try another mouthful. And that one had an identical response to the first. Blaine smiled again, and blushed deeply. "Is this coffee ice cream?"

Blaine nodded, putting his own spoon down as he watched Kurt's tongue reaching out to lick his. "It is. Can you remember? When we went-"

"To New York together for the first time and we walked around Broadway and then I was so enraptured I didn't see you going and then I realised you were gone but then you came back and you had two coffee ice creams and you got some on your nose and I kissed it off?" Kurt's smile reached his eyes and set them alight. "I remember."

"I love you."

Kurt closed his eyes, suddenly happier than he could ever remember being. If being in a clearing in the middle of nowhere eating frantically orgasmic ice cream with paper lanterns overhead wasn't perfect enough, then the man on the other side of the table was. He opened his eyes to see Blaine watching him with a puppy dog expression that he had first noticed when he'd sung Blackbird after Pavarotti's passing. He had to look away, and his gaze found the flowers.

He reached his hands up to play with the petals under his fingers. "Why these three?" he asked. "Do they mean something?"

Blaine nodded and swallowed. His fingers joined Kurt's and they held the stems together.

"This one," he said, fingering the sunflower, "means adoration. Because I adore you. I adore the little things you do, like when you wrinkle your nose up when I say something ridiculous and you want to tell me that but then you don't want to hurt me so you just wrinkle your nose instead. Or when we're walking through the park together and we see a puppy chasing a butterfly and you just stop walking to coo over it, asking its owner what it's called and how old it is. That's adorable. And any of your little quirks, like when you always take the second spoon from the cutlery tree, but you're fine with grabbing the first fork or knife. Or how you always tie your left shoe laces before your right. And the way you bite your nails when you're nervous, then you realise what you're doing and scold yourself, but then go back to biting them mere minutes later. Those are the things you do that make you you, and I adore all of them."

Kurt smiled, his heart beating faster as Blaine laid his own on the line. He moved their fingers over to the lilac. "How about this one?"

"First love," he said simply, "because that's what you are. To me. You're my first love. My only love. My last love. Kurt, everyone always tells us we're so young, but I have no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up in your arms twenty, thirty, forty years into the future. I want to spoil you on your seventieth birthday, when you're still fabulous, and make you realise that we're never too old for sex." Kurt snorted at that and hid his face. "But all that came from that day you were sent to spy on us. And you walked down that staircase and you could have caught anyone's attention. But you didn't. You caught mine. And that was not just because I'd been checking out your ass on the way past."

Kurt's cheeks were tomato coloured by now, and he was thankful for the darkness. But a smile had taken over his face that he never knew he possessed. If he had been the happiest he'd ever been five minutes ago, well, that was nothing. All records had been smashed and his heart was beating erratically.

"What about the third one? Why did you chose that?"

Blaine breathed in and slowly withdrew his hands. He opened his mouth as he tried to speak but nothing could come out. Kurt's smile faltered slightly and he knew he'd have to try.

"It's a red chrysanthemum. It can mean two things. Some people use it to mean sharing." He dropped his hands to his lap, heart in his throat. "I've used it to mean 'I love you'. And Kurt, I really do. I love you." He returned his hands to above the table. Only now they had a small box in them, which he opened shakily. "Kurt. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know I ended it abruptly, but I didn't think I could do justice to Kurt accepting after creating that setting and build up. Just know that he did say yes :)  
**


	218. And Always Will Be

**4th August**

**_White Flag_ - Dido**

* * *

**I'm not doing well with this not repeating songs thing... Requested by the brilliant DemigodGleek.**

* * *

Blaine walked about the empty auditorium, wringing his hands together. Tears, angry at being ignored, fell unnoticed from his tired eyes. The less he noticed them, the faster they fell, all the while his hands twisted faster, harder, more. He closed his eyes and exhaled hard as his steps stopped.

Faster.

Harder.

More.

Yes!

No. _No_, he couldn't think that any more. He just couldn't. He continued his pacing, eyes fixed to the black floor of the stage, searching all the scuffs and trying to keep his mind occupied. He paused once more when he remembered that the best kiss of his life had happened upon this very stage. That two of the scuffs beneath his feet had been caused by him practising his move; the one he'd gotten wrong on opening night. A spot a few feet away from there was where he had stopped, taken Kurt's hand, held it to his chest. Like the song.

Every song has a last note, and every tune eventually dies out. The singer can't sing forever and the instruments grow old. Conductors slow down and the beat falters. Then suddenly the melody fades to nothing and all they had is gone.

For the first time, Blaine finally acknowledged his tears. He felt them slipping down his cheeks, burning his them as they fell. He let out a noise half way between a sob and a scream. It echoed about the empty room. It had felt good. He tried it again, letting all his negative energies out and focusing on this one thing, on making noise, on being anywhere but where he was.

He returned to his pacing. Faster. Harder. More. I will go down with this ship.

"And I won't put my hands up and surrender."

Blaine blinked. He licked his lips and stopped pacing. The words which he had heard had come from a very familiar voice. A frowned a little. Then moved his lips again.

"I won't put my hands up and surrender."

Yes, those were the words he had spoken before. They tumbled to fill the silence of the theatre, finding tiny holes to hide in: an echo. He had serenaded Kurt so many times in this room. Now he was singing to their shadows. The shadows of their past and the ghosts of a future which would never happen.

"There will be no white flag above my door." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm in love."

"And always will be," Blaine replied as he peered into the darkness, his heart having leapt into his mouth.


	219. I Drive Your Truck

**5th August**

**_I Drive Your Truck_ - Lee Brice**

* * *

**Song requested by Mama'sBrokenHeart99. I am so sorry for how depressing this turned out. Huge warnings.**

* * *

"Daddy, what does this say?"

Kurt pulled the postcard from the fridge, replacing the guitar magnet to the metallic surface. He turned it over and saw the scruffy handwriting. He smiled sadly at it before looking back down at the boy who'd asked the question, his brown eyes wide and inquisitive.

Kurt sat on the floor, leaning against a cupboard, and beckoned Josh to sit in his lap, between his legs. He turned the card over again and showed his son the picture. "It's New York. You were almost born there. Rachel was out there and it's where we wanted you to be born. But then one of Rachel's daddies fell ill and she had to come back out here to Lima. Me and your daddy came with her. We left behind the city we loved so much. New York was the first place we felt that we truly belonged. And I didn't realise at the time that he'd bought a postcard to take back with him for a later time. And as soon as Rachel gave birth, we knew that you were Blaine's."

Kurt stopped talking for a minute, just running his hands through his son's dark curls as Josh looked at the images upon the card. Kurt felt a pressure behind his eyes but refused to let himself cry. Josh had asked a question. He had to answer it.

"And when you were just over a year old, Blaine went on a business trip. He went to San Francisco for a couple of months to write songs for a movie. And I missed him. But I let him go because it was what he needed to do. Because he loved it and I knew he'd never be truly happy until he'd had his chance to do that. I looked after you and everything was fine. And then... Then this came in the post."

Josh turned around in his daddy's lap to look up at him. His eyes were drawn to the small card and they looked so sad. Josh wanted his daddy to look happy again. he wished he hadn't asked.

"A couple of days before I was expecting him back, I got this instead. You were still asleep and I read it, thinking it was from somebody in New York but then I recognised Blaine's handwriting. That's when I realised he'd saved it for all this time. And I was really happy until I read what it said."

"Daddy..." Josh spoke. "You don't have to tell me, daddy."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's okay. You should know."

Josh shook his head. "I don't want to know," he insisted. "I don't!"

Kurt brushed back his curls and kissed the top of his head, his eyes still distracted. "Josh..." he whispered. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he turned the postcard over and started to read it out. "Kurt. I know you were expecting to see me walking through the door in a couple of days. But I am sending you this instead of calling or emailing or texting you because I am a coward. By the time you get this, I'll be gone. I love you so much, but I have to do this. I love you more than anything, but I know that once you understand, you'll know that I had to do this. I have to sign up. When we were still kids and I suggested wanting to, you'd always ask why I'd want to fight for a country who tore me down and told me not to be who I was. I never had an answer, Kurt, and I still don't. But I know that I have to do this.

"I'm going to miss you so much, but I had to do it this way. I've finished production on the soundtrack (yes, I really did come here for that) and I know you'll do a brilliant job of raising Josh without me. I know you're probably going to hate me and you're going to want to tear this postcard up. That's why I kept this one. Because I know how special New York was to you, and I bought this during our last week there. When I get back, I want us to move back there. I want Josh to grow up in the city that we felt most at home in and I want to properly start my life with you, when we both have nothing else that we need to complete. When I get back, I'm going to be completely yours, Kurt. Before that, I can't. I am so sorry. I love you. Always. Blaine."

Kurt dropped the card to the floor, noticing a pair of arms trying to wrap his body in a warm hug. He held Josh as close as he could and cried into his hair. They sat on the kitchen floor and Kurt felt tears stain his shirt; tears from the boy whose daddy never came back home.

Meanwhile, in a café almost six hundred miles away from the little kitchen in Ohio, a man sat at a table. He drank a medium drip, and tried desperately to remember why he had ordered a non-fat mocha as well, wondering who the gingerbread biscuit could be for and why he was getting looks for the scars on his face and his prosthetic leg. He took another sip and wished he had a name to fill the blank on the side of his cup, another one for the cup opposite. He wanted, more than anything, to remember. But he couldn't.


	220. State Of Grace

**6th August**

**_State Of Grace_ - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Song requested by Klainelover13 (guest reviewer) aaaaaages ago, so sorry if you never get round to reading this.**

**Yes, I have been reading Sideways. How can you tell...?**

* * *

"You don't have to shut me out, you know."

Blaine scoffed and paced about the room, running a hand through his messy hair. What was he even doing here? This wasn't him. He was the kid who beat other kids up, who slushed the Glee club, who knew that gay wasn't right. It couldn't be.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly, but it could never be softly enough.

"What's wrong?!" Blaine countered, voice growing loud and angry. "What's right? My own dad kicked me out of my house. Half the school have cottoned on to this and it's now them against me. I don't even have a fucking roof over my head. I have nothing and nobody. Yeah, everything is just rosy!"

"You have me," Kurt spoke in a quiet voice. He sat on the edge of his bed, as if he was expecting at any moment to have to jump up to comfort his- no, Blaine was in no way his.

"And what if I don't want that, huh?" Blaine spat.

"Blaine..."

"No!" Blaine countered, turning for the first time to look Kurt in the eye. He looked at him and saw all his vulnerabilities. He saw Kurt's fears, what Kurt believed would happen in the future. He saw a future he'd carved out for himself. He saw dark circles and marks of giving in. He saw a boy who was too tired to fight for what he wanted. And as much as Blaine wanted to pretend he hadn't seen any of that, he couldn't. Before he could change his mind, he ran the couple of strides to the bed and attached his mouth to Kurt's.

Blaine felt a familiar hand in his hair, tugging, and another at his chest. That hand neither pushed nor pulled, but just rested as if it was unsure what it should be doing. A tongue attacked his own and Blaine fought for dominance, but he knew he'd never win. Not in this bedroom. Never here. No, this was the room where he'd been when he'd first felt at home. And as many times as he tried to push it away, he knew he couldn't. And he could never push Kurt away.

He pulled back, eyes dark and breathing heavily. "You should take your clothes off."

Kurt swallowed and licked his lips. Had somebody told him six months ago he'd be asked to strip by Blaine Anderson, he would have called for a van and men in white coats. Yet here he was, and it wasn't like this was the first time, either. No, this had happened plenty of times since the first, four months and four days previously.

As he lay awake after, the school's badboy cuddling into his side and clinging to him like his only lifeline like he always did and always looking so vulnerable, he wondered how Blaine wold react if he told him he loved him. Probably not well. He'd just have to keep it to himself. Blaine would go again in the morning anyway. He'd go back to his girlfriend. And that would be fine for Kurt. Because he could expect anything else...


	221. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**7th August**

**_Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ - The Beatles**

* * *

**Requested by paddyofurniture. I had a lot of fun with this :) I love you  
**

* * *

"Kuuuuuuuuurt."

Kurt held his boyfriend's hand. "What is it?"

"You're really pretty."

Kurt frowned, but smiled at the same time. "Thanks?"

"No, really pretty," Blaine insisted. "You should be on the cover of Vogue. But you have to wear lots of clothes. Because of the layers." He giggled. "I'm the only one who can see you without any clothes on. Kurt, I've seen you n-"

"Okay!" Kurt interrupted. "I think that's enough."

"But it's true," Blaine pouted.

"Yes, honey. But that doesn't mean that half the hospital have to hear it." He smiled at his boyfriend. He loved it when he was like this, though it did often get very embarrassing. He was glad that Burt wasn't here; that had happened the last time that Blaine was drunk and Kurt's father became a lot less innocent... "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked. "Not too swollen?"

"It feels like a bee has had a party in my cheek," Blaine responded, giving Kurt the best bitch face he could whilst having a swollen cheek and being drugged up.

"And it didn't invite you?" Kurt teased. "Now that's just cruel."

"Kurt."

"Yes, honey?" Kurt grinned.

"Kiss me."

"No, honey."

"Why n- OWWWW!"

Kurt smiled, then kissed the curls on the top of Blaine's head. "That's why."


	222. Let Me Down Easy

**8th August**

**_Let Me Down Easy_ - Sheppard**

* * *

**This drabble is dedicated to several people. Firstly: Paul. Talking to you today was... well, I was really nervous because, in case you couldn't guess, I am very socially awkward. But then I met you and you just made me smile and laugh. You're totally fantabulous. You told me to listen to this song. And listen to it I did. And thank you also for all the nice things you said about me and my writing. Seriously, you're too kind! Next: Lydia. I miss you but I can see you're having a great time out in Ozworld. And yes, you have got a bit of the accent. Not all the time. But it is there. I loved remembering great moments with you. But we forgot about that Walls sign! Thank you for introducing me to Paul, and Paul to me. Finally: paddy. I know how much you love Pooh and I couldn't help but pull out my very old copy of the 'collection of stories, verses and hums' to help me write this. It's unlucky thirteen in two days, but it cannot possibly be unlucky because it's telling me how long I've known you for. I love you.**

**I hope the three of you enjoy this, and everyone else who is reading this, too.**

* * *

"Blaine?"

"Mm?"

"If you live to be one hundred, I hope I live to be one hundred minus one day, so that I never have to live without you."

Blaine opened his eyes, letting the sun blind him for a second, turning his head to stare at his boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

Kurt sighed. "If you live-"

"Winnie the Pooh?"

Kurt smiled. "You got it." He sat back and relaxed, smiling at the sun and pushing his sunglasses back down onto his nose.

"Why are you quoting Winnie the Pooh?"

Kurt shrugged, eyes closed. "Finn was getting ready to read it to Barbra as I left. Just got me thinking. And then I remembered that from when my dad used to read it to me."

"Kurt," Blaine said, smiling. Then he lay back down again. That was all. He didn't have to say anything more; the name conveyed all that was important.

Kurt began to feel his skin burning, so he sat up and opened his eyes and reached for the bottle of sunscreen by Blaine's thigh, which he nudged whilst picking up the factor fifty. "Actually," Kurt spoke as he popped the lid open, "it doesn't really make sense." He squeezed a line onto his left arm. "Because I'm older than you. So I would live without you." He rubbed the line in and then squirted a similar one onto his right arm. "It's a beautiful sentiment. Of course it is. But it just doesn't fully work." He squeezed a small amount onto his hand and then closed the lid, putting the bottle back by his boyfriend's leg. "And think how inconvenient it'd be. Two deaths in two days." He rubbed the sun cream he had on his hand onto the skin on his face. "And you'd have to live without _me_ for a day. So, really it doesn't work at all." He lay back down and dropped his glasses back down to cover his eyes. "But it's still one of the most romantic lines ever."

They lay together in silence for a couple of minutes. Kurt watched patterns in the clouds in the sky and thought he saw a heart but decided not to mention it, instead closing his eyes and for once giving into the sun's bright beams. But if he burnt, he'd go crazy. Blaine would have to pay. Blaine, meanwhile, was lost in thought. He had also been brought up reading the wonderful tales from AA Milne. Even as a teenager, when it seemed that everything else was trying to beat him down, his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood were always there for him. He had more Pooh toys than you'd see in a children's toy museum. He also kept the copies of the books he'd had as a child, and he had always had the dream of reading the stories to his and Kurt's children. Yes, no doubt he wanted all that with Kurt. He smiled.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked across at his boyfriend. "Kurt?"

"Mm?"

"How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."


	223. The Way

**9th August**

**_The Way_ - Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller**

* * *

"I can't believe you fell for me."

Kurt snorted and continued driving. He felt a hand creep up his thigh but swatted it away. "Stop it," he warned.

"Or what?" Blaine asked.

"Or I'll crash the car," Kurt informed him, but he had a smile on his lips.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, slowing at every red light and speeding when there was no traffic. Eventually, Blaine got bored again.

"So. Why did you fall for me?"

Kurt laughed, not taking his eyes off the road. "You just want me to say it again, don't you?"

"Maaaaaaybe." Blaine ran out the vowel sound out. "Kurt?"

The countertenor didn't reply.

"Kurt? Kurt! Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kur-"

"What?" Kurt finally glanced at him, but then his eyes quickly returned to the road. "What is it?" he asked more calmly.

"I love you, Kurt."

The blue eyed boy laughed. They had only said it for the first time that night, though admittedly Blaine's tongue had been down his throat. Still, he had meant it. Looking back, he couldn't believe it. Somehow, he had bagged the most popular guy in school. The fact that Anderson wasn't slushying him in the corridors was strange enough. That they were dating was even weirder. He loved how events had turned out, but it still seemed sort of... dreamlike. What had he done to get all this?

Sure, it could be better. Blaine could be out at school. He could have hormones which didn't need satisfying at lunchtime everyday. He could wear something other than those horrible pleather jackets and take those studs out. But he loved Kurt. And you know what? Kurt loved him, too.

"You not going to say it back?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt laughed, then saw the red light ahead. He smiled and slowed the car down. When it reached a stop, he leant over to the passenger seat and connected his lips to his boyfriend's. "I love you too," he whispered as he pulled back.


	224. Into The Fire

**10th August**

**_Into The Fire_ - Thirteen Senses**

* * *

**Happy thirteen, paddy! This song is by _Thirteen_ Senses in honour of that. I love you.**

* * *

"Adam. I love you, and I am just so sorry it took so long for me to notice that. But you didn't give up on me, and I am so glad you didn't." I smiled at my boyf- my _fiancé_. My soon to be husband. "But now we're here. And we're actually getting married." My smile threatened to break my face. I could see Rachel sitting next to Finn amongst the other people watching us. They both had smug smiles on their faces. It was them who got my together with Adam, and I would always be truly grateful. "I know I can be a right pain. I yell at you when I'm having an off day and you're left fearing your life if you leave a towel on the bedroom floor. I can't believe you really want to sign your life away to that. But I've never been more thankful for anything else."

Adam smiled at me, his eyes crinkling and shining, tears of happiness hidden in his gaze. "I love you too," he responded, giving my hands a squeeze. He lifted them to his lips and pressed a small kiss to my skin. I heard Santana whoop and blushed. But I didn't take my eyes away. "These last few years have been the happiest I've ever been. When you came into my life, you took my breath away. I was always afraid that I'd put so much energy into making you notice me and it'd never work. But you know what? I am so glad I did, because it means I am standing here today, marrying you. You look absolutely stunning, and I am the luckiest guy in all the world."

I heard someone sob and smiled even more, if that was even possible. "Stop crying, dad!" I called and everyone laughed.

"I can't help it!" he called back, and it was responded to with another bout of laughter.

This was the happiest day of my life. I was marrying the love of my life. We'd met at college and I hadn't looked back since, though I was very wary at first. But he had serenaded me with multiple songs and had stolen my heart.

"You have pledged your hearts to each other in front of witnesses. You've exchanged rings and said your vows. I now pronounce you husband and wife."

As Adam leant in to kiss me, I heard my other dad whooping, and saw the room standing up before I kissed Adam for the first time since becoming his wife. I was in a room surrounded by my friends, his friends, and of course the high school friends of my dads, who were going to be singing at the reception after.

As I finally broke away, Adam was grinning at me and I was pulled back into a hug from Kurt.

"I am so proud of you, Lizzie."

I hugged him back. "I love you, dad." Behind his shoulder stood Blaine. I reached my hand out and he circled his arms around me, too.

He turned his head to talk to Adam. "We're just stealing your wife. If that's okay."

I was so happy.


	225. Pagliaccio

**11th August**

**_Pagliaccio_ - Barbarossa**

* * *

**This is my first attempt at writing fantasy. I hope it sort of worked? Please tell me.**

* * *

The club was dark and Blaine didn't like it one bit. He shivered and tugged his jacket closer to him. It was really sleazy in here. It looked like any one of these guys could knock him out with just a tap on his shoulder. Or be capable of tying him to a bed. Naked. No, he had to get out of here.

Only he couldn't. Because this is what the card said. A time. And a date. And the place; this place. So he shivered but he had to go on.

He reached the bar and a cute barmaid approached him. "What can I get you, sweet cheeks?"

"I'm looking for Aubrie," he replied, nervousness gripping his heart like a hand frozen around a glass of ice.

"You Blaine?" she asked. When Blaine nodded, she pressed a button under the bar then fetched him a set of keys. "She knows you're on your way. She'll be waiting. Go right the way through and you'll see a corridor. At the end, there is a door with a red handle. Use these keys to unlock it. When you go through you'll come to a yellow door. Unlock that one, too. Then you'll find Aubrie."

"Thank you," Blaine responded as he took the keys. He watched until the barmaid went to serve somebody a drink before he went to find the corridor and follow the other directions he's been given.

Within five minutes, he had opened the yellow door. He stepped inside. There was a small, circular table with two chairs at it. The table was covered in a red cloth, and had a pile of salt upon it. Both chairs were empty. He took a step further into the room. "Hello?" he called.

"Mr Anderson," a voice spoke from behind him.

Blaine jumped and span to see a woman unlike any he'd seen outside. Her hair was white, but contained streaks of green, blue, silver and purple. She wore a chain about her neck, and the pendant looked to have many legs and be alive. She wore a thick, purple velvet dress which covered her arms and flared at her hips, revealing black netting by her knees. Underneath, she wore long socks striped black and green. She wore no shoes, but an anklet around her socked ankle. It was heavy with crystals and seemed to sparkle constantly, though Blaine could spot no light source in the cold room.

"Y-yes," Blaine finally stuttered. "That's m-me."

She regarded him, making him shiver as her eyes raked up his body, judging him silently. Eventually, she smiled and gestured to the table. "Would you like to take a seat?" She sat on one side of the table and picked up some of the salt, running the crystals through her fingers. Nervously, Blaine followed, and took the other chair. He sat at the front of it, too nervous to lean back.

"You've come looking for the Dalton diamond?"

Blaine nodded dumbly. A chill past over him and he shivered uncomfortably.

The woman, Aubrie, hummed and smiled again. It wasn't a nice smile. It didn't make Blaine feel warm. It made him feel incredibly nervous, and only his manners told him not to turn and look behind him to see if there was anybody standing behind him. She dug both hand into the pile of salt and closed her eyes. She hummed under her breath. Blaine watched in amazement as the crystals came together to form a milky white crystal ball. He noticed his mouth had fallen open and he shut it firmly, returning his eyes to the woman, who was now looking at the ball. Her irises looked to be aflame. Blaine swallowed again and hoped he could make it out of the room alive.

"Tell me. Tell me about the diamond."

Blaine blinked. Her voice was so much deeper now than it had been a few minutes previously. Her eyes had now faded to a deep purple, pulsing lilac every so often.

"Um," Blaine started, "it was stolen three nights ago. The whole palace have been on claret alert. And I'm just a servant in the kitchens, but I got a note to come here. To see you. I was told you could help me find it."

"Tell me more," she prompted. "Why is this diamond so special?"

"It has been in the Westerville family for generations. It has always sat in the Round Room, in a glass cabinet. The family won it from the Hilliard family centuries ago. Rumour has it that they got it from a farmer who was in love with a daughter of the family. When he died, he left it to her in his will. They say he got it from a witch who he saved from execution. It is thought that the diamond may contain dark magic. That is why it is so dangerous, and that's why we need it back."

During the story, the woman's eyes had paled. The irises of her eyes were now so pale that her whole eyes looked white, with just a thin circle of black where the pupil sat in each. They made Blaine shudder even more. He didn't feel safe here. He didn't trust it. Something bad was going to happen. He was almost certain.

Aubrie hummed again and regarded her sphere, which was now flickering. Slowly, an image started to appear within it. When it was fully formed, she smiled. A little colour returned to her eyes: blue. "Is this it?" she asked.

Blaine looked at the image of a gemstone held within the ball. It certainly looked like the Dalton diamond. But he couldn't be sure until... As if it could hear him, the diamond span around. And there it was: the fine crack on one of its faces.

"That's it," he replied. "Do you know where it is?"

Aubrie smiled. "My powers cannot tell you where to find it. But I can tell you how you can go about getting it back." The image in the ball faded and the colour drained from her eyes again. Slowly, another image began to form. It grew and grew until it was something that Blaine could recognise. It was a building.

The building wasn't an elegant one like the Westerville Palace, nor even like Hilliard House. No, it was clear it didn't belong to a Family. In fact, it looked a lot like a hut, like one in the palace garden where the groundsmen kept their tools, or where one would wait for a coach.

"It is a station," the woman said, confirming Blaine's suspicions. "I cannot tell you where it is. I can't even tell you how close it lies to the diamond you seek." In the image, a coach came past and stopped next to the hut. The horses huffed and shook their heads as a man climbed out. "But there is a man who can help you on your quest. He's an attractive man that you knew once before, in a lifetime far from the one you inhabit now. He can help you, but you must not get too attached to him, or else all the kingdoms could fall apart." The horses started to walk and they dragged the coach away, the wheels turning and bouncing on the uneven track. The man remained. His figure was strangely familiar to Blaine. Then, slowly, he turned around and looked straight at Blaine, as if he knew he was being watched though the ball. Blaine gasped. The man was so painfully familiar. His eyes were glasz in colour and seemed to ripple, though Blaine suspected that was an effect caused by the crystal ball. His hair was chestnut and was swept to stand tall but neatly under a navy blue cap. The tips of his ears were pink from the cold. And he was so familiar, but Blaine couldn't work out why, or _how_.

"His name is Kurt Hummel. And whatever you do, whatever else you have to do, you must not fall in love with him."


	226. Africa

**12th August**

**_Africa_**** - Toto**

* * *

**Amy, this is for you. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR TODAY FOR FOREVER! I believe thanks are also in order for paddy, who suggested this song to you. I love you both.**

* * *

The first thing that struck Kurt was the animals. A zebra. A giraffe. An elephant. Just casually strolling about. Well, okay, not strolling. Strutting, maybe? But there was certainly a lot of it. His mother had never been one for zoos, thinking them wrong for trapping animals and separating them from their natural habitats, so as a result he had never laid eyes on these creatures before. Only in picture books. But here they were. Close enough to touch.

But he had work to do. And he wasn't about to let the cute guy on the other side of the site distract him. So what if he had a stunning smile and was currently topless? No, it didn't affect him. Much.

Kurt was helping to build a wall where he had a perfect view of the man. He was distracted in his helping, trying to be careful but then the man bent and smiled at a girl and Kurt was- oh. At a girl. So this guy was definitely straight. Well, of course he was. He went back to his wall, looking less often at the guy, but still finding his eyes drawn to him.

"You want some help?" Kurt heard a voice ask him, and he replied automatically.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem a little... distracted."

Kurt blinked then and looked at the (rather attractive) stranger. "I do?"

The man grinned. "Yeah, just a bit." He pointed his head at the man Kurt had been ogling. "He's straight. Flirts with every girl he meets, but actually has a fiancée back home."

Kurt blushed. "Oh." Then, he frowned, a brick in his hand. "How do you know all that?"

The man smiled and offered his hand as an introduction. "Blaine Anderson. Little brother of heartthrob Cooper. I'm as gay as he is straight."

Kurt gaped, not accepting the proffered hand out of shock. How was Blaine so casual about coming out? To a stranger?

"You know, it is usually polite to shake somebody's hand when they offer it..." Blaine sounded vaguely amused.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Kurt put his brick down and took Blaine's hand. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I have a step brother back in Ohio and he has been dating my best friend for nearly three years now. And I am so much gayer than he is straight."

Blaine laughed. Yup, his smile was so much more stunning than his brother's. "Pleased to meet you, Kurt." He dropped Kurt's hand and picked up a brick. "So. Do you reckon I can help you. I can try to distract you so you don't get your heart broken by Coop. Yeah?"

Kurt smiled and blushed. He already liked this Blaine more than he liked Cooper. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, I think I'd like that..."


	227. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**13th August**

**_Behind These Hazel Eyes_ - Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**My eyes are blue, not hazel.**

**Oof, angst! Sorry to iCanBelieve92 who requested this. Angst angst angst. But strangely therapeutic too :)**

* * *

Remember when we sat by the lake? Remember when we promised forever? Hah, remember when we kissed and whispered eternity? Well take a look at that now. Take a look it and remember. Because you don't. Not really. Not at all.

You were mine. You promised that you'd be mine forever. I got down on one knee and you accepted me. You took my ring and we were planning out wedding. Can you remember that? The wedding. The best wedding of the century. That's what you told me it would be like! Do you remember?! Our wedding. You said that as long as it was planning it, it'd be the best thing ever to happen. You said how you couldn't wait. You got fitted for your suit and me for mine and they both fit so beautifully and we were going to wear them and then get married and then take them off each other. You fucked me. Remember? They left for some pins to take my suit in. And you pinned me against the wall and locked the door and we shared each other. Gave ourselves to each other. Because that's what we wanted. We wanted forever and that's what I thought we were going to get.

Were you using me? Did you use me the whole time? Did you fuck me for the fun of it? In the beginning it was just you and me and love. That was real. Oh, please tell me that was real. Tell me you at least loved me once. It didn't start off as pretend. Please tell me that at least. We made love so many times. At least I did. With you. Did you love me? Tell me, Blaine! Did you love me? Tell me! Was I always some big joke to you? Please...

We got to the wedding. Ha. The actual wedding. I was so nervous. I was nervous about tripping up on my words or the flowers not arriving in time or my dad crying in the middle of the service or someone to have an allergic reaction to the food or Rachel getting drunk and making a pass at one of the wait staff or... Or a hundred different things! But the one thing I was sure of... I wasn't nervous about us. Blaine, I thought that was the one thing that would always go right. I thought that the venue could fall and burn and so long as we were married everything would be just amazing. That's what I thought.

So why did you do that?

I went for a walk. My last walk as a free man. No, Blaine, I didn't think of it like that. I never did. I was freer when I was with you! But I went. I went to get air and... And there you were. With him. With the guy you'd had a fling with. With the guy who was always over you and you always told me it was nothing. Only he was crying. And you were comforting him. And what was he saying, Blaine? Go on. Relive it. Does it even make you feel guilty? I bet it doesn't. How could you...

"I'm so scared, Blaine."

"Sebastian. Please. Don't be scared. I told you, I have it covered."

"You said that months ago! And yet here you are. You're about to get married to him, B. Married."

"I'm not. I promise. I won't marry him. It's you I want. It has always been you."

"Do you promise?"

"Seb, look at me. Hey. Look at me. Sebastian. Kurt does mean anything to me."

"I... Okay. I trust you."

"And I love you."

How could you, Blaine? So it was all lies? You were always going around sleeping with him? For as long as we'd been together. Yes, I knew something happened before we met. But that was before we even met, Blaine! We met years ago and have been together for years. Freaking years. Do you mean to tell me you were wanting me to be him all that time? Please...

I'm giving you what you want. I should be in there forcing you to marry me. But I can't do that to myself. I am better than that, Blaine. I am better than you. So go. Get out of there and collect your stuff from our- from my apartment before I even leave this stall. Go and live with him. Travel the globe with him. Book expensive suites with him and make love with him. And if it all goes wrong, don't you dare even consider coming back to cry at my feet.

Don't even think about it.


	228. Miss America

**14th August**

**_Miss America_ - James Blunt (Unplugged)**

* * *

Sometimes even the stars can fall.

They can burn the brightest and light up the world. They are up there and everyone can look up to them. Stars. Stardust. We are all made of star dust. But only some of us are stars.

Some of us are torn down day in. Day out. Some of us rise above it. Some of us find the dream we've reached for all our lives. Some of us are the successful ones. So of us fall in love and never fall back out again. And some of us just fall.

Kurt, you rose. You picked yourself up and you rose. Look up there. That light? There? That is how I see you. My compass point. You are my world, my brightest star. You made me fall and you made me fall bad.

I know you're hurting now. But this'll all get better. Just look up. Look up at the sky. Find your star. Find mine. We all have stars. Maybe yours and mine are one and the same. Kurt, it all seems hopeless. I know. But he'll get better. Together, we can get through this. Together, we can get over this. Together, we'll go searching for those stars.

Sometimes, stars can fade. They can explode or they can just live on and on and on and never burn out. You haven't fallen, Kurt. You've just disappeared behind a cloud. When the skies clear, there you'll be. And I'll still be there. And so will he. We'll get through this and so will he.

Sometimes even the stars can fall. And it just takes a couple of angels to help it up again.


	229. The Fault In Our Stars

**15th August**

**_The Fault In Our Stars_ - Troye Sivan**

* * *

**I saw Troye's coming out video on my weekly update email from YouTube and knew I had to write this. Troye, this is for you.**

* * *

"Dad. I can I talk to you..."

Robert looked up at his son. Blaine's usually well tamed hair looked as if it had had hands running through in nerves for the last twenty minutes. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying. Robert frowned, but span away from his desk and folded his hands in his lap.

"Sure."

Blaine breathed in. "Um..."

Robert caught sight of a movement behind his son and peered around. He saw a boy about his son's age with worried eyes and chestnut hair. "Hi, Kurt," he offered. Kurt was his son's best friend. They got on well together. He wasn't around enough; he was glad his son had such a great friend in Kurt.

"Hello, Mr Anderson," Kurt replied. His eyes went straight back to Blaine, his bottom lip worried between his teeth.

Robert frowned again. Something really was wrong. "Son? What's up?"

Blaine sighed quietly. He closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek. Just as Robert was about to speak again, Blaine spoke. "Dad. This is Kurt."

Robert smiled. "I know. He's been round here often enough."

Blaine shook his head. "No, dad, please. You don't understand. Just... let me finish?"

Robert frowned again. He nodded, prompting his son to continue."

"This is Kurt," Blaine spoke again, "my boyfriend."

Everything froze. Nobody breathed for a few seconds. Slowly, Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, begging him with his eyes. Kurt understood. He stepped forwards and took Blaine's hand. Robert's eyes widened. But then his face went back to neutral.

"No. He's not, Blaine."

Blaine gasped. He had suspected this might happen, but for it to actually be happening... He had hoped for more. "He _is_, dad. I love him."

Robert shook his head. "No, Blaine, son, you're not understanding me. He's not _just _your boyfriend. He's your soul mate."

* * *

**Oh yeah, and I kinda met charlieissocoollike today...**


	230. 6 Foot 7 Foot

**16th August**

**_6 Foot 7 Foot_ - Karmin**

* * *

"Kurt... What. Is. That."

Kurt grinned. "It's a grass skirt."

"It's..."

Kurt's face fell. "It's too much. I'm sorry. I just thought... yeah, the kilt was bad enough. Ignore me. I was just being stu-"

"If you dare say stupid, then..."

"Then what?"

Blaine sighed and closed the gap. The sun was shining through the palm trees, the sand warm under their toes. They had been waiting forever for this vacation. And now it was finally here and they were so happy. And it was perfect.

"You're perfect." Blaine kissed Kurt on the mouth, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks. His tongue lapped at Kurt's lips, which Kurt slowly parted. There were probably hundreds of people milling around them, but they didn't care. They were together. Blaine pulled away only slightly so his breath tickled Kurt's lips. "And it's really hot."


End file.
